Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon&Pegasus&Leo
by SaintInfernalNeos
Summary: Geo Stelar es un chaval marginado como cualquier otro... Hasta que conoce al alien Omega-xis.Ahora,deberá salvar el mundo.Pero...¿Y a el quien le salvara de los aliens lúnaticos,la tirana delegada de la clase,de sus propias hormonas y del mismo Omega-xis?
1. Capitulo 1: El fugitivo y el marginao

**Disclaimers****: **Megaman, Geo Stelar y todos los personajes de Megaman Starforce son propiedad de Capcom, así como cualquier otro personaje de otro videojuego, serie de anime, manga o lo que sea que se me ocurra sacar son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

**Información para los lectores:** Esta historia esta basada en el videojuego, aunque puede que haga unas pocas referencias al anime, y esta llena de locuras, cosas imposible, apariciones espontáneas de personajes ajenos al juego y humillaciones continuas a los personajes que salen en ella así que, si no quieres que te de un paro cardíaco por ver a tus personajes favoritos humillados de manera tragi-cómica, no leas esta historia.

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho.

**Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon/Pegasus/Leo**

**Capitulo 1: El fugitivo y el "marginao"****. Nace un héroe**

Esta historia comienza en el año 220X. La "X" es para que nadie pueda buscar ni ubicar estos hechos en una línea temporal…. No, eso era mentira, en realidad está escrita ahí porque el tipo que tenia que escribir el guión de la historia se fue de juerga la noche anterior a comenzar a hacerlo, y al día siguiente tenia una resaca tan "jodia" que puso la X para no tener que comerse la cabeza pensando un mísero número.

En fin, que eso, que en esta futurista era la humanidad ha conseguido alcanzar el súmmum de la vagancia y la ociosidad gracias a la tecnología de las ondas EM. Esta dos letras son la abreviación (sí, no les basta con tener la vida fácil que también tienen que abreviar hasta las palabras mas simples) de ondas **E**lectro**M**agnéticas… pensándolo bien yo también les diré solamente ondas EM.

A lo que iba, es que gracias a estas ondas el mundo es un lugar mejor ya que hacen que casi todas las cosas se hagan solas (sí, aún más que en nuestra época): la comida se hace solo con pulsar un botón, los coches, motos y otros vehículos terrestres flotan y no contaminan, se pueden ver otros planetas con telescopios que hasta un niño pude comprar, existen unos bichejos hechos de ondas llamados Hertz que hacen todo el trabajo desde el mundo digital (ojo, es el mudo onda ¿vale?, no lo confundáis con el digimundo)… vamos, el sueño de cualquier persona que desee una vida fácil, ecologistas incluidos, y sencilla.

Además de eso, la gente que de verdad se aprecie (no creáis que el hecho ser un mundo avanzado ha suprimido la vida social) puede entablar relaciones mas profundas entre si (No de la manera en que estáis pensando pervertidos) gracias al sistema de la "Banda-Hermano", gracias al cual cualquiera puede ser hermano de cualquiera (Sin problemas legales ni papeleo, que realista ¿no?). Gracias a este sistema, los "Hermanos" pueden compartir sus mas íntimos y profundos secretos (Por eso la gente se lo piensa 13 veces antes de elegir si volverse o no hermanos).

Sin embargo, no todo es comodidad en este avanzado mundo (Jo, ¿porque siempre hay algo que evita que la humanidad alcance la utopía perfecta?), ya que, en un mundo donde el 99.99% de las cosas son controladas por computadoras, los simples virus de ordenador (tales como los trojans o los worns esos, que te pueden joder la compu en menos de un minuto si tienes la desgracia de descargarte alguno) han evolucionado a "versiones mas avanzadas y destructivas"; al independizarse de los hackers y piratas informáticos que se pasan el día en sus sótanos; y se han adentrado, libres por el mundo onda, a buscar cualquier cosa que les de la gana para fastidiar su sistema operativo (que hace que Windows parezca un mal chiste).

Pero bueno, dejando de lado a estos minúsculos problemas con los virus de los que ya se encargara la policía o alguien más, centrémonos en lo importante: el gobierno Electopia (Algo así como el Japón del futuro) puso en marcha un costoso (y en mi opinión absurdo) proyecto con el fin de contactar con vida inteligente extraterrestre (aunque si encontraban un marciano verde enano y sin cerebro se hubieran conformado), e incluso, intentar formar Bandas-Hermano con ellos.

Para lograr este noble y casi imposible objetivo, los mejores ingenieros de la NAZA (una entidad del gobierno compuesta casi totalmente por frikis viejos y lunáticos encargada de las cosas mas importantes del país como los proyectos espaciales o traer del colegio a la hija del presidente) construyeron una imponente y muy bien equipada estación espacial a la que llamaron "Paz"…

De repente la cámara (que durante todo este largooo y aburrido rollo de explicación ha estado fija en el vacío del espacio) se centra en una gran construcción metálica…. que destaca por su pintura externa en distintos tonos de verde camuflaje, los imponentes lanzamisiles que lleva incorporados a los lados de la parte superior y la gran cantidad de rayos láseres, ametralladoras y otra clase de armas menores que lleva por toda su estructura. ¡Ah!, y además lleva el numero "EU-13666" como placa de matricula.

¡Ejem, ejem! La razón del aspecto de la estación (tan poco apropiado tanto para su nombre como para sus propósitos) fue porque el gobierno de Electopia (al no tener dinero suficiente para costearse la estación solos) no pudo encontrar otro patrocinador que las fuerzas armadas de los Estado Unidos.

¿Qué? ¿Que que tiene de interesante todo eso? Bueno, pues que resulta que un buen día (en el que todos los del centro que vigilaba la estación desde la tierra estaban viendo el futbol) la estación entera, con sus 13 tripulantes, sus sistemas de sonido surround, sus televises de plasma de 66 pulgadas y sus más de 27 millones de Zennys (La moneda universal del futuro) en armamento de alta tecnología… desaparecieron. Así, si mas, sin dejar rastro, ¡Caput!, ¡Finito!, en un segundo estaba ahí y al siguiente (antes de que los controladores pudieran ver el gol decisivo del partido que estaban disfrutando) ya no estaba en ningún lugar.

Vaya, vaya ¿Ahora si es interesante, verdad? Pues bien, nuestra historia comienza en un pueblucho abandonado de la mano de Dios, pues a todos sitios tienes que irte en autobús, llamado Sierra del Eco (que de sierra, salvo un pequeño y cutre mirador, tiene poco) en alguna hora "X "de la noche…

Se pueden ver las calles de un pequeño pueblo, eso si, con sus casas todas bien cuidadas y de un aspecto claramente futurista (ningún pueblo de nuestro tiempo sería tan limpio), todas tienen jardín y las luces encendidas (Jo, que suerte no tener que preocuparse por el derroche energético). Salvo por una escuela al fondo, un pequeño parque con una tienda cerrada con el rótulo "BIG WAVE" con grandes luces de neón encendidas y la notoria ausencia de coches no parece haber nada interesante en el pueblucho; pero, al parecer, la cámara dice lo contrario pues rápidamente se centra en la casa de la esquina inferior izquierda del pueble y nos muestra como dentro están sentados alrededor de una mesa dos personas. Uno es un hombre (De unos treinta y algo, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules), que lleva puesto unos pantalones a juego con su cabellos, una chaqueta azule con bordes rojos y una gorra a juego (Que le deja el cabello aplastado hacia atrás como si fuera una pizza) , tanto la chaqueta como la gorra llevan estampadas las letras "AMAKEN". La otra es una mujer de edad similar con el cabello del mismo color que el hombre, pero peinado hacia atrás y hacia arriba de una manera imposible, y sus ojos también son marrones. Además, lleva puesto una especie de camiseta larga de color púrpura con unos pantalones cortos que le llegan hasta media rodilla. En la tele encendida se pude ver que está terminando el famoso programa "Quinto Milenio".

La mujer lleva en sus manos una deliciosa taza de "Nescafé" (No me pregunten como esa $#&#% de marca de café sigue vendiéndose en un mundo tan avanzado) la cual va bebiendo de a pequeños sorbos.

-¡Ah!-exclamó la mujer mientras cerraba los ojos, clara señal de que disfrutaba (Como solo la gente subnormal puede hacerlo) de esa birria de café-¡Esto si es una buena bebida para pasar el frío!-declaró con una sonrisa.

Hope...-comenzó a decir el hombre-¿Sabes que hay muchas marcas de café mejores y que, de paso, no dejaron de fabricarse en masa hace 75 años?

¡Ay, Aaron!-le respondió la mujer con otra de sus amplias sonrisas, lo cual hacia dudar entre si o era una persona muy alegre, o tenia algún problema psicológico que la obligaba a sonreír-Deberías saber que ya no se hacen cafés tan naturales y deliciosos como este-concluyó feliz.

Bueno…-dijo el hombre, con serias dudas sobre eso-El punto es que he venido para ver que tal estabas. Ya sabes, como hoy se cumplen tres años de…

-….-la sonrisa de la mujer se apago mientras miraba su Nescafé y por un momento pareció hundirse en los recuerdos del pasado-Kelvin…-dijo con profunda melancolía.

Lo siento-se disculpo el tal Aaron sintiendo que había metido la pata-se que debe ser duro, después de todo tu nunca quisiste que formara parte de la misión en primer lugar teniendo en cuenta los peligros de….

-¡¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeee?-saltó de pronto la mujer, de una manera súper dramática y dejando que cayeran ríos de lagrimas de sus ojos asustando al pobre de Aaron Boreal (Al fin su nombre completo) y haciendo que le surgiera una enorme gota estilo animé-¡¿Porque Kelvin? ¡¿Porque tuviste que ir a esa maldita misión? ¡Te dije mil y una veces que ir al espacio en una estación mal financiada no podía traer nada bueno, pero tu dijiste que era tu deber, que nadie más podía hacerlo y todo ese rollo sentimentalista! ¡¿Por queeeeeee?-continuo con su dramático y desgarrador sufrimiento mientras el pobre Aaron intentaba calmarla.

Si prestasteis atención a todo el rollo que vuestro querido narrador (O sea, yo) os solté un poco mas arriba habréis adivinado que el esposo de Hope Stelar, Kelvin Stelar, fue uno de los desgracia… quiero decir, de los afortunados tripulantes de la estación espacial Paz, de ahí la reacción de la pobre mujer. Porque, a pesar de los innumerables esfuerzos que se habían hecho durante los 3 años siguientes a la desaparición de la estación (Revisar uno que otro satélite del siglo pasado de vez en cuando, pues a nadie le quedaba dinero que invertir en la búsqueda) lo único que habían logrado era encontrar un fragmento de la estación que se había estrellado (y que, para colmo, era una de las pocas partes de la estación libre de ningún arma), lo cual les había obligado a dar la triste noticia de que la estación espacial había estallado (Porque ere imposible que un trozo de la estación se desprendiese por otra cosa ¿verdad?) y ,encima, habían clasificado la ubicación del fragmento de la estación como "Súper secreta y confidencial".

Desde entonces, cada vez que alguien hacía la mas mínima mención de Kelvin o de la estación, la siempre sonriente Hope entraba en un estado ultra-depresivo del cual era muy difícil sacarla. Y daba la casualidad de que Aaron había sido miembro de la NAZA, al igual que Kelvin, antes de trabajar en AMAKEN, el centro de desarrollo de tecnología aeroespacial y otras tonterías menores sin importancia (Guau, como de bajo puede uno caer ¿no creen?). De hecho ambos habían sido Hermanos y eso había hecho que viniera aquel día para ver como estaba Hope, pero ahora parecía que su visita era lo único que había provocado la tristeza de la pobre mujer ese día.

-Calma, calma-le decía Aaron, o el Sr. Boreal como yo prefiero llamarle, mientras intentaba desesperadamente arreglar su metedura de pata. De pronto, como si su mente de una inteligencia más que cuestionable hubiese tenido un chispazo de su brillantez prodigiosa de antaño, se le ocurrió una brillante idea-Oye, ¿Como esta el chico?-le preguntó esperando que funcionase.

Y al parecer lo hizo, pues el rostro de la mujer volvió a ser sonriente con un cambio tan brusco que nadie hubiera dicho que había estado sufriendo intensamente hasta hace tan solo unos momentos.

-Ah, si-dijo sonriente, señal de que respondía favorablemente al cambio de tema-Bueno, esta bien de salud pero…-su rostro adquirió un matiz de preocupación mientras tanto ella como Aaron fijaban su vista en la única puerta de la casa aparte de la entrada, la de la habitación del hijo de Hope (Lo cual hace que uno se pregunte donde puñetas duerme la madre si no hay otra habitación en la casa)-Ya sabes-dijo con un pequeño suspiro-a pesar de que es muy listo, sigue sin querer ir a la escuela, teniendo en cuenta que el 5· año de primaria es una época vital para la educación, y, además, aún no tiene ningún amigo. Si sigue a este paso seguirá siendo un marginado social toda su vida y….

Lo que fuera que fuese a decir Hope, no pudo ya que, en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella salió un niño de 10 años (Aunque aparentaba unos pocos más) de cabello castaño claro (Peinado de punta de una manera más imposible que la de su madre), ojos del mismo color, pantalón corto azul, una especie de chaqueta roja con dibujos blancos en los hombros, una cara seria-aburrida, típica de un marginado sin amigos que odia la vida, y un colgante de color dorado con la forma de una especie de pata de dinosaurio triangular con tres puntas. Este amigos míos es Geo Stelar, el hijo de Hope y el protagonista principal de nuestra historia y, aunque no lo crean, su vida esta a punto de dar un cambio tan radical que parecerá sacado de una película de Hollywood.

-¡Geo, cariño!-dijo Hope con una sonrisa, al igual que Aaron que apreciaba mucho al hijo de su difun… es decir, de su desaparecido mejor amigo.

-Mama, Sr. Boreal-saludó sin muchos ánimos Geo, empezando a dirigirse hacia la salida de la casa. Sin embargo, antes de haber llegado siquiera a la mitad de su camino, el Sr. Boreal le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Espera, Geo- comenzó a decir Aaron mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo-encontraron esto en el fragmento de la estación y creo que deberías tenerlo tu, después de todo era de tu padre.

Aaron sacó de su bolsillo una especie de gafas de sol muy raras. Estas eran de un color verde transparente, con varias líneas amarillentas de forma semicircular, la parte de la sujeción era de color blanca brillante y en los bordes tenía el mismo símbolo del colgante de Geo. El chico cogió las gafas mirándolas con extrañeza y revisándolas de arriba abajo.

-¿Que son?-le preguntó al Sr. Boreal finalmente, después de haberlas revisado como un ratón que revisa un queso de dudosa procedencia.

-Eran un invento de tu padre-comenzó a explicar Aaron, feliz de que Geo mostrara curiosidad por algo (Aunque fuera por algo tan cutre como unas viejas gafas)-El las llamaba "Visualizador" porque, supuestamente, le servirían a los humanos para poder ver el mundo onda. Sin embargo, nunca pudo terminarlas pues los altos cargos de la NAZA le dijeron que era un derroche de dinero intentar ver algo que sabemos que esta bien mediante computadoras, y que nunca seria necesario ver el mundo onda en lugares que no fueran sedes del gobierno o cosas así-terminó diciendo con un suspiro.

Seguramente Aaron hubiera seguido hablando del interesante pasado del padre de Geo, pero en ese momento Hope estalló en uno de sus llantos depresivos de "¿Por qué Kelvin? ¿Por queeeeeee?" y tuvo que volver a intentar calmarla. Geo aprovechó eso para, después de decir simplemente "Me voy al sitio de siempre" largarse de la casa.

El solitario y marginado chaval recorrió las calles de Sierra del Eco en dirección a unas escaleras que estaban al lado de la escuela sin saber que, en otro lugar del espacio, alguien que cambiaría su vida huía a gran velocidad de sus perseguidores.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

En algún lugar del espacio….

Sector "X". Zona "X". Cuadrante "X" (Recordáis el porqué de las "X", ¿Verdad?)

Se pude ver el vacío del espacio, con muchas estrellas de fondo, todo tan normal y aburrido como siempre… hasta que de pronto, tan rápido que nuestro cámara casi se la come de lleno, una especie de estrella fugaz azul-verdosa pasó surcando el vacío a una velocidad varias veces superior a la de la luz y, luego de dar como cinco vueltas por el mismo sitio como un ciego conduciendo un Ferrari, se ocultó detrás de un asteroide que flotaba a la deriva en el espacio, revelando una extraña sombra de la que, debido a la oscuridad espacial, no se podía distinguir mucho mas que su falta de piernas y que jadeaba como un niño que acabase de correr una maratón olímpica perseguido por Michael Jackson.

-Ah… ah…ah... ¡Maldición!-exclamó el extraño ser mientras mirando por ambos lados del meteorito. Luego sonrío ligeramente mientras recuperaba el aliento y se ponía a reír como un retrasado mental-Jajajajajajajajajajaja. Una vez más he demostrado, no solo que no hay nadie más veloz que yo, sino que puedo jugarles una broma a esos tontos en las narices mientras me persiguen y aún así no dejar que me atrapen. Pero claro, eso no es ninguna sorpresa porque yo soy el mejor, el más grande y único….

-Si ya terminaste con tu patético monólogo-dijo una voz fría y burlona sobre el ser, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y mirase hacia arriba, descubriendo a las nueve sombras de las que había estado intentando huir durante todo el día paradas justo encima del asteroide mirándole con caras burlonas-puedes empezar a rendirte tranquilamente y a suplicar mientras nos turnamos para hacerte pedazos por intentar hacerte el listo-terminó diciendo la sombra echando chispas de los ojos.

Sintiendo que se le caía el alma a los pies, el ser sabía que si no pensaba algo rápido iba a terminar echo fosfatina espacial. De pronto, como si de una iluminación divina se tratase tuvo una brillante idea y, mientras colocaba disimuladamente un pequeño aparato circular en la enorme roca les miró con burla mientras decía-¿Qué, acaso sois demasiado tontos como para aguantar una broma? ¿O es que queréis que os "adorne" un poquito más?-terminó diciendo mientras les amenazaba con… ¿Un rotulador azul?

-O sea, ¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a hacernos algo así?-dijo otra de las sombras con un acento tan pijo y chillón que hizo que el misterioso ser sintiese ganas de vomitar-Es que te juro por Cefeo que eres de los peores y mas superbajos tontos que…

-¡Cállate ya!-gritó otra de las voces, muy extraña pues sonaba doble-¿Es que no puedes ni mantenerte ni dos segundos sin decir una de tus puñeteras palabras pijas?-siguió gritándole a la segunda voz con mucha rabia.

Mientras esos dos se ponían a discutir como perro y gato y sus demás compañeros intentaban calmarlos, la sombra que había hablado al principio se giró hacia el sonriente ser y le dijo-¿Te crees muy gracioso, verdad? ¿Crees que puedes aprovechar que nos detenemos un momento a descansar luego de perseguirte por media puñetera galaxia para llenarnos el cuerpo de dibujos y palabrotas con un maldito rotulador?... ¡PUES NÓ!-bramó con rabia salvaje y mirada enloquecida- Y ahora te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine, pues te vamos a…-se detuvo de pronto al notar la sonrisa burlona del ser-¿Qué pasa, acaso tienes algo que decir?- le pregunto con recelo.

-Pues si tengo algo que deciros-respondió mientras se alejaba unos metros del asteroide-¡Buen viaje!-dijo a la vez que volvía a convertirse en estrella fugaz y salía disparado a toda velocidad en dirección a la tierra.

-¿Pero que coñ…?-comenzó a decir la sombra antes de que una potente explosión de proporciones atómicas los mandara volando por el espacio en diferentes direcciones.

¡KABOOOM!

-¡Jajajajajajaja!-se descojonaba el ser mientras se alejaba de la explosión.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

De vuelta a la tierra…

Geo caminaba hacia las escaleras que se encontraban al lado de la escuela que lo conducirían al "lugar de siempre", o lo que es lo mismo, al sitio al que iba todas las puñeteras noches de su vida desde hace tres años (y a veces incluso también durante el día). Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el borde de las escaleras, una voz comenzó a llamarle.

-¡Eh tú!-le dijo una voz femenina con tono autoritario.

Geo se giró y vio como tres personas caminaban hacia él. La que dirigía el grupo era una chica de su edad, más o menos, rubia, con un peinado extraño formando una especie de coletas cilíndricas (que a saber como se mantenían en su lugar) y con una mirada de "Aquí se hace lo que yo diga sin discusión", llevaba puesto una especie de fusión entre vestido largo y una falda corta de un color azul con el centro blanco y una pequeña corbata roja.

El segundo era un chico bastante grande, y gordo, con una cara de mala leche que daba miedo, tenía el pelo de un color azul-verdoso, peo no se le veía bien debido al ridículo sombrero-orejeras de color naranja que llevaba en la cabeza, además d vestir un chaleco grande con los bordes marrones que tenía en el centro, o sea en el 80% de su cuerpo, una parte amarilla con un tenedor y un cuchillo cruzados (como si no fuera ya bastante obvio que le encantaba comer).

El último, que era un chico tan pequeño que un friki lo podría haber confundido con un hobbit, era flaco, usaba gafas de borde azul y tenía una mirada de autosuficiencia demasiado inadecuada para alguien como él. Usaba una camiseta de color blanca-amarillenta y unos pantaloncillos de color verde, ah, y una corbata naranja que le quedaba un poco grande.

Geo no supo porqué, pero al verlos se le vino irremediablemente a la cabeza la imagen de los tres chiflados.

-¿Tú eres Geo Stelar, verdad?-y sin darle tiempo al chico de poder contestar siguió hablando-Yo soy Luna Platz, la delegada de la clase de 5-A es decir la tuya-nuevamente, cuando Geo estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, la chica (o quizá deberíamos llamarla loro humano) siguió con su parloteo-Mira Geo, como delegada de la clase mi deber, entre otras cosas importantes que no vale la pena mencionar ahora, es obliga… quiero decir, "asegurarme" de que TODOS los alumnos acudan a clase, y resulta que tú no has ido desde que comenzó el curso-terminó, al fin, con tono mezcla de ira y reproche.

-¿Y?-preguntó con simpleza Geo, sin alterar su rostro impasible ni su tono neutro.

-¡¿Como que "y"?-preguntó, aparentemente furioso el chico gordo amenazando a Geo con un puño, provocando que nuestro prota diera un paso atrás asustado (vamos, una cosa es ser antisocial y frío y otra es no tenerle aprecio a la vida).

-Calma Bud, calma-dijo Luna, a quien a partir de ahora llamare simplemente dele, como un amo que sujeta la cadena de su perro con amenaza ante un intruso-Primero que nada deja que te presente a mis ayudantes, Geo. Este es Bud Bison-dijo con un tono de superioridad mientras señalaba al chico grandote-y este es Zack Temple-hizo lo mismo señalando al bajito. En eso Zack empieza a hablar, provocando que todos le miren.

-Mucho gusto Geo-comenzó a decir con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa de superioridad (oh por Dios, ¿Quién se cree este tío? ¿El Presidente de USA?)-como ha dicho la dele, debemos encargarnos de que, a partir de ahora, siempre vayas a la escuela, así que si eres listo no te resistirás y…-se detuvo de pronto cuando, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Geo ya no estaba-¡EH! ¡¿A dónde ha ido?

-¿Que?-dijeron la dele y Bud, girándose y notando la falta de Geo-WTF?-dijo al unísono el incordiante trío de tarados.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Parado en el solitario y abandonado mirador conocido como "Punto Vista" (y la gente se podía haber currado un nombre un poco más original) Geo observaba las estrellas con su cara de aburrimiento típica, solo que con un pequeño atisbo de relajación. Siempre que estaba allí, el sitio desde donde mejor podía ver las estrellas en toda Sierra del Eco (y eso que el sitio apenas estaba a unos 11 metros del suelo), sentía que estaba un poco mas cerca de su desaparecido padre. Quizá de ahí viniera el inexplicable hecho de que se pusiera a hablar solo mientras miraba hacia el cielo, una clara señal de que el niño necesitaba urgentemente un amigo o, al menos, un psicólogo.

-Buenas noches papá-comenzó a decir con una ligera, pero que minúscula, sonrisa-hoy tampoco he hecho nada interesante, solo estudiar un poco en casa. ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba, el Sr. Boreal ha venido antes, estoy seguro de que te manda saludos.

Geo dejó de hablar solo un momento para poder ver la hora en su transador. Aquel sofisticado aparato futurista, una de las casi inexistentes cosas que Geo tenía en común con las personas normales, hacía las veces de teléfono, agenda personal, videoconsola, reproductor videos, sistema de formación de Banda-Hermano (aunque Geo estaba seguro de que NUNCA usaría esa función), y archivador de Battle Cards (una especie de tarjetas-armas especiales, con diferentes cantidades de daño según su precio, que la gente podía usar para machacar a los virus que intentaran joderle algún aparato electrónico). Sin embargo, Geo solo tenía el número de su madre registrado y el único otro uso que le daba al transador era almacenar sus Battle Cards (que coleccionarlas parecía ser su único hobby).´

Al ver que ya eran casi las 12 pm. (y que por lo tanto ya no se encontraría con nadie al volver a casa) estuvo a punto de irse como siempre, pero por alguna extraña razón (llamada "Argumento del Juego") sintió la necesidad de mirar a su alrededor, observando así unas flores mal cuidadas y una farola que nunca se encendía, para luego girarse y ver pasar por el cielo una especie de estrella fugaz azul.

Geo cerró sus ojos un momento para poder pedir un deseo, peo cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no se le ocurría ninguno. _"¿Un deseo?_-pensó aún con los ojos cerrados-_bueno, supongo que desearía que algo cambiara un poco en mi vida, pero eso es imposible ¿verdad?"_-terminó de pensar con una risita, que provocó que el inservible visualizador que ahora llevaba sobre el pelo cayera sobre sus ojos, antes de abrirlos… y ver como la estrella fugaz estaba a tan solo dos segundos de aplastarlo.

-¡¿WTF?-fue todo lo que pudo exclamar Geo antes de cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos esperando su inevitable y trágico fin…que fue tan solo un ligero choque, como cuando chocamos en la calle contra alguien que tiene prisa por ir al baño. No obstante, el impacto bastó para hacer que Geo se diera de culo contra el duro suelo.

-¡Auch!-maldijo Geo, pero se quedo quieto cuando oyó una voz que también maldecía delante de él.

-&%$&/ ¡¿Se puede saber contra que $%&# he chocad…?-La voz dejó de maldecir de pronto, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo-¡Anda, pero si solo es un chaval! Y, además, me recuerda bastante a él, de hecho es casi una versión en miniatura suya y….-la misteriosa voz empezó a divagar estúpidamente mientras Geo se levantaba y, al fin, se acordaba de que podía abrir los ojos.

Lo que vio lo dejó en shock.

En primer lugar se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento mientras formulaba su "deseo", se le había caído el visualizador, de manera que ahora lo llevaba perfectamente puesto. Pero las otras cosas que estaba viendo hicieron que no prestara mucha atención a eso.

En primer lugar se fijó en que ahora podía ver, por todo el cielo hasta muy lejos en el horizonte, una especie de caminos flotantes de un color naranja-vómito muy horteras pero, aún así, alucinantes. Sin embargo, lo segundo que vio, y lo que de verdad llamaba su atención hasta el punto de hacerle pensar que quizá se había dormido mirando a las estrellas, era el ser que estaba parado frente a el y que, indudablemente para cualquiera que no fuese tarado de nacimiento, era el que le había hablado.

Tenía una cabeza metálica que recordaba a algo parecido a un perro o un lobo, pero eso era lo más normal que tenía el ser. Aparte de la cabeza, el pecho también era metálico, como una especie de armadura, pero todo el resto de su cuerpo, salvo unos brazaletes que tenia donde los humanos tenemos las muñecas, estaba hecho de una especie de energía verdosa, sus manos terminaban en garras y detrás de la cabeza tenia una especie de cresta irregular. Mientras que el color de sus ojos era de un espeluznante rojo sangre, nada acorde con la cara de subnormal que tenía en ese momento, su armadura era de varias tonalidades de azul con unas pocas partes plateadas.

Geo se quedó mudo mientras el ser seguía divariando y diciendo cosas a las que el chico no prestaba atención. Al fin, luego de estar mudo como por unos treinta segundos, Geo recuperó el habla para poder gritar.

-¡AAHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó el chico mientras se ponía de pie y retrocedía varios pasos-¡UN ALIÉNIGENA!-teniendo en cuenta que había caído como una estrella fugaz desde el espacio no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinarlo.

-¿Eh?-dijo el ser confuso cuando de pronto pareció percatarse de algo-¡¿PUEDES VERME? ¡¿Y OIRME?-ahora el alien era el sorprendido.

-Pues sí…-comenzó a decir Geo, perdiendo un poco el miedo a que el extraño ser intentara destruirle o algo así-¿Por que no habría de verte?-le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estoy hecho de algo que en este mundo llaman ondas EM y que, según tenía entendido, los humanos no pueden ver pues pensaba que…-empezó a explicar el ser, pero de pronto fue interrumpido por el muchacho.

-¡¿Has dicho ondas EM?-exclamó sorprendido. Luego, miró hacia los caminos naranjas flotantes y dijo-Entonces eso debe ser el mundo onda…-empezó a comprender, incrédulo y con cara de atontado.

-¿También puedes verlo?-comenzó a preguntar el alien mientras Geo se quitaba el visualizador, miraba un momento alrededor, sonreía y se lo volvía a poner.

-Puedo gracias a esto-le respondió al alien señalando las gafas-Se llama visualizador y fue hecho para ver el mundo onda, al igual que a los seres que habitan en el. Nunca funcionó en realidad, pero parece que tú, de algún modo que no llego a comprender, has logrado terminarlo… _"Y eso que solo te has estampado contra mí"-_terminó la frase en su mente, mientras una gotita animé se le deslizaba por la nuca.

-¡Ah!, era por eso-exclamó la criatura azul con una sonrisa. Ya había comenzado a pensar que "el" le había mentido sobre algunas cosas que podían, o no, hacer los humanos. Luego, con una sonrisa en su cara de hiena, miró al chico a los ojos y le dijo-Es un placer conocerte, chaval, soy Omega-xis, aunque mis colegas me solo llaman Mega, y vengo del planeta FM-terminó mientras mantenía su sonrisa de subnormal.

-¿Del planeta FM?-preguntó Geo con incredulidad mirando al "alien FM", preguntándose como puñetas podía existir un planeta que se llamara igual que una frecuencia de la radio.

-Sí-dijo el alien con simpleza, pero de pronto su cara cambió a una más seria, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo-ahora no hay tiempo, escucha necesito tu ayuda. Por cierto ¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo Geo Stelar-entonces entendió lo que había dicho Mega-¿La mía? ¿Para que?-

-Bueno, verás, jeje, es algo realmente gracioso, así que lo soltare todo de golpe-comenzó Mega con una risa nerviosa. Luego tomó el aire y dijo-A ver, para resumírtelo: yo era un poderoso guerrero del planeta FM-esto lo dijo con un tono extraño-pero cuando vi lo que el rey FM hizo a nuestro planeta vecino, el AM, o sea volarlo en pedazos sin piedad-a Geo le da un tic en el ojo- decidí largarme y en el camino me pasó algo, que ahora no pienso especificar, pero te diré que no se lo perdonare al rey nunca y volví al planeta para cantarle las cuarenta en su cara y luego volver a largarme, no sin antes robar algo valiosísimo y de vital importancia para el rey y todos los FM-ianos, así que el rey mandó a sus mejores guerreros tras de mí y me han estado siguiendo por toda la galaxia hasta que logre despistarlos en un asteroide cerca de aquí, por lo tanto, teniendo en cuenta de que podrían encontrarme y mandar un ejercito a reducirme a mí y a todo aquel que se interponga en fosfatina, necesito un lugar donde esconderme y mantenerme a salvo un tiempo-dijo todo eso casi sin respirar-Así que me ayudaras, Geo?

Silencio absoluto.

-…

-…

-…

-¿Eso es un sí?-pregunto estúpidamente el alien.

-¡Fue un placer conocerte, Omega-xis!-dijo Geo con una sonrisa histérica y con los ojos cerrados mientras se daba media vuelta, dispuesto a largarse de ahí a toda velocidad para, por mas sesiones psicológicas que le costase, intentar olvidar toda esa traumática experiencia.

Casual e irónicamente (o deberíamos decir preprogramado por los creadores del absurdo juego), en ese mismo momento ocurrieron varias cosas que se podían considerar un poquito fuera de lo normal. Primero, el suelo empezó a temblar ligeramente, haciendo que Geo casi se comiera el suelo; luego la farola que jamás se encendía empezó a brillar intensamente y a apagarse de forma intermitente y, finalmente, el pequeño y nunca utilizado tren (que algún vago subnormal había dejado colocado en aquel semi-abandonado mirador) se empezó a mover hasta bloquear las escaleras, o sea la única salida del mirador, a no ser que alguien fuese tan tonto como para saltar los casi 15 metros de altura para poder llegar hasta abajo.

-¡¿Pero que…?-comenzó a decir Geo antes de que Mega lo interrumpiera, visiblemente alarmado.

-¡Oh $%& me han encontrado!-exclamó Mega mirando nervioso al tren, pero luego parpadeó y pareció un poco más calmado-bien, solo han enviado un contingente virus, seguramente para detenerme hasta que "ellos" lleguen, sin embargo…-miró directamente a Geo-¡Escucha chaval, si quieres vivir para ver el mañana haz todo lo que te diga!-ordenó de una manera tan al mas puro estilo "superhéroe del cómic" que Geo asintió, dispuesto a obedecer al alien-¡Perfecto! ahora, ¿Tienes alguna Battle Card en blanco?-le preguntó al asustado chico.

-Si-respondió Geo sacando la susodicha tarjeta, sin preguntarse como alguien de otro planeta podía saber de las Battle Cards.

-Bien-Mega colocó sus manos sobre la Card, haciendo que esta brillara de un tenue azul. Luego buscó alrededor y, entre unas flores de un mal cuidado jardín, vio lo que buscaba-¡Genial, un agujero onda justo a tiempo!-exclamó dirigiéndose hacia allí.

-¿Un que?-preguntó Geo acercándose al extraño vórtice naranja.

-Muy bien chico, ahora quiero que digas la frase más cool que se te ocurra, algo digno de un superhéroe de película, a la vez que insertas la Card en tu transador-dijo Mega, a la vez que entraba en el aparato, sorprendiendo a Geo.

-Va-vale-tartamudeó Geo, luego comenzó a pensar _"¿Una frase cool?, bueno esto se llama agujero onda y casi todo esta racionado con la ondas aéreas así que…espera ¿Y si le añado mi nombre?"_

-¡Ya lo tengo!-exclamó Geo son seguridad, algo raro en él. Luego gritó con determinación una frase que, aunque aún no lo supiera, diría tantas veces que terminaría harto de ella:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

Mientras decía esta frase Geo insertó la Card en el transador… y eso provocó que un extraño brillo azul rodeara a Geo a la vez que Mega aparecía detrás de él y ambos acaparaban un zoom de la cámara antes de convertirse en un haz de luz azulada y salir disparados hacia el camino onda que tenían justo encima.

Cuando el brillo azul se disipó se pudo ver la silueta de Geo, aunque algo diferente pero él aún no lo notaba; el chico se sentía extraño y cuando miró sus manos pego un grito que se pudo escuchar hasta el último rincón de Electopia-¡¿WTF? (Cielos, estos personajes empiezan a abusar de esa frase) ¿Pero que %&# me ha pasado?-

-Calma Geo-dijo ¿su mano izquierda? Provocando que Geo pegara otro grito-solo nos hemos fusionado y te has convertido en una onda, a propósito buena frase esa-terminó de decir Mega, o mas bien la cabeza de Mega, que ahora era la mano izquierda de Geo.

La razón del sobresalto de Geo, como si no bastara tener la cabeza parlante de un alien en la mano, era que ahora llevaba u traje azul oscuro con partes de armadura de un azul más clareen las piernas, las muñecas y los hombros. Además, tenía un flipante casco azul con un visor rojo MUY transparente que solo le cubría media cara y dejaba libre su puntiagudo cabello, de manera que si algún personaje con al menos medio cerebro (que aparentemente no hay en este juego, pues nadie le reconoce a la primera) lo viera sería IMPOSIBLE que descubrieran su "identidad secreta".

-¿Fusionado? ¿Onda? ¡Tu no me dijiste nada de esto!-le gritó airado a su mano, algo que le hacía parecer más raro de lo que ya era.

-Vale, es cierto, pero ahora no hay tempo que discutir, tenemos algunos virus que machacar.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que luche contra virus? ¡Estas loco, además yo no se luchar!

-Ya lo sé, pero ahora tienes mis poderes y además algún videojuego de lucha habrás jugado en tu vida del cual puedas imitar sus movimientos ¿verdad?

-Bueno, puede pero…

-¡Pues no se hable más!-gritó Mega, aparentemente eufórico por el mortal combate próximo, y comenzó a arrastrar a Geo, como si tuviera más fuerza en la mano que el chico en todo el cuerpo.

Así, Mega arrastrando al pobre Geo, el "Humano-Onda" llegó un camino onda ubicado prácticamente sobre el puente, encima del que, si eras un ser EM o tenías un visualizador, se podía ver una especie de pequeño rayo naranja. Eso era la entrada de red desde la cual se podía acceder al sistema central del tren (recuerden que en esta era el 99,99% de las cosas, hasta las casas de perro, funcionan con computadoras), si eras una onda claro, lo cual hace a uno pensar porque puñetas hacen esa especie de puertas siempre abiertas, como una invitación a los virus a entrar y joder todo el sistema, si se supone que NADIE en la tierra se pude convertir en una onda (maldita lógica absurda de los videojuegos)

-Basta Mega, no puedes obligarme a esto-casi rogaba el pobre Geo.

-Vamos chico, de todos modos necesitas mover el tren para poder salir de aquí desde el mundo real ¿verdad?

-Bueno, sí pero….

-Y para mover el tren hay que entrar y cargarse a los virus ¿verdad?

-Supongo, pero…

-Y nosotros vamos a entrar y matar a todos los virus ¿verdad?

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Lo haré pero cállate ya!-dijo un exasperado Geo mientras se convertía en una luz azul y entraba al Comp (ya se me pegó esta manía de las abreviaciones) del tren.

-Oh, a propósito, si se te acaban los puntos de vida en un combate contra los virus, desaparecerás para siempre-dijo tranquilamente Mega, como si fuera cosa de risa.

-¡¿QUE? ¡¿Y AHORA ME LO DICES?-gritó Geo como un loco, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse pues nada mas entrar al ordenador, una zona con varias partes cuadrangulares flotando sobre un fondo celeste con dibujitos circulares, mas de 50 Metennas, unos virus pequeños y negros con forma semiesférica acompañada de un casquito amarillo con una cruz verde en el centro y una especie de picos mineros como armas (como sostenían estos picos para atacar al no tener manos era algo que ni el presentador de Quinto Milenio podría descubrir jamás), se giraron hacia el dúo fusionado mirándolos con sed de sangre (?) en sus caras.

-Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar…-empezaron a chillar los Metennas en idiomas viral, lo que traducido al nuestro significaba "Es Omega-xis, matadlo, matadlo, matadlo, matadlo….".Bueno, tampoco había mucha diferencia, quizá porque esos virus tenían menos bytes de memoria que una Game Boy Color de hace más de 200 años.

-¿Y como se supone que les derrote?-dijo Geo asustado mientras los virus se le acercaban. Estaba tan asustado que levantó el brazo de mega dispuesto a pedirle que hacer, pero entonces un rayo láser de energía surgió de la cabeza del alien y destruyó a uno de los virus.

Cuando el virus se desintegró, los ojos de Geo brillaron y algo dentro de él despertó, algo que llevaba casi tres años dormido. De repente volvía a ser el viejo Geo Stelar, aquel pequeño niño al que le encantaba jugar a los videojuegos y ver toda clase de series de televisión, aquel que jugaba con los otros niños en el parque mientras sus padres le miraban sonriendo, vamos, el Geo de antes del incidente de la estación "Paz", que de alguna manera la muerte del virus (al recordarle un juego de disparo de colección que le encantaba jugar llamado Counter-Strike 200X) había logrado hacerle volver a ser aquel chico, al menos de momento.

-¡Genial! , ¡¿Has visto como ha estallado?-exclamó eufórico mientras comenzaba a masacrar a los virus-¡Tomad esto! ¡Morid! Jajajajajaja-reía la mar de divertido mientras los pobres virus morían.

-Guau, lo haces genial…eh-de pronto Mega pareció pensativo-Sabes, necesitamos un nombre para esta forma algo así como, no se, eh ¿Blue-xis?

-¡Ni en broma!-le gritó Geo dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo con ese nombre. Entonces se dio cuenta de que los virus se organizaban mejor y su buster ya casi no les daba-¡Hey Mega! Necesito un arma mejor-le exigió.

-¡Usa tus Battle Cards, puedes usarlo armas en el modo cambio de onda!

-¡¿Y hasta ahora no lo dices?-le preguntó airado mientras sacaba una Card y la lanzaba al aire.

_Battle Card_

_Cañón de plasma 3_

La cabeza de Mega se tragó la Battle Card e inmediatamente se transformó en una especie de increíble arma que tenía una especie de energía eléctrica recorriendo su interior, haciendo que los virus chillaran cuando Geo sonrió y disparó.

El potente disparo del imponente cañón mató a un buen número de virus y, a los que no mató, los paralizó.

-¡¿WTF? ¡¿De donde puñetas has sacado Cards tan fuertes?

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí, Omega-xis-dijo Geo mientras sacaba otra Card.

_Battle Card_

_Anillo Llameante 3_

Mientras el potente anillo de fuego carbonizaba a casi todos los virus que quedaban, Geo pensó en algo.

-Oye, si te las estás tragando ¿Como voy a recuperar mis Battle Cards?

-Eh…. NO querrás saberlo-dijo el alien apartando a mirada, provocando que una ENORME gota animé cayera de la cabeza de Geo.

En eso momento, algo pasó. Los virus, al ver su inminente e inevitable fin empezaron a gritar "Muerte, muerte, muerte" que esta vez significaba: "¡Es demasiado fuerte! ¡Jefe ayúdenos!". Como si acudiera a su llamado, una figura con una capucha negra apareció y observó fijamente a Geo.

-¡OMG!-gritó Mega haciendo que Geo mirara al encapuchado-¡Oh no! Es uno de los virus de más alto rango del rey FM, es….

El ser se quitó la capucha, haciendo que Geo abriera los ojos como platos. Allí parado había un ser de aspecto robótico, con un lado de su cuerpo de color rojo y el otro azul. Además, su cuerpo era asimétrico, siendo la parte roja más grande que la azul y con una especie de cerebro robótico visible.

-Yo soy Kikaider y tengo órdenes de eliminar al traidor Omega-xis y recuperar el objeto robado-dijo el ser al tiempo que hacía aparecer dos sables de energía en sus manos y se lanzaba contra Geo, mandándolo a volar y haciéndole graves daños.

-Chaval, recupérate ya-gritó Mega mientras Geo sacaba una Battle Card recuperar300 y la activaba, sin embargo Mega notó en su mirada que el guerrero de antes se había ido y el Geo cobarde y marginado había vuelto.

-¡Es demasiado fuerte!-decía Geo mientras Kikaider le atacaba repetidas veces y el apenas podía esquivarlo y bloquearle con el escudo-¡No puedo con él!

-Demasiado tarde para darse cuenta, humano-dijo el robot mientras agarraba a Geo del cuello y lo levantaba en el aire.

"Es mi fin" pensó Geo mientras dejaba de resistirse y empezaba a dejarse envolver por las sombras, pero entonces Omega-xis le gritó algo.

-¡No pierdas la esperanza Geo, piensa en lo que diría un héroe en un momento así!-eso hizo que varias frases como "_Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad_" o "_Que la fuerza te acompañe_" vinieran a la mente de Geo, pero, desplazando a las anteriores, una frase que su padre le había dicho una vez su padre llegó mente de Geo _"Siempre lucha para proteger a la gente que te importa, Geo"._

De algún modo inexplicable, Mega escuchó esto último y gritó:

-¡Geo, si no detienes a este loco destruirá todo el pueblo y se cargará a todo el mundo!

De pronto, las imágenes de la gente que le importaba, o sea su madre y el Sr. Boreal, siendo lastimadas por aquel ser parecieron darle un extraño poder a Geo porque obtuvo la fuerza suficiente para librarse de Kikaider y darle varios golpes con la Battle Card Puño Helado.

Cuando Kikaider retrocedió, Geo aterrizó en el suelo, con sus ojos cubierto por un ligero velo de sombras, y comenzó a sonar el tema principal de este absurdo juego: "Shooting Star"

-¡Tienes razón, Omega-xis! ¡No pedo seguir siendo débil! ¡No puedo rendirme tan fácil! ¡Porque yo (aunque cueste mucho creerlo) soy el único que puedo detener a este payaso! ¡Porque yo soy…! -se produce una pausa dramática, que Geo aprovecha para activar las Battle Cards War Sword y Long Sword al mismo tiempo, lo que, unido al tema musical y a la mística aura que ha surgido sin razón a su alrededor, le dan un aspecto súperultraarchirecontra flipante. Entonces, mientras apunta a Kikaider con ambas espadas finalmente exclama-¡Megaman!-se produce una increíble (y por supuesto ilógica) explosión azul detrás de Geo.

-¡Eh, buen nombre!-dijo Mega, a saber de donde pues en ese momento Geo tenía activadas las espadas-Tiene algo del mío y a la vez suena guay y novedoso.-siguió hablando solo el alien, mientras Geo se lanzaba contra Kikaider a súper velocidad y esquivaba sus ataques al mas puro estilo Power Rangers.

Antes de que Kikaider pudiese comprender de donde había sacado Geo aquel "Poder de superhéroe" Geo, en un movimiento de esos que solo un surrealista personaje de televisión o videojuego puede hacer, pegó un enorme salto y cortó a Kikaider perfectamente por la mitad transversal de su cuerpo, dejándolo en dos partes una roja y la otra azul sin que ninguna tuviera la más mínima parte de la otra.

-E-ES IMPO-IMPO-IMPOSIBLE-agonizó Kikaider mientras sus datos empezaban a borrarse-FALLO LETAL, E-E-EL ENEMIGO N-N-NO DEBÍA SER T-T-T-TAN FUER…-el supervirus no llegó a completar su frase pues se desvaneció sin dejar rastro.

Al ver que su jefe estaba criando malvas y que el recién nacido Megaman parecía deseoso de enviarlos con él, los virus empezaron a saltar solos del Comp. del tren, cayendo así en el vacío digital.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Lo has hecho bien chico-le dijo Mega a Geo mientras ambos observaban toda Sierra del Eco desde el mirador.

-Bueno creo que fue divertido, por eso es una lástima que tengas que largart…

-¡¿Pero que dices? ¡Voy a quedarme contigo, chaval! ¡Llevaba años sin divertirme así!-exclamó eufórico el FM-iano, haciendo que Geo sudara la gota gorda. Parecía que, después de expulsionarse (que es como llamaremos a cuando Geo sale del mundo onda), el nuevo héroe Megaman había vuelto a ser el cobarde y marginado Geo Stelar-además, es muy probable que vengan los FM-ianos a buscarme.

-Razón de mas para que te vayas-le respondió Geo mientras daba media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero…

-Hay, lo que diría Kelvin si supiera que su hijo es tan cobarde-suspiró Mega haciendo que, tal como el retorcido alien había planeado, Geo diese media vuelta, corriese hasta él y le mirase con ojos impacientes y sorprendidos.

-¡¿Sabe algo de mi padre? ¡Dímelo por favor!

-Hagamos un trato, tú me ayudas contra los FM-ianos y yo, algún día, te diré lo que sé de tu padre.

Geo se puso pensativo por unos segundos y, a pesar de lo absurdo que era arriesgar la vida luchando contra alienígenas solo para saber quien sabe cuando información no concreta sobre alguien que lleva tres años desaparecido en el espacio, le respondió:

-¡Trato hecho Mega!

-¡Entonces vamos a casa, amigo!-le respondió el alien feliz mientras entraba en el transador.

Geo parpadeó, pues que alguien (aunque ese alguien fuera una especie de perro alienígena azul) le llamara amigo le había agradado, pero decidió que ya pensaría en eso mas tarde y empezó a bajar las escaleras del mirador.

Y así, bajo la brillante luz del amanecer, el chico marginado Geo Stelar y el alien fugitivo Omega-xis se dirigen hacia una aventura increíble, llena de peligros, locuras, acción y, quizá, amistad. Pero no importa lo que el destino les depare porque el gran Megaman siempre estará ahí para evitar que el mal…

-Oh, por cierto aquí tienes tus Battle Card.

-…. sabes, creo que será mejor si nunca te pregunto como las has recuperado.

-Eh, casi mejor jeje-rió el alien con una gran gota en la cabeza

….saben, olviden lo que decía antes, este mundo está jodido.

Fin del primer capítulo

**Notas del autor: **Bueno gente, la verdad es que este es mi primer fic y no se si ha quedado muy bien, decídmelo vosotros, aunque espero que les haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho en escribirlo (me encanta Megaman Star Force y llevaba tiempo deseando hacer esta parodia).Así que decidme si debo continuar o si por el contrario he degradado tanto a Megaman que debería tirarme por un puente jaja, es broma.

Como sea espero vuestros reviews para decidir si seguir o no y, antes de que se me olvide, unas aclaraciones del capítulo:

**Digimundo**: para los que no lo sepan, es el mundo virtual de la serie Digimon.

**Counter-Strike**: un popular Scooter original de PC.

**Kikaider**: es un héroe robótico credo originalmente en un manga japonés por Shotaro Ishinomori. La razón por la que lo saqué como un supervirus jefe de tantos Metennas es porque a mí, y creo que a muchos otros, les aburre mucho la primera batalla de entrenamiento por eso quise hacerla más entretenida

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer y comentad por favor.

**Editado tras el capitulo 9:** Bueno, queridos nuevos y viejos lectores, he visto que algunas personas me dicen que no les gusta el fic tras leerse el primer capitulo y por eso dejan de leerlo. Todos tenéis completo derecho a hacerlo, no penséis que estoy diciendo lo contrario, pero también quiero que sepáis que este fue el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, incluso yo acepto que puede ser un poco aburrido, pero no lo he cambiado para recordarme siempre como empecé con esto de escribir mi fic. Cambien deciros que he tenido muy buenos comentarios de gente que se ha animado a leer los siguientes capítulos después del 1, creo que voy mejorando a medida que avanzo, por lo cual os pido (Solo es una petición, no una obligación) que, si os animáis a hacerlo, leáis al menos un par más de capitulos antes de comentar el fic, pero eso ya queda a cuenta vuestra. Sin nada más que decir se despide vuestro humilde servidor, Lord of Fantasy27.


	2. Capitulo 2: Si juegas con fuego…

**Disclaimers****: **Ya lo sabéis, salvo mis chistes, nada de esto me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho.

**Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon/Pegasus/Leo**

**Capitulo 2****: Si juegas con fuego…¿te comerán vivo? El hambriento Taurus Fire**

-Geo, cariño, me voy al trabajo. Recuerda que hay galletitas de chocolate en la alacena y unas cuantas bebidas dietéticas en la nevera. Oh, a ver si hoy sí vas a la escuela cariño, por favor, sé que no quieres pero intenta ir ¿vale?

Tras estas motivantes palabras, Hope Stelar salió de la habitación de su hijo (y aparentemente la única de la casa aparte del salón-comedor) para dirigirse a su trabajo, el cual por cierto nadie tiene claro (al primero que se malpiense recibirá cañonazo en la cara).

Aquella podría haber sido otra mañana cualquiera para el marginado chaval, pero ciertos acontecimientos del día anterior, entre ellos encontrarse con un alien, fusionarse con el para convertirse en una especie de héroe de ondas, enfrentarse con un batallón de virus en el sistema central de un tren, quedar metido en medio de un conflicto intergaláctico y haber dormido solo 3 horas, hacían que aquella mañana fuese un poquito diferente a las demás.

Aun sintiendo un dolor tremendo en cada uno de sus huesos, Geo se sentó en su cama y, para comprobar que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño y por lo tanto no se había vuelto finalmente loco, echó una mirada a su Transador y, efectivamente, pudo ver a Omega-xis mirándole con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Buenos días, chico-dijo Mega saliendo del Transador, obligando así a Geo a ponerse el visualizador para poder verlo-¿Tienes algún plan para hoy? ¿Qué tal si vamos a esa "escuela" de la que hablaba tu madre?

Tan pronto como la palabra "escuela" salió de los… ¿labios? de Mega la cara del antisocial joven cambió a una de pánico total y, mientras negaba rotundamente con la cabeza, gritó:

-¡NO!, a la escuela no pienso ir nunca más-antas de que el extrañado alien pudiese decir una palabra Geo le dijo-No me malinterpretes, me gusta aprender y todo eso pero no quiero hacer amigos porque seguro me lastimarían mucho abandonándome y no volviendo a verme nunca más-dijo mientras su rostro temblaba con una expresión un poco paranoica provocando que a Mega le surgiese un enorme gota estilo anime en su azul y perruna cabeza.

-Eh, bueno sí, pero…. ¿Al menos vamos a salir de la casa, verdad?

00000000000000000000000000

Diez minutos después, Geo salió a la calle para poder despejarse un poco (es decir, para que Mega dejara de darle la vara, porque este no sale a la calle por voluntad propia ni aunque solo echen los Lunis en la tele) vestido con su ropa habitual y, como siempre, sin mirar a nadie en especial.

Pero, para su desgracia, cierto FM-iano lo obligó a hablar con TODAS las personas que se cruzaba, provocando así consecuencias bastante… imprevisibles, como cuando un viejito empezó a soltarles el rollo típico de "_Cuando tenía tu edad_…" por casi una ora y fue el mismo Mega quien arrastro a Geo fuera de ahí, o cuando se encontraron con una chica que se puso a hablarles sobre toda su línea personal de cosméticos y Geo (con mucho apoyo de Mega) se inventó que llegaba tarde a la escuela para largarse, y finalmente cuando un chaval un poco menor que Geo intentó hablarle de manera amistosa, Geo (después de ignorarlo durante casi diez minutos) le preguntó, muy directamente, que por que no estaba en la escuela y el chaval se largó corriendo como u rayo.

Después de estos, eh, interesantes "Intentos de socialización Geo/Mega-Personas Normales", el chico se detuvo en el pequeño parque que estaba delante de la aún cerrada tienda de Battle Cards mientras, con un suspiro de cansancio, se ponía el visualizador y observaba que Mega se encontraba muy pensativo.

-Ves, por eso no me gusta intentar hacer amigos-Geo dijo una media verdad, ya que en realidad casi todos los habitantes de Sierra del Eco eran aburridos hasta morir, al menos para él y para casi todos los que venían de otra parte.

-Tienes razón chaval, lo que los humanos dicen es muy aburrido-de pronto la cara de Mega se iluminó, mientras una sonrisa malvada digna de un supervillano de anime se mostraba en su rostro-así que, ¡Nos meteremos en sus transadores para poder ver y husmear en TODOS y cado uno de sus secretos y anotaciones más profundos!-exclamó con perversidad.

-¡¿WTF? ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte a hacer algo tan inmoral como eso?

-Porque si no lo haces publicaré en todas las webs del mundo que duermes abrazado a un peluche de Winnie the Pooh-cortó tajantemente el alien.

-¡¿Donde hay un agujero de onda?-exclamó Geo con una sonrisa histérica.

-Justo al lado de tu casa he descubierto uno-dijo Mega con su sonrisa malvada de hiena haciendo relucir todos sus ¿dientes?

En menos de 3 segundos, Geo llegó al agujero onda y se impulsionó con su heroica frase (la cual, a pesar de que la gritó con fuerza suficiente para que la oyeran hasta Punto Vista, nadie oyó).

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

El gran Megaman apareció en el camino onda, aunque esta vez era para violar la privacidad de la gente y no para salvarla de un ejército de virus alienígenas (menudo héroe para más útil).

El pobre Geo, arrastrado en todo momento por Mega, se vio obligado a acercarse a todas las personas con las que había hablado. Pero, a la hora de meterse en el primer Transador, Geo se negó a entrar a no ser que fuera con los ojos cerrados. Mega aceptó, así que el fue el único que se enteró de ciertas cosas interesantes: el viejo aquel se había fugado de un psiquiátrico hace años y aún hoy le buscaban para volver a encerrarlo, la mujer aparentemente pija de los cosméticos era en realidad emo, y el chaval ese no solo había faltado a clase fingiendo estar enfermo por cinco días, sino que además era hijo de uno de los profesores. Claramente, Mega hizo una copia de todos estos secretos para poder colgarlos después en su recientemente creado blog, lo cual normalmente Geo hubiera evitado…si no hubiera estado todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos Geo, hemos acabado-dijo Mega mientras terminaba de copiar y guardar los datos del último Transador, tal y como había hecho con los anteriores, y luego miraba inocentemente como el increíble Megaman abría sus ojos.

-Uf, bien ya podemos volver a casa-dijo Geo, feliz de que aquella extraña aventura hubiese terminado.

-Claro, después de todo ya no tenemos nada más que hace…-comenzó a decir Mega, pero de pronto se quedo estático y la expresión de su rostro cambió a la misma que ponía Spider-Man cuando se activa su sentido arácnido-¡Siento la presencia de otro ser EM, y está muy cerca!

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde?-gritó Geo mirando alrededor bastante alterado. Según Mega, los otros FM-ianos como él eran capaces de esconderse en cualquier computadora o Transador y Geo palideció al pensar en que tendría que buscar en todas y cada una de las Comp. de Sierra del Eco para encontrarlos y…

-¡Está en aquel coche!-gritó Mega señalando un coche parado inocentemente en mitad de la calle que estaba justo al lado del camino onda donde se encontraban, haciendo que Geo suspirara de alivio y se impulsionara en el Comp. del vehículo.

Geo recorrió rápidamente la zona, que era una especie de puñetero caminito multicolor con un fondo celeste (a uno le entran ganas de matar al pintor), y, al final del Comp., justo delante de una especie de panel de control de un coche futurista, se encontró con un bicho raro de color marrón y con el centro ligeramente blanco, del tamaño de un adulto un poco alto y con una especie de pinchos tanto en los hombros como en su casco de ojos rojos y boca rayada.

-¡Que suerte, no es un FM-iano solo es un cutre peón!-suspiró aliviado Mega mientras el bicho se ponía muy cabreado.

-¡Ah vale, ya me había preocupado!-empezó a reír Geo mientras el Jammer (que así se llamaba el bicharraco aquel) empezaba a pensar si estaban pasando de él en su cara, o si simplemente eran idiotas.

-¡Eh vosotros!-comenzó a gritarles el bicho-¡Si ya terminasteis de hacer como que no estoy delante vuestro, os voy a dar una paliza que….-el Jammer no llegó a terminar la frase, porque un bastante aburrido Megaman lo cortó en dos con una Long Sword.

En medio de una mini-explosión agónica, el Jammer brilló convirtiéndose en un haz de luz y saliendo disparado del Comp. del coche más rápido de lo que Geo huía de las personas amistosas (y eso ya es tristeeeee).

-Bah, no sé porque los virus se molestan en poseer a la gente, si casi son mejores siendo virus que Jammers…-comenzó a divagar Mega.

-¡¿Que, eso era una persona? ¡¿Porque no me lo dijiste? ¡Me hubiera contenido un poco!- le gritó el indignado chaval al alien, aunque, siendo sinceros, cuando entraba en aquel estado de Superhéroe/Friki de los videojuegos, el manga y el anime era casi imposible que no matara a un ser de aspecto malvado (y eso que solo ha entrado en ese modo dos veces).

-Tranquil, no le pasará nada-le dijo Mega con aire solemne-una vez derrotado el virus lo liberará, lo dejará suavemente en el mundo real y luego se borrará tranquilamente.

-¿De veras?-le preguntó dudoso el héroe de azul.

-Lo juro por el rey FM-dijo Mega con solemnidad.

-¡ATCHISSSSSS!-estornudó violentamente en ese momento, en el lejano planeta FM, el rey Cefeo-No sé porque, pero creo que debería maldecir a Omega-xis hasta aburrirme-y acto seguido comenzó con la entretenida actividad.

00000000000000000000000000

Geo se expulsionó y empezó a dirigirse hacia su casa, por eso no notó como Mega escondía detrás de unos arbustos el cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre muy parecido al Jammer de antes, pero, justo cuando se quitaba el visualizador y se disponía a entrar en su feliz y libre de personas amigables hogar, la música de fondo cambió a una que indicaba claramente la presencia de alguien indeseado y, para horror de Geo pero muy acorde con el tema musical, la dele y su pandilla llegaron a escena.

-¡TÚ!-le gritó la furiosa delegada mientras y le lanzaba al pobre Geo una mirada tan aterradora que hubiera acojonado al mismísimo Sephiroth-¡¿Quien te crees que eres intentando escapar de nosotros ayer por la noche, cuando solo intentaba cumplir mi sagrado y sacrosanto deber de hacer que todos vayan a clase?-terminó su larguísima frase de manera airada.

-Yo, eh…

-No tienes excusa-dijo Bud mientras amenazaba a Geo con su puño alzado.

-Exactamente-añadió Zack mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-Pero yo…

-¡Sin peros, Geo Stelar! Después de todo, según el artículo número 0098453 del código de la escuela primaria de Sierra del Eco, la delegada de la clase tiene la obligación de que todos los alumnos de su clase respeten las normas y blablablablablabla-siguió hablando casi sin respirar, haciendo que tanto Geo como Mega, que ya había terminado su "trabajito" y vuelto al Transador, pensasen: _"Dios, ¿Es que no va callarse nunca?"._

-….. y por eso bla bla y… oye, ¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

-¿Sinceramente?-preguntó Geo con una gotita, provocando que la dele lo mirase de manera amenazante y que el más aún amenazante Bud diese un paso hacia él mientras se tronaba los nudillos decía.

-Tranquila dele, ya me encargo yo de enseñarle lo que pasa con los que te ignoran.

Antes de que Geo pudiese echar o siquiera echar a corre, Mega, harto ya de todo aquel rollazo de conversación, decidió poner en práctica lo que había aprendido jugando al Smack Down 2175: Collection Edition en la Playstation 5 de Geo toda la noche, así que repentinamente Geo vio como la cámara hacia un zoom sobre él al mismo tiempo que su brazo izquierdo era lanzado hacia atrás con una fuerza sobrehumana y, sin ningún motivo, el fondo de pantalla era sustituido por un público gritando eufórico y con muchos flashes de luz de cámaras, todo esto ocurrió en los escasos 5segundos que le tardó a Mega hacer que el puño de Geo saliese disparado hacia delante… y le estampase un izquierdazo a Bud con tanta fuerza en la cara que lo mandó volando varios metros hacia atrás, provocando que todo el pueblo temblase cuando la mole que era Bud se estampó contra el suelo, en el mismo momento que sonaba una especie de campana de victoria y las letras K.O. saliesen en pantalla justo antes de que el fondo volviese a la normalidad para revelar a un Geo blanco como el papel y a unos Zack y Dele con cara de WTF y con sus mandíbulas totalmente desencajadas.

Aprovechando el desconcierto general, Geo aprovechó para tapar su Transador (porque este no paraba de gritar "Lo he noqueado, lo he noqueado"), entrar corriendo en su casa y cerrar la puerta de un portazo tras él, justo en el momento en que Bud se levantaba y miraba alrededor atontado.

-¿Alguien vio que tren me golpeó?-preguntó mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-¡BUD BISON!-gritó Dele con una mirada tan furiosa que hizo que el pobre Bud sintiese ganas de salir corriendo hasta la otra punta del país.-¡¿Cómo has podido dejar que un enclenque inútil y flacucho nos dejara en ridículo de esa manera-dentro de la casa se oyen varios estornudos bastante fuertes-Si vuelves a cometer otro error así, te juro que borrare nuestra Banda-Hermano-le amenazó.

-¡No por favor Dele, todo menos eso!

-Ya has sido advertido-se giró con un aire típico de un dictador que acaba de humillar a uno de sus esclavos, y mirando hacia el enano añadió-Vámonos Zack, dejemos a Bud a solas un rato para que reflexione sobre sus errores.

La Dele empezó a alejarse y, luego de mirar a su gordo amigo y decir en voz baja "_Disculpa, Bud_", Zack la siguió. Cuando se hubieron ido, Bud se levantó y, sintiéndose más estúpido de lo normal (si es que eso era posible), se alejó tristemente en dirección al lugar donde la gente de Sierra del Eco se dirigía cuando se sentía sola y deprimida (en el caso de Geo, casi siempre): Punto Vista.

Cuando Geo dejó de oír a voces fuera de su casa, finalmente pudo suspirar de alivio y dejar de cubrir su Transador con la mano, provocando que las risas y gritos de victoria de Mega pudieran oírse por toda la casa.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-se descojonaba el alien-¿Has visto la expresión en sus caras cuando lo has mandado volando? ¡No cambiaría todo el Zenny del mundo por eso! Jajajaja, jajajajaja-siguió riendo como tarado.

-¡Mega, para ya de reír!-le regañó Geo, a pesar de sabía que el alien lo ignoraría por completo-Eso que me has obligado hacer ha sido algo muy grave, la próxima vez que vea a Bud le pediré perdón-apenas terminó, la frase Mega paró de reír de repente y le miró fijamente-eh, ¿He dicho algo raro?

-¡Vaya….! ¡Te has aprendido el nombre de una persona, no solo de aliens o de objetos inanimados!-terminó su estúpida frase Mega, provocan que Geo se cabreara muchísimo y empezase perseguirlo por toda la casa atacándole con sus letales y muy difíciles de conseguir Battle Cards-¡Era broma, era broma!-le rogó Mega a Geo cuando este iba a sacar el quinto Cañón de Plasma3-Además chico deberías ver el lado positivo del día de hoy, ¡Al parecer los FM-ianos no han podido llegar a la tierra!-exclamó con una sonrisa histérica en un intento de desviar la atención de Geo de masacrarle.

-Eh, tienes razón

-¡Sí, es más a lo mejor nunca llegan porque la explosión de mi bomba casera los dejo hechos basura espacial!

-Tienes razón ¿Para que preocuparse ya? Jajajaja-comenzó a reír de alivio Geo.

-Cierto, jajajajaja, jajajajaja-le imitó el alien, como el panoli total que era.

-JAJAJAJA

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA

Regla número 1 de un videojuego chicos, nunca te burles de algo aparentemente imposible….porque entonces seguro que sucede.

00000000000000000000000000

-Snif, snif, la Dele piensa que soy un inútil-lloraba el pobre Bud mientras se comía un bocata de chorizo en lo alto de Punto Vista-Ojala hubiera una forma en la que pudiera estar orgullosa de mí….

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-interrumpió una extraña voz las lamentaciones de Bud.

El gordo chaval se giró para poder ver que, de la nada, una especie de fantasma con forma de vaca (o quizá toro, como que sus cuernos no convencen mucho), sus hombros y la parte superior de su cara y cabeza eran metálicos, rojos los hombros y la cabeza pero gris el hocico, todo el resto de su cuerpo y sus cuernos estaban hecho de ondas EM que parecían fuego y el conjunto quedaba completo con unos ojillos rojos brillantes y el dibujo amarillo de una cabeza de toro en la frente.

Por alguna razón, en ese momento, Geo y Mega sintieron el doloroso poder de la ironía golpeándoles.

-¡¿Q-q-qu-que demonios eres tú?-le preguntó Bud al ser, muy sorprendido…. mientras le daba otro mordisco a su bocata.

-Mucho gusto, humano-dijo el ser con, su mirada aparentemente malévola fija sobre Bud-Déjame presentarme: soy el gran Taurus, un guerrero del planeta FM y tu inquietante nivel de soledad me ha atraído hasta ti, resulta que, con mis increíbles habilidades podría ayudarte y….. ¡Oye! ¡¿Es eso un bocata de chorizo?-dijo el FM-iano cambiando repentinamente su tono y fijando sus ojos en el bocata.

-Eh, sí ¿Quieres un poco?-le preguntó Bud al ser mientras le daba un trozo, que el ser rápidamente agarró y convirtió en datos mediante un pequeño rayo, para después zampárselo de un mordisco.

-Hummm, delicioso…. Esto ¿por donde iba?...ah sí, como te decía yo puedo ayudarte a que la Dele se sienta orgullosa de ti.

-¡¿En serio?-dijo Bud emocionado, ignorando como el subnormal que era que aquel alien acababa de meterse en su mente-Guau, con tu ayuda seguro que la Dele podrá sentirse orgullosa de mí u nunca más me llamará gordo inútil bueno para nada.

-Sí, exacto-dijo Taurus con maldad. Gracias a su inteligencia superior de guerrero alienígena pronto dominaría la patética mente de aquel estúpido humano-Jejejeje-comenzó a reírse de su maligno plan-Jajajajajaja ¡Muahahaha!

-Jajajajajaja-comenzó a imitarle el tarado de Bud-Jajajajaja ja ja…. Oye, ¿Por qué nos reímos?-preguntó el gordo chico provocando que Taurus parase de reír.

-Eh, pues….ya lo olvidé-respondió el FM-iano mientras el y Bud se miraban fijamente.

Sabéis, yo no tengo tan claro quien de los dos es la inteligencia superior.

00000000000000000000000000

**Varios días después (porque los villanos siempre tardan en montar sus follones)…**

-Diversos objetos como bicicletas, hidrantes, coches y casetas de perros, todos relacionados por ser de color rojo han sido encontrados y…eh, medio devorados durante estos últimos días en el pueblo de Sierra del Eco, si bien la Policía Satella ha informado que esta abriendo una investigación, la verdad es que ninguno de sus agentes se ha presentado en el pueblo y todos sus habitantes dudan seriamente sobre la posibilidad de que alguien haga algo y….-eso era lo que Geo y Mega estaban viendo por la tele, mientras el primero comía una deliciosa cena, en el canal de noticias ANI ("A nadie le interesan"), el más popular en Sierra del Eco (a saber porque).

-Que extraño ¿no crees chaval?-le preguntó Mega a Geo mientras este se terminaba de un sorbo su zumo de naranja-Hasta donde yo sé, y eso que de la tierra no sé mucho, esto es algo que se podría considerar "fuera de lo normal" ¿Verdad?

-No importa Mega-le dijo Geo mientras colocaba los platos en el fregadero y el sistema de limpieza automática se iniciaba (¡viva la vagancia de futuro!)-Ya tengo suficientes problemas contigo, los aliens y esa lunática delegada persiguiéndome a todas horas como para, encima, estar preocupándome por cosas que se supone que arreglará la policía.

-Bueno si tú lo dices… por cierto, ¿Qué vamos ha hacer hoy?-preguntó Mega emocionado mirando que solo eran las 8 de la noche-¿Veremos alguna película? ¿Tal vez jugaremos a alguno de esos cientos de videojuegos que tienes pero que llevas casi tres años sin usar?

-Pues… ¡Iremos a Punto Vista!-exclamó Geo con una sonrisa, que de paso le borró la suya de la cara a Mega.

-Óyeme chaval-le dijo Mega con una cara muy aburrida mientras entraba en el Transador y Geo se dirigía hacia la puerta-necesitas buscarte urgentemente una vida social, no sé un amigo o un Hermano quizás, porque ir a ese mirador todos los días no puede ser bueno para tu salud.

-Bah, cállate Mega-dijo Geo, dejando bien claro que pasaba del tema-Ya hemos hablado de eso: NO pienso tener ningún amigo, mucho menos un hermano, NUNCA.

-Venga chaval, no me obligues a estar repitiendo lo mismo cien mil veces ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?...

-¡Vale, cállate ya!-gritó Geo y entonces se le ocurrió como podría hacer que Mega no volviera a tocar ese tema-Bien Mega-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-tendré un Hermano, pero, como los Hermanos pueden ver los secretos del otro, tendrá que ser uno que consideres apropiado para que sepa esto-terminó la frase Geo mientras activaba la función "Secretos" de su Transador y, ante la mirada incrédula de Mega, se ponía a escribir, con todo detalle, todo acerca de Mega, los FM-ianos y Megaman.

-Grrr, ¡Eres un tramposo, chaval!-le dijo el alien muy cabreado a Geo, que sonreía con suficiencia. Tal y como había pensado, Mega jamás dejaría que otras personas supieran de su existencia, él era la excepción debido al accidente que le había permitido verlo y que les había unido, pero nadie más (ni siquiera la madre de Geo) podía saber nada sobre el tema. Eso le permitiría a Geo seguir estando libre de ningún amigo (menudo antisocial).

-Tú nunca especificaste que era lo que tenía que saber un Hermano mío, Mega-respondió tranquilo mientras salía a la calle, pero entonces sintió un escalofrío (como cuando en las películas de terror un fantasma te atraviesa) y se detuvo mirando asustado a ambos lados de la calle.

-Eh, chaval ¿Qué te pasa?

-He tenido un muy mal presentimiento, algo así como una catástrofe inminente…. bah, solo será mi imaginación ¿verdad?

-…..-fue la muda respuesta del alien.

-Eso pensaba, ahora démonos prisa-y acto seguido empezó a caminar hacia el mirador, sin notar que una tétrica figura le observaba desde un tejado…. mientras mordisqueaba una especie de bicicleta roja hecha pedazos.

-Oye Mega, cumple tu parte del trato y háblame sobre mi padre.

-¡¿Eh?-exclamó el alien al que la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa.

Los dos estaban observando tranquilamente las estrellas desde lo alto de Punto Vista desde hacia varios minutos y Mega, que había estado a punto de borrarse de aburrimiento, aún no estaba listo para hablarle a Geo sobre "eso".

-Pues, sobre tu padre verás…-balbuceaba el alien desde dentro del Transador mientras intentaba pensar como librarse de este lío…. aunque no tuvo que pensar mucho, porque en ese momento una voz gritó:

-¡EH, TÚ! ¡Geo Stelar!-eso provocó que ambos se girasen para observar a, sí adivinaron, la Dele y su panda acercandos… ah no, que faltaba Bud (cosa que, aunque no lo parezca, se puede considerar MUY rara).

"_Oh no, no de nuevo_" suspiró mentalmente Geo antes de prepararse para la larguísima charla de la Dele, que no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí a esta hora? ¿Acaso no has oído los informes sobre los extraños sucesos que hay últimamente?-le gritó Dele, pero después se le quedó mirando fijamente de manera sospechosa.

-Espera… ¿No estarás sospechando de mí verdad?-dijo Geo con una mirada escéptica, lo que pareció bastar para convencer a Dele.

-Tienes razón, alguien tan penoso como tú no tendría el valor suficiente para hacer algo como eso-dijo resignada, a la vez que daba un duro golpe a la autoestima de Geo-de todos modos, no deberías andar por aquí a estas horas, imagina que te llega a pillar el que hace todos esos destrozos.

-Si estás buscando a Bud-empezó a decir Zack al notar como Geo miraba un poco detrás de ellos-lo siento, pero no lo encontrarás. Dijo que se sentía indispuesto y…

-Zack, cállate-le ordenó la Dele, provocando que el enano enmudeciera-no tenemos que dar explicaciones si uno de los nuestros se siente enfermo "_seguramente por comer tanta basura_"-añadió en su mente. Acto seguido comenzó a alejarse mientras le hacía a Zack un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera y, ante la mirada aliviada de Geo, ambos se fueron retirando del solitario mirador.

-Eso ha sido…. interesante-fue todo lo que dijo Mega.

-Cállate-cortó Geo mientras volvía a mirar a las estrellas.

00000000000000000000000000

Geo y Mega estaban regresando tranquilamente a casa y todo parecía indicar que esa noche todo sería paz y tranquilidad…. pero claro, como esto es un videojuego de acción y no la pacífica vida de un chico y su alien mascota, algo interesante tenía que pasar . Y pasó, de hecho, cuando un pequeño camión estuvo a punto de atropellarlo.

-¡OMG!-fue todo lo que pudo exclamar Geo cuando el vehículo se detuvo a menos de un palmo de romperle las piernas.

-¡¿Se puede saber que humanos pueden ser tan estúpidos para conducir así?-preguntó en voz baja un indignado Mega, antes de ver como la Dele, Zack y Bud (este último con una cara seria MUY rara en él) bajaban del vehículo-Eso responde a mi pregunta-masculló el alien por lo bajo mientras el antipático trío se acercaba a Geo, el cual solo suspiró cansado.

-Hola-saludó tranquilamente la Dele-mola el coche ¿verdad? Es increíble con una simple Card de auto-conducción cualquiera pueda conducirlo (Eso aclara el misterio de cómo tres niños de unos 10 o 11 años podían estar conduciendo, ¡viva la vagancia del futuro, que ya hasta los coches se conducen solos!), pero claro yo, como soy tan guapa y tan lista, podría manejarlo sin la Card porque bla, bla, bla, bla…-comenzó a enrollarse con su monólogo habitual así que Geo, asustado por la perspectiva de tener que aguantarla, rápidamente dijo:

-Vaya, que tarde es, lo siento pero tengo que irme ¡ah!-exclamó de pronto mientras se giraba hacia el inusualmente serio Bud-Disculpa por lo del otro día, de verdad no se que le pasó a mi brazo jaja , bueno adiós-y acto seguido se esfumó a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

-¡Que chico tan grosero, mira que dejarme hablando sola!-exclamó indignada la Dele, como si de verdad alguien hubiese estado escuchando-Venga chicos, vamos a seguir buscando al que provoca todos esos destrozos-dijo mientras entraba al camión seguida de Zack, sin embargo Bud se quedó mirando por donde se había ido Geo.

-¿Qué pasa, Bud?-preguntó con maldad Taurus desde dentro de su Transador…mientras se comía un bocata rojo virtual-¿Por qué dejas que ese enclenque marginado te deje en ridículo? A lo mejor si le aplastaras ya no se creería tan guay-terminó de decir y comer al mismo tiempo el FM-iano.

-¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Demostrémosle nuestro poder y hagamos que la Dele se sienta orgullosa! ¡Vamos allá, vaca!-terminó de decir el gordo chaval mientras un fuego extraño brillaba en sus ojos.

-¡TORO! ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE SOY UN TORO!-gritó furioso el alien mientras comenzaba a poseer el cuerpo de Bud.

-Bud ¿se pude saber porque tardas tant…?-la frase de la Dele se vio cortada cuando, de pronto, el cuerpo de Bud comenzó a brillar de color rojizo, un brillo que, al disiparse, reveló un ENORME ser, de casi tres metros, que recordaba a minotauro pero a lo bestia. Tenía unos grandes y puntiagudos cuernos de color blanco oscuro, tanto e la cabeza como en las rodillas. Además, casi todo su cuerpo, salvo las enromes pezuñas negras metálicas y la parte gris del pecho, estaba recubierto por una gruesa armadura roja. Sus enormes puños grises no daban tanto miedo como el fuego que le salía a presión de los codos.

-¡AH, UN MONSTRUO!-gritaron al unísono Zack y Luna mientras la gran criatura les miraba mientras soltaba un gran cantidad de vapor de su hocico.

-¡Mmmrrrrgh! ¡Yo soy Taurus Fire!-bramó el enrome ser antes de convertirse en una esfera de energía y entrar en la Comp. del coche, que acto seguido se encendió y comenzó a moverse.

-¡AAHHHH, AUXULIO!-gritó el aterrado dúo mientras el camión tomaba velocidad y daba la vuelta a la esquina.

-Oye Mega, ¿recuerdas ese presentimiento de antes?-preguntó Geo mirando su Transador.

-Sí, ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Porque creo….-tanto Geo como Mega giran la cabeza para ver como están a punto de comerse el camión de la Dele-… ¡QUE TENÍA RAZÓN!-gritó Geo mientras echaba a correr como un poseso por la calle, eso sí, en lugar de apartarse de la calle como habría hecho cualquier persona con medio cerebro (Que repito que en este juego NO hay), se puso a dar vueltas en círculo por la calle, con el camión pisándole los talones. Porque el camión no alcanzaba a Geo seguramente era debido a que alguien había limitado la velocidad del vehículo antes de dejar que la panda de Dele lo usara (Aunque yo a esos no les presto ni mi bicicleta).

-¡¿Que demonios pasa?-preguntó Geo mientras no paraba de correr.

Como si estuviera esperando a que Geo preguntara algo, Luna cogió el micrófono del camión y empezó a gritarle como loca:

-¡Geo, ayúdanos!-casi le ordenó, como si no notara que era Geo quien necesitaba más ayuda-¡Bud se ha convertido en un monstruo, ha entrado en la Comp. central del coche y lo ha puesto fuera de control!

-¡¿En un monstruo que entra en los ordenadores?-exclamó Geo, comprendiéndolo todo de pronto, mientras miraba a Mega, quien comenzó a maldecir.

-¡Joder, chaval! ¡Los FM-ianos me han encontrado!-dijo mientras Geo daba la quinta vuelta a la misma esquina-¡Y además, parece que uno ha logrado poseer al gordito aquel!-siguió explicando lo obvio mientras Geo, que ya parecía a punto de caerse al suelo, daba la séptima vuelta a la esquina-Chaval, ponte el visualizador y busca un agujero onda ¡Rápido!-ordenó.

Geo se puso rápidamente las gafas y descubrió un agujero justo en el centro del parque, al que no paraba de dar vueltas. De pronto, tanto para evitar seguir oyendo a Mega como para evitar que se le partieran las piernas por seguir corriendo, Geo realizó un espectacular voltereta de varios metros por el suelo hasta el agujero onda, al más puro estilo prota de película de acción, y, de algún modo, cuando se levantó ya tenía el Transador y la Card en las manos y comenzó a gritar su eterna frase (Que esta vez nadie oyó porque el camión no paraba de tocar su puñetera bocina):

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

El gran Megaman apareció en un camino onda que estaba justo sobre la carretera donde el camión, a pesar de que su objetivo se había ido, no paraba de dar vueltas, seguramente debido a la falta de inteligencia del ser que lo conducía.

-¡Bien, ahora solo hay que saltar cuando pase!-exclamó Mega confiado, como si fuera algo fácil.

-¡De acuerdo!-respondió Geo mientras fijaba su vista en la calle y se quedaba quieto.

5 minutos después….

-¡No puedo hacerlo, buscaré un modo de pararlo!-gritó Geo mientras salía corriendo a pesar de las protestas de Mega (claro, como el no se iba a romper todos los huesos si saltaba). Sin embargo, en ese momento, Geo observó algo que estaba estacionado en una calle lateral y una sonrisa empezó a asomar a en su rostro.

00000000000000000000000000

-¿Seguro que sabes conducir esto?-preguntó Mega un poco nervioso mientras Geo encendía el panel de control del coche amarillo dende habían acabado con el Jammer.

-No te preocupes, lo he hecho miles de veces jugando al GTA VIII, no hay problema.

Antes de que Mega pudiese decirle a Geo que jugar a esa saga de videojuegos NO ERA una buena forma de aprender a conducir, Geo arrancó el coche y, mientras la banda sonora de Grand Thef Auto se escuchaba de fondo, lo condujo por la calle haciéndolo chocar con el camión, deteniéndolo al fin. Eso sí, extrañamente ninguno de los dos vehículos ni sus ocupantes sufrieron el ningún daño.

-¡Uf! Por poco no la contamos jeje-comenzaron a calmarse Zack y Luna… segundos antes de que los enormes brazos de Taurus Fire surgieran del panel de controles y, antes de que siquiera pudiesen gritar como nenitas pidiendo ayuda, los arrastró dentro del Comp. del camión. Por suerte para ellos, Megaman había visto la escena y ya había salido en dirección al camino onda sobre el camión.

-¡Vamos a por ello, chaval!-dijo Mega, nuevamente emocionado por la cercanía de un combate mortal, mientras Geo entraba en el Comp., que Taurus había remodelado a su gusto, o eso supusieron el heroico dúo debido a la especie de toro mecánico que vieron casi al entrar.

-¿Listo para un poco de acción, chico?-preguntó Mega con una risita.

Por toda respuesta Geo pegó un salto sobre el bicho mecánico y, mientras gritaba "_Yihaaaa_", comenzó a montarlo sin problemas y con maestría, a pesar de que las sacudidas que pegaba el bicho habrían bastado para lanzar por los aires a un campeón de boxeo (pero claro, ser el prota del juego y tener los poderes de un alien ayuda mucho ¿no creen?).

Geo tuvo que repetir la misma hazaña otras 5 veces, después de lo cual tenía un dolor de culo tan grande, que se juró a si mismo que añadiría "Montar en toro mecánico" a la lista de cosas que NUNCA más haría en su vida.

-¡Ahí está esa vaca de tres al cuarto chaval!-gritó Mega señalando unos metros más adelante donde Taurus Fire estaba de espaldas delante de los controles virtuales del camión, con Luna y Zack inconcientes a sus pies.

Por supuesto, al hacer esto, el subnormal de Mega se había cargado el factor sorpresa, pues nada mas oír la palabra "vaca", Taurus Fire se giró ardiendo de rabia mientras se empezaba a oír solo la voz de Taurus gritando:

-¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE SOY UN TOR…!-de pronto, al ver a Megaman delante de él, pareció percatarse de algo-Un momento, esa armadura, esa voz tan odiosa, esa estupidez de arruinar sin motivo el factor sorpresa… ¡Omega-xis!-bramó de pronto, más furioso que antes, si era posible-Al fin te encontré, grandísimo #$%&!, ahora no intentes salirte con rodeos: ¡DEVUELVE LAS LLAVES DEL COCHE DEL REY FM!-exclamó mientras amenazaba al héroe con su puño.

Al oír eso, Geo sufrió una espectacular caída animé que por poco lo tira al vacío digital y, sin perder la expresión de WTF que se había grabado en su cara, gritó como un loco indignado:

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Me estáis diciendo que habéis comenzado una guerra-invasión interplanetaria solo por las estúpidas llaves de un estúpido coche?-su mente racional se negaba a creer semejante estupidez.

-¡Ya hablaremos de eso después, ahora tenemos que acabar con este mastodonte para salvar a estos tarados!-exclamó Mega al tiempo que Taurus se ponía en posición de combate, echando fuego por sus codos.

-¡Mmmrrrrgh! Es hora de aplastar algunos insectos-rugió el enorme ser mientras se lanzaba hacia Megaman.

-¡Combate de ondas, adelante!-gritó Geo sin saber porque mientras lanzaba al aire unas Battle Cards y empezaba a sonar de fondo música de combate Heavy ¿Qué porque Heavy? Ah, eso adivinadlo vosotros.

_Battle Card_

_Cañón Pesado_

Exclamó Geo disparando con los dos cañones a la vez, pero su enemigo, que era mucho más rápido de lo que parecía, los esquivó y logró mandarlo volando hasta el borde del vacío digital.

-Ja, ja, que patético. ¡Ahora sabrás lo que es un verdadero ataque!-bramó a la vez que, mediante el sofisticado sistema de convertir todos los datos que había comido en fuego, escupía una oleada infernal sobre Megaman-¡Aliento Infernal!

Las llamas cubrieron totalmente a Megaman y Taurus Fire comenzó a alejarse sonriente, creyendo haber acabado con el héroe de azul, cuando de pronto vio un pequeño objeto esférico y ROJO, con una pequeña cuenta regresiva dibujada en el centro, volando en su dirección.

¡COMIDA!-gritó el Humano-EM, antes de saltar como un panoli y comerse de un mordisco el objeto con cara de satisfacción… que se le borró cuando su cuerpo estalló en pedazos de dentro hacia afuera.

Megaman, con una enrome gota de sudor en su cabeza, surgió de entre las llamas, totalmente ileso gracias a la combinación de las Battle Cards Aura y Barrera200.

-No puedo cree quede verdad se comiera una Card Bomba de Tiempo3 sin pensar-dijo Geo mirando hacia el montón de humo que se había formado, aún sin creerse que el alien hubiese sido tan estúpido.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: FM-iano subnormal adicto a comer + Humano subnormal adicto a comer = Suicido tonto e involuntario-explicó sabiamente Mega, mientras ambos observaba como Taurus, en pleno proceso de borrado, les miraba con odio extremo mientras se desvanecía.

-¡Algún día pagarás por esto Megaman, lo juroooo….!-alargó dramáticamente la última palabra mientras desaparecía.

-Bah, ni que fueran a resucitarte o algo así-dijo despectivamente Mega mientras delante de Megaman caía una Battle Card-¡Eh, es una Card de nivel Mega!-exclamó Mega algo eufórico mientras Geo recogía la Card, que tenía inscritas las palabras y el dibujo de "Taurus Fire", y diciéndose a si mismo que ya la probaría mas tarde, se acercaba a revisar como estaban Luna, Zack y Bud.

-¿Se pondrán bien?-preguntó Geo preocupado mientras los zarandeaba y los iba colocando sentados alrededor del panel virtual del camión, demostrando, sin darse cuenta, que podía preocuparse por otros, cosa que a Mega le agradó.

-Tranquilo, ahora que Taurus se ha ido al otro barrio no tardarán mucho en salir automáticamente del mundo onda-explicó Mega mientras Geo se levantaba aliviado y se daba la vuelta para irse, pero cuando no había andado ni dos pasos escuchó a alguien quejándose detrás de él y al girarse pudo ver como la Dele empezaba a despertarse muy aturdida.

-Ugh, ¿Bud? ¿Zack?-preguntó confusa al notarlos inconscientes a su lado-¿Que ha pasado con la vaca montruos…?-su pregunta se detuvo de golpe cuando notó que había alguien mirándole y, al girar la cabeza, se quedó muda. Delante de ella había un chico, vestido con una armadura de guerrero azul, con una especie de cañón azul en forma de cabeza de bestia en la mano izquierda y, a sus ojos, divinamente guapo.

-No te preocupes por Taurus Fire, ya he acabado con él-dijo Geo en un tono que intentaba que sonara amable (algo que se le daba fatal por cierto), pero que a Luna le pareció increíblemente heroico y valiente.

-¿Q-qui-quien eres?-tartamudeó la siempre firme al hablar Luna Platz, mientras intentaba ocultar el ligero rubor de sus mejillas.

-Eh, soy G…-Geo estuvo a punto de decirle, por error, su verdadero nombre, hasta que un tirón en su brazo por parte de Mega le hizo recordar que no podía hacerlo y, mientras levantaba el brazo por culpa de Mega y sin razón alguna empezaba a sonar el tema de "Shooting Star" de fondo exclamó simplemente-Soy Megaman-y acto seguido se expulsión, desapareciendo entre un haz de luz azul.

-Mega… man…-susurró Luna mientras volvía a quedar inconsciente, quizá por el trauma del ataque de Taurus o quizá porque había empezado a híper ventilar al oír hablar al héroe de azul.

00000000000000000000000000

-¡Eh, levantaos de una puñetera vez, pedazo de inútiles!-exclamó una voz bastante cabreada.

Zack y Bud finalmente despertaron y, al intentar levantarse, se comieron el borde del coche amarillo, pues habían terminado tirados entre este y el camión.

-¡AUCH!-se quejó del dolor Bud, antes de percatarse de la mirada fría y dura que la Dele tenía fija sobre él, y entonces se tiró al de rodillas al suelo delante de ella y empezar al lloriquear-¡Perdóname, Dele! Yo solo quería que no me considerases un inútil, y entonces esa especie de vaca alienígena apareció y me engañó diciéndome que me ayudaría y…-la Dele levantó la lentamente la pala de la mano, un signo que hizo que Bud enmudeciera de golpe. Después de varios segundos meditando, finalmente pareció llagar a una conclusión.

-Vale, hoy nos ha pasado, sin ninguna duda, la cosa más extraña de toda nuestra vida, así que, para evitar que algo así se repita, voy a necesitar de tu fuerza y eficiencia Bud, así que he decidido no cortar nuestra Banda-Hermano, al menos hasta que encuentre a alguien igual de grande y menos inútil que tú-declaró la Dele con un aire de solemnidad, por más que sus palabras no lo fueran en absoluto.

-Snif, snif, muchas gracias Dele-dijo Bud con ojos llorosos, pues sabía que esas palabras, aunque no lo parecieran, eran la forma de Luna de decir: "Te perdono y tu me perdonas ¿vale?"-¡Te prometo que no te fallaré!-exclamó con orgullo mientras se levantaba y empezaba seguir a la Dele, que ya se estaba alejando en dirección a su casa.

-¡Hey, espérenme!-gritó el enano de Zack mientras se levantaba y empezaba a seguirlos, pues, al igual que Luna y Bud, el no deseaba que lo hicieran pagar por los daños del accidente de coche.

Sin embargo, mientras se encaminaba hacia su casa, algo no paraba de rondarle la cabeza a Luna Platz. "_Eso último que pasó, ¿fue real? No puedo preguntárselo a esos dos inútiles porque estaban inconcientes pero… Ah, Megaman…"_-pensaba la Dele mientras una sonrisa de tonta perdida se le formaba en el rostro.

00000000000000000000000000

Geo y Mega habían observado toda la escena hasta el momento en que Zack se había largado corriendo y, sintiendo que esa noche al fin podrían descansar tranquilos, empezaron a dirigirse hacia casa, donde la madre de Geo saludó al joven diciéndole que la cena ya estaba lista y este, muerto de hambre después de todo lo que había pasado, empezaba a comer con voracidad.

Cuando terminó de comer, Geo le dio las buenas noches su madre y se dispuso a dormir.

-Guau, hoy si que fue un día interesante ¿no crees Mega?-le preguntó al alien mientras se ponía su pijama de estrellas y revisaba la Card de Taurus Fire.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero aún quedan otros FM-ianos que derrotar, Geo, así que aún nos aguardan muchos combates que serán cuestión de vida o muerte muajajaja…-comenzó a reír, aparentemente bastante divertido ante la idea, mientras Geo, intentando no pensar en eso último observaba por su ventana mirando hacia las estrella, preguntándose si su padre seguiría allí, en alguna parte…

Y así, mirando hacia las estrellas en busca de respuestas, termina otro día del gran (y único) héroe del mundo onda: Megaman. Porque mientras exista la confianza entre estos dos camaradas, más sólida que el acero, la maldad nunca se extenderá, porque ellos siempre se encargarán de…

-Eh, un momento, ahora que recuerdo…. ¡¿De verdad iniciaste esta guerra solo por robarle las llaves del coche al rey FM?

-Ehm, ¡Sabes, creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el comino onda! ¡Chao!

-¡Oye, vuelve aquí y explícate, pedazo de alien cerebro de Metenna!

…. Pensándolo bien, ¿Cuánto creéis me costaría una nave espacial hasta el planeta más lejano del universo?

Fin del segundo capítulo

**Notas del autor: **Y aquí está, recién terminado, el segundo capítulo de esta locura mía. Francamente, no sabía si subirlo o no, porque apenas hay reviews, pero decidí hacerlo para que al menos los pocos que leyeron el primer cap. puedan seguir divirtiéndose.

Espero que les haya gustado el combate contra el primer FM-iano y que os hayáis reído aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo me reí escribiendo. Intentaré seguir actualizando así de rápido y espero tener el capítulo 3 en unos 10 días, bueno, gracias por leer y por favor, aunque sea de forma anónima, dejadme algún review, que, por más corto que sea, me anímara mucho para seguir escribiendo

¡Ah! y un saludo muy especial a ti, Gamma Flame, por dejarme mi primer review y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto o más que el anterior, ah, y me encanta tu imagen de avatar. Bueno, ¡Hasta el siguiente cap. amigos míos!


	3. Capitulo 3 ¡Como odio el baile!

**Disclaimers****: **Lo mismo de siempre nada de esto me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho.

Por cierto, para los que no lo sabían, el tema "Shooting Star" es el que se oye en la pantalla principal de los 3 juegos de Megaman Star Force, sé que se llama así porque lo dicen en un momento del 3 (no digo más para no hacer spoiler).

**Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon/Pegasus/Leo**

**Capitulo 3****: ¡Como odio el baile! El mortalmente estúpido Show de Cygnus Wing**

-Oye, Geo, ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que mirar el cielo?-dijo un muerto de aburrimiento Omega-xis.

Tanto el chico como el alien estaban parados observando el cielo en…. Sí, adivinasteis en Punto Vista, pues, al parecer, esta era la única actividad que realizaba Geo cuando no estaba intentando salvar el mundo, y su vida de paso, de los lunáticos y malvados guerreros FM-ianos que habían venido a invadir la tierra (aunque no se podía decir que estuvieran teniendo mucho éxito) para la única e importantísima misión de recuperar… las llaves del coche de su rey.

Si, definitivamente los FM-ianos tenían muy buenas y lógicas razones para querer destruir a Omega-xis, y a la tierra de paso.

-Pues en realidad no-respondió simplemente Geo mientras se ponía el visualizador y observaba como el alien bostezaba aburrido (¿?)-además, mirar el cielote ayuda a olvidar que mi vida puede estar en peligro constante debido a que cierto alien retrasado decidió quitarle las puñeteras llaves del coche a su rey-terminó de hablar con tono gélido.

Bah, ni que los FM-ianos pudiesen aparecer en cualquier momen…-Mega se calló de golpe cuando una sombra alada les cubrió a el y a Geo, y ambos se giraron, el chico maldiciendo el gafismo del alien, dispuestos a enfrentar al supuesto enemigo, pero lo que vieron los dejo aun mas estupefactos que cualquier otra cosa.

Justo sobre Punto Vista estaba pasando un hombre… ¡Volando! gracias a una especie de mochila con unas alas metálicas blancas (que en teoría no debería poder levantar ni a un perro anoréxico). El hombre parecía muy concentrado en el vuelo y por eso no pareció percatarse, Mega y Geo sí lo hicieron, de que estaba empezando a descender dando bandazos en camino a estrellarse directamente contra el casi desierto mirador.

-¡Cuidado usted, va a….!-intentó advertirle Geo al hombre… demasiado tarde, pues justo cuando el hombre pareció percatarse de su presencia y le miró con una mirada bastante rara, el tipo se comió de lleno el barandal que estaba justo delante de Geo y el invisible Mega, para después dar una espectacular voltereta en el aire, pasar sobre el dúo heroico y, finalmente, terminar estampándose al lado del tren abandonado.

Geo se quitó el visualizador, a la vez que Mega entraba en el Transador, y se dirigió a ver que le había pasado al hombre, el cual parecía más interesado en el estado de su extraña mochila alada que en el suyo propio.

Aquel hombre era un tipo bastante pálido, con unas enormes ojeras oscuras, y ligeramente encorvado, además de llevar un peinado muy raro con flequillo que le cubría un trozo del rostro. Lo más raro era que, a pesar de no aparentar más de 30 años, tenía el pelo de un color gris claro. Otra cosa interesante era que no paraba de maldecir una y otra vez.

-¡Maldición, aún no logra mantener el aero-equilibrio! Y además la proporción entre masa/peso terráqueo sigue sin ser suficiente y bla, bla, bla…-el tipo siguió despotricando cosas sin sentido, al menos para el joven y el alien, pero se detuvo repentinamente al notar que Geo se le había acercado y estaba observando fijamente su "máquina voladora".

-Guau-dijeron Geo y mega, aunque el segundo lo hizo en voz baja-Unas alas portátiles, es algo increíble ¿Qué clase de invento es?-preguntó girándose hacia el hombre.

El tipo desconocido de pronto pareció muy nervioso, empezó a sudar y sus ojos comenzaron a moverse de Geo a su mochila repetidas veces. Cuando comenzó a hablar, se le notaba bastante alterado.

-Eh pu-pu-pues bue-bueno eh y-yo lo llamo… "FlapPack"-terminó de tartamudear el tipo.

-Vaya, FlapPack… -dijo Geo, intentando acercarse al susodicho invento para poder verlo mejor, pero el hombre se lo impidió poniéndose delante de la mochila con actitud protectora, sorprendiendo tanto al chico como al alien.

-L-lo siento p-pe-pero es m-muy delicado y n-no me gus-gusta que lo miren tan de cerca-explicó el hombre, a la vez que parecía dejar de tartamudear.

-Ah, bueno pues entonces supongo que me voy-y acto seguido Geo empezó a bajar las escaleras del mirador mientras tanto él como Mega pensaban: _"Que tipo más raro"._

Geo ya se disponía a irse a su casa y no salir de ahí en todo el día, pero, como pasaba le pasaba últimamente estos días, algo se lo impidió, y esta vez se trataba de un pitido intermitente que salía de su Transador a la vez que le aparecía la palabra "Ayuda" en una esquina.

-¿Que puñetas es esto?-preguntó el confuso alien.

-La señal de ayuda-respondió Geo sin mucho interés-se supone que emites una con tu Transador si tienes problemas, y entonces las personas cercanas tienen el deber moral (que rollazo) de acercarse a ayudarte, pero no voy a responder, después de todo quiero evitar todo lo posible relacionarme con otr…

-¡Vamos Geo, es hora de que Megaman entre en acción y ayude a quien le necesita!-cortó repentinamente Mega al joven con un tono heroico, y comenzando a arrastrar a Geo del brazo en dirección de donde provenía la señal, a pesar de las protestas del chico.

Luego de caminar apenas una calle (este pueblo si que es minúsculo), el extraño dúo vio lo que parecía ser la causa de la señal: un niño llorando al lado de un árbol, encima del cual estaba atrapada una pequeña pelota.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Geo, cuyo instinto heroico, a pesar de haber aparecido hace menos de 2 semanas, le impedía evitar querer ayudar a la gente, por más que no quisiera relacionarse con nadie.

-¡M-mi p-pe-pelota!-lloriqueó el niño señalando el árbol-Es-estaba jugando y-y… ¡Buaahh!

-No te preocupes peque-dijo Geo mientras pensaba en el tipo del FlapPack-¡Yo te ayudaré a recuperar tu pelota!-exclamó con un tono heroico mientras el paisaje detrás de el era sustituido por el emblema de Megaman y empezaba a sonar "Shooting Star" de fondo. Acto seguido, Geo se dirigió hacia Punto Vista, totalmente seguro que aquel hombre le ayudaría.

00000000000000000000000000

-¡¿Como que no puedes ayudarme?

-Pues eso, que no puedo-dijo el hombre, con aspecto nervioso, mientras abrazaba su FlapPack-lo siento mucho por ese niño, pero no pienso prestarle a NADIE mi querido FlapPack, es la única cosa en la que confío ¿A que sí, mi querido invento?-preguntó mirando a la mochila con cara de lunático, luego empezó a girarse hacia donde estaban Geo y Mega-Así que ya os podéis ir olvidando, porque no pienso daros mi precioso….-entonces se percató de que Geo y Mega ya no estaban. Es más, ya estaban terminando de bajar las escaleras del mirador con cara de traumáticos, porque, si ese hombre estaba lo bastante loco como para hablar con su mochila voladora, lo mejor sería alejarse y MUCHO.

-¿Y si buscamos otra manera de ayudar al chico?

-Pero que nos mantenga lejos de ese tío, por favor…-rogó el FM-iano.

00000000000000000000000000

La "otra manera" que encontró el dúo fue pedirle prestado a un hombre su helicóptero a control remoto, sin embargo el tipo tenía sed y para prestárselo primero le pidió a Geo que le trajera un refresco (por que el tío era tan vago que no quería caminar los 12 metros que había entre él y la máquina de bebidas), pero cuando Geo intentó comprar uno, la máquina no funcionaba, así que Mega le recomendó a Geo que revisara la máquina por dentro, de modo que Megaman tuvo que entrar en acción y descubrió que había un grupo de Metennas dentro (Porque estos bichos solo saben joder las cosas menos importantes cuando más las necesitas), por lo cual tuvieron que acabar con todos y, para colmo, Geo tuvo que gastar más monedas en la máquina porque se había tragado las que metió antes. Finalmente, Geo obtuvo el maldito helicóptero de juguete y, luego de una interesante charla con el ser EM que conducía el helicóptero sobre como manejarlo, pudo al fin bajar la puñetera pelota del árbol. El niño estaba tan feliz que, además de darle las gracias a Geo unas 100 veces, le regaló una tarjeta de memoria para el Transador (lo que de paso aumentaría la energía de Megaman, a saber porque), sin embargo, eso no evitó que Geo y Mega maldijeran al hombre del FlapPack hasta cansarse.

-Sabes Mega, no se porque, pero me ha gustado que alguien me diera las gracia por algo-decía Geo, mirando a su Transador, mientras volvían a casa.

-Eso es un progreso, chaval ¿Ves como no es tan malo relacionarse con otros?

-Bue-bueno puede, pero…. ¡Eh! ¿No es ese el Sr. Boreal?

Efectivamente, el trabajador de los laboratorios AMAKEN y amigo del difunt… er, es decir, del "desaparecido" padre de Geo (Y una de las 2 únicas personas a las que Geo no evitaba, aparte de su madre) estaba parado en medio de una de las calles del pueblucho revisando con mucho interés cierto camión muy familiar para nuestro protagonista.

-Vaya, vaya, el sistema de interfaz indica que hubo un aumento de energía, sobre todo calorífica, hace poco y que algo tomó control del vehiculo desde dentro. Desde luego, un simple virus no podría haberlo hecho, así que me pregunto que podría….-Aaron Boreal interrumpió su monólogo al notar la presencia del joven-¡Hey Geo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?-le preguntó sorprendido, pues Geo no solía salir de día, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario (La verdad es que, desde que conoció a cierto alien sin cerebro, sus hábitos normales habían cambiado drásticamente).

-Nada en especial. Por cierto ¿Por qué está revisando la Comp. de ese camión?

-Es que hace unos días sufrió un choque muy extraño, que justamente coincidió con el fin de los misteriosos eventos con las cosas de color rojo-al oír eso Geo tragó saliva y se puso tan nervioso, que empezó a tararear como tonto una canción de cumpleaños. La verdad me gustaría saber que puñetas pasó, es casi como si alguna forma de vida EM hubiese hecho esto por consciencia propia, lo cual es imposible a no ser que….-por suerte para los nervios de Geo, justo en ese momento la llegada de alguien hizo que Aaron se desviara del tema.

-Disculpa la tardanza, tuve algunos pequeños problemas.

-No te preocupes. Por cierto, Geo, te presento a Tom Dubius, es, también trabajó para la NAZA (Genial, otro perdedor degradado) y es mi nuevo ayudante de laboratorio, y Tom, te presento a Geo Stelar.

-¡TÚ!-exclamaron ambos a la vez, pues Tom Dubius no era otro que el hombre del FlapPack, quizá Geo debió haberse fijado antes en que llevaba una chaqueta de AMAKEN igual a la del Sr. Boreal.

-¿Ya os conocéis?

-De algo, je, je-dijo un nervioso Tom-Bueno Aaron, será mejor que terminemos esto ya y nos larguemos-Tom dijo todo esto sin mirar al Sr. Boreal a la cara y acto seguido se acercó a revisar el camión.

-Que tipo tan antipático-dijo Geo por lo bajo.

-Je, je, me recuerda un poco a ti, chaval

-¡¿Que dices? ¡Yo no me pongo a hablar con objetos inanimados!

-Geo… ¿Por qué le hablas a tu Transador?-preguntó curioso el Sr. Boreal.

-¡Ah! Po-por nada je, je, es solo una manía mía-respondió Geo mientras maldecía mentalmente a Mega, el cual se descojonaba de risa por la terrible ironía que acababa de golpear a Geo.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… Por cierto, ¿Has estado yendo a la escuela últimamente?

-…-fue toda la respuesta de Geo.

-Entiendo-comprendió el Sr. Boreal con un suspiro, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea-Oye Geo ¿Te gustaría venir mañana a los laboratorios AMAKEN? Acabamos de terminar de construir una sala que simula estar en el espacio exterior y pensé que tal vez…

-¡Allí estaré! ¡¿A que hora debo estar allí?-respondió Geo eufórico, mientras el Sr. Boreal sonreía. Para entusiasmar a Geo bastaba con mencionar las palabras "espacio exterior" (Definitivamente, el chico necesita urgentemente un amigo o buscarse un nuevo hobby).

-Mañana a las diez en el laboratorio, no llegues tarde.

-No lo haré, Sr. Boreal-exclamó un entusiasmado Geo mientras se alejaba.

Lo que nadie, ni siquiera Mega que seguía riendo como tonto, pudo notar era que cierto enanín con gafas, escondido detrás de un cubo de la basura, había oído toda la conversación y estaba sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-Lo he oído todo-aclaró a nadie el imbécil de Zack, mientras se ajustaba sus gafas-tengo que informar a la Dele ahora mismo.

Quizá el día de Geo no iba a ser tan divertido como pensaba. Oh amigos, no sabéis cuanto…

00000000000000000000000000

Esa misma noche, en el laboratorio de AMAKEN (Dios, empiezo a parecer narrador de cómics)…

Tom Dubius estaba mirando su FlapPack con mirada nerviosa, como siempre, e iba murmurando cosas sobre el equilibrio tierra-aire, la aerodinámica y esas chorradas que ninguna persona normal entendería.

-Hey Tom-saludó el Sr. Boreal mientras entraba en la habitación, provocando que Tom se girara levemente nervioso-¿Otra vez te quedarás trabajando hasta tarde?

-S-sí, ya estoy a punto de terminar de corregir los últimos cálculos y al fin podrá funcionar co-correctamente.

-¡Eso es genial, Tom!-exclamó Aaron con una sonrisa-Espero que puedas terminarlo sin problemas. Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces-Aaron estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo-Oye Tom, ¿Querrías formar una Banda-Hermano conmigo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tom, de repente, se asustó y pareció más nervioso que de costumbre (Si eso es posible)-¿U-u-una Ban-banda-Hermano?... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas así de repente?-le preguntó con suspicacia.

-Bueno, como ya nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo y trabajamos juntos pensé que eso nos permitiría relacionarnos mejor.

-….. ¿Es una orden de un superior?-preguntó Tom (Seguramente porque no se le ocurría una pregunta más tonta).

-¿U-una orden?-preguntó Aaron confuso y a los pocos segundos se puso a reí como tonto-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, pero que cosas dices, Tom. Pues claro que no, formar una Banda-Hermano no es una obligación, es una forma de demostrar que de verdad confías en alguien y que no te importa compartir tus secretos con esa persona porque la aprecias. Después de todo, como un amigo mío siempre decía: "Las relaciones son la esencia de la sociedad"-Finalizó con voz solemne.

Tom había quedado impresionado por el discurso de Aaron, y su mente se encontraba en un dilema. _"Tal vez él sí sea alguien en quien confiar, tal vez el no me trate como basura humana, talvez él no me traicione, tal vez…"_

-M-me gustaría pensarme t-tu oferta ¿Vale?-respondió Tom con un leve atisbo de sonrisa.

-¡Pues claro! Tú solo considéralo ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Aaron con una sonrisa mientras se iba-No te sobreesfuerzos ni te quedes hasta muy tarde, eh.

-Qu-que va, si ya termino en unos minutos.

**5 horas después…**

-Creo que solo necesita unos ajustes más-decía Tom, sin aparentes signos de tener sueño, pero su mente estaba aún atrapada en el dilema de responder sí o no a lo de la Banda-Hermano con Aaron.

-Bu-bueno, él parece buena persona, no creo que pase nada si confío en él y….

-JA, JA, JA, JA, no te dejes engañar, humano.

-¡¿Quien dijo eso?-preguntó Tom asustado mirando a todas partes.

-Yo, el gran y poderos…

-¿Eres mi consciencia?

-Eh, no soy un…

-Ah, claro, ¡Eres una alucinación producida por ponerme a trabajar unas horitas de más!

-NO, tampoco soy eso. Intento decirte que soy…

-¿Alguien que intenta jugarme una broma cutre?-volvió a equivocarse Tom, acabando con la limitada paciencia de la misteriosa voz.

-¡NO, JODER!-tronó la voz antes de que un extraño ser apareciera delante de Tom con un destello blanco-¡SOY YO, EL GRAN CYGNUS, GUERRERO DEL PLANETA FM!

-¡Ahhhhhhh!, un pato alienígena.

-¡¿A quien estas llamando pato?-preguntó el cabreado Cygnus.

La verdad es que la comparación no estaba tan errada, pues el ser que estaba delante de Tom si que parecía un pato, pero era, más bien, un cisne. La parte central de su cuerpo, al igual que sus alas y su cuello, estaba hecha de ondas EM de color celeste. Sin embargo, su cabeza sí parecía la de un cisne normal, salvo que estaba hecha de metal y llevaba una especie de protector del mismo material delante del pecho.

-E-entonces, ¿Q-qué eres?

-Soy un FM-iano, normalmente somos invisibles para los humanos, a no ser que encontremos a uno que sea compatible con nuestra frecuencia. Pero, ignorando el detalle sin importancia de que estas hablando con un guerrero alienígena, ¿Podrás decirme el porque de es dilema mental tuyo?-dijo Cygnus, actuando peor que un mono que finge ser jirafa.

-Pu-pues, verás hace unos años, cuando trabajaba en la NAZA-y ahí va Tom explicándose como un subnormal y recurriendo aun cliché muy usado por los personaje con problemas psicológicos usan en los videojuegos: Contarle su vida a un villano-En ese entonces yo era muy reconocido dentro de la organización, tenía unas ideas geniales y creaba inventos que agradaban mucho a mis superiores, pero, como entonces era joven y había pasado casi toda mi vida estudiando y metido en mis proyectos, pues….

-No tenías ni idea de cómo relacionarte con nadie ¿verdad?

-Ex-exacto-le respondió Tom al FM-iano-No tenía ni un solo amigo, y las personas se alejaban de mí porque no sabía como tratarlas, pero entonces hubo alguien que se acercó a mí. Era nada menos que mi jefe, me dijo que admiraba mi trabajo y que si me gustaría formar una Banda-Hermano con él. Me sentí tan feliz que acepté de inmediato, ¡Por fin tenía un amigo, alguien al que le importara!, pero todo no era más que una ilusión….

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunto Cygnus, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano (Y eso que ni siquiera lo es) para no dormirse del aburrimiento.

-A los pocos días de formar nuestra Banda-Hermano, mi jefe presentó un proyecto que a todos les pareció increíble, lo llenaron de elogios e incluso le aumentaron el sueldo. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé estupefacto: ¡Su diseño era idéntico al del proyecto en el que estaba trabajando!

-Ya veo-dejo Cygnus, al comenzar a entender las dudas de Tom y, de paso, la forma de controlarlo-se aprovechó del sistema para compartir secretos de la Banda-Hermano para poder robarte tu invento y quedarse con todo el mérito par él, ¿verdad?

-¡Exacto, y lo peor de todo es que nadie me creyó!-lloriqueó Tom con cara de sufrido-Me sentí tan mal que me fui de la NAZA y desde entonces no he vuelto a poder confiar en las personas (Claro, te roban un invento y tú vas y renuncias a tu trabajo en una de las organizaciones más importantes y bien pagadas del mundo, de lo más lógico).

-Je, je-rió Cygnus maquiavélicamente (Que original)-Mi querido Tom: ¿Es que no lo entiendes? La traición es la base de la sociedad. Los humanos traicionan a los otros por naturaleza, ¡Es algo tan elemental como que el hielo es agua congelada o que el pan es harina horneada!-filosofó Cygnus sobre estos, eh…. ¿Profundos conceptos?

-La traición es… la base de… la sociedad-repitió mecánicamente Tom, que ya empezaba a caer bajo el control del FM-ianos.

-Exacto, muaja, ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Mua, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!-empezó a reír el cisne alienígena como el lunático retrasado que era.

00000000000000000000000000

-Oye Mega, ¿No te ha parecido oír que alguien se reía como loco?

-Pues la verdad no, chaval-respondió el alien mientras acariciaba a un pequeño gatito negro de rostro impasible y que, por alguna razón podía ver al alien.

-Miauuu-maulló el gatito mientras Mega sonreía y le hacía cosquillas.

-Y no entiendo que le ves a ese gato, ni siquiera sabemos si tiene dueño o está vacunado-se quejó Geo mientras miraba al alien.

-Para tu información se llama Shadow Night y pienso quedármelo-replicó Mega mientras levantaba al gatito y se iba a un rincón.

"_Pues al menos le hubiera puesto un nombre menos sombrío"_-pensó Geo mientras suspiraba _"Ah, bueno, que remedio. Será mejor que me duerma ya, ya es tarde y mañana será un gran día"_-se dijo a sí mismo animado.

Claro, pequeño Geo, no sabes cuanto….

00000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente, luego de tomar un buen desayuno y dejar a Shadow Night al cuidado de su madre (La cual quedó extrañamente encantada con la linda carita impasible del gato), Geo se dirigió hacia la parada del bus, asegurándose de evitar a cualquier persona en el camino. Sin embargo, cuando estaba subiendo al autobús, se quedó quieto y su rostro cambió a uno preocupado mientras miraba alrededor.

-Psss, Mega, acabo de tener el mismo mal presentimiento del otro día.

-Bah, tranquilo chico, los malos presentimientos nunca aciertan dos veces-respondió Mega, sin saber lo equivocado que estaba.

-¡Geo, bienvenido!-saludó el Sr. Boreal al chico, en el exterior del complejo de AMAKEN-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí ¿Listo para entrar?

-¡Claro!-dijo Geo muy entusiasmado-¡Venga, entremos de una vez, que ya quiero ver la…!

-Las palabras de Geo fueron repentinamente cortadas por la llegada de un segundo autobús (Lo cual hace a uno preguntarse que clase de horario tienen estos vehículos), y tanto su rostro como el de Mega palidecieron al ver al grupito que bajaba del autobús.

"_¡Oh no!"__-_pensaron ambos a la vez-_"Por la Gran Voluntad ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer este castigo?"_

Sí no habéis adivinado ya que tres personas bajaron del autobús, es que no os habéis enterado de nado de esta historia.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo la Dele, con una sonrisa más falsa que un cubo redondo, mientras sus dos sirvient…, quiero decir, amigos, se colocaban a su lado-¿No es una asombrosa coincidencia que hayamos venido a AMAKEN el mismo día? Debe ser algún designio divino-exageró con un aire místico (Tan místico como una cabra coja).

-Sí ya, "coincidencia"-ironizó Geo mientras se acercaba a Luna-¿Es que no vais a dejarme en paz nunca?-le preguntó en voz baja.

-Si sigues con esa actitud, no-replicó la Dele con aire retador-Hoy será el día en que al fin cumpla mi obligación como delegada de clase y te obligu… es decir, te convenza de ir a clase-se corrigió en el último momento, haciendo que a Geo le saliese una gotita.

-NO ME LO PUEDO CREER-gritó eufórico el Sr. Boreal, haciendo que todos pegasen un salto-GEO, ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE YA TENÍAS AMIGOS?-explicó, pues aparentemente no había oído nada de lo que los chicos habían discutido por lo bajo.

-¡¿Que?-se sobresaltó Geo-No Sr. Boreal, se equivoca ellos no son mis ami…

-Vosotros-se dirigió el Sr. Boreal a la panda de Dele, pues la alegría de pensar que el antisocial de Geo al fin tenia amigos (Sí claro, cuando eso pase los instrumentos musicales serán pijos y las estrellas del Pop tendrán solo diez años) le había hecho ignorar las palabras del joven-Podéis entrar en el complejo con nosotros y escuchar nuestra visita guiada, ¡Seguro que os encantará!

La Dele y su pandilla entraron veloces, muy animados ante la idea de visitar un lugar tan interesante como AMAKEN, dejando al pobre dúo heroico lamentándose de se mala suerte mientras les seguían.

-A la derecha encontraréis el museo de ciencias aero-espaciales y a la izquierda las oficinas-explicaba el Sr. Boreal al grupito, del cual Geo intentaba mantenerse un poco alejado-Ah, y, antes de que se me olvide, tomad estos pases, con ellos podréis entrar al museo y a las oficinas, que normalmente están restringidas, pero con vosotros haré una excepción-justo cuando le daba los pases, Tom entró en el vestíbulo, aunque se le notaba más cansado de lo habitual-¡Tom, que bien que estés aquí! Niños dejadme presentarles a Tom Dubius, mi ayudante del laboratorio-explicó a la pande de Dele, la cual saludó efusivamente a Tom.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Tom, con menos alegría que un caracol en una fábrica de sal-discúlpenme por favor, pero tengo mucho trabajo-concluyó sombríamente mientras se dirigía a las oficinas.

-Vaya, hoy está más deprimido de lo habitual…-pensó en voz alta el Sr. Boreal-Bueno, la sala de simulación espacial estará lista en unos minutos, así que ¿Porque no van y miran un poco el museo hasta que os avise para ir a mi laboratorio y, luego, ir a recoger los trajes especiales?-les propuso, cosa que pareció agradar a Dele y su pandilla ya que salieron volando hacia el museo, únicamente Geo fue caminando como una persona normal (Y eso que muy normal no es).

00000000000000000000000000

Geo estaba muy emocionado mientras observaba las maquetas y diseños de naves espaciales, planetas y meteoros. Sin embargo, la única maqueta que llamó la atención de Mega era una de lo que parecían ser tres satélites, con formas de animales en el centro de su eje.

-Oye, chaval ¿Qué son estas cosas?

-Son maquetas de los tres satélites principales de la tierra-explicó Geo-hace algunos años los científicos de la NAZA los construyeron y ahora actúan como punto de unión entre los sistemas de onda del mundo. Sus nombres son Dragon-señaló hacia el satélite con un dragón verde en el centro-, Pegasus-uno con un caballo alado azul y blanco-y Leo-un león rojo adornaba el último- pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Mega?-sorprendido de que el alien mostrara interés por algo.

-No sé, cuando los he visto he sentido algo muy extraño, como si…

-Geo, date prisa que ya es hora de ir al laboratorio-le gritó la Dele haciendo que Geo se dirigiera calmadamente hacia las oficinas.

-…. Como si me llamaran-terminó de decir para nadie Omega-xis, antes de apresurarse y volver a entrar al Transador de Geo, mientras él se quitaba el visualizador.

00000000000000000000000000

-Y este es un modelo especial de cohete que yo mismo he diseñado-explicaba los chicos el Sr. Boreal mientras estos observaba los planos del cohete-me ha costado, pero pronto será construido y causara una revolución en el mundo del transporte aero-espacial.

Justo en ese momento Tom, incitado por Cygnus, había llegado a una esquina del laboratorio y estaba observando escondido, aunque desde su posición no podía ver ni oír muy bien, pero captaba trozos de la conversación.

-¡Guau Sr. Boreal, su invento es genial!

-Sí, será fantástico cuando esté terminado

-Claro, debe ser genial volar con el.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Tom incrédulo desde su escondite mientras se asomaba un poco para ver algo. Desgraciadamente para el grupo, el FlapPack de Tom estaba colgado justo encima de donde estaban los planos del cohete, así que Tom pensó que Aaron se había estado refiriendo a su invento-¡No puedo creerlo, me mintió! ¡Me han traicionado y robado mi invento… otra vez!-exclamó furioso mientra Cygnus reía y se apoderaba más de él a cada segundo.

-Tal como te dijo Tom, la traición está en la esencia de los humanos…

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos por los trajes-siguió hablando Aaron, ignorante de cómo su ayudante era poseído por el alienígena-vamos a necesitarlos, pues en el Simulador Espacial no hay ni gravedad ni oxígeno, lo hemos hecho lo más real posible.

-¡Vamos!-dijeron animadamente la Dele y su pandilla, mientras Geo, que mantenía una distancia prudencial anti-amigos, solo sonreía ligeramente. Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Tom, ya totalmente poseído por Cygnus, salió de su escondite, mientras el FM-iano le contaba los detalles de su malvado plan para vengarse de Aaron.

00000000000000000000000000

-¡Es increíble!-exclamaron todos los niños, hasta Geo, cuando entraron al simulador, cada uno con un traje espacial de diferente color.

Y en verdad era increíble. El simulador era una enorme sala con forma de prisa, con las paredes pintadas en negro con estrellas blancas y con maquetas a escala de los planetas y asteroides del sistema solar, cuya puerta estaba a unos 9 metros del suelo, pero no importaba ya que una vez los cuatro niños, Aaron y una mujer que les serviría de guía entraron el, se encontraron con que estaban flotando en el aire.

-Es alucinante-decía la Dele mientras hacía volteretas en el aire.

-¡Como mola!-exclamó el enano Zack parado encima del gigantesco Júpiter (Algo que era de verdad deprimente de ver).

-¡Nunca me había sentido tan liviano!-recalcó lo obvio el gordo de Bud, mientras "nadaba" entre Mercurio y Venus.

-Que sensación tan increíble-decía Geo mientras se dejaba llevar por la ingravidez, mientras Mega desde su Transador solo roncaba aburrido.

-Me alegro que les guste chicos-dijo el Sr. Boreal con una sonrisa-Saben, quizá hagamos de esta sala una zona pública, porque….

Las palabras de Aaron fueron cortadas porque, en ese momento, la puerta se selló con un potente "¡Clink!" metálico, y el mal presentimiento de Geo volvió con una potencia asombrosa, haciéndole mirar a todos lados asustado, seguro de que algo malo iba a pasar, y entonces se oyó un sonido desde lo alto de la sala, que provocó que todos mirasen hacia arriba, donde se podía ver una figura parada sobre el pequeño Plutón.

-¡Es hora de la danza del cisne!-exclamó la misteriosa figura mientras un haz de luz (Surgido a saber de donde) la iluminaba, revelando que era Tom con… ¿Un traje de tango argentino?, y justo en es momento se puso a bailar. En ese momento Mega gritó: "¡Geo, no mires!" y, gracias eso, Geo evitó ser cegado por el haz de luz blanca-azulada que surgió del Transador de Tom. Por desgracia, los otros no tuvieron la misma suerte.

-¡¿WTF?-exclamó Geo cuando, al girarse, vio que todos estaban bailando al estilo Lago de los Cisnes, o sea, con la punta de las manos juntas sobre la cabeza y dando vueltitas sin parar.

-¡N-no-no podemos paraaaaarrrrr!-gritaron todos los bailarines ingrávidos.

-Ja, ja, ja-rió una voz que no era la de Tom, así que Geo se volteó a mirar-¡Esto es solo el principio! ¡Pronto, gracia a las antenas de transmisión de este lugar, todo el mundo bailará al compás de mi música!-declaró Cygnus mientras salía del Transador y una luz los cubría a él y a Tom, revelando a un nuevo ser-¡Yo soy Cygnus Wing!

Parecía que Tom se hubiese puesto una armadura ligera blanca y celeste, excepto por las piernas, que eran grises y terminaban en patas palmeadas de tres puntas, como los patos. Un casco que era como la cabeza de Cygnus con el pico más puntiagudo, dos enormes alas blancas y un cristal celeste transparente cubriendo el rostro de Tom completaban el modelito. Nada más terminar de contar en voz alta sus malvados planes, Cygnus Wing entro en el Comp. del Simulador Espacial.

-¡Joder, es el lunático de Cygnus!

-¡No importa quien sea!-le dijo Geo a Mega en voz baja, pero con urgencia-ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, quitarnos estos trajes y detenerlo antes de que todo el mundo esté bailando-luego, se giró hacia los bailarines y gritó-¡Oigan, yo no estoy bailando así que buscaré ayuda!

-¡Vale, pero date prisa que me mareo!-gritó la Dele, con un tono verde en su rostro.

-¡Geo, hay una salida de emergencia en la maqueta del planeta tierra!-le dijo el Sr. Boreal al pasar bailando a su lado.

Geo se dirigió hacia allí y encontró la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla descubrió que estaba cerrada por fuera.

-Maldición, tendremos que encontrar un modo de abrir… -Geo no terminó la frase, porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió suavemente, revelando al gatito Shadow Night, con su rostro impasible de siempre.

-Miau.

-¿Shadow Night? ¡¿Cómo puñetas has llegado hasta aquí y abierto una puerta de acero?

-Miau-fue la respuesta del gato.

-Con esa explicación basta, ¡Ahora vamos!-gritó Mega mientras arrastraba a Geo hacia un agujero onda cercano.

-Espera, ¿Cómo le has entendi…? Bah, que más da-se resignó Geo mientras levantaba su Transador y exclamaba, como siempre, con un grito enorme que nadie oía:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

Megaman apareció, como siempre (De nuevo), se dirigió hacia el Comp. del simulador, dispuesto a destruir el mal.

00000000000000000000000000

-¡¿Por qué puñetas siempre me pasan a mi las cosas más estúpidas y peligrosas?1-gritaba Megaman mientras intentaba esquivar los llameantes y gigantescos meteoros que le lanzaban los minúsculos patos sirvientes de Cygnus Wing.

-¡Calla y dispara!-gritó un histérico Mega mientras Geo se giraba, sin dejar de correr, y disparaba varias ráfagas con su Buster, eliminando a casi todos los patos al hacerlo.

-Bien, apresurémonos, esta es la última zona del Comp. y ese hombre-pato debe estar por aquí cerc…

-Vaya, vaya, cuando poseía a este humano no esperaba encontrarme con mi objetivo principal-exclamó la voz de Cygnus mientras Cygnus Wing aparecía a diez metros de Megaman y los patos que quedaban se agrupaban a su alrededor-Muy bien Omega-xis, o debería decir Megaman, ¡Entrégame las llaves del coche del rey, ahora!-ordenó.

-¡En tus $%&# sueños!-le gritó Mega mientras Geo disparaba, pero los ágiles movimientos de Cygnus Wing, y su obvia ventaja de poder volar, le permitieron esquivar todos los tiros con facilidad.

-¡Tom, no dejes que te controle!-le gritó Geo mientras preparaba sus Battle Cards.

-No sé quien seas, pero nadie me está controlando-replicó Cygnus Wing, o lo que es lo mismo, Tom-Me he dado cuenta de que esta sociedad humana solo existe la traición, y que lo mejor es que este mundo sea gobernado por los FM-ianos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡No pienso seguir escuchándote! ¡Danza de Plumas!-gritó el guerrero-cisne mientras giraba y lanzaba una gran cantidad de plumas cortantes como cuchillos hacia Geo, el cual apenas tuvo tiempo de activar su escudo.

-¡Tendremos que hacerle entrar en razón luchando, chaval!

-¡Muy bien!

Por alguna razón, en ese momento la pantalla principal del Simulador espacial se encendió, permitiendo que todos los bailarines vieran como el bicho en el que se había convertido Tom y el héroe de azul estaban a punto de combatir.

"¡Megaman!"-pensó Luna emocionada-"¡Sabía que no me lo había imaginado!"

-¡Combate de ondas! ¡Adelante!-gritó Geo, nuevamente sin saber por qué, mientras se lanzaba contra Cygnus Wing con dos Wide Swords activadas.

Y así, el feroz combate comenzó, las espadas de Megaman fallaron el primer golpe, pero rápidamente se recuperó par esquivar otra tanda de plumas. Luego Cygnus intentó atacar usando sus patos como misiles, pero la agilidad de Megaman (Que seguramente habría copiada de algún anime como Bleach o Dragon Ball) le permitió esquivar y destruir a los molestos bichitos alados.

-No está mal, pero este es tu fin Megaman-exclamó mientras comenzaba a girar-¡Mi máximo ataque, El Lago de los Cisnes!-y entonces empezó a dirigirse hacia Megaman mientras el campo cambiaba rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios?-gritó un alucinado Megaman al ver que estaba parado sobre lo que parecía ser un lago en medio de un bosque-¡ARGHH!-gritó el héroe cuando Cygnus empezó a tacarle como si fuera una cuchilla giratoria, pues su velocidad y fuerza parecían haberse triplicado.

-¡Estas perdido, Megaman! ¡No hay nada con lo que puedas escapar de mi lago de los cisnes!-declaró Cygnus con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿E-eso c-crees?-preguntó Megaman mientras aprovechaba que Cygnus hablaba para sacar una Battle Card-¡Veamos si "él" opina lo mismo!- gritó mientras lanzaba la Card al aire y Mega la atrapaba.

¡Battle Card!

¡Taurus Fire!

-WTF?-exclamó Cygnus mientras una versión fantasmal de Taurus Fire aparecía y lanzaba una oleada de llamas sobre el giratorio Cygnus Wing-¡NOOOOOOO!-gritó mientras una explosión seguida de una nube de humo hacían desaparecer la ilusión del lago.

-Bien, no ha sido tan… arghhhh-Megaman fue interrumpido cuando muchas plumas salieron de entre el humo y lo tiraron al suelo, mientras un quemado y casi sin fuerzas Cygnus Wing surgía de entre el humo y se dirigía hacia el panel de control del Comp.

-No podrás… evitar que… todo el mundo se ponga a bailar-dijo Cygnus Wing, pero cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el botón de activación, una voz le detuvo.

-¡No lo hagas Tom!-tanto Megaman, que seguía en el suelo, como Cygnus Wing se giraron sorprendidos hacia la terminal digital del Comp., al otro lado de la cual se podía ver a Aaron Boreal y, detrás de él, al resto que estaba dentro de la sala del simulador. Aparentemente habían dejado de bailar, a saber porque.

-Tom, ¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó Aaron angustiado-¡Creí que éramos amigos!

-¡Cállate, Aaron! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de haberme traicionado y robado mi invento?

-¿Qué? ¡No, sé de qué hablas, Tom!

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Yo vi claramente como les decías a esos niños que MI precioso FlapPack era un invento tuyo! ¡Querías llevarte el mérito por mi trabajo!

-¡NO, te equivocas Tom, yo les estaba hablando de los diseños de mi cohete, no de tu FlapPack!

-¡Es cierto!-apoyó la pandilla de Dele-Además ni siquiera sabemos lo que es el FlapPack ese.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Cygnus Wing confuso, pero el poder de Cygnus obre Tom hizo que no creyera del Tololo que le decían-Aunque eso fuera cierto, que lo dudo, eso no quita la gran cantidad de traición que existe en la sociedad humana, no se puede confiar en nadie-cuando iba a intentar pulsar el botón, Aaron lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Tom, dime que tengo que hacer para que creas que la traición no está en todo el mudo, como tú crees.

-Hmmm-Cygnus Wing se lo pensó un momento-Quítate el casco-respondió con voz sombría.

-¡¿Qué? Tom sabes que si lo hago moriré, en esta sal no hay oxígeno.

-¿Y si te dijera que yo mismo he llenado esa sala de oxígeno durante la noche?-espetó Cygnus Wing.

-¿Qué?

-Pero claro, no vas a hacerlo porque no confías en mi, ¡La desconfianza y la traición son….!-Cygnus Wing vio como Aaron empezaba a quitarse el casco-¡¿Pero qué?

-Confío en ti Tom-dijo Aaron mientras terminaba de quitarse el casco, aspiraba y luego suspiraba lentamente-Bueno, es cierto que la has llenado con oxígeno, no es el mejor ni tampoco hay demasiada cantidad pero al menos es respirable.

-Pe-pero-t-tú ¿Has confiado en mi?-dijo Tom incrédulo mientras la armadura de Cygnus Wing aparecía y desaparecía sin parar.

-¡N-no, p-pierdo poder sobre él!-jadeó un cansado Cygnus, y justo en ese momento…

¡Battle Card!

¡Break Sword!

Cygnus ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que Megaman atravesase el cuerpo de Cygnus Wing con la espada y provocase una mini explosión. Tom cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras Cygnus, aún atravesado por la espada de Megaman, se iba borrando lentamente.

-¡Te maldigo, Omega-xis! ¡Te maldigooo….! -fueron las últimas palabras del cisne alienígena.

-Je, otro menos para el bote-celebró Mega mientras Geo miraba hacia la pantalla digital Comp.

-Tranquilos-le dijo a los que estaban en el simulador-el Sr. Tom saldrá solo del Comp. en unos minutos. El resto queda en vuestras manos.

-Eh, gracias, pero… ¿Quién eres?

-¡Es Megaman!-le explicó Luna al Sr. Boreal-¡Un héroe increíble!

-Eh, bueno, gracias y adiós-y acto seguido Megaman se desvaneció en un haz de luz azul.

00000000000000000000000000

**Algunos días después…**

-¡Está terminado!-celebró Tom mientra daba el toque final su FlapPack.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas logrado, Tom-dijo Aaron mientras entraba al laboratorio sonriente.

-No lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda, hermano-dijo Tom con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo referencia a su recién formada Banda-Hermano.

00000000000000000000000000

-Me alegra que Tom haya salido bien parado del incidente con Cygnus-decía Geo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba lo que le dijo el Sr. Boreal aquel día: "¿Sabes Geo? Esa frase que le dije a Tom, que las relaciones eran la esencia de la sociedad, me la enseñó tu padre."

-Y yo me alegro de que ese capullo de Cygnus se haya largado al otro barrio-decía Mega mientras jugaba con el pequeño Shadow Night-Pero aún nos esperan batallas difíciles Geo.

-Lo sé-dijo Geo con un rostro serio mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Y así, otra crisis ha sido solucionada por el gran Megaman y mientras cosas de vital importancia surcan la mente de Geo el mundo puede dormir tranquilo porque…

-…. sigo son entenderlo.

-¿El qué, Geo?

-¡¿Cómo demonios pudo Shadow Night abrir esa puerta? Es mas, ¡¿Cómo llegó desde Sierra del Eco hasta AMAKEN?

-Miau.

-Lo vez, chaval, ahí tienes la explicación.

-¡¿Y porqué puñetas puedes entenderle?

… esta vez, no tengo comentarios.

Fin del tercer capítulo

**Notas del Autor:**Buf, este cap. sí que se me ha hecho eterno, pero no os preocupéis, mientras al menos una persona siga leyendo, yo seguiré escribiendo. Adiós, y recordad comentad (Vamos no es tan difícil, solo tienes que pulsar ese enlace verde de abajo).


	4. Capitulo 4: Un bello ángel rosa Parte 1

**Disclaimers: **Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!)

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho. Por cierto, a los FM-ianos de relleno (si habéis jugado al juego sabréis de cuales hablo) no les pondré capítulo propio, sino que les pondré como mini-batallas dentro de algún capítulo (lo siento para los fans de Cancer, Crown y Wolf… si es que hay alguno).

**Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon/Pegasus/Leo**

**Capitulo 4****: Un bello ángel de corazón rosa ¡El letal musical de Harp Note! (Parte 1)**

-Geo, Geo-susurraban unas extrañas voces en medio de la oscuridad donde se encontraba el joven héroe-¡¿Nos estás escuchando, joder?-bramaron las voces al no obtener respuesta.

-¡Ah!-gritó Geo mientras salía del sopor que aquella oscuridad le provocaba-¿Do-donde estoy? ¿Qui-quienes sois?-preguntó mirando hacia la oscuridad-¡Mostraos!

-Escúchanos bien, Geo Stelar-exclamaron las voces de forma mística, ignorando a Geo-Te has metido en un lío bien gordo.

-¡¿EH?

-Un mal que supera con creces tus poderes está por caerte encima-declararon las voces y entonces Geo notó que eran tres-Si no obtienes pronto el poder para derrotarlo, ya puedes ir cavando tu tumba.

-E-eso no suena nada bien.

-Te diremos como obtener ese poder…

-¡¿En serio?-preguntó Geo, ilusionado por evitar su prematura muerte.

-… cuando nos demuestres que estás listo-terminaron su frase las tres voces, haciendo que el pobre Geo sufriera una caída animé hasta el ¿suelo? De aquella oscuridad-Por ahora, te estaremos vigilando, vigilando, vigilandooo….

-¡No, esperen!-gritó Geo al notar que las voces se desvanecían-¡Volved, por favor!, decidme que debo hacer para no morir, por favooooorrrrrr-en ese momento Geo se despertó en su cama, sudando y temblando asustado-¿Ha sido un sueño? No, estoy seguro de que ha sido tan real como mis malos presentimientos, esos en los que nunca… ¿Eh? Un momento-dijo mirando a la tranquila habitación-aquí falta algo…

La mirada de Geo recorrió la extrañamente silenciosa habitación. Las cosas estaban todas ordenadas en su lugar, había mucho silencio, afuera el sol anunciaba un día precioso, Shadow Night dormía tranquilamente a los pies de su cama. Aquella paz no era natural en la nueva vida de Geo y, luego de casi reventarse los sesos pensándolo, Geo se dio cuenta de que faltaba.

-¡Mega!-gritó mirando su Transador, que estaba vacío-¿Mega?-preguntó mirando alrededor de su habitación con el visualizador puesto-¿A dónde puñetas ha ido ese alien gorrón?

Geo bajó de su cama y empezó a mirar si en su Transador todo estaba en orden. Se quedo mirando por unos momentos la Battle Card de Cygnus Wing, que había aparecido tras acabar con él, y se puso a pensar si los demás combates serían igual o más difíciles. Después de todo, si el Sr. Boreal no hubiese parado a Tom a tiempo, quizá no hubiese sobrevivido al combate.

"_¿Será que esas voces del sueño querían decirme que no estoy preparado para luchar contra el resto de FM-ianos?"_-meditaba Geo en su mente_-"Aunque, después de todo, Cygnus pudo haberme ganado después de ese último ataque, y si los FM-ianos que quedan son peores que él…"_

Los pensamientos de Geo fueron interrumpidos de golpe por varios golpes seguidos a la puerta.

-¿Quién será a esta hora del sábado?-se preguntó un confuso Geo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que la abrió, alguien entró en tropel dentro de la casa, casi tirándolo al suelo al hacerlo, y se puso a mirar alrededor mientras sostenía un extraño aparato.

La figura misteriosa resultó ser un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de cabello negro, salvo por una pequeña parte delante de las orejas, que era blanca. Llevaba una gabardina de color verde grisáceo bajo la cual se podía ver una camisa blanca con una corbata naranja y unos largos pantalones marrones. Sin embargo, el rasgo que más le destacaba era que sobre su cabeza llevaba una… ¿antena? que tenía una pequeña luz naranja intermitente.

-¡Estoy seguro de que la mayor señal de onda Z salía de esta casa!-exclamó el misterioso tipo mientras Geo se levantaba, le miraba y, entonces, empezó a señalarle de manera frenética.

-¡U-u-un ladrón!-gritó Geo asustado mientras cogía un bate de béisbol que había al lado de la puerta y empezaba a arrearle al tipo en la cabeza-¡Aléjate, no dejare que robes nada!

-¡Ay, ay, auch! ¡Para ya crío, que no soy un ladrón!-gritó el pobre hombre al que, Geo ya había dejado en el suelo de tanto golpearle, mientras se cubría con las manos-¡De veras te lo juro, soy agente de policía!

-¿De la policía Satella?-preguntó Geo mientras dejada de golpear al sujeto.

-¡Sí, eso mismo!-respondió el tipo mientras sacaba su placa del bolsillo de su gabardina-Disculpe que entrase en su casa así de golpe jovencito. Soy Bob Copper, detective especial de la policía Satella-explicó con orgullo, como si en su placa no se explicase ya todo eso.

-Oh, perdóneme agente-se disculpó Geo, como si eso bastara para arreglar las cosas, mientras dejaba el bate en su lugar-Pero… ¿Se puede saber porque ha entrado en mi casa tan apurado?-le exigió el joven héroe.

-Bueno… verás, estoy investigando esos extraños sucesos que han ocurrido por aquí últimamente.

-¿Extraños sucesos…?-repitió Geo, teniendo un mal presentimiento (Cosa que, como ya sabemos, es una mala señal).

-Sí, eso de los objetos rojos medio devorados y lo que pasó hace poco en AMAKEN… tengo la certeza de que ambas cosas están relacionas.

-Glups. Je, je, ¿Y que la hace pensar tal cosa, agente Copper?-preguntó Geo, sudando a mares por el nerviosismo.

-Verás, en ambos lugares se han detectado una cantidad inusual de un tipo de ondas muy raras llamadas ondas Z. Lo más extraño es que este tipo de ondas solo han sido captadas anteriormente en el espacio, y nunca eran emitidas por ningún satélite. Eso me ha llevado a la conclusión de que estos extraños incidentes podrían estar siendo causados por algo que no es de este mundo-Geo tragó saliva sintiéndose extremadamente nervioso-Así que, luego de rogárselo a mis superiores unas 764 veces, he conseguido e permiso para venir e investigar estos fenómenos.

-¿Y porqué, si se pede saber, está tan interesado en estas ondas Z señor Copper?-preguntó Geo, intentando averiguar lo máximo posible acerca de aquel tipo.

-Es que las ondas Z tienen una frecuencia muy similar a la de la radiación y, como la radiación es tan peligrosa para los humanos, he deducido que las ondas Z también lo son. De hecho, en esta casa es donde he detectado la mayor cantidad de ondas Z del pueblo….-en ese momento empezó a mirar a Geo fijamente y, de pronto, se le acercó de golpe, mirándole de manera interrogante-Dime chaval, ¡¿No habrás visto por aquí nada que se parezca a un ser del espacio, verdad?

-¡C-cl-claro que no!-negó rápidamente Geo mientras pensaba: _"Sí, claro, voy a decirte que me fusiono con un alien molesto, gorrón y con mal carácter, para convertirme en una especie de guerrero hecho de ondas EM"_

-¡¿Ningún evento inusual o algo que te parezca fuera de lo común?

-¡Para nada! _"Excepto por una vaca llameante y un cisne adicto a los bailes de salón, todo ha sido normal" _-una vez más, sus pensamientos contradijeron sus palabras.

-¡¿Ningún indicio de que pudiera estar pasando algo extraño?-insistió nuevamente el agente Bob.

-¡En absoluto! _"Salvo porque soy el único que puede evitar que un grupo de aliens lunáticos que quieren recuperar las llaves del coche de su rey destruyan este mundo"_ –sus pensamientos se hubieran sacado un 100 en clase de ironía con esa frase.

-¡Entonces, he de seguir adelante con mi misión ultrasecreta!-exclamó, aunque ya le había revelado toda la misión a un crío de diez años. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de irse, Geo le hizo una pregunta.

-Agente Copper, ¿Si encontrase la supuesta fuente de esas ondas Z, que haría?

-¡Está claro, la eliminaría!-declaró muy confiado.

-¡¿E-e-e-e-eliminarla?-repitió un nervioso Geo.

-Exacto, además…-dijo mientras sacaba de debajo de su gabardina una especie de extraña escopeta con una pantalla digital y que soltaba chispas eléctricas del cañón-Tengo los medios para hacerlo-declaró con una de esas sonrisas que ponen la gente del gobierno cuando están a punto de hacer algo siniestro, mientras Geo palidecía mirando el arma-Bueno chaval, me tengo que ir así que ¡Adiós!-y acto seguido se fue mientras sacaba su rastreador.

Geo se quedó paralizado allí mismo por varios segundos hasta que, luego de un buen rato, exclamó-¡Tengo que encontrar a Mega ya mismo!-y salió corriendo de su casa a toda velocidad.

000000000000000000000000000

Geo, después de recorrer casi todo el pueblo y recibir como única noticia interesante un mensaje que decía que la tienda de Battle Cards "Big Wave" ya había abierto, llegó a la obvia conclusión de que lo más probable era que Mega estuviese en Punto Vista y, mientras subía las escaleras del mirador, se maldecía a si mismo por haber tardado tanto en deducirlo.

-No, si es que al final va a ser que soy rematadamente tonto para algunas cosas-hablaba solo el antisocial joven mientras seguía subiendo-Es que a veces, a pesar de que soy muy listo para los estudios, me sorprendo yo mismo de las estupideces que hago y… ¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó de pronto, pues nada mas llegar a lo alto del mirador había empezado ha escuchar una bella melodía, una dulce canción que a Geo le pareció tan hermosa, que le tocó el alma. Era una melodía que inspiraba un poco de melancolía, pero eso hizo que a Geo le gustase más-¿De donde viene?-se preguntó Geo mientras avanzaba lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados mientras pasaba al lado de una especie de máquina lanzadora cargada de pelotas de béisbol y subía las pequeñas escaleras metálicas de la plataforma del mirador. Entonces, se giró hacia la izquierda, porque de ahí venía la melodía, y, de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientas miraba fijamente a la persona que tocaba la bella canción.

Y la canción no era lo único bello. Quien estaba tocando era una preciosa chica, de la misma edad que Geo y, al igual que él, aparentaba un par más. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y un lindo cabello de color morado-rosáceo. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color rosa con una nota musical negra en el pecho, un poco abrigada para un día tan soleado, que tenía una capucha que le cubría más de la mitad de la cabeza Además, la capucha tenía dos semiesferas de algodón rosa en cada lado de la cabeza, recordando a dos pequeñas orejitas de oso de peluche. También llevaba unos largos guantes de colores rosa y amarillo, en forma de anillos, que le llegaban hasta los codos, donde comenzaba la chaqueta, pero que no le cubrían los dedos. El conjunto se completaba con un pantaloncillo verde claro extremadamente corto, lo suficiente como para que se viera más del 90 % de las lindas piernas de la chica, y unas largas botas de color azul sin tacón. La chica estaba tocando tranquilamente una guitarra de color amarillo con dos corazones rosas adornándola.

Geo no supo porqué, pero, en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre la chica, su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir a toda velocidad, empezó a sudar a mares y se puso extremadamente nervioso. ¡Y además, toda la descripción anterior de la chica (Que seguro habréis notado más cursi de lo normal) había salido directamente de la cabeza de Geo! Sí, estaba claro que la dueña de la canción había causado un impacto mucho más grande en el joven héroe que la misma canción.

En ese momento, quizá porque los latidos de Geo hacían más ruido que un tambor, la chica se percató de la presencia del joven y, con una sonrisa que al chico le pareció salida del mismísimo cielo, le dijo:

-Oh, disculpa ¿Vas a ocupar este espacio? Entonces no te preocupes, en un momento termino-dijo con una voz que a Geo le pareció más dulce que la melodía que estaba tocando.

-Ah…, u…, egh…-parecía como si el casi siempre impasible Geo Stelar de pronto hubiese olvidado que para formar palabras tenía que unir dos o más sílabas. Luego de unos 10 segundos, después de hacer un esfuerzo mayor que el que usó para derrotar a Taurus o a Cygnus, Geo al fin pudo decir algo-L-li-linda canción…-luego su lengua pareció volver a trabarse, en espera de la respuesta de la niña, que sonrió mientras dejaba de tocar y le miraba.

-Muchas gracias. En realidad acabo de escribir esta canción y quería que mi madre la escuchara-mientras decía esto se volvió hacia el cielo más allá del mirador-¿Te ha gustado, mamá?-preguntó al viento con una sonrisa.

Geo se quedó mirándola sorprendido unos segundos hasta que pareció comprender algo.

-¿Acaso tu madre…?

-Ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeña-expresó la niña con algo de melancolía-Por eso no recuerdo mucho de ella.

-Se como te sientes-le respondió Geo mientras miraba al cielo-Mi padre desapareció hace tres años… era uno de los tripulantes de la estación espacial Paz-agregó cuando la niña le miró confundida.

-Oh, lo siento mucho-añadió con ternura y arrepentimiento, una combinación que, en cualquier otro momento, Geo hubiera considerado imposible, pero no en ese momento en el que su mente parecía haberse quedado absorta en la bella chica-No quería traerte a la mente recuerdos dolorosos, ehm….

-¡Geo, me llamo Geo Stelar!-respondió Geo casi mecánicamente cuando se percató de que la chica no sabía su nombre. Aquello hubiera hecho que cualquier persona que conociese a Geo sufriese un ataque de la sorpresa o pensase que estaba gravemente enfermo, pues NUNCA, en sus tres últimos años de vida, se había presentado VOLUNTARIAMENTE a NADIE.-Además no te preocupes, seguramente yo también te he hecho sentir mal al pensar en tu madre-le dijo con una voz que sonaba bastante "robótica", por no decir "de imbécil subnormal", pues los nervios que sentía y los acelerados latidos de su corazón le hacían imposible hablar como una persona normal (Y eso que de normal el no tiene mucho).

-Vaya, muchas gracias Geo-le dijo la chica con una risita que hizo que Geo se sintiera como el imbécil más grande del mundo y que le apareciera un leve rubor en las mejillas-Bueno, tengo que irme así que hasta pronto-siguió hablando la chica mientras pasaba al lado de Geo dispuesta a irse. Cuando lo hizo, Geo respiró una exquisita fragancia que olía como cerezas y rosas, y procuró deleitarse con ella los dos o tres segundos que tardó la chica en bajar de la plataforma metálica y empezar a alejarse en dirección a las escaleras-Espero que nos volvamos a ver-añadió la chica mientras se giraba hacia Geo y le hacía un guiño antes de volver a girarse.

-Y-y-yo t-t-también-tartamudeó Geo aún en estado de shock tras el gesto de la joven, que ya estaba bajando las escaleras y, a los pocos segundos, se perdió de vista. Geo se quedó ahí parado como un tonto mientras, en su mente, sus pensamientos eran un caos total. _"¿Por qué me he sentido tan nervioso? ¿Por qué he actuado como un retrasado delante de ella? ¡Si ni siquiera le he hablado por más de 4 minutos! ¡Además, yo he hablado con otras personas en la calle, en contra de mi voluntad claro, muchas veces y jamás me había pasado algo así!" _se preguntaba un muy confuso Geo_"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué me parece ver su sonrisa pegada en mis retinas? ¿Por qué su aroma me parece la mejor fragancia que jamás he respirado?"_ por un momento, una imagen del sonriente rostro de la muchacha apareció en la mente de Geo, provocando que una sonrisa estúpida apareciese en su rostro _"¿Por qué siento que estoy olvidando algo extremadamente importante solo por pensar en ella? Bah, a quién le importa"_ pensó diciéndose a si mismo que tampoco sería algo tan importante, mientras empezaba a perder sus pensamientos en la chica. Y hubiera seguido así por horas, de no ser porque cierta risa de hiena burlona, que surgió de su Transador, le trajo devuelta a la realidad.

-Jeje, jeje ¿Acaso el antisocial Número 1 del pueblo ha tenido un flechazo?-dijo Omega-xis con tono burlón-Vaya chaval, no pensaba que hubieses llagado ya a esa edad.

-¡M-Me-Mega!-exclamó Geo sorprendido del regreso del alien mientras, a medida que su aturdido cerebro empezaba a captar las burlas del FM-iano, su rostro empezaba a ponerse más rojo que un volcán en plena erupción-¿D-d-de que estás hablando? Yo no he tenido ningún flechazo-negó con fiereza lo que hasta para un ciego sería obvio-Y-yo ni siquiera sé como hacer amigo, mucho menos enamorarme ¿Qué te ha llevado a decir tales estupideces?-preguntó, intentando disimular nerviosismo poniéndose el visualizador y mostrando una cara enfadada (Aunque más parecía la de un retrasado al que le han dado de lleno con una bala y se empeña en negarlo).

-Pues…-comenzó a hablar el alien-que, en los últimos cinco minutos que llevo vigilándote, has estado actuando como un imbécil, te has puesto a tartamudear, te has quedado embobado mirándola como un tarado, le has dicho tu nombre por voluntad propia sin siquiera preguntarle el suyo-Geo se llamó a si mismo idiotas repetidas veces al darse cuenta de eso último-y los últimos 13 párrafos que ha escrito el autor han sido los más estúpidamente cursis de toda la historia-finalizó su explicación el FM-iano.

-¡Eso no prueba que…! ¿Eh? Un momento, ¿La historia? ¿El autor? ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?-preguntó muy confuso el joven héroe.

-Nada, nada, divagaciones mías. Pero no intentes desviar el tema, porque te has quedado más atontado con esa chica que cuando machacamos virus y además…

-¡Mega! ¡Ahora no tenemos tiempo para tonterías, tenía algo importante que decirte!-exclamó de pronto Geo, al recordar el peligro que suponían para Mega el agente Bob Copper y su potente fusil de ondas ¡¿Cómo había podido esa olvidar que la vida de su compañero alienígena estaba en peligro solo por pensar en esa chica? _"Tampoco es que fuera tan increíble"_ se decía a si mismo el chico _"No sé porque me quede mirándola como tonto tan fijamente, solo porque tenía esos bellos ojos como esmeraldas, esa sonrisa que iluminaba el cielo, esa voz más hipnótica que la de una sirena, ese aroma tan delicioso que…"_

-¿Geo? Hola, Geooo. Tierra llamando a Geo Stelar, estamos esperando la señal-la decía el alien al joven mientras sacudía sus garras delante del embobado rostro del chico-¿No decías que tenías que decirme algo importante?

-¿Qué? Ah sí, que hay un tipo de la policía investigando de los FM-ianos y va por ahí con un arma de ondas dispuesto ha borrarte del mapa-le respondió Geo, sin tomarle mucha atención en realidad pues seguía pensando aquella chica. Sin embargo, el alien sí que pareció muy alterado, o eso se deducía de que su hocico azul se puso pálido y que su mandíbula empezó a temblar incontrolablemente.

-¡¿WTF? ¡¿Por qué coj%&# no me lo has dicho antes? ¡Mi vida podría estar en grave peligro, tenemos que hacer algo o…! ¡¿Quieres dejar de pensar como un imbécil en esa chica por un $%&# segundo y ayudarme?-le gritó el indignado alien al joven, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-¡Yo no estoy embobado con nadie! ¡Además, seguro que ese policía ya se fue así que volvamos a casa!-y dicho esto empezó a bajar las escaleras del mirador, con tanta prisa que tropezó unas seis veces y casi se comió muchos de los escalones.

-Bien-declaró Geo al llegar al final de las escaleras, mientras Mega le observaba con una gotita-Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a casa antes de que….

Al parecer, alguna voluntad superior odiaba mucho a Geo y Mega, pues, antes de que el joven pudiese terminar su frase, oyeron una voz, para ser más exactos, una voz que pertenecía a un ser que para ellos era peor que cualquier FM-iano que se pudiesen encontrar.

-¡Eso de las ondas Z es una completa tontería! ¡No puedo creer que haya gente que tenga la desfachatez de exigir que le mostremos nuestros Transadores solo por el hecho de ser de la policía! ¡Es decir, tenemos nuestros derechos civiles y bla, bla, bla, bla…!

"_¡No por favor!__"_ rogaron ambos mientras se giraban, a pesar de que sabían que hacerlo solo confirmaría sus temores _"¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! ¡Ellos tres otra vez no, por favor!"_ se lamentaron cuando vieron que, efectivamente, la Dele y su pandilla venía en su dirección y, encima, ya habían visto a Geo.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo la Dele mientras se detenía a pocos metros de donde estaba Geo y Bud y Zack, como siempre, se detenían a su lado-miren, debe acercarse el fin del mundo, porque sino no me explico como es que Geo Stelar está caminando por la calle a una hora normal-hoy al parecer la Dele no estaba de muy buen humor.

-¡Oye! ¡Si estas malhumorada no tienes porque descargar tu rabia en mí!-se quejó Geo.

-Y si estuviera enfadada, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diría?-le respondió la Dele, claramente enfadada.

-¡Así es!-se apresuró a añadir Bud-¡No tenemos porque decirte que está enfadada porque un tipo de la policía llamado Copper nos ha obligado a enseñarle nuestros Transadores!

-Eh, Bud, se lo acabas de decir-le dijo Zack al gordo chaval, haciéndole ver que la había cagado… otra vez.

-¡Grrr!-gruñó la Dele antes de pasar de todos y empezar a subir a Punto Vista (Que, como todos ya sabemos, es una clara señal de que alguien está cabreado o deprimido… o que, simplemente, eres Geo Stelar).

-Jo, sí que está de mal humor, eso me hace dudar más sobre el concierto de mañana-dijo Bud, claramente muy preocupado.

-¡Pero tenemos que ir!-se quejó el enano de Zack-¡Tuvimos que pasar horas buscando por Internet una página donde las revendieran a un precio asequible y luego tuvimos que ahorrar durante más de un mes!-la cara de Bud se contrajo de dolor al pensar en todos los bocatas que no se había podido comprar durante ese tiempo-Por eso, ¡NO PODEMOS perdernos el concierto de Sonia Strumm!

-Disculpen-interrumpió Geo la apasionante charla de los secuaces de la Dele-No quisiera interrumpir, pero ¿Quién es Sonia Strumm?-preguntó con curiosidad, provocando que tanto Bud como Zack le mirasen como si acabase de pronunciar el mayor insulto de la historia.

-¡¿NO SABES QUIEN ES SONIA STRUMM?-chillaron de tal manera que Geo casi se queda sordo.

-Joder tio, sabía que eras antisocial y no salías mucho de casa, ¡Pero no saber quien es Sonia Strumm...!-dijo un Bud muy alterado.

-Para tu información-empezó a explicar un sabelotodo Zack mientras se ajustaba las gafas-Sonia Strumm es la estrella pop más grande del momento, es una cantante famosa en todo el país y-le dio un énfasis especial a lo siguiente-¡Es increíblemente guapa!

-¡Sí, es preciosa!- se sumó Bud al entusiasmos de Zack-¡Y su siguiente concierto lo va a dar aquí, en Sierra del Eco!-Por qué una popular estrella pop quería dar un concierto en ese pueblucho alejado de la mano de Dios era un misterio para todos… pero nosotros lo llamamos "Argumento del juego"-Así que hemos estado ahorrando para ir mañana a su concierto, pero-su rostro se mostró preocupado de pronto-la Dele no va a poder ir porque sus padres se van a la ciudad mañana, y ella quería que le acompañáramos a una excursión el río y…-miró desesperado a Zack en busca de una respuesta (Dios, eso sí que es estar desesperado) y al parecer el enano la tenía.

-Mira Bud-comenzó con tono calmado-pongámoslo así: hemos estado con Dele todos los días de nuestra vida desde Preescolar, excepto si estábamos enfermos o si salíamos con nuestros padres, pero solo podremos ver un concierto de Sonia Strumm mañana, así que no creo que a ella le importe que…

-¡¿OS QUEREÍS DAR PRISA, PAR DE INÚTILES?-chilló la Dele desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-¡Ya vamos Dele!-gritaron ambos, claramente asustados, mientras empezaban a subir al mirador, dejando ahí a un ligeramente traumatizado Geo.

-…..

-Oye chaval ¿Tu también encuentras traumático que hayan estado aguantando eso durante tanto tiempo?-Geo asintió con la cabeza para responderle al alien-Eso pensé-suspiró Mega, pero se sorprendió cuando Geo se ocultó de repente detrás del letrero al lado de las escaleras que decía: "Entrada a Punto Vista"-¿Qué puñetas te pasa?

-Shhhh-calló Geo al FM-iano-Es ese tipo, Bob Copper-le susurró a Mega mientras el susodicho agente aparecía delante del letrero.

-Que raro, estoy seguro de que detecté una señal de ondas Z por aquí-habló solo (como casi todos en este juego) un extrañado Copper. Acto seguido se empezó a alejar en dirección hacia el pueblo mientras Geo y Mega salían de su escondite.

-Hmmm, así que ese es Copper-dijo Mega mientras una sonrisa malévola se le formaba en el rostro-Chaval, busca un agujero onda, vamos a tener que entrar en su Transador para poder mantener a salvo nuestras "identidad secreta"-aclaró el alien, recibiendo un quejido como respuesta por parte del joven héroe.

000000000000000000000000000

-Bien, terminemos con esto rápido-decía Megaman, parado sobre un camino onda delante de la entrada de la escuela a la que nunca entraba, donde, obviamente, estaba parado Bob Copper. Sin embargo, cuando el "heroico" dúo estaba a Punto de impulsionarse en el Transador del agente, el rastreador de este empezó a pitar sin parar.

-Oh no, la señal de ondas Z se ha vuelto altísima, Tengo que activar mi escudo reflector de ondas-exclamó el detective, momentos antes de activar un escudo invisible para el ojo humano, pero no para Megaman, y que el héroe del momento se lo comiera de lleno, saliendo rebotado devuelta al camino onda.

-C-creo que habrá que buscar como desactivar ese escudo primero-jadeó Geo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-T-tú lo has dicho chaval.

000000000000000000000000000

-Me siento mal por esto-decía Geo mientras encendía la máquina lanza pelotas que alguien había dejado tirada en Punto Vista.

-Relájate chaval, el plan es extremadamente simple-decía Mega mientras el ser EM llamado Pitcherman le explicaba a Geo como funcionaba la máquina- Solo tengo que atraer a Copper hasta aquí, pues su detector le guiará aunque no pueda verme, entonces, cuando esté en posición, tu lo dejas K.O. de un pelotazo, entramos en su Transador y ya está.

-¡No es por eso, es porque hemos tenido que robarle a un niño la Card que enciende esta maquina!-le aclaró Geo al alien, aparentemente muy cabreado.

-Robar es un término muy fuerte Geo, yo prefiero decir que lo tomamos prestado temporalmente por un bien mayor-dijo el alien con solemnidad fingida. Desgraciadamente para Geo, como el alien era la primera, eh, "persona" con la que se relacionaba desde hace más de tres años, no sabía distinguir bien entre si le mentían o no, así que se creyó el falso discurso del FM-iano.

-Bien pero, ¿Seguro que Copper te seguirá si pasas corriendo delante de él?-preguntó un dudoso Geo-Porque, si empieza a perseguir algo invisible, seguramente pierda la señal y entonces…

-Miau.

Ambos se giraron sorprendidos al ver como Shadow Night, de alguna manera, les había seguido hasta Punto Vista.

-Miau-repitió el gato, lo cual, aparentemente, fue una explicación para Mega.

-¡Brillante Shadow Night!-exclamó el eufórico alien mientras se giraba hacia el confundido Geo-Como el pequeñín acaba de explicar, él irá corriendo justo a mi lado, de tal manera que Copper creerá que las ondas Z salen de él y así será imposible que nos pierda de vista.

-¡¿Pero como es que lo entiend…?- Bah, olvídalo-se rindió Geo, no valía la pena hacer preguntas que nunca le iban a contestar.

000000000000000000000000000

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto?-se preguntaba Geo mientras, oculto detrás de la máquina de béisbol y con el visualizador puesto, esperaba a que Mega y Shadow Night volviesen-Igual algo ha salido mal y Copper ha matado a Mega o…-justo cuando Geo empezaba a pensar en cosas muy negativas, el alien y el gatito llegaron corriendo al mirador, seguidos a pocos metros por el incordiante agente de policía.

-¡Ya te tengo, gato que emite ondas Z!-sonrió Copper cuando vio que Shadow Night aparentemente se había quedado atrapado-No sé porque emites ondas, pero voy a averiguarlo y…-antes de que Copper pudiese acercarse más al gato, alguien gritó: "¡Toma esto!" y un aluvión de pelotas de béisbol empezó a golpearle en la cabeza, dejándolo K.O. casi al instante.

-¡M-Mega ayúdame, esto se ha atascado!-exclamó Geo horrorizado mientras veía como las pelotas seguían dándole al inconciente Bob Copper, mientras el FM-iano se descojonaba de la risa.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, eso no importa chaval, impulsiónate y entremos en su Transador antes de que despierte, ja, ja, ja-siguió riendo Mega cuando la máquina al fin se quedó sin pelotas.

-Vale, vale-dijo Geo mientras el alien entraba en su Transador, se colocaba sobre el agujero onda del mirador y gritaba su eterna frase que, esta vez, solo Shadow Night (Que es lo mismo que nadie) oyó:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

Una vez dentro del Transador de Copper, Geo y Mega se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

-Eh, ¡Este tio te mintió chaval!-dijo el alien indignado-¡Según esto, tú eres el principal sospechoso de la investigación de ondas Z y, además, tiene todos tus datos registrados!

-Esto es grave-se preocupó Geo-Si este tipo sigue investigándome podría involucrar a mi madre y….

-No te preocupes chaval-dijo Mega mientras pulsaba unas combinaciones de códigos muy complicadas en el panel del Transador-¡Ya está! He borrado todos los datos, ya no tienen ninguna información sobre ti-terminó mientras Geo le dedicaba una sonrisa agradecida y ambos se expulsionaban. Lo que Geo no notó es que Mega, queriendo divertirse un rato a costa del pobre agente, había borrado TODO el sistema operativo del Transador.

-Bueno-dijo Geo mientras cogía a Shadow Night y Mega entraba en el Transador-antes de irnos a casa quisiera ver si tienen nuevas Battle Cards en "Big Wave", recibí un aviso de que la acaban de reabrir.

-Sí, será divertido-decía Mega que se encontraba muy sonriente, pues estaba pensando en la cara de espanto que iba a poner Bob Copper cuando despertara y viese que su principal herramienta de uso diario estaba totalmente inservible.

000000000000000000000000000

-¡De lujo Geo, siempre es genial ver a mi mejor cliente por aquí!-decía un sonriente Ken Suther, un fanático del surf con pinta de hawaiano y que, además, era dueño de la tienda de Battle Cards "Big Wave" (No me pregunten porque a un tipo así se le dio por montar una tienda de Cards, eso pregúntenselo al friki que creó esta chorrada de videojuego)-Pero tío, sí que es una sorpresa verte a estas horas, normalmente vienes como a las 10 PM, una media hora antes de cerrar-expresó Ken, gratamente sorprendido de ver un cambio que, aunque Geo no lo notara, era para mejor en el antisocial joven.

-Es que no tenía nada que hacer hoy, Ken-dijo Geo con una leve sonrisa, últimamente (sobre todo desde esta mañana) se le estaba haciendo más fácil sonreír, mientras comenzaba a mirar las Cards del mostrador. Lo que no notó fue que un pequeño (Casi de la misma altura que Zack) niño, de unos siete u ocho años, de pelo púrpura oscuro y que iba vestido con un conjunto color crema, un chaleco rojo y un gorro de dos puntas del mismo color, le estaba mirando fijamente mientras hablaba con un ser que estaba dentro de su Transador.

-¿Seguro que es él?

-¡Claro que sí, Buku!-exclamó el ser, que era como un pequeño cangrejo rojo con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo hecha de ondas EM azul-celestes y de ojos amarillos sin pupilas-¡Ese chico emite las mismas ondas que el traidor de Omega-xis, Buku! ¡Es hora de que le venza y obtenga al fin el respeto que me merezco, Buku!

-¡Oye tú!-llamó el niño a Geo, que se sorprendió de que alguien desconocido le llamara-Si tú el de las gafas de sol raras, ven afuera un momento-le dijo con una sonrisa diabólica mientras Geo salía de la tienda detrás de él.

-Eh, ¿Quién eres y que quieres?-preguntó Geo, con las mismas ganas de hacer amigos de siempre, pero no se esperaba la respuesta del chico.

-Me llamo Claud Pincer, Geo Stelar o debería decir Megaman-sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Geo-Sí, no tiene sentido de que lo niegues, sé perfectamente quien eres, ¡Y también se que este será tu fin!-exclamó mientras su Transador empezaba a brillar y el FM-iano cangrejo salía dispuesto a dar pelea.

-¡Este será tu fin, Buku , Omega-xis¡-gritó mientras empezaba a fusionarse con el cuerpo de Claud.

-¡Mierda, es él inútil pesado de Cancer!-se quejó Mega mientras el niño era envuelto en una luz rojiza y salía volando hacia el camino onda sobre ellos-Chaval, terminemos con esto rápido.

-¿No estás un poco confiado?-preguntó Geo mientras se ponía el visualizador y se dirigía al agujero onda que estaba al lado de la tienda.

-Tu también lo estarías si conocieras a Cancer como yo-respondió Mega mientras Geo pronunciaba su heroica y siempre inaudible frase.

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

Megaman apareció en el camino onda y empezó a mirar alrededor en busca de su enemigo.

-¡Aquí estoy, Buku!-se oyó la voz de Claud, haciendo que Megaman se girara… y se quedara mudo, aunque no del miedo precisamente-Jeje, ¿Te has sorprendido verdad? ¡Inclínate ante el imponente Cancer Bubble!-dijo con un tono de superioridad que no le pegaba nada.

Y es que el "imponente" aspecto de Cancer Bubble era el de un ser humanoide de color rojizo cuya parte del cuerpo más grande eran sus pinzas rojas con la parte superior azules y una cabeza con cara de color naranja con enormes ojos, dos esferas rojas y amarillas, tres mini patas de cangrejo que le salían de detrás de cada lado de la cabeza…. y que apenas le llegaba a Megaman a la cintura.

Ni que decir que Mega y Geo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se pusieron a reír como locos del ridículo aspecto del Humano-EM, cabreándolo mucho de paso.

-¡Yo no me burlaría si fuera vosotras, Buku! ¡En menos de un minuto estaréis suplicándome piedad!-gritó Cancer Bubble mientra relanzaba a atacar a Megaman.

**15,****3 segundos después…**

-Pi-piedad-rogó Cancer Bubble desde el suelo del camino onda, lleno de daños, con su armadura magullada y sin sus pinzas, que estaban clavadas a pocos metros-¡Juro que no volveré a intentar atacarte, pero para por favor!-rogó de una manera tan patética que Geo dejó de dispararle con su Card Cañón pesado.

-Oye Mega, ¿No podemos dejarles en paz? Quiero decir, no son ninguna amenaza para nadie, salvo para ellos mismos, y si prometen no hacer nada creo que…

-Hmm, no lo sé-dijo Mega mientras miraba al penoso Cancer Bubble y suspiraba-Ustedes, Cancer y Claud. Miren, si nos prometéis que no intentareis atacarnos ni nada entonces os dejaremos…

-¡Lo prometemos, lo prometemos!-casi lloró de alegría el patético dúo mientras se expulsionaban y Geo hacía lo mismo-Yo y Cancer seremos buenas personas ¿Verdad?-dijo Claud mientras miraba a Cancer.

-¡Por supuesto, Buku! ¡Además me lo he pasado genial con Claud y me encantaría quedarme con él! Pero…-Cancer miró a Mega muy preocupado-Si ves a alguno de los otros FM-ianos ¿Podrías no decirles que también les he traicionado? Si te preguntan diles que he muerto o desaparecido o algo así, n me gustaría que intentaran matarme jeje-rió muy preocupado mientras entraba en el Transador de Claud, el cual se disculpó nuevamente y se largó corriendo.

-Bah, ni siquiera creo que se acuerden de ti-dijo Mega despectivamente mientras Geo empezaba a dirigirse a casa, pues, después de un día como ese, necesitaba un descanso urgente-¿Debí decirle a Geo que fui a Punto Vista esta mañana porque las ondas de soledad de la canción de esa chica me recordaban a las de…? No, es imposible que alguien tan patético como "Ella" sobreviviese a la explosión del asteroide. Aunque si el penoso de Cancer logró sobrevivir…-sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas porque Shadow Night se puso a su lado y empezó a maullarle-Eh pequeñín, seguro que tu también has tenido un día cansado Ven, vámonos a casa y olvidemos los malos pensamient…-un escalofrío familiar recorrió la espalda de Mega y le hizo mirar a todos lados asustado-No, seguro que solo ha sido mi imaginación por haber estado pensando en "Ella" ja, ja. Eh, mejor vámonos Shadow Night-dijo mientras cogía al gatito y se iba, sin notar a cierta sombra que le observaba desde el tejado de "Big Wave".

-O sea, es superfuerte que me consideres tan débil, Omega-xis-habló sola la sombra con un tono tan pijo que le hubiera dado envidia a la mismísima Paris Hilton-Es que te juro por Andrómeda que si no hubiera aparecido tu amigo esta mañana esa chica tan mona ya estaría bajo mi poder. O sea, pero no te preocupes porque te juro por el rey Cefeo y por todas las súper florecillas de este planeta que pronto acabaré contigo ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji…-empezó a soltar unas risillas tan chillonas que cualquiera hubiera preferido una risa malvada.

-Oye Geo-dijo de pronto Mega mientras Geo se metía en su cama dispuesto a dormir-Esta vez he sido yo el que ha tenido un mal presentimiento, uno muuuuy malo.

-Bah, lo siento Mega pero estoy cansado y quiero dormir-decía el chico mientras ponía el visualizador al lado de su cama y se cubría con las mantas-Mañana será un día más tranquilo y seguro que todo irás bien.

-Si, tienes razón…-dijo Mega no muy convencido.

Pero Geo no sabía lo equivocado que estaba…..

-Miau.

-Je, je, y Shadow Night te desea que sueñes con tu noviecita.

-¡A CALLAR!

**Continuará en capítulo 5**


	5. Capitulo 5: Un bello ángel rosa Parte 2

**Disclaimers: **Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!), pero ojo, el gatito Shadow Night sí que es idea mía.

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho. Disculpen el haber dividido los sucesos de Harp Note en dos capítulos, pero era necesario para que no saliera demasiado largo (Y aún así este cap. me ha salido bien largo) Bueno, sin más demoras, os dejo con la continuación de la historia (Por cierto, puede que en algunas partes este capítulo no sea tan cómico como los anteriores, pero ya os lo explico en las notas del autor) que, por cierto, es mi capítulo más largo hasta la fecha:

**Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon/Pegasus/Leo**

**Capitulo 5: Un bello ángel de corazón rosa ¡El letal musical de Harp Note! (Parte 2)**

-Uaaaaaaah-soltó Geo un largo bostezo mientras salía de su cama, entonces rápidamente echó un vistazo a su Transador y comprobó que, efectivamente, esta vez el alien no se había largado sin decir nada, sino que dormía tranquilamente casi sin hacer ruido-Ojala estuviese así de tranquilo todo el día-suspiró el joven héroe mientras se cambiaba y ordenaba su cama, pero de repente alguien le interrumpió.

-Miau-dijo Shadow Night mientras se frotaba contra la pierna de Geo.

-¿Que pasa pequeñín? ¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Geo confuso mientras el gatito señalaba hacia la puerta y volvía a maullar.

-Miau.

-No tiene hambre, te está diciendo que hay alguien tocando la puerta, sordo-dijo de pronto la voz de Mega, sobresaltando a Geo.

-¡¿Pero tú no estabas dormido? ¡¿Y como puñetas va a haber alguien…?-en ese momento Geo se percató de los insistentes golpes que venían de la puerta de entrada y, luego de pensarlo un momento, se preguntó como demonios no los había oído antes.

"_Tendré que añadirlo a la lista de cosas de las que probablemente nunca obtendré respuesta__, justo después de cómo Shadow Night abrió la puerta de _AMAKEN_ o como Mega puede entenderle."_ se dijo Geo mientras él, el alien y el gato (Menudo equipo ¿no?) se dirigían al recibidor.

-Ya voy, ya voy-gritó Geo mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta mientras tenía una extraña sensación de Déjà vu-¡¿Se puede saber que es tan urgent…?-por segunda vez en dos días, Geo casi se comió el suelo cuando alguien entró a toda velocidad en su casa, pero esta vez se trataba de un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, con gafas y cabello marrón oscuro vestido en un traje informal rojizo y con gafas.

-¡Sonia! ¡¿Estás aquí?-gritó el hombre mirando a su alrededor, visiblemente alterado-¡Soniaaaa! ¡¿Dónde estas?-gritó mientras Geo le miraba con una gotita.

-Uh, disculpe señor, ¿Quién se supone que es usted?-le preguntó Geo con tranquilidad, pues esta vez quería asegurarse si era o no un ladrón antes de arrearle con el bate.

-¿Eh?-preguntó confuso el hombre antes de voltearse a mirar a Geo y maldecir mientras se agrava la cabeza-¡Joder! ¡Ya lo he vuelto a hacer! Discúlpame joven pero es que hay una gran crisis ¿sabes? Resulta que soy el manager de Sonia Strumm y…-su rostro se volvió la viva imagen de la desesperación total-¡HA DESAPARECDO! ¡SÍ, LO QUE OYES!-siguió gritando al ver que Geo le miraba confundido-¡Se supone que tenía que dar un concierto esta noche, pero ayer dijo que saldría a ensayar un rato sola y no volvió! ¡Así que he estado yendo como loco por todas las casas del pueblo buscándola!-el nivel de desesperación del manager parecía aumentar por momentos-¡Si no la encuentro pronto será mi ruina! ¡¿Por casualidad no la habrás visto?-le preguntó esperanzado a Geo.

-Pues no-respondió simplemente Geo, aunque le había molestado un poco que aquel hombre solo se preocupara de que se arruinara el concierto y no del bienestar de la cantante-Además, si la viera no podría saber quien es solo con saber su nombre ¿verdad?-cuando Geo dijo esto, el hombre le dirigió una mirada escandalizada.

-¡¿No sabes quién es Sonia Strumm?-le gritaron a Geo por segunda vez en dos días (Otra vez)-¡¿En que planeta vives? ¡¿En uno con el nombre de una frecuencia de radio?-a Geo y a Mega les surgió una gotita por la tremenda ironía que acababa de pronunciar el hombre-Bah, da igual, tengo que seguir buscando a Sonia-dicho esto el manager empezó a alejarse murmurando-No saber quien es Sonia, mira que hay gente que no conoce nada sobre el mundo de la música…

-Sonia Strumm…-de pronto, en la mente de Geo empezaron a resonar las voces de Bud, Zack y el manager:

"_Sonia Strumm es la estrella pop más grande del momento…"_

"_¡Es increíblemente guapa!"_

"…_mira que hay gente que no conoce nada sobre el mundo de la música…"_

"…_hemos estado con Dele todos los días de nuestra vida desde Preescolar…"_

Bien, omitiendo ese último inquietante pensamiento, aquellas descripciones, a pesar de que hasta una descripción de la soledad hubiese sido más precisa, habían hecho que Geo pensase una sola persona.

-Hey Mega, vamos a dar un paseo-dijo mientras se colocaba el visualizador sobre la cabeza y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué, piensas salir a buscar a tu noviecita de ayer?-dijo Mega con una sonrisa burlona… que se le borró cuando Geo empezó a lanzarle varias Battle Cards Cañón Pesado-¡Era broma, era broma!-gritaba el FM-iano mientras Geo le perseguía por la calle cargando más Battle Cards en su Transador.

000000000000000000000000000

-Oye chaval-dijo un quemado y muy golpeado Mega cuando un pitido empezó a salir del Transador y la palabra intermitente "Help" surgió a un lado de la pantalla-La puñetera señal de ayuda está sonando de nuevo y no es por ofender al que la esté emitiendo, pero está taladrando lo que queda de mis pobres oídos-se quejó el alien.

-¿Eh?-dijo Geo mientras notaba el intermitente pitido-Parece que viene de…-Geo se acercó a las escaleras que llevaban al único mirador del pueblo y empezó a subirlas cuando notó que el pitido se hacía más fuerte-Bien ya llega…-Geo se interrumpió cuando el pitido se detuvo y comprobó que, salvo la máquina de béisbol que alguien había vuelto a llenar de pelotas, Punto Vista estaba tan desierto como siempre-Que extraño, estoy seguro de que la señal venía de aqu…

-¡Eres tú!-dijo alegre una suave voz femenina, provocando que Geo se girase y su corazón diese un vuelco cuando vio que la misma chica de ayer salía de detrás de la vieja y abandonada locomotora del tren-¡No puedo creer que justamente tú recibieses la señal de ayuda!-dijo muy feliz aunque algo nerviosa mientras abrazaba Geo, el cual estuvo a Punto de sufrir un infarto de la emoción mientras su rostro enrojecía violentamente.

-Ah… yo… esto-al menos esta vez Geo podía hablar mínimamente-¿T-tu e-eres S-Sonia S-Strumm?-le preguntó mientras intentaba ignorar las risas de Mega, que el alien no podía reprimir pues Geo estaba tartamudeando incluso más que Tom Dubius. La chica miró a Geo con ligera sorpresa en su rostro y este se arrepintió casi al instante de lo que había dicho-Yo esto, ¡No te lo tomes a mal por favor!-casi le rogó, de una manera bastante patética según Mega, sin darle siquiera tiempo a que Sonia contestase- ¡Lo que pasa es que estos últimos años no he visto demasiada televisión o escuchado música! ¡Pero no pienses que no me gusta la música!-añadió rápidamente, evitando nuevamente que la chica pudiese contestarle-¡Porque la canción que estabas tocando ayer era muy bonita y…!-antes de que Geo pudiese seguir soltando excusas innecesarias como un tarado, Sonia le silenció poniendo dulcemente un dedo sobre sus labios, haciendo que Geo casi se desmayase cuando sintió la suave piel de la chica sobre su boca.

-Tranquilo, está bien-dijo con una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Geo se olvidase por un momento de la existencia del resto del mundo-La verdad es que me alegro de que no me conozcas por mi carrera de cantante, ya que eres la primera persona que conozco desde que empecé a cantar que no me trata como si fuera una diosa o algo así-dijo con un mohín enojado al pensar en eso, pues claramente no sabía que Geo no miraría ni a una diosa de esa manera tan embobada-Pero ahora necesito que me hagas un gran favor-dijo de pronto de manera urgente-¡Por favor, necesito que me escondas!-le rogó a Geo que, al notar la angustia de la joven, inmediatamente bajó de las nubes y le prestó más atención de la que le prestaba a una crisis de FM-ianos (Aunque las situaciones no tuviesen ni Punto de comparación).

-¿Esconderte? ¿Por qué?

-Es por mi manager-empezó a explicar la joven estrella-Le dije que no quería seguir cantando y que no iba a tocar en el concierto de esta noche, pero a él no le importó-dijo con un semblante tan triste, que hizo que Geo sintiese, por primera vez en su vida, la increíble necesidad de romperle la cara a alguien, el manager, (O, en su caso, de masacrarlo a punta de disparos láser) si así podía aliviar la angustia de la joven-Yo empecé a cantar como un homenaje a mi madre, pero a ese tipo solo le importa usarme para ganar más dinero, ¡No le importa lo que yo piense! Por eso ayer, poco después de encontrarnos, decidí que no seguiría tocando y decidí escapar, pero ahora mi manager no para de buscarme por todos lados y…-las palabras de Sonia fueron interrumpidas cuando ambos escucharon la voz de alguien que venía subiendo por las escaleras.

-¡Soniaaaa! ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Oh no, es él!-dijo la angustiada cantante y en ese momento Geo tomó una decisión. Sin decir nada agarró a la chica del brazo y ambos se escondieron detrás del viejo e inútil tren del siglo pasado (Vuelvo a preguntarme, ¿Por qué puñetas hay un tren como ese en un juego ambientado en el futuro?). En lo que no se fijó Geo fue en que la chica, al darse cuenta de que había estado abrazando inconscientemente al joven héroe, se sonrojó casi tanto como él.

-Tranquilízate-le dijo Geo con una sonrisa, algo que cualquier persona que le conociese hubiera tomado como una señal del fin del mundo. Ambos esperaron a que el inútil del manager (Inútil, pues solamente dio una mirada alrededor y ya dio por sentado que no había nadie allí) se largase para salir de su escondite-Oye, conozco a un hombre llamado Aaron Boreal, trabaja en los laboratorios AMAKEN y es muy buena persona, seguro que no le importará que te quedes un rato en su laboratorio.

-¡¿De verdad?-dijo la joven visiblemente emocionada, antes de adelantarse y volver a abrazar a Geo-¡Muchísimas gracias, Geo!-dijo sonriente mientras Geo, "inconscientemente", le devolvía el abrazo.

Sin embargo, apenas se dieron cuente de lo que estaban haciendo, los dos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente, ambos más rojos que el fuego de Taurus Fire y más avergonzados de lo que nunca se habían sentido. Eso no resultaba tan extraño si uno tenía en cuenta que Geo, debido a su comportamiento anti-amistad de los últimos años, nunca se había relacionado en lo más mínimo con una chica (Su madre no contaba y la Dele… bueno, ustedes ya lo sabéis) y que Sonia, a pesar de lo famosa que era, no se relacionaba demasiado con sus fans, porque, aunque apreciaba que la apoyasen tanto en lo que hacía, no le gustaba que la tratasen como si fuese alguien superior o algo así, pues lo único ella siempre había querido era hacer feliz a la gente con su música, como su madre habría querido.

-Je, je, oye chaval-le susurró Mega con una sonrisa burlona (Justo a tiempo, porque esto ya empezaba a parecerse más a una comedia-romántica que a una parodia)-Recuerda que ella es una cantante famosa, no deberías aspirar tan alto para tu primer romance-el FM-iano empezó a reírse por lo bajo nada más terminar s frase, mientras Geo le dirigía una mirada que habría hecho acobardarse hasta al grandullón de Bud.

-¡Oye tú maldito alien azul cerebro de Mettenna! ¡Como no pares ya de decir tonterías te juro que soy capaz de prenderle fuego a mi Transador contigo dentro y….!

-Eh, Geo, ¿Por qué le hablas tu Transador?-le preguntó Sonia con una gotita, haciendo que Geo se sobresaltara y se sintiera como un imbécil (Además de sentir otra vez aquella sensación de Déjà vu).

-¡Por nada, por nada!-dijo con una risita nerviosa mientras maldecía mil veces a Omega-xis en su mente-¡Es solo una manía mía que me da cuando me pongo nervioso!-se inventó una excusa tan tonta, que solo podrían creerse los personajes de este juego.

-¿T-te pongo nervioso?-preguntó Sonia sintiéndose extrañamente halagada, algo raro en ella pues normalmente ese tipo de cosas la molestaban.

-Bu-bueno un poco pero…-cuando Geo se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más puñetera idea de cómo mantener una conversación amistosa con una chica (Aquí esta más que claro porqué la Dele no cuenta) y de que las risas de Mega amenazaban con volverse audibles, decidió que era momento de irse-¿Sabes?, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, no vaya a ser que lleguemos y esté cerrado ja, ja-dijo como un tonto, pues eran las dos de la tarde y, aunque en ese momento no lo recordara, él sabía perfectamente que AMAKEN no cerraba hasta las 9.

-¡Vale, pero tendrás que guiarme!-dijo Sonia sonriente mientras sujetaba la mano de Geo, provocando que ambos volviesen a sonrojarse-E-es que yo no conozco mucho la zona y…

-N-no te preocupes-dijo Geo mientras empezaban a caminar hacia las escaleras _"No me molesta en absoluto" _añadió en su mente, pero al darse cuenta de ello, se sonrojó aún más y, de no ser por sus recientemente adquiridas habilidades de superhéroe, tanto él como Sonia hubieran rodado escaleras abajo, pero solo consiguió jalarla mientras bajaban con rapidez, ambos solo pendientes del lugar donde sus manos se unían y olvidándose del resto del mundo. Y quizá fuera esa la razón por la que ninguno de los dos notó a cierto enanín con gafas que pasó corriendo a su lado pero en dirección contraria, sin embargo este iba tan apurado que apenas alcanzó a verlos antes de llegar a lo alto del mirador.

-¿Ese era Geo? ¿Con una chica?-se preguntó Zack muy confuso-Además, aunque no pude verla bien, estoy seguro de que he visto a esa chica antes… Pero bueno, eso no importa ahora-dijo mientras empezaba a correr en círculos, muy feliz aparentemente-¡Hoy es el concierto de Sonia Strumm! ¡Hoy es el concierto de Sonia Strumm!-repetía como un tonto mientras seguía dando vueltas (Alguien debería decirle a los personajes de este juego que no es normal ponerse a hablar solos cada dos por tres)

000000000000000000000000000

-Bueno Geo-dijo el Sr. Boreal mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes- De verdad es una sorpresa que me pidas algo así._ "Aunque la verdadera sorpresa es verte ayudar a un desconocido por voluntad propia"-_añadió lo último en su mente mientras miraba a Sonia-¿Acaso has tenido algún problema en tu casa, jovencita?

-Bu-bueno, sí, algo así-dijo la chica con nerviosismo mientras ella y Geo intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Aaron.

"_Y además compartís secretos…"_ Bueno, supongo que no hay problema en que te quedes esta noche-concluyó mientras esperaba la reacción de los jóvenes, que no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿En serio? ¡Genial muchísimas gracias!-dijo Sonia muy aliviada mientras le sonreía a Geo, el cuál le devolvió el gesto, provocando una sorpresa aún mayor en Aaron.

"_¡¿Geo ha sonreído por algo que no tiene que ver con el espacio? Es más, ¡¿Le ha sonreído a una chica?"_ Por suerte Geo no podía leer mentes, porque seguramente su autoestima bajaría muuucho si supiera que todo el mundo pensaba eso cuando lo veían con Sonia-Pero mañana deberás volver a casa ¿vale? Seguramente tus padres estarán muy preocupados-cuando dijo esto la sonrisa de Sonia fue sustituida por un semblante de tristeza y Aaron notó que Geo se mordía el labio, como si quisiese decir algo.

-… sí, no hay problema-terminó diciendo Sonia con un suspiro. Acto seguido se volvió hacia Geo y volvió a sonreír-Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Geo. De verdad, eres la primera persona que se toma tantas molestias por mí-a Aaron le sorprendió más que Geo se ruborizase que el extraño gesto que hizo de tapar la pantalla de su Transador, como si quisiese evitar que emitiese algún sonido.

-N-no ha sido n-nada-tartamudeó Geo, sin dejar de cubrir la pantalla de su Transador, el cuál parecía estar riéndose (¿Por qué será?). En ese momento, Aaron tuvo una súbita idea. Era algo arriesgado, y sabía que, en condiciones normales, Geo se negaría rotundamente, pero al parecer aquella chica había logrado traspasar de manera insólita la marginante barrera anti-amigos que Geo había formado desde la desaparición de su padre así que tal vez…

-¡Hey, se me ocurre una gran idea!-dijo Aaron, decidiendo poner en práctica su idea, captando la atención de los dos jóvenes-¿Por qué no formáis una Banda-Hermano? Parece que os lleváis bien y seguro que os vendría bien a ambos.

La risilla que estaba soltando el Transador de Geo murió de repente mientras tanto Geo como Sonia se sorprendían por la propuesta. Efectivamente, Sonia tampoco tenía formada ninguna Banda-Hermano, pues nunca se había relacionado demasiado con nadie, pero, desde el momento en que lo conoció, Geo le había parecido muy simpático y, además, se lo había pasado muy bien estando con él, a pesar de que casi no le había hablado (No porque no le cayese bien, nada más lejos de la verdad, sino porque el antisocial de Geo, como ya hemos explicado antes, no tenía ni la más puñetera idea de cómo mantener una conversación con una chica) y pensó que le agradaría tenerlo como Hermano. Sin embargo, Geo se había hecho un lío bastante gordo en su mente. Normalmente ni siquiera habría considerado en lo más mínimo lo de formar una Banda-Hermano, pero, aunque no sabía porque, al ver a la sonriente Sonia pensándoselo a su lado, su mente parecía haber entrado en una lucha mental entre dos bandos: su miedo a la amistad, por sus propias estúpidas razones, y la agradable sensación de felicidad que sentía al estar cerca de Sonia.

-N-no estoy muy seguro…-dijo Geo provocando que Aaron y Sonia le mirasen-¿Me dejáis pensármelo un momento?-y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese responderle, el joven héroe se fue corriendo en dirección a la puerta trasera del laboratorio, hasta que se perdió de vista detrás del enorme generador principal.

-Discúlpale, por favor-comenzó a decir el Sr. Boreal-Geo es buena persona, pero tiene sus razones para no querer acercarse a los demás y….

-Sí, lo sé-le cortó de repente Sonia-Lo de su padre debe haber sido duro para él, puedo entender que se sienta de esa manera y….

-¡¿Te ha contado lo de Kelvin?-esta vez el asombro de Aaron fue tan grande, que le fue imposible callárselo en su mente.

-Eh, sí ¿Por?-preguntó la confundida cantante mientras miraba a Aaron que, mientras repasaba todas las acciones de Geo desde que había llegado con ella, empezó a pensar que quizá Sonia hubiese llegado más profundo en el solitario corazón de Geo de lo que ella pensaba.

000000000000000000000000000

-Así que una Banda-Hermano…-susurraba un meditabundo Geo. Desgraciadamente, es imposible meditar en paz cuando uno tiene cerca a cierto alienígena azul.

-¡Ja, lo sabía! ¿Estás considerando seriamente lo de formar una Banda-Hermano con ella, verdad?-rió Mega de manera burlona, ganándose por parte de Geo una mirada que hubiese incinerado al mismísimo Taurus Fire (Por más ilógico que suene eso) lo cual provocó que el alien tragase saliva (?) de manera nerviosa y cambiase su tono a uno más amistoso-Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo haces? Digo yo, te vendrá bien tener algún amigo que no sea un alien ni un gato ¿no?-aquella observación provocó que una gotita surgiese en la cabeza de Geo.

-¿E-estás loco?-le respondió, a pesar de que no estaba del todo convencido-N-no puedo, quiero decir, yo no estoy hecho para tener amigos. Además, ¡Ni siquiera he podido hablarle por más de 5 minutos!-Geo se sintió como un imbécil total (Y a veces sí que lo es) al pensar en eso-Y además, los hermanos comparten todos sus secretos ¿recuerdas?-a Mega le surgió una gotita al recordar que el secreto registrado en el Transador de Geo era la verdad sobre su existencia y la de los demás FM-ianos-Exacto-siguió Geo al ver la cara del alien-Piénsalo, ¿Cómo quieres que le explique que tengo viviendo en mi Transador a un alien inútil, gorrón, raro, molesto, sarcástico, lunático, descerebrado….?

-¡Oye! ¿No estás intentando insultarme, verdad?-dijo Omega-xis mirando suspicazmente a Geo, haciendo que uno entienda el porqué siempre cuestionan su inteligencia.

-Para nado-dijo Geo inocentemente-aunque….-Geo hubiese seguido con su extensísima lista de "Cualidades" que tenía Mega, si en ese momento las luces de todo el edificio no hubiesen comenzado a apagarse y encenderse a máxima potencia de manera intermitente, provocando incluso que algunas estallasen-¡¿WTF?-exclamó Geo mientras se cubría la cabeza para evitar que los trozos ardientes de una bombilla le cayesen encima.

-¡Kyaaaaah!-gritó Sonia mientras se agachaba y también se cubría.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡¿Y por qué también está fallando la energía de emergencia?-gritó el Sr. Boreal mientras ayudaba a la joven cantante a levantarse.

-¡Ponte el visualizador, chaval! ¡Esto no es una simple falla eléctrica!-señaló Mega lo evidente mientras salía del Transador. Una vez se hubo puesto el artefacto, Geo pudo notar que, en el camino onda justo sobre él, había extraña bola de energía negra que absorbía y escupía energía sin parar-¡Esas esferas están hechas de esas puñeteras ondas Z de las que hablaba el tarado de Copper! ¡Seguramente las habrá creado algún FM-iano! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que corrompan toda la energía del edificio!

-¡¿Por qué nosotros? ¡Seguramente el Sr. Boreal podrá arreglar…!

Seguramente alguna voluntad superior se la tenía jurada a Geo, porque, antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, el panel de control central del generador que usaba Aaron para regular la electricidad empezó a echar humo, y tanto el trabajador de AMAKEN como la joven cantante tuvieron que salir pitando del laboratorio por temor a que la maquina estallase.

-Bien-dijo Geo con una mirada decidida-Hay gente en grave peligro, así que es momento de que Megaman entre en acción ¡Vamos, Mega!-le gritó al alien mientras se dirigía hacia un agujero onda que estaba justo detrás del humeante generador (¿Soy yo o siempre hay una de esas cosas cuando las necesita?)

-Oye chaval-dijo Mega con una sonrisa burlona al ver que Geo había entrado en su modo de "Superhéroe"- ¿Tu repentino cambio de actitud no tendrá algo que ver con que cierta chica esté en peligro, no?

Por suerte para Mega en ese momento el humo del generador empezó a volverse negro, porque sino seguro que Geo se lo hubiese cargado a base de Battle Cards allí mismo, pero en lugar de eso decidió pronunciar su eterna frase (Que esta vez es entendible que nadie oyera, pues una alarma de emergencia estaba sonando en todo el edificio).

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

-Mega, tú y yo vamos a tener una charla sobre cuando se puede o no bromear después de esto-dijo Megaman mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia la primera esfera.

000000000000000000000000000

La cosa fue más difícil de lo que parecía en un principio, pues, además de que las esferas estaban llenas de virus, había cinco en total, por lo que Geo tuvo que comenzar una larga y encarnizada batalla contra varios virus: los típicos Mettennas, Bellgongs (Unos que parecían una especie de mini platillos voladores que atacaban con un guante de boxeo), Wibbledees (Una especie de gotas de agua con patas), Peekaboss (Unos fantasmas feos que se cubrían la cara con las manos hasta que atacaban) y otros aún más raros, lo cual llevó a Geo a preguntarse de donde puñetas habían sacado los virus la imaginación suficiente para adoptar tantas y tan variadas formas, porque supuestamente tenían menos memoria virtual que una Game Boy Color. Cuando Geo finalmente logró destruir la quinta esfera de energía y las luces volvieron a la normalidad, cayó rendido al camino onda, jadeando sin parar.

-Bien eso es a lo que yo llamo un trabajo bien hecho ¿no crees Mega?-dijo cansadamente mientras ambos empezaban a reír, pero la risa se les congeló en la cara cuando oyeron a alguien gritando como histérico por debajo de ellos.

-¡Evacuen el edificio, el generador central va a estallar!

-¡Oh mierda!-gritó Megaman mientras empezaba a correr hacia el laboratorio del Sr. Boreal y comprobaba horrorizado que no paraba de salir humo de la máquina, y que la aguja que marcaba el límite de sobrecalentamiento estaba a punto de llegar al rojo.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo ya mismo!-gritó Geo mientras se expulsionaba y miraba alrededor de la máquina como loco-¡Mega, ayúdame!

-¡¿Me has visto cara de técnico de máquinas avanzadas? ¡No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo…!-Mega se calló de golpe y su rostro cambió a uno de pánico-¡Chaval, este lugar va a volar por los aires y nosotros estamos dentro del radio de alcance de la explosión!

-…-el alien y el humano se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que el generador empezó a echar chispas y la aguja empezó a rozar el límite, entonces empezaron a gritar y correr como locos-¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Y, cuando parecía que ese iba ser el triste y estúpido fin de Megaman y de los laboratorios AMAKEN,…. el generador se apagó. Así de simple, la aguja cayó súbitamente, las chispas dejaron de salir y el humo de detuvo repentinamente. Tanto Geo como Mega se miraron incrédulos preguntándose que demonios había pasado, hasta que un sonido familiar a sus espaldas les hizo girarse.

-Miau.

Geo no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, simplemente su mente racional se negaba aceptar aquello que le mostraban sus ojos. Pero era real, a solo unos metros de ellos estaba el pequeño Shadow Night… y justo en la pared a su lado un interruptor que tenía inscritas las palabras "On" y "Off", y que estaba pulsado en "Off". Aparentemente, a Mega no le costó nada aceptar el surrealista pero fácilmente comprensible suceso.

-¡Shadow Night, nos has salvado!-gritó Mega mientras cogía al gato en brazos y comenzaba a acariciarlo-Gatito bueno, ¡Hoy tendrás doble ración de atún!

-Pe-pe- pero-decía Geo con un grave tic en el ojo-¡¿Cómo puñetas es esto posible?-gritó con un aire histérico-¡¿Cómo ha vuelto a llegar hasta aquí él solo? ¡¿Por qué no ha salido corriendo al oír las alarmas, como haría cualquier gato normal! Y además, ¡¿Como demonios ha sabido que tenía que pulsar ese interruptor para apagar el generador? ¡¿Y como demonios lo ha pulsado?-exigió el joven héroe.

-Miau-fue, como siempre, la única respuesta que obtuvo, aunque para Mega significó mucho más.

-Una explicación muy razonable, como siempre, mi querido Shadow Night. Espero que eso conteste a todas tus preguntas, Geo-añadió mirando al joven, que le estaba mirando con tics en ambos ojos y dudando entre si volver a decirle que no entendía al gato o comenzar a masacrarlo con sus Battle Cards. Pero en ese momento….

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntó el Sr. Boreal mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta, provocando que Mega soltase a Shadow Night, porque sería extraño ver a un gato flotando en el aire, y entrase en el Transador mientras Geo intentaba parecer tranquilo (Algo muy difícil en esas circunstancias) al ver que Sonia y el Sr. Boreal entraban en la sala. Ambos parecían sorprendidos por algo y Aaron no paraba de mirar de Geo al generador, incrédulo.

-¡Geo! ¡¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sonia acercándose al joven, el cual se sonrojó ligeramente.

-S-sí, estoy perfectamente. Lo que pasa es que oí que el generador iba a estallar y se me ocurrió que lo más lógico sería simplemente apagarlo-dijo mientras señalaba el interruptor, que Aaron estaba inspeccionado, y se preguntaba como puñetas se le había ocurrido a un gato y a él no.

-¡Pero bueno, Geo!-dijo el Sr. Boreal con un rostro serio y ligeramente molesto-¡Eso ha sido algo peligrosísimo! No te voy a negar que todos te agradecerán que evitases que nuestros laboratorios se convirtiesen en un montón de basura carbonizada, ¡Pero imagínate que no hubieses llegado al interruptor a tiempo! ¿Con que cara me presentaba yo ante Hope para decírselo?-tanto Aaron como Geo palidecieron al imaginarse la reacción de la madre del joven.

-Geo, es cierto que ha sido peligroso, ¡Pero también ha sido lo más valiente que he visto en mi vida!-dijo Sonia mientras le miraba sonriente, provocando que Geo sintiese por primera vez aquella autosatisfacción chulezca que sienten los héroes cuando los felicitan por su buen trabajo.

-Miau-maulló Shadow Night mientras se frotaba contra las piernas de Sonia, provocando que esta lo levantase y comenzase a acariciarlo.

-Oye Geo, ¿Qué hace aquí tu gato?-preguntó Aaron confuso.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé…-dijo Geo mientras pensaba en lo tierna que se veía Sonia cuando acariciaba al gatito. Entonces, súbitamente recordó aquello que le habían propuesto antes del incidente con las "Esferas Z" y, luego de suspirara profundamente, decidió zanjar en asunto-Sonia, respecto a lo de la Banda-Hermano-Hermano… lo siento pero creo que aún no estoy preparado. No me malinterpretes, eres muy buena persona y todo eso, pero créeme tengo mi razones… "No puedo involucrarte en esta locura" –pensó lo último mientras miraba como Aaron suspiraba y Sonia ponía un rostro decepcionado, pero inmediatamente lo cambió a uno más feliz cuando se acercó a Geo, haciendo ademán de devolverle al gato, y le susurró algo en el oído.

-Te veo en la azotea-acto seguido le devolvió a Shadow Night y se giró hacia Aaron-Si no le importa iré a dar una vuelta para ver el lugar ¿Vale?-luego de que Aaron sonriera y asintiese, Sonia se fue caminando felizmente por el pasillo.

-Se nota que es una buena chica, ¿No crees Geo?-Aaron se extrañó al no recibir respuesta-¿Geo?-repitió mientras, al girarse, descubría que estaba solo en el laboratorio pues Geo, nada mas se había recuperado del shock que le provocó sentir los labios de la joven tan cerca de su oído, había salido pitando por la otra puerta, tanto como para evitar las risas de Omega-xis como para no llegar tarde.

000000000000000000000000000

-El cielo es precioso, ¿no crees?-le dijo Sonia a Geo, que asintió con una leve sonrisa. Ambos estaban en el tejado de loa laboratorios, observando fijamente el bello cielo. En verdad esos dos si que tenían mucho en común: los dos habían perdido a uno de sus padres, los dos creían que podían hablarles si miraban el cielo (De veras que necesitan ver a un psicólogo) y los dos no tenían ningún amigo real. Sin embargo en aquel momento de perfecta paz y tranquilidad (Algo muy raro si se tiene en cuenta que en un laboratorio aeroespacial tendría que haber máquinas que hiciesen mucho ruido) los dos estaban experimentando por primera vez lo que se sentía tener un amigo.

-Sabes, cuando era pequeña solo cantaba para hacer feliz a mi mamá-comenzó a hablar Sonia, captando la atención de Geo-Ella era muy frágil y casi siempre solía estar enferma, así que yo le cantaba sobre cosas bonitas: las flores, el mar, el cielo, la nieve-unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por los ojos de la joven-Cuando comencé mi carrera mi madre fue muy feliz, decía que yo tenía talento natural y que debía usarlo para hacer feliz a los demás, pero cuando ella…-no pudo seguir con la frase-mi manager me dijo que siguiera tocando por mis fans, pero a él solo le importa ganar dinero, yo…¡Ya no quiero seguir cantando!-dijo con un pequeño sollozó, que se detuvo cuando, sorprendida, sintió la mano de Geo sobre su hombro.

-Si de verdad no quieres seguir catando, entonces deberías dejar de hacerlo-dijo Geo con un tono de solemnidad, algo nada acorde con su personalidad marginada de costumbre-Estoy seguro de que, si es tu decisión, tu madre te apoyaría.

-Geo… gracias-dijo Sonia con una peculiar sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos (Esos silencios incómodos y aburridos de los que hasta un bibliotecario se aburre) y de repente, cuando parecía que iban a decirse algo, la puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe, lo que provocó que ambos se girasen sorprendidos para ver como el manager de Sonia entraba en la azotea, seguido de un alarmado Sr. Boreal.

-¡Ya le he dicho que no puede entrar aquí! ¿Quién se ha creído que es?-le decía Aaron al manager, pero este parecía ignorarlo por completo, pues caminaba directamente hacia la joven cantante.

-¡Así que aquí estabas, Sonia!-gritó el manager claramente muy enojado, obviamente-¿Sabes que he tenido que cancelar el concierto por tu culpa? ¡No te imaginas cuanto dinero se ha perdido!-en este Punto se agarró la cabeza, como si eso fuera algo tan horrible-¡Venga, vámonos! ¡Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme y…!

-¡NO!-le gritó súbitamente Sonia, sorprendiendo al hombre-¡Estoy harta de que solo me uses para poder ganar dinero, así que he decidido no volver a cantar!

-¡¿Pe-pe-pero que tonterías estás diciendo?-exclamó indignado el manager-¡Basta, ya de tonterías y ven conmigo!-dijo mientras intentaba acercarse a Sonia, aparentemente para llevársela a rastras de ahí, pero, para sorpresa de todos, Geo se interpuso entre la chica y el hombre, impidiendo que se le acercase.

-Así que tú has estado escondiendo a Sonia…-le dijo el hombre a Geo, mirándolo con enfado-¡No molestes más y hazte a un lado antes de que te metas en más problemas!

-¡N-no!-le replicó Geo algo nervioso, pero con convicción-¡Ella le ha dicho que ya no quiere cantar, así que déjela en paz!

-¡¿Quién te has creído niñato, un superhéroe?-volvió a ser irónico, sin saberlo el manager. Pero de repente, sin previo aviso, se le agotó la paciencia y, con un brusco empujón, hizo a Geo a un lado, provocando que el sorprendido chaval diese algunos saltitos bastante ridículos antes de caer de culo al suelo.

-¡Geo!-exclamaron el Sr. Boreal y Sonia al unísono mientras el manager se acercaba a Sonia y Aaron a Geo. Luego este último añadió-¡¿Pero que está haciendo? ¡Es solo un niño!

-¡Cállese!-replicó el manager, aún muy enojado-¡¿Acaso tiene usted para pagar los millones de Zennys que se han perdido porque el estaba jugando al héroe? ¿No? ¡Pues entonces no se meta donde no le llaman!-dicho esto empezó a jalar a Sonia del brazo para sacarla de ahí. Esta, que no había apartado los ojos de Geo desde el momento en que cayó al suelo, tenía un rostro culpable. Antes de salir de la azotea logró decir "Geo, de verdad lo siento" y el joven creyó ver una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos antes de que se la llevaran.

-Oye Geo-murmuró el Sr. Boreal-No entiendo muy bien que es lo que ha pasado pero, si hay algo que pueda…

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría estar un rato solo-le cortó de pronto Geo, sorprendiendo a Aaron, pues nunca, excepto el día en que la estación Paz desapareció, había visto el rostro del joven tan deprimido.

-Eh, claro-dijo Aaron mientras salía de la azotea. Sin embargo, apenas bajó unos pocos escalones y dio media vuelta-Geo seguro que…-el Sr. Boreal se quedó mudo de la sorpresa al ver que el lugar estaba desierto. Claro, el no podía ver el punto luminoso azul que se iba alejando por el camino onda, en dirección a Sierra del Eco, o que todos los virus que se cruzaban en su camino terminaban borrados antes siquiera de darse cuenta de que estaban en combate (Y algunos solo caminaban inocentemente en busca de algún ordenador que fastidiar).

"_Soy un inútil, si hubiera formado una Banda-Hermano con ella ni siquiera habría podido protegerla. Sirvo para salvar el mundo de monstruos alienígenas, pero no puedo ni ayudar a una a...a...ami... ¿amiga? No, un verdadero amigo sí hubiese podido ayudarla…"_

000000000000000000000000000

Más deprimido que de costumbre (Y eso es más difícil que ver a un cerdo parlante verde volador) Geo se disponía a entrar en su casa. Omega-xis no había hecho ningún comentario gracioso, pues sentía que el joven estaba mucho más desanimado que de costumbre y, por las ondas de inestabilidad psicológica que emitía, sabía que no debía ni hablarle a no ser que desease pasar ha mejor vida a base de las Battle Cards más letales de Geo.

Desgraciadamente (Sí, de verdad que algún dios odia a Geo, pues no paran de pasarle muchas desgracias seguidas) en ese momento una voz le exigió a Geo que se detuviese y este, sin muchas ganas, de dio media vuelta para ver algo que, teniendo en cuenta su estado, lo sorprendió: Zack y Bud venían caminando hacia él…. ¡Sin la Dele! (¡Apocalipsis!)

-¡Oye Geo!-le dijo Zack cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba-Esta mañana estabas en Punto Vista con alguien ¿verdad?

-…-fue la inexistente respuesta de Geo que, al parecer, Zack se tomó como un sí.

-¿Y ese alguien no sería por, un casual, Sonia Strumm?

-…-aún sin respuesta por parte del joven héroe.

-¡¿No sabrás por casualidad la razón por la que se ha cancelado el concierto de hoy verdad?

-…..

-Oye, di algo. Esto es un desastre ¿sabes? Todo nuestro esfuerzo se ha ido al garete-se lamentó Bud.

-…. y-yo no se nada-dijo finalmente Geo, con un aire casi tan animado como el de alguien en un funeral.

-Hmmm-dijo Zack mirando suspicazmente a Geo, pero luego se echó a reír como tarado-Ja, ja, ja, es cierto. Discúlpame Geo, debí confundir a quien estaba contigo con Sonia Strumm, pero, si me paro un momento a pensarlo, es una chorrada total, quiero decir, ¿Por qué iba a estar la famosísima Sonia Strumm con un don nadie como tú? Ja, ja, ja.

-…..-a Mega no le gustaba el aura negra pálida que se estaba formando alrededor de Geo.

-Cierto, Sonia Strumm tiene cosas mucho mejores que hacer que pasar el día con alguien como Geo ja, ja, ja-se sumó Bud, aumentando así el riesgo de muerto prematura al que, sin saberlo se estaban exponiendo el y Zack.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, hay que risa. Bueno Geo, discúlpanos por la equivocación, pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Seguro que la Dele nos va a echar una bronca por no haberla acompañado de excursión….-se preocupó Zack mientras el y Bud se giraban dispuestos a irse, sin saber que el mayor peligro en ese momento estaba detrás de ellos, pues el aura negra que emitía el cuerpo de Geo ya era más grande que Bud, pero, justo cuando Geo se disponía a machacarles (O de intentarlo, porque si intentara golpear a Bud de frente seguro que terminaba en el hospital), algo le detuvo.

-Miau-maulló Shadow Night mientras mordía el zapato de Geo, como si intentase detenerlo. Y al parecer funcionó, pues cuando Geo lo miró y recordó que se lo había olvidado en AMAKEN (Y que, como siempre, había llegado hasta donde estaba de alguna forma inexplicable) se sintió más culpable que antes, sobre todo al pensar en la estupidez (Tanto para su ética como para su salud) que había estado apunto de hacer, así que cogió al gato en brazos y decidió entrar en su casa. Pero justo cuando abrió la puerta…

000000000000000000000000000

**Unos minutos antes….** (Con **VOZ** de narrador de cómics)

-¡Lo que has hecho es inexcusable, Sonia!-le gritaba el molesto manager a la pobre cantante, ambos dentro de un pequeño coche aparcado delante de los laboratorios AMAKEN-¡Vas a tener que pagar todo esto esforzándote el doble en tu próximo concierto!

-¡No, no pienso hacerlo! ¡Mi música solo era para hacer feliz a mi madre, no para darte una forma de ganar dinero!-respondió Sonia con enojo.

-¿Quieres parar de decir esas tonterías? ¡Tú música es un producto, uno que se vende incluso más de lo que se vendió el Final Fantasy XX cuando salió! ¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es cantar, cantar, cantar y cantar!

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!-gritó Sonia con histeria mientras salía corriendo del coche y se detenía detrás de la antena de transmisión principal del laboratorio-Ayúdame mamá….por favor-susurró con lágrimas (Dios, hasta en eso de pensar que puede hablar con los muertos es igualita a Geo).

-Je, je, je, o sea, ¿Qué clase de hombre tan súper malvado puede obligar a una niña ha cantar solo para ganar dinero? Te juro por Andrómeda que es algo súper fuerte-dijo una voz con una acento tan pijo y chillón que, a cualquiera que no fuese tan amable como Sonia, le hubieran dado ganas de vomitar.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?-preguntó en voz alta Sonia mientras miraba a todas partes, hasta que su mirada se posó sobre un telescopio de ondas, encima del cual, visible solo para ella, y para cualquiera que tuviera un visualizador (¡Compre el suyo por solo 99, 65 $!), se encontraba un extraño ser con la apariencia de un arpa de mano (Ya saben, esos instrumentos musicales que ya nadie toca) de color azul claro con cuerdas amarillas. Lo único inusual era que tenía ojos, boca y brazos en su parte inferior y que de la parte superior de su cuerpo surgían lo que parecían ser dos pequeñas llamas de ondas EM rosas.

-O sea, muchisisímo gusto en conocerte linda, soy Harp, una guerrera del planeta FM y me ha espantado ver los cosas tan súper fuertes y horribles que hace ese tipo ¿Me entiendes?-siguió hablando mientras aparecía delante de Sonia-O sea, que no podía permitir que siguiera haciéndole algo tan súper bajo a una chica tan mona como tú, así que he decidido ayudarte.

-¿A-a-ayudarme?-preguntó Sonia dudosa, y seguramente tenía que estar muy preocupada para ponerse hablar con un alien como si nada-¿Cómo?

-Déjame brindarte mi poder…-dijo con una sonrisa, abandonando por un momento aquel aire pijo, pues estaba entrando en la mente de la joven-Y podrás proteger tu misma tu música, o sea-añadió al final.

-Protegerla… yo misma…-susurró Sonia mientras, en ese momento, su manager llegaba hasta ella, aunque él, claramente, no podía ver a la FM-iana.

-¡Sonia, ya déjate de juegos!-jadeó el hombre deteniéndose junto a la joven-¡Vas a volver ahora mismo y comenzar a prepararte para tu próximo concierto!

-Ya te he dicho…-comenzó a decir Sonia mientras se giraba y Harp se introducía en su Transador con una sonrisa-… ¡Que no lo haré!-gritó mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar.

-¡¿Pero que cojo…?-el hombre enmudeció cuando vio que Sonia se había… disfrazado o mejor dicho transformado. Ahora la chica llevaba una especie de vestido-minifalda-armadura rosa con dos líneas blancas verticales y un corazón con borde amarillo en el pecho pero púrpura en la parte superior que le llegaba hasta un poco más de la cintura. Los largos guantes que iban desde sus manos hasta casi sus hombros ahora estaban unidos al vestido, eran de color rosa y blanco, con unos grandes brazaletes amarillos en las muñecas y la parte de las manos totalmente rosa. Sus botas ahora eran metálicas y rosas, con la punta de los pies blancos, y se ensanchaban en las rodillas, donde tenían una marca amarilla, pero después solo había, al igual que en el pecho una parte de color púrpura que le llegaba hasta debajo de la minifalda. Su pelo se había vuelto (A saber porqué) rubio y el casco que llevaba recordaba un poco a su capucha, pues era rosa pero tenía dos adornos semiesféricos blancos a los lados de la cabeza, además de llevar un visor azul. Su guitarra también había cambiado, pues era totalmente azul con la parte inferior en forma de corazón y la parte superior se había vuelto una mini versión del rostro de Harp, además de que llevaba pegado allí un pequeño micrófono también azul…. en resumen, el manager estaba contemplando el traje de Humano-EM más cursi de todos (Y digo cursi por no usar otra palabra…)-¡¿Qué demonios…?-exclamó el confundido hombre.

-¡Siente la furia de la música!-gritó Sonia, con una furia nada normal en ella, mientras sacaba su guitarra y, con tocar una sola cuerda, generaba una especie de nota musical hecha de ondas, invisible para quien no tuviera un visualizador, la cual golpeó al manager, lo hizo volar como diez metros y lo dejó en el suelo viendo estrellitas y notitas musicales.

-¡O sea, has estado divina Sonia!-le dijo Harp-¡Pero él no es él único que debe pagar, o sea, no, no, no, ¡Deben hacerlo todos los que te han obligado a cantar para ellos sin preocuparse por ti, esos súper desalmados que se hacen llama tus fans!-rió con maldad pija (Que asco, es el peor tipo de maldad).

-Sí, tienes razón…-susurró Sonia, totalmente bajo el poder de su ira y de Harp (Aunque más de su ira, porque Harp no podría controlar ni a un hámster)-¡Y lo harán al sentir la furia musical de Harp Note!-gritó Sonia, o mejor dicho, Harp Note mientras desaparecía, pues los humanos EM apenas podían estar unos minutos en el mundo real, y tomaba rumbo hacia, ¿Adivinen donde? El, últimamente no tan aburrido, pueblucho de Sierra del Eco.

000000000000000000000000000

**Volviendo con**** Geo…**

-¡Chaval, estoy sintiendo que algo se acerca!-le gritó Mega a Geo, provocando que este soltara el pomo de la puerta y se girase, pues su conocido mal presentimiento se había activado. Bud y Zack también se habían parado y era porque…Bob Copper había llegado, a saber de donde, con su detector de ondas Z en mano.

-¡Oigan chicos!, no habréis notado nada extraño por aquí ¿Verdad? Porque acabo de detectar una fuerte señal de ondas Z.

-No, no hemos visto nada-dijo Zack.

-¡Y podría hacer el favor de decirnos que son esas puñeteras ondas Z!-agregó Bud.

-Lo siento, eso es información confidencial y…-Bob Copper se cortó de repente cuando su detector comenzó a pitar, llamando también la atención de Geo-¡¿Pero que…? ¡El nivel de ondas Z está por las nubes! ¡Lo que sea que lo esté provocando viene hacia aquí y…!

El detective no pudo terminar la frase, pues en ese momento se oyó un sonido agudo (Como si alguien arañase una pizarra con las uñas) y Bob Copper cayó al suelo inconsciente, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

-¡¿WT…?-ni Bud ni Zack pudieron completar su exclamación, pues les pasó lo mismo que al inútil detective.

-¡Chaval, el visualizador!-Geo no necesitó que Mega se lo repitiese dos veces y, una vez se hubo puesto las gafas, observó sorprendido a la bella chica de traje rosa que, guitarra en mano, estaba parado sobre el camino onda justo delante de su casa. A pesar del pelo rubio, el traje, el visor y la mirada severa que tenía en ese momento, a Geo no le costó nada reconocerla, podría saber quien era en cualquier parte por el singular y dulce aroma que desprendía (Aunque antes muerto que aceptarlo en voz alta).

-¡Sonia!-gritó Geo horrorizado al comprender que la joven estrella había sido poseída por otro de esos puñeteros FM-ianos-¡Tienes que despertar, estas siendo controlada por un alienígena!

-Ay, o sea, no molestes chico-dijo la chillona voz de Harp desde la guitarra-¿Es que no vez que intento ayudar a la pobrecilla a proteger su música? Así que hazte amablemente a un lado o te juro por el color rosa que vas a sufrir el poder de la música…. y tú también, Omega-xis.

-¡Tú Harp, maldita pija sin cerebro!-gritó Mega saliendo del Transador.

-O sea, ¿Es así como saludas a una vieja amiga, Mega? Que fuerte.

-¡Cállate! ¡Solo mis amigos pueden llamarme así, y la última vez que revisé esa lista tú no estabas incluida en ella!

-¡Mega, calla!-puso fin a la discusión Geo-¡Y tú, libera a Sonia! ¡Ahora mismo!-le ordenó a Harp.

-Ay, el amor, un sentimiento humano tan súper bonito-dijo Harp con aire soñador mientras Mega empezaba a reírse y Geo se ponía como un tomate. Pero, antes de que el joven se pusiese a negar sin parar lo dicho por la FM-iana, esta siguió hablando-Bueno, como sea, vámonos Harp Note ¡Vamos a los laboratorios AMAKEN, tenemos un mundo al que enseñar el poder de la música!-ante esa orden, Harp Note hizo un extraño movimiento con la guitarra y generó una especie de mini plataforma en forma de nota musical, sobre la cual subió y empezó a alejarse por los aires, cual maestro del surf, dejando a Geo perplejo y sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo es que yo no puedo hacer cosas así?-le exigió el joven a Mega.

-¡¿Me has visto cara de Cygnus o qué? ¡Ahora tenemos que evitar que esa Harp Note llegue a AMAKEN o todo el mundo quedará bajo el control de Harp-Mega se imaginó eso por unos segundos y su cara se tornó peor que la de alguien que hubiera visto a Heidi matando a Freddy Kruger (Sí, lo has leído bien)-¡Geo, démonos prisa!

-¡Bien!-gritó Geo mientras corría hacia el agujero onda que estaba al lado de su casa. "Resiste Sonia, esta vez te prometo que te salvaré" pensó mientras se ponía en posición y gritaba su frase, y obviamente, a pesar de que la dijo con suficiente fuerza como para despertar a un oso, ninguno de los tres inconscientes ni nadie en el pueblo oyó cuando exclamó:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

000000000000000000000000000

-Bien… ya casi… la alcanzamos…-jadeaba Mega mientras que, por el contrario, Megaman no mostraba ni la más mínima señal de cansancio mientras corría por el camino onda sobre los laboratorios AMAKEN. Normal, como había sido el alien azul (O su cabeza mejor dicho) el que había disparado contra las cientos de notas musicales que les había ido lanzando Harp Note para retrasarlos. En ese momento, el singular héroe llegó hasta la zona que estaba justo sobre la torre de transmisiones del laboratorio, donde también se encontraba Harp Note.

-Ay, o sea, sí que eres muy persistente monada-se quejó Harp mientras Sonia sacaba su guitarra y se preparaba para luchar-¡Parece que vamos a tener que ensuciarnos un poco las uñas para zanjar este asunto!

-Sonia, por favor reacciona, ¡No quiero luchar contigo!

-Chaval, si no lo haces ya podemos decir adió a este planeta

-…..-por primera vez antes de un combate contra un FM-iano, Geo no se veía nada animado cuando exclamó, otra vez, sin saber porqué-¡Combate de ondas… adelante!

-¡Pulse Song!-gritó Harp Note antes de que, inexplicablemente, dos altavoces rosas surgiesen a sus lados y disparasen ondas musicales que Megaman apenas pudo bloquear con su escudo-¡Shock Note!-Harp Note lanzó sus letales ondas musicales desde su guitarra y estas se estamparon de lleno contra Megaman, provocándole graves daños y mandándolo a volar varios metros por el aire antes de comerse el camino onda-¡Machine Gun String!-varias cuerdas de guitarra, pero más resistentes que el acero, surgieron de la guitarra y se lanzaron contra el héroe de azul, el cual quiso detenerlas con su Buster, pero estas siguieron de largo como si nada y lo inmovilizaron cual hilo de pescar enredado.

-¡¿Se puede saber que puñetas estas haciendo chaval? ¡Usa ya tus Battle Cards!-gritó Mega indignado al ver el penoso remedo de combate que estaba haciendo Geo.

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Cañón!_

La débil Batlle Card apenas bastó para distraer a Harp Note mientras Megaman volvía a levantarse.

-¡Eh, porqué #%& has usado una Card tan mierd…!-Mega congeló su frase de golpe al percatarse de algo-O-oye chaval, ¿No estás peleando en serio verdad?-el mutismo de Geo pareció ser una confirmación de los temores de Mega-¡Maldición Geo, si no luchas no solo no podrás liberarla, sino que además vas a dejar este mundo a merced de los FM-ianos!

-Y-ya lo sé pero…..-Geo no sabía bien que le pasaba, contra Taurus o Cygnus no tuvo ningún problema en masacrarlos en batalla, ¿Entonces porque contra ella no….?

"_Oh, disculpa ¿Vas a ocupar este espacio?"_

"_Muchas gracias. En realidad acabo de escribir esta canción y quería que mi madre la escuchara…"_

"_Espero que nos volvamos a ver..."_

"_Geo… gracias"_

-N-no puedo Mega-dijo patéticamente Geo mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, para asombro de Mega y de Harp Note-No sé porqué, pero simplemente no puedo pelear contra ella, por favor perdóname.

-¿O-o sea? ¿D-de verdad te estás rindiendo?-dijo Harp asombrada pues nunca, en ninguna de las cientos de galaxias que había visitado, había visto a nadie con un corazón tan noble como para anteponer la seguridad de un amigo al de su mundo (Aunque más que noble yo diría imbécil), y justo en ese momento ocurrió algo que la asombró más todavía.

-Ge-Ge-Geo…-susurró Harp Note mientras una pequeña lágrima surgía de sus ojos mientras estos recuperaban su brillo normal y entonces, en un movimiento tan repentino que sorprendió a todos, lanzó su guitarra contra el suelo, haciendo que Harp se llevara un buen porrazo, y corrió hasta donde estaba Megaman, se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo al joven héroe-¡Pe-perdóname, Geo! ¡Yo no quería hacer daño a nadie, lo juro! ¡Me dejé llevar por la rabia y la furia…!-Geo la silenció con un pequeño gesto de la mano.

-Cálmate Sonia. No ha sido culpa tuya, sino de la influencia de esa FM-iana-dijo mientras miraba a Harp en su forma de guitarra, que se había levantado y les observaba flotando en silencio-Escúchame, sé que ya no quieres seguir cantando, y eso está bien porque es tu propia decisión, pero recuerda que hay mucha gente que te admira a ti y a tu música, así que algún día, cuando te sientas lista para hacerlo, podrás volver a canta por tu propia voluntad, estoy seguro.

-E-eso ha sido…-todos miraron sorprendidos al escuchar a Harp sollozando-¡O sea, eso ha sido lo más súper tierno que he oído en toda mi vida!-dijo con ojitos brillantes-¡O sea, lo he decidido! ¡A partir de este momento, yo Harp, dejo de estar al servicio del planeta FM y me uno al bando de la Tierra!-a todos se les abrieron los ojos como platos al oír eso. En ese momento, a saber porqué, Geo y Sonia se expulsionaron y aparecieron justo al lado de la antena de transmisión. Luego, Harp miró a Sonia con aire culpable y dijo-O sea, Sonia querida, lamento mucho todo los problemas que te he causado, así que, si no te molesta ¿Podría quedarme contigo?

-¡Claro Harp!-dijo Sonia sonriente, pues era lo suficientemente buena (O tonta) como para perdonar así sin más a un alien que la había poseído y la había hecho atacar a la gente. Luego, se levantó y miró a Geo sonriente-Bueno, creo que al menos debería organizar un concierto de despedida ¿no crees?

-Es oficial-dijo Mega tras ver aquellas escenitas-Desde este momento, soy alérgico a las mujeres.

000000000000000000000000000

**Tres días después…**

-¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir!-gritó Sonia desde un escenario instalado en la plataforma de Punto Vista. Toda la gente del pueblo estaba allí, pues Sonia no había cobrado entrada a nadie para ver ese concierto (Idiota), y cuando digo todos, son todos: Geo (Obviamente), su madre Hope (Que no tenía ni idea del porqué de ese concierto), Mega (Aún más obviamente), Shadow Night (Esto ya no tan obvio), la Dele, Bud, Zack, el Sr. Boreal (Aunque él no vivía allí), el vejete fugado del psiquiátrico, la emo que fingía ser pija, el niño que siempre hacía novillos, el encargado de Big Wave, Ken Suther, y mucha más gente sin nombre conocido que vivía en el pueblucho ese. Todos habían estado escuchando el concierto desde hacia una hora y ninguno podía negar que Sonia cantaba y tocaba de una manera increíble-Esta será mi última canción, se llama: "Buenas noches mamá"-dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras empezaba a tocar una bella y dulce canción, tan hermosa que hacía que uno recordase los momentos más hermosos de su vida, por muy lejanos que fuesen, y en pocos segundos a todo el público le saltaban lágrimas de emoción, hasta a Mega, pero este trataba de esconderlo aprovechando que Geo solo tenía ojos para la chica que tocaba en el escenario. Cuando la dulce melodía llegó a su fin Sonia se veía bastante relajada-Os agradezco a todos de veras que me hayáis apoyado siempre, pero ahora debo retirarme-esa frase fue seguida de varias exclamaciones de la multitud, tales como: "¡No, Sonia, no te vayas!" o "Soniaaaa, te queremooooos" que provocaron lágrimas de emoción en la joven cantante, pues le parecía increíble el apoyo que tenía toda esa gente hacia ella-Escuchadme…snif…esto no es un adiós, solo un hasta pronto. Pues, como me dijo un buen amigo, cuando esté lista volveré a subir a este escenario para poder deleitaros con mi música ¡Os lo prometo!-una gran ovación y un coro de aplausos que, a diferencia de la frase de Geo, se pudo oír a 70 Km. de distancia fueron la respuesta del público a las palabras de Sonia, quien, como siempre, sonrío a todos mientras la ovación seguía…

000000000000000000000000000

-Has estado genial Sonia-le dijo Geo a la joven. Ambos estaban en la plataforma del mirador donde, cinco horas antes, se había realizado el concierto y se habían reunido para descansar un poco de los días tan ajetreados que habían tenido-Así que… ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Bueno, quisiera terminar mis estudios, y luego quizá hacer algo de turismo por el mundo, aunque ¿Quién sabe?-dijo mirando a Geo-Quizá esté más cerca de lo que pienses-este comentario provocó que Geo se ruborizase, algo que divertía mucho a Sonia.

-Sabes…te agradezco mucho…snif…todo lo que me has ayudado y….-Geo miró sorprendido como gruesas lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de la joven-¿P-por qué estoy llorando? Me prometí que iba a ser fuerte en mis decisio… ¡Buahh!-Sonia estalló en llanto sorpresivamente, provocando que a Geo le surgiesen mil gotitas de la cabeza, pues no sabía que hacer para calmarla.

-¡Argh! ¡Oh no, una chica llorando!-dijo Mega apareciendo con una cara entre asqueada y preocupada-¡Ayer vi en un programa de televisión que hacer llorar a una chica es un delito penado por la cárcel! (A saber en que chorrada de programa vio Mega semejante tontería) ¡Haz algo para que deje de llorar, y rápido!

-Pe-pero no se qué-en ese momento, al igual que cuando luchó su primera batalla, la voz de su padre hizo eco en la mente de Geo: "Una persona puede obtener la fuerza para superar el mayor de los desafíos si cuenta con el apoyo de otra. Sería genial si todos en el mundo estuviésemos conectados mediante ese fabuloso sistema de unión que hemos llamado Banda-Hermano…"-¡Por favor Sonia, formemos una Banda-Hermano!-gritó de pronto Geo, y aquello fue tan sorpresivo que provocó que Sonia dejase de llorar y le mirase sorprendida y que a Mega se le abriese la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-…. ¡Vale, será un placer!-dijo Sonia con la sonrisa más radiante de su vida mientras ella y Geo juntaban sus Transadores y pulsaban por primera vez en sus vidas la opción: "Formar Banda-Hermano" Al instante, un pequeño brillo unió por unos segundos ambas máquinas y, de repente, ambos se sentían mucho más unidos el uno al otro.

-¡Mucha gracias Geo!-dijo Sonia muy feliz-Gracias a ti jamás me sentiré sola en este vasto mundo-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba provocando que el chico se ruborizase… otra vez.

-Bu-bu-bueno, me alegro de que estés feliz…. ¡Pero recuerda que nadie puede saber nuestro secreto!-saltó de pronto de una manera bastante cómica (Por no decir estúpida), pues no le ocurría nada que decirle (De verdad que a este chico le hace mucha su padre).

-¿Cuál secreto? ¿Ese de que tenemos aliens viviendo en nuestros Transadores?-rió divertida ante la surrealista que sonaba-No te preocupes, además no creo que nadie me creyer….

-¡He detectado una fuerte señal de ondas Z!-exclamó en ese momento Bob Copper llegando a la zona del mirador y observando a su alrededor, pero sn percatarse de los dos jóvenes que estaban sobre la plataforma a tan solo unos metros y le miraban con una gotita.

-Pues ahí tienes a alguien lo bastante estúpido como para creérselo…-comentó Geo mientras veía como Copper revisaba el viejo tren del siglo pasado-Me parece que tenemos problemas, no hay por donde escapar sin toparnos de bruces con ese tipo y si descubre a Mega o a Harp…

-No te preocupes-dijo Sonia con confianza mientras caminaba delante de Geo, sacaba su guitarra y apuntaba hacia el detective-¡A mínima potencia, Harp!-dijo mientras tocaba una simple nota… y Copper cayó inconciente al suelo (Por tercera vez). Luego se giró hacia Geo y le hizo un guiño-Bueno Geo, hasta pronto ¡Espero que nos veamos dentro de poco!-le dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¡O sea, hasta prontito a ti también, Omega-xis! Ji, ji, ji-rió Harp provocando que Mega sintiese ganas de vomitar.

Geo siguió a la chica hasta casi la mitad del mirador y luego se limitó a ver como se perdía de vista bajando las escaleras-Sí, yo también lo espero…-dijo Geo con mirada embobada mientras que, sin darse cuenta, se sentaba…sobre la máquina de béisbol, y esta se encendía empezando a descargar una andanada de pelotas sobre el pobre e inconsciente detective. Mega pensó en avisarle de lo que pasaba, pero luego sonrió diabólicamente mientras se decía que Bob Copper podía aguantar algunas pelotas más…

Y así culmina otra aventura del gran héroe del mundo onda, Megaman. Esta vez sin embargo, ha ganado algo más que una batalla, ha ganado una buena amiga y ha crecido como persona, y es por eso que siempre estará atento para protegernos de cualquier…

-Sonia….

-¿Eh?... ¡Geo, cuidado con las escale…!

¡PIM!

¡PUM!

¡PAM!

¡CATACRASH!

-…. de las seis mil ochocientos cincuenta y tres millones diecinueve mil cuatrocientas catorce personas que hay en el mundo ¿Por qué justamente me tenía que encontrar con un chaval así?

…de los billones de mundo que existen ¿Por qué justamente me tenía que tocar narrar este?

**Fin del tercer capítulo**

**Notas del autor:** Vaya veo que cada vez hay más gente que lee esta locura que llamo fic, así que aquí os dejo un cap. extralargo pero muy gracioso, y no os preocupéis, intentaré terminar el capítulo 6 más pronto. Por cierto, si alguien ha notado que en algunas partes este capítulo era un poco más serio que los anteriores, es porque no se me ocurrió como ponerlo más gracioso, porque, francamente, me cae fatal el personaje del manager de Sonia del Megaman Star Force 1 (Menos mal que Sonia lo despidió) y por eso puso las partes donde salía un poco más serias, pero tranquilos que esto seguirá siendo una parodia para que podamos morirnos de risa. Bueno, me despido por ahora y nos vemos en el capítulo 6 (P.D: el número de personas que hay en el mundo que cita Mega es oficial, al menos en nuestro mundo jeje).


	6. Capitulo 6: ¡Como una estrella fugaz!

**Disclaimers: **Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!)

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho. Oh y otra cosa, para los que quieran oírla, aquí está el link de youtube de la canción Shooting Star, que tantas veces suena en este fic cuando nuestro prota hace algo heroico, así que no duden en escucharla completa (O de ponerla de fondo cuando leáis una parte en la que salga, es muy graciosos imaginárselo):

Megaman Star Force: Shooting Star

**/watch?v=6qFSrzMBFHU&feature=related**

(Disculpen pero no ha salido la primera parte del link, pero es igual que todos los videos de youtube)

Bueno, ahora sigamos con el fic:

**Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon/Pegasus/Leo**

**Capitulo 6: ****¡Como una fantástica estrella fugaz! ¡El asombroso poder del Star Force!**

-¿Pe-pe-pero que caraj…..?-fue lo que pensó Geo al mirar que, sin motivo aparente, se encontraba flotando en mitad de un enorme espacio vacío de color blanco brillante-¡¿Por qué siempre es a mi al que le pasan las cosas más raras y sin sentido?

-Ni idea, chaval-Geo miró sorprendido a su Transador, preguntándose como puñetas podía tenerlo puesto y estar vestido con su ropa normal (Porque recordaba haberse puesto su pijama antes de acostarse), para ver como Mega le miraba con la misma confusión que él-Igual estás maldito o algo parecido.

-Vaya, señor positivo, me alegra que pienses que mi vida es…

-Geo Stelar….-tanto el joven como el alien se congelaron al oír aquellas profundas y místicas voces, las mismas que Geo había oído en sueños la otra vez.

-¿Qui-quien anda ahí?-preguntó Geo nervioso mirando alrededor.

-¡Sí, salid no os tenemos miedo!-gritó Mega con chulería… que se le borró de la cara (¿O es un hocico?) cuando tres grandes figuras aparecieron delante de ambos.

Lo menos atemorizante de los seres era que medían unas 4 o 5 metros de envergadura, lo que de verdad sorprendía eran sus formas. El que se encontraba a la derecha parecía una especie de dragón chino (Ya saben, los que parecen serpientes pero con patas) y tenía varias partes de su cuerpo cubiertas de (Como no) ondas EM de color verde. El que estaba en el medio tenía la forma del mítico Pegaso, pero con la parte de la cola, las piernas traseras, el cuello una parte de las patas delanteras echas de ondas EM turquesas. Para rematar la cosa, el de la izquierda era como un león de aspecto muy fiero, con la melena y la punta de la cola de ondas rojo-anaranjadas. Los tres seres observaba fijamente al heroico dúo con sus brillantes ojos, por lo que estos sentían como si les estuvieran traspasando el cuerpo con rayos X.

-Saludos Geo Stelar y Omega-xis-dijo el ser con forma de Pegaso-En este momento, nos encontramos dentro de tu subconsciente.

-¿Qui-quien o que demonios sois?-preguntó Geo, un poco atemorizado.

-¿Y como $%&# sabéis quienes somos?-añadió un mosqueado Mega.

-Porque hemos hackeado la red mundial de vigilancia satelital para poder vigilaros las 24 horas-reveló el dragón, provocando que un tic apareciera en los ojos de Geo y Mega, y que el pegaso le pegase una coz en toda la cara.

-¡Pedazo de imbécil, no tenías que haberles contado eso!-luego se giró hacia los medio traumatizados protas-Ejem, ejem, bueno, a lo que íbamos: Aunque parezca que vuestro destino es minúsculo e insignificante en este enorme universo, en realidad será vital para la supervivencia del planeta-su frase mística hubiera quedado muy guay, de no ser porque la escena se arruinaba debido al dragón tirado en el suelo intentando cogerse su adolorida cara y que el león se estaba descojonando de él.

-¿Q-Que puñetas significa esto?-preguntó Geo con una gran gota ante la estúpida y (Aunque no más que su vida) surrealista escena.

-Lo sabrás… pronto….-dijo nuevamente el pegaso antes de que un flash blanco cegara a Geo y a Mega, provocando que dejasen de ver a los tres seres y que, sin ninguna razón, comenzaran a caer a través del vacío.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!-gritó Geo mientras se despertaba sudando a mares. Shadow Night le miró desde la parte posterior de su cama, como si quisiese preguntarle si estaba bien (Y conociendo a este gato seguro que así era) por lo que Geo dio un profundo suspiro de alivio.

-Buf, solo fue un sueño ja, ja, es la última vez que me duermo sin más después de caerme por 47 escalones…

-Odio decírtelo chaval-Geo miró hacia su Transador, que estaba al lado de su cama, para ver que Mega le miraba con cara de circunstancias-Pero no fue un sueño, yo también recuerdo de esos tres bichos enormes tan raros.

-¡¿Que? Un momento, ¿No crees que hayan sido FM-ianos tratando de confundirnos?-preguntó Geo.

-No-negó Mega muy seguro-Aunque eran lo bastante raros y/o tontos como para serlo, te puedo asegurar que esos tres no formaban parte del escuadrón que me perseguía y… ¿Eh? Oye chaval, tu colgante está brillando otra vez.

-¿Qué?-Geo miró su cuello confundido y, efectivamente, la rara gema con forma de pata de dinosaurio triangular estaba resplandeciendo-Es igual que ayer…-dijo al recordar que, mientras caía como imbécil por la escaleras de Punto Vista, su colgante también había brillado-me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con que formé mi primera Banda-Hermano…-susurró mientras volvía a recostarse y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al pensar en Sonia, su primer y actualmente único hermano. Sus pensamientos empezaron a perderse en la bella chica, y a olvidarse del misterio del colgante y las tres sombras de paso, cuando un molesto sonido proveniente de su Transador le sacó de su mundo de sueños

¡Tururutuk!

-Oye chaval, tienes correo.

"_Seguramente será la Dele para__ intentar ordenarme que vaya a la escuela o algo así"_ pensó el joven héroe-Mega, bórralo por favor, ahora mismo no estoy de humor para leer ningún mensaje.

-Vale, tu mismo-respondió el alien mientras se disponía a borrar el mensaje-De todos modos seguro que la chica Strumm no tenía nada importante que decirte y…

Antes de que Mega pudiese siquiera empezar la siguiente palabra de su frase, Geo había "volado" hasta su Transador y lo había cogido tan bruscamente que el pobre alien salió disparado fuera hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

-Miau-fue, como siempre, la sabia observación de Shadow Night respecto a lo que veía.

-¡¿Un mensaje de Sonia?-dijo Geo mientras abría el Cyber-buzón y abría el mensaje de la joven cantante:

¡Hola Geo!

Solo quería volver a darte las gracias por todo, gracias a ti ya nunca más me sentiré sola, además Harp y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien. Ojala puedas relacionarte con los demás tan bien como conmigo, sería muy feliz si pudieses encontrar "un nuevo tú" que te permitiese tener más amigos. Bueno, espero poder pasar a verte pronto, un abrazo tu querida amiga, Sonia Strumm.

-Es tan dulce….-susurró Geo, con el típico rostro de tarado que se le ponía cada vez que pensaba en Sonia, mientras se ponía a releer el mensaje, preguntándose que estaría haciendo en ese momento la joven. Mientras él se dedicaba a esta importantísima actividad, Mega se había levantado y se le había acercado, bastante cabreado al parecer.

-Sabes, si ya terminaste de releer por trigésima vez el mensajito de tu novia, podrías preguntarle a tu madre por lo del colgante-esto provocó que Geo la cara de Geo se pusiese como un tomate, cerrase el Transador y mirase a Mega cabreado.

-Y-ya te dije que no es mi novia, además, tienes razón ¡Será mejor que le pregunte a mamá!-dicho esto salió de su cama, cogió su visualizador, se vistió y salió por la puerta de su habitación, todo en menos de quince segundos.

-… ¿Como lo ha hecho tan rápido?

-Miau.

-Oh, gracias por aclarármelo Shadow Night-dijo Mega mientras cogía al gatito en brazos y salía por la puerta para ver a Geo desayunando-Oye, ¿Y tu madre?-preguntó mirando a todos lados mientras Geo le miraba con una gotita.

-En primer lugar, ha dejado en un nota que salía a hacer la compra, aunque dice que se fue como hace una hora, y en segundo, no vuelvas a salir de mi habitación con Shadow Night en brazos-dijo el joven con una gotita pues, sin el visualizador puesto, lo único que veía era al impasible gatito flotando en el aire mientras le miraba fijamente (Que miedo) y se aterró al pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si su madre hubiese llegado a ver eso.

-¡Hijo, ya llegué!-anunció Hope Stelar entrando repentinamente en la casa, provocando que Mega lanzase a Shadow Night por los aires y entrase en el Transador. Sorprendentemente (O quizá no) el gatito, luego de dar varias vueltas por el aire ante la aterrada mirada del heroico dúo, aterrizó suavemente en los brazos de la sorprendida Hope. Eso sí, sin alterar si impasible rostro gatuno en ningún momento.

-Miau.

-¡Vaya, Shadow Night, sí que pegas unos saltos muy grandes!-dijo la mujer mientras dejaba al gato en el suelo y se acercaba a su hijo-Buenos días cariño, ¿Planeas hacer algo hoy?

-Bueno…-dijo Geo, pensando que su madre estaba buscando encontrar una manera para hacer que fuera a la escuela, así que decidió hacerla cambiar de tema-Por cierto mamá, ¿Sabes algo acerca de mi colgante? Es que últimamente ha estado brillando sin razón aparente y…

-¿Eh? ¿Tú colgante? Pues la verdad no se…-Hope pareció pensativa por unos segundos-¿Dices que ha estado brillando? No sabía yo que tuviese un sistema de lucecitas incorporado… ¡Ah, ya se! ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Aaron? Él siempre estaba enterado de los inventos de tu padre y como el colgante era de Kel…-de pronto la mujer dejó de hablar y grandes ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y comenzaba a sollozar incontrolablemente-¡¿Por qué Kelvin? ¡¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…?

-Ma-mamá cálmate dijo Geo con una enorme gota mientras intentaba pensar como calmar a su madre. De golpe, una idea le vino a la mente-O-oye mamá ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? En la nota decías que solo ibas a hacer la compra, pero has tardado como una hora y…

-Ah-dijo la mujer mientras dejaba de llorar repentinamente y miraba a Geo con una semi-sonrisa-Es porque… bueno, he ido a tu escuela, cariño.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿A mi escuela?

-Sí, al parecer hay un nuevo profesor en tu clase y le ha extrañado mucho la innumerable cantidad de ausencias que ausencias que tienes en la escuela, así que me pidió que fuera a hablar con él para saber porque no ibas a la escuela.

-…..-Geo parecía estar en un profundo estado de reflexión.

-¿Sabes? Me ha parecido una muy buena persona, tal vez si fueras a la escuela estoy segura de que te caería muy bien.

-…. no, lo siento, pero creo que aún no estoy listo-dijo finalmente con un suspiro, sin embargo su madre se sorprendió y sonrió. Normalmente Geo le negaba directamente cuando le hablaba sobre la escuela. Pero esta vez, parecía habérselo pensado durante unos segundos antes de responder. Últimamente había notado que su hijo estaba cambiando, y aparentemente para bien: sonreía más a menudo, salía más a la calle, ¡Incluso le había visto hablando con más gente últimamente! Hope no sabía el porque de ese cambio (Y la verdad es que hay que tener tanta o más imaginación que los de Capcom para imaginárselo) pero estaba muy agradecida de que su hijo estuviese progresando en acabar con su auto-marginación.

-Bueno Geo, supongo que ya irás cuando estés listo. Y ahora, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a preparar la comida?

000000000000000000000000000

Esa misma tarde, Geo, Mega y Shadow Night (Geo se había resignado a llevárselo, ya que estaba seguro que terminaría apareciendo donde sea que estuviesen tarde o temprano) se dirigieron a la parada de autobuses y se dispusieron a tomar el primero que fuera a AMAKEN. Desgraciadamente, como casi todo en el día a día del joven héroe, cierta voz conocida (Y odiada) provocó que no pudiesen tomar el bus.

-Vaya, vaya-tanto Geo como Mega, desde el Transador, giraron su cabeza casi en contra de su voluntad para ver como la Dele y su pandilla se acercaban a ellos-Nuevamente nos encontramos Geo. Sabes, creo que deberías resignarte de una vez, es obvio que el destino quiere que te convenza para que vayas a la escuela y…

-¡Por el amor de Dios!-estalló de pronto a Geo sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Shadow Night que se limitó a mirarle fijamente. No era culpa suya, pues con lo de los FM-ianos, aguantar a Mega, las continuas apariciones y acciones repentinas e inexplicables de Shadow Night y el raro sueño con las tres sombras, su paciencia había el límite de su capacidad como para que encima el trío de payasos de siempre viniera a molestarlo, OTRA VEZ-¡Podríais tú y tus dos esclavos hacer el favor de dejar de seguirme todo el día!

-¡Nosotros no estamos siguiendo a nad…!

-¡No intentéis negarlo!-siguió el exasperado Geo-¡Es absolutamente imposible que os hayáis encontrado conmigo TANTAS veces seguidas por casualidad! Estáis empezando a hartarme de verdad ¿Sabéis? ¡Sobre todo tú!-dijo señalando a Luna con un gesto acusador, provocando que Bud y Zack sintiesen un escalofrío al ver el aura violeta que había empezado a surgir alrededor de ella, pero, por desgracia para él, Geo estaba tan exasperado que no lo notó-¡Estoy hasta las narices de que siempre estés creyéndote la dueña de todo solo por el hecho de ser la delegada de una maldita clase de primaria! ¡Déjame ya en paz, maldito Satélite!

-¡¿Co-como me has llamado?-gritó Dele escandalizada, mientras pequeñas llamaradas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Sa-té-li-te!-le deletreó Geo, ignorando el peligro mortal al que se estaba exponiendo-Ya sabes, un satélite es un cuerpo celeste pequeño que gira alrededor de la órbita gravitacional de un planeta. Tú te llamas Luna, igual que el satélite de la Tierra, así que es un apodo perfecto para ti-Geo observó que la mirada de Luna se había ensombrecido, que estaba temblando de ira, que Zack y Bud se habían alejado varios metros asustados y que Mega se había encogido asustado en lo más profundo del Transador. Entonces, se dio cuenta de la tremenda estupidez que acababa de hacer-Eh, bueno, je, je ¿Qu-que dices a eso, eh?

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Joder, que trabajo más aburrido!-se quejaba el conserje de la Escuela Primaria de Sierra del Eco, o la E.P.S.E. para abreviar (A esta gente les encanta abreviarlo todo ¿no?), mientras limpiaba el suelo del pasillo principal de la escuela, justo delante de la puerta de entrada-¡Es que nunca puede pasar nada interesante por aquí!-preguntó a los cuatro vientos… un momento antes de que la puerta de entrada se abriese con un estallido y un niño de pelo puntiagudo y extrañas gafas volase por los aires a través de ella, chocase contra él y, mientras que el niño simplemente caía al suelo con un sonoro golpe, lo hiciese atravesar la puerta del salón de clases más cercano, dejándolo completamente K.O.

-Vaya, así que así es como se ve la escuela por dentro…-dijo Mega mientras miraba a su alrededor, pasando olímpicamente del intento del agonizante Geo de arrastrarse por el suelo en busca de ayuda. Desgraciadamente para el desgraciado héroe, fue a parar directamente a los pies de Dele, que, del mismo modo místico que usaba Shadow Night para aparecer de ninguna parte, había llegado al pasillo justo delante de Geo.

-Bien, como quería decirte antes de esta pequeñísima interrupción-siguió Luna mientras Bud y Zack entraban, con un miedo antinatural en el rostro, y este último ayudaba al pobre Geo a levantarse-Los de la clase de 5to A hemos organizado una obra de teatro en el gimnasio, y como todos tienen que participar con algo te he asignado un papel, ¿Tienes alguna queja?-le preguntó con mirada inquisitiva, a lo que el lastimado héroe solo pudo asentir lentamente-Eso pensaba.

-¡Sí, además es una obra en la que Dele ha invertido mucho esfuerzo!-dijo Bud con entusiasmo, pues claramente pensaba que lo mejor para calmar a Luna era hacerle la pelota-¡Ella solita es la directora, la guionista y la actriz principal! ¡Además…!

-Eh, ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí a estas horas?-cortó una voz a Bud, provocando que todo el grupito se volteara para ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos años de edad, vestía una larga bata como de científico que le llegaba hasta un poco más de las rodillas, con una camiseta amarilla y unos pantalones azules debajo. Usaba unas simples sandalias y tenía barba y cabello de color marrón oscuro bastante grueso y un poco al estilo afro. Lo más curioso del hombre rea que n se podía distinguir el color de ojos del hombre, puesto que los tenía tan finamente entrecerrados que casi parecían dos líneas (Ya saben, estilo japonés de las caricaturas) y que llevaba dos botellas de laboratorio con líquidos diferentes unidas por una cuerda como si fueran un collar (¿Es que no hay nadie medianamente normal en este juego? Aliens, marginados, tiranos, gordos descerebrados, enanos creídos, tipos que solo confían en sus inventos, estrellas del Pop de diez años y ahora esto…)-La escuela cerró hace varias horas, deberíais estar todos en vuestras casas-dijo con un ligero tono de reproche, pero con mucha amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Shepar-se disculpó inocentemente Luna, con una sonrisa tierna que, por supuesto, los otros tres sabían que era más falsa que un mono con alas-Es que queríamos enseñarle a "alguien especial" el montaje de la obra que hemos organizado en el gimnasio y…

-¿Alguien especial?-preguntó confuso el Sr. Shepar mientras posaba su mirada sobre Geo y se le acercaba-Vaya, vaya, tú debes ser Geo Stelar, ¿Me equivoco?-al ver que ge asentía con la cabeza (No porque el hombre le pareciera mala gente, sino porque no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para hablar) una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-Bueno, me alegro mucho de verte por aquí, justo esta mañana hablé con tu madre. Permíteme presentarme: Soy Mitch Shepar, el nuevo profesor de tu clase-dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Geo.

-¿E-en serio?, creo que mi madre me comentó algo esta mañana…-dijo Geo mientras intentaba recuperarse del dolor y del mareo provocados por el porrazo de la Dele.

-Sí, al fin he logrado que viniese a la escuela, aunque no sea a horas de clase, ¿No es fantástico?-preguntó Luna emocionada.

-Luna…-le dijo el Sr. Shepar con un pequeño tono de reproche-¿No le habrás obligado a venir contre su voluntad, verdad?

-Eh, pues…-a Luna, como buena delegada de clase que era, se le hacía muy difícil mentirle a un profesor.

-Eso no está nada bien-dijo el hombre, sorprendiendo a todos-Sí, ya se lo que estáis pensando, que soy un profesor y que debería querer que los niños vengan a la escuela, pero-en este punto colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de Geo-Existen muchísimas cosas que no se pueden aprender en la escuela, algunas muy necesarias para el día a día-el hombre miró a Geo directamente-Además, seguro que Geo tiene una razón de fuerza mayor para no venir, ¿Verdad?-aquello sorprendió a Geo. Si bien el Sr. Shepar no podía ni imaginarse lo que le pasaba, en realidad dudaba que nadie salvo él y Sonia pudiese siquiera imaginarlo, había comprendido muy bien su estado de ánimo y sus razones-Bueno Geo, cuando te sientas listo, ten por seguro que será un honor para mi ser tu maestro-dijo con solemnidad mientras detrás de él aparecía la bandera nacional de Electopia (No me pregunten como era, porque eso nadie lo sabe) y empezaba a sonar el himno nacional del país(Eso se sabe aún menos).

-Snif, snif ¡Que gran discurso Sr. Shepar!-dijo Bud con lágrimas.

-¡Sí, es usted un gran ejemplo para todos!-corroboró Zack.

-Miau-estuvo de acuerdo Shadow Night, asomando su cabeza de entre el grueso cabello del profesor, haciendo que todos pegasen un salto del susto, menos Shepar, que sacó al gatito de su cabello y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Hola pequeñín, ¿Se puede saber cómo has llegado hasta allí?

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó Geo mientras cogía al gatito-Es mi gato y tiene esa costumbre tan molesta de aparecer en cualquier parte je, je-rió Geo, intentando que su mente racional ignorase el hecho de que era físicamente imposible que Shadow Night hubiese llegado hasta allí, pues todos habían estado mirando a Shepar desde que apareció.

-Ah, tranquilo no te preocupes. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, les prometí a mis hijos que hoy jugaría al béisbol con ellos-dijo el Sr. Shepar con una sonrisa.

-¿Tiene seis, verdad?-preguntó el gordo de Bud.

-No, tengo siete –le corrigió amablemente el hombre-Tanto ellos como ustedes son mi orgullo, ¡Porque se que sois el futuro de nuestro país!-nuevamente se repitió el rollo de los desconocidos bandera e himno-Bueno, terminaré de arreglar unos papeles y me iré, ¡No os quedéis por mucho rato!-y acto seguido se alejó por el pasillo.

-El Sr. Shepar es muy buena persona y como tiene tantos hijos nos trata como si fuéramos de su familia-explicó Dele-Pero aún así no estoy del todo de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho, ¡Necesitas venir a la escuela!-repitió su frase de siempre, haciendo que Geo suspirase-Bueno, ahora al menos vamos a ver el escenario de la obra ¿Vale?-le preguntó como si el joven tuviese opción.

-Vaaale, ¿Pero después me dejareis irme?

000000000000000000000000000

-Esto…-Geo estaba mirando sorprendido el "extrañamente familiar" montaje del escenario para la obra-Un disfraz azul con un casco de plástico, un camión verde y un coche amarillo de cartón estrellados, la tienda de Big Wave de fondo, una caja de cartón roja con cuernos y una cara fea mal dibujada…-Geo se giró con una gotita hacia Dele y su pandilla, teniendo una cierta idea de sobre que iba la obra, pero queriendo asegurarse del todo-Disculpen ¿De que se supone que es la obra?

-Oh, ¿No te lo he dicho? Pues escucha bien, porque solo lo diré una vez: el nombre de esta obra será….-la Dele hizo una pausa teatral que fue acompañada de un redoble de tambores de fondo-¡Megaman contra Vacaman!-exclamó sonriente.

-¡¿OMG-WTF? ¡¿Me-Megaman co-contra V-Vacaman?-repitió Geo mecánicamente, incapaz de creer que algo tan absurdo pudiese estar pasando.

-¡Sí!-dijo la Dele, muy emocionada al parecer-Verás Geo, Megaman es un increíble superhéroe que aparece de la nada, usa sus increíbles poderes para acabar con los malvados monstruos que nos amenazan y luego desparece misteriosamente en un haz de luz, ¡Como si fuese una estrella fugaz!-dijo con sus ojos convertidos en estrellitas, que le provocaron al pobre Geo ganas de vomitar-¡Y ya nos ha salvado la vida dos veces! ¡La primera en el incidente del camión y la segunda, en AMAKEN!

-¡Lo que dice Dele es cierto!-corroboró Bud con entusiasmo-¡Megaman es alguien increíble, es mi modelo a seguir!

"_¿S-su modelo a seguir?"_ pensó Geo mientras le salían múltiples gotas de sudor de la cabeza.

-Por esa razón-continuó la Dele-He decidido basar esta obra en el incidente del camión. ¡La obra trata sobre como el malvado Vacaman viene a secuestrarme, pero entonces el valeroso Megaman aparece y la da la paliza de su vida, salvándome del peligro!

-La idea de la obra está teniendo mucho éxito entre el cuerpo estudiantil-dijo Zack sonriente-Aunque, obviamente, todos ellos piensan que es un personaje ficticio…-añadió Zack con un ligerísimo tono de duda en su voz, provocando que la Dele se girase hacia él, muy enfadada.

-¡Zack, no hables de él como si no existiera, que también te salvó la vida!

-Pe-pero…-intentó excusarse el enanín-N- no es que no crea en lo que dice tú y Bud, Dele, pero es que estuve desmayado durante el incidente del camión, y en AMAKEN estaba tan mareado de tanto dar vueltas que no pude fijarme en el monitor como hacíais todos por eso…

-¡Yo sí que lo vi!-le cortó Bud-¡Puede que durante lo del camión también perdiese el conocimiento, porque esa vaca rara me había poseído, pero en AMAKEN sí que lo vi perfectamente!

-Gracias por eso Bud-dijo la Dele, luego se giró hacia Zack-¡Y a ti ni se te ocurra volver a dudar de la existencia de Megaman! ¡¿Queda claro?-dijo con un tono más amenazador que el que había usado contra Geo antes.

-¡Co-como el agua D-Dele!

-Je, je, parece que tienes una fan, chaval-se burló Mega por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Geo.

-Sabes, no me importa mucho lo que estos tres piensen de mí, así que no tendría ningún problema en ponerme a lanzarte Battle Cards ahora mismo ¿Sabes?-le respondió, haciendo que el alien palideciera.

-Geo, ¿Por qué le estas murmurando a tu Transador?-preguntó la Dele, provocando que Geo pegase un salto del susto y la mirase con una gotita-Ahora que lo pienso, has estado actuando muy raro desde que iniciamos esta conversación y… ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso tú eres…?

"_Oh mierda, ¡¿Me ha descubierto?"_

¿…un fan de Megaman?-finalizó la frase Dele, haciendo que Geo sufriese una espectacular caída anime hasta el suelo y que luego se levantase con una risilla de alivio.

-Ja, ja, en realidad no lo soy pero…

-¡Geo, cuidado!-le susurró de pronto Omega-xis, justo a tiempo para que "Instinto de superhéroe" de Geo le hiciese rodar aun lado para evitar que uno de los focos de iluminación que estaba sobre el escenario lo aplastara.

_¡CRASH!_

-¿Pe-pero que?-dijeron la Dele y su pandilla al unísono.

-¡Chaval, el visualizador!-le urgió Mega, así que Geo se puso las gafas, miró hacia el camino onda sobre el escenario para ver… a un Jammer que les estaba mirando con mala leche.

-Uf, solo es un inútil Jammer-suspiraron de alivio Geo y Mega, provocando que el susodicho ser les mirase aún más cabreado.-Bueno chaval, será mejor que terminemos con él antes de que le tire encima algo a alguien más-añadió Mega aparentemente aburrido.

-Dis-discúlpenme-les dijo Geo a los otros, los cuales simplemente le miraron-Ne-necesito ir al baño ahora vuelvo ¿Vale?-y sin darles tiempo a responder salió corriendo del gimnasio.

-Bueno chaval-dijo Mega mientras llegaban a un agujero que curiosamente estaba al lado de la puerta del gimnasio-Terminemos ya, que a este paso nunca llegaremos a AMAKEN.

-Bien, me daré prisa-dijo Geo mientras, una vez más, gritaba su frase que, a pesar de que estaba justo delante de la sala de profesores y que la pandilla de Dele estaba en el gimnasio justo tras él, nuevamente nadie oía:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

000000000000000000000000000

-¿A donde ha ido ese bicho?-preguntó Megaman al llegar al camino onda del pasillo lateral al gimnasio.

-Que raro, estoy seguro de que lo vi irse por aquí….-comenzó a decir Mega, pero una voz profunda y rasposa le cortó repentinamente.

-Así que tu eres Megaman…-el héroe de azul se giró para encarar al feo bicharraco que era el Jammer-No es nada personal… bueno, después de haberme menospreciado creo que sí lo es por lo tanto.. ahh, olvídalo, solo voy a eliminarte ¿vale?-dijo molesto el bicho, provocando que el dúo empezase a partirse de risa, haciéndolo enojar aún más.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, si claro, ¿Y como planeas hacerlo?-preguntó Mega con burla, provocando que el Jammer, al fin sonriera.

-Pues así, Grrrrrrrr…-comenzó a gruñir el bicho mientras, para asombro de Megaman, su cuerpo empezaba a brillar (Al más puro estilo Pokemon evolucionando) y conseguía algo que el dúo pensaba imposible: Volverse aún más feo-Bien Megaman, ¿Qué me dices ahora?

El Jammer ahora medía más de 2 metros de alto, tenía muchas más espinas que le salían de los hombros, los brazos y las rodillas, andaba encorvado de una manera casi animal, le habían salido garras y se había vuelto mucho más musculoso.

-¡¿WTF?-exclamó Megaman cuando el JammerG (Que original) se lanzó contra él. A duras penas logró esquivarlo, así que decidió que ya era hora de contraatacar-Muy bien, veamos que te parece esto:

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Cancer Bubble!_

La versión espectral de Cancer lanzó un potente mini-tsunami, cubriendo casi todo el pasillo, pero sorprendentemente el bicharraco estaba totalmente ileso.

-¡Imposible! ¡Ha aguantado una Battle Card Mega sin pestañear!

-¡¿Cómo has logrado volverte tan fuerte?-preguntó Mega, negándose a creer que un ser tan patético se hubiese vuelto tan poderoso él solo.

-Es gracias al poder que me han dado "Los Gemelos"-dijo el monstruo con una sonrisa diabólica en su fea cara.

-¿Los gemelos?-preguntó el confuso dúo, pero antes de que pudiesen decir más el JammerG había aparecido de la nada frente a ellos y había comenzado a estrangular a Megaman con sus manazas-Argggghhhhh-gritó el héroe mientras empezaba a asfixiarse.

-Je, je, ¡Este será tu final, Megam…!-antes de que el bicho pudiese terminar su frase, una luz azul envolvió a Geo y el héroe desapareció de sus garras-¡Mierda!

000000000000000000000000000

-…Geo, Geo, ¡Joder Geo, despierta!-la voz del molesto alien finalmente llegó a los oídos del joven, que finalmente despertó y se encontró tirado en el pasillo, justo debajo de donde el Jammer casi lo ahoga-Te auto-expulsionaste en el último momento por suerte-susurró Mega. Justo cuando Geo le iba a preguntar cuanto llevaba inconsciente, una voz desconocida para ambos les hizo mirar hacia un lado del pasillo, donde, a pocos metros, un gran ventanal permitía ver perfectamente el exterior.

-Hoy es un precioso día ¿No crees?-dijo alguien que estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana-Desearía que todos los días fuesen así, hacen que uno sienta su corazón en paz-dijo mientras se giraba y se acercaba a Geo. Quien había hablado era un joven de la misma edad de Geo, cabello verde peinado hacia abajo, ojos color miel y una mirada tranquila acompañada de una sonrisa amable. Su ropa era un conjunto simple de una camiseta-chaleco blanca y púrpura con unos pantalones morados. Tenía un aire de paz y tranquilidad a su alrededor que inspiraba mucha confianza-Mucho gusto, soy Patrick Sprigs, pero puedes llamarme Pat, supongo que tu debes ser Geo Stelar ¿verdad?-le dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-Sí… pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Geo con suspicacia.

-La delegada siempre anda quejándose de que no vienes a clase-aclaró Pat sin perder su sonrisa-Voy a tu clase y hago el papel del tal Megaman en la obra-añadió al ver la expresión confundida de Geo.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo je, je-dijo Geo mientras se levantaba.

-Sabes, pareces buena persona-dijo Pat, provocando que Geo le mirase extrañado-¡Sí, me recuerdas a un protagonista de videojuego, serio y formal al principio, pero más emotivo conforme pasa el tiempo!

-¡¿U-un protagonista de videojuego?-a Geo la comparación le pareció, francamente, absurda.

-¡Exacto! Oh, y ya que hablamos de esas cosas, ¡¿No conocerás por casualidad alguien que tenga una edición limitada platino coleccionable del juego Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 5, verdad?-preguntó con un brillo de esperanza insana en sus ojos, provocando que a Geo le saliese una gotita.

-Pu-pues no, pero…

-Jo, maldición-lamentó Pat con un suspiro-¡Es como si ese juego me esquivara para evitar que complete mi colección! ¡Pero no me rendiré, estoy seguro de que alguien aún debe guardar videojuegos de hace ciento veinticinco años!-exclamó con convicción mientras empezaba a alejarse por el pasillo-¡Ha sido un placer conocerte Geo, ojala nos veamos en clase!

-Genial-dijo Mega un a vez que Pat se hubo ido-La primera persona aparentemente normal que conocemos y resulta que es un frikazo total, ¿Qué tienes tú en contra de conocer a gente normal?

-Pues a mí me ha parecido buena persona-expresó Geo, estaba claro que desde su encuentro con Sonia, ya no era tan reacio a interactuar con otros seres humanos-Y el Sr. Shepar también, Hmmm…-Geo empezó a considerar cierta posibilidad cuando se fijó en la hora de su Transador-¡Ah! ¡¿Ya son las 5? ¡Nos vamos pitando a AMAKEN, ya hemos perdido casi una hora!

-¿No deberíamos primero avisarles a la Dele y sus esclavos?

-¿Y arriesgarme a sufrir otro golpe atraviesa-paredes? Creo que paso-dijo el joven héroe mientras se dirigía a la salida del edificio.

000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya, vaya, esto es muy interesante-comento el Sr. Boreal mientras analizaba el colgante de Geo. Cuando el joven había llegado al laboratorio, hace tan solo diez minutos, y le había pedido que revisase si el colgante poseía algún tipo de dispositivo especial, no se esperaba en absoluto lo que acababa de descubrir-Geo, aunque te parezca asombroso, acabo de encontrar un dispositivo que transmite ondas EM hacia el espacio en tu colgante.

-¿Un transmisor? ¿Hacia el espacio? ¿Cómo es posible?

-No tengo ni la menor idea-respondió Aaron mientras le devolvía el colgante-Es más, me sorprende que, en todo el tiempo que lo tuvo, kelvin no se haya dado cuenta de ello. Aunque tampoco es tan raro-siguió mientras revisaba los datos que tenia en su ordenador-Al parecer el único sistema de aviso del dispositivo solo se enciende bajo una determinada circunstancia y, teniendo en cuenta que tu padre lo encontró solo medio año antes del incidente del estación, es normal que no lo haya descubierto, es una increíble coincidencia que se te haya dado por analizarlo-obviamente, Geo no le había contado a Aaron que no era coincidencia, sino que había visto el colgante brillar en persona.

-¿Qué circunstancia es esa?-preguntó Geo, teniendo una ligera sospecha de cual era.

-Pues que el portador forme una Banda-Hermano-dijo Aaron sin apartar la mirada del monitor-Pero como ya se que tú no…-de pronto, un súbito pensamiento entró en su antaño prodigiosa cabeza-Un momento, ¿Geo no habrás….?-lástima que, al girarse, Aaron descubriera que la habitación estaba vacía-¿Eh? ¿Adonde ha ido?

000000000000000000000000000

-Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿Piensas que, si ese aparetejo del que ni siquiera estamos seguros de su procedencia, sirve para transmitir al espacio, también podría usarse para recibir una hipotética transmisión de tu padre?-resumió Mega el absurdo y descabellado plan de Geo (De esos que solo se le pueden ocurrir a alguien que lucha contra aliens digitales).

-¡Exacto!-dijo Geo mientras llegaban a la azotea de los laboratorios-Ahora solo espero que funcione, entonces podría…-su frase se interrumpió cuando, tras una mirada por la zona, descubrió que el y Mega no eran los únicos en la azotea-¿Por qué ya no me sorprende verte aquí?-preguntó con exasperación.

-Miau-fue la única respuesta de Shadow Night, quien había llegado desde el gimnasio de la escuela hasta la azota de AMAKEN, nuevamente de una forma que Geo nunca conocería.

-Bueno ¿Listo chaval?-preguntó Mega, inusualmente serio (RARO). Por alguna razón el alien sentía que algo grande iba a pasar.

-Bien aquí vamos…-dijo Geo mientras levantaba el colgante y lo apretaba, sin saber exactamente porqué, y no sucedía nada… Hasta que tres haces de luz, uno verde, otro rojo y el último turquesa, surgieron del colgante y fueron disparados hacia el cielo a súper velocidad-¡¿WTF?-exclamaron el alien y el joven, mientras el gatito simplemente parpadeaba.

**Muy lejos, en el espacio exterior…**

Los tres principales satélites del mundo (Dragon, Pegasus y Leo) finalmente recibieron la señal que tanto habían estado esperando, provocando así que los tres seres que, ignorados por los humanos, los controlaban emergieron y pusieron rumbo a la tierra, para encontrarse finalmente con aquél que (Inconscientemente) les había llamado…

-Pues parece que no va a pasar nada má….-las palabras de Mega murieron en su garganta cuando, repentinamente, tres grandes figuras, las mismas que el y Geo habían visto en sueños, emergieron justo delante de la azotea, flotando ingrávidamente.

-Saludos, Geo Stelar-saludó el pegaso mientras Geo les miraba con incredulidad (Cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ser más raras)-Permíteme presentarnos: Somos Los Administradores Satélite, así se nos podría llamar en tu mundo, pues controlamos los tres grandes satélites principales de este, pero en el nuestro nos conocían como Los 3 Sabios AM…

-Esperad, ¡¿Sois del planeta AM?-dijo Mega incrédulo. Geo ya sabía que el planeta AM había sido destruido por los FM-ianos hace tiempo, pero igual le sorprendió el gran asombro del alien de encontrar supervivientes-¡Es imposible, creí que no quedaron supervivientes!

-¡Además, los 3 grandes satélites son un invento humano!-añadió Geo, confuso-¿Cómo es posible que…?

-Porque nosotros hicimos que los humanos construyeran los tres satélites-se adelantó el dragón a las palabras de Geo-Cuando escapamos de nuestro devastado mundo, vinimos a la tierra y e inspiramos el cerebro de grandes científicos para que crearan esos poderosos puestos de transmisión/recepción de ondas. Luego esperamos pacientemente dentro de ellos hasta el día en que el elegido finalmente apareciera ante nosotros.

-¿El elegido? ¿Elegido de qué?-preguntó Geo.

-De recibir nuestro poder-aclaró el león-El legendario poder de las estrellas: ¡El Star Force!

-¿S-Star F-Force?-Geo y Mega estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos.

-Antes de seguir, creo que deberíamos presentarnos-dijo el pegaso mientras tomaba un tono formal-Yo soy Magic Pegasus, señor del hielo.

-Sky Dragon, soberano del viento-aclaró el dragón.

-Leo Kingdom, gobernante de las llamas-terminó el león.

-¿Y-y vais a darnos vuestro poder así, sin más? ¿Y porque no nos lo habéis dado antes?-dijo Geo, incrédulo.

-¡Bueno chaval, no te quejes!-dijo Mega, con un evidente brillo de alegría en sus ojos (Estúpido alien sediento de poder)-Si estos tres súper seres quieren darnos sus fantásticos poderes, ¿Quienes somos nosotros para negar…?

-En realidad, tendréis que pasar una prueba-cortó Magic Pegasus las ilusiones de Mega-En cuanto a porque no antes… Pues digamos que estábamos esperando a que formases una Banda-Hermano-Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Geo, el ser siguió hablando-Verás, el auténtico poder de los seres humanos viene del poder de proteger a otros. Ahora que tienes un hermano, puedes entender mucho más fácilmente ese concepto ¿verdad?-alver el rostro serio y determinado del joven, pues estaba pensando en Sonia, Pegasus sonrió-Además, vais a necesitar toda la ayuda que podáis obtener si queréis evitar que cosas como esta…-hizo aparecer mágicamente una imagen virtual de Megaman siendo estrangulado por el JammerG-…se repitan.

-Vale vale, ¿Pero que tipo de prueba es?

-Ponte tu visualizador y mira-dijo Sky Dragon mientras señalaba hacia los terrenos de AMAKEN. Geo le hizo caso y se sorprendió de ver a unos extraños seres dorados en distintas zonas del camino onda.

-Esos son los guardianes estelares, nuestros subordinados. Derrótales y tráenos sus luces estelares y habrás completado la prueba-dijo Leo Kingdom.

-¿Ya está? ¿Así de fácil?-dijo Mega sonriente-Venga chaval, vamos a patear algunos traseros dorados, que esto está chupado.

-¡Bien, vamos a hacerlo!-gritó Geo mientras corría hacia el agujero onda más cercano, se transformaba y empezaba alejarse en dirección al primer guardián.

-¿Debimos decirle que…?-empezó Sky Dragon.

-No, debe afrontarlo solo-le cortó Magic Pegasus.

-¡Además, así será más divertido de ver!-rió Leo Kingdom, provocando que Pegasus le mirase mal.

-Miau-fue la sabia opinión de Shadow Night al respecto.

-¡Vaya!-dijeron sorprendidos Los Administradores Satélite mirándolo-¡Que gato tan listo!

**Unos 20 minutos después…**

-¡Joder, has vuelto a ganar!-maldijo Magic Pegasus cuando Shadow Night le ganó por tercera vez consecutiva en una partida de ajedrez-De verdad eres bueno, pequeño minino-dijo mientras los otros dos comentaban la partida.

-Miau.

El administrador satélite estaba apunto de responder a lo que sea que hubiese dicho el gato, cuando la puerta que daba a la azotea se abrió de golpe, revelando a un cansado, sudoroso y humeante Geo, y a un bastante cabreado Omega-xis.

-¡¿Saben? ¡Hubiese sido muy amable por vuestra parte decirnos que habíais plagado los caminos onda de virus y que los guardianes esos se convertían en súper virus para luchar!-gritó el histérico alien.

-Entonces no hubiese sido divertido-dijo Leo mientras Geo sacaba las cinco luces y las mostraba a los administradores-¡Enhorabuena Megaman, has pasado la primera prueba!-esas palabras hicieron palidecer al dúo.

-¡¿Primera? ¡¿Hay más?

-Solo una-dijeron los tres seres mientras adoptaban una posición de combate y miraban fijamente a ambos-¡Tendrás que vencernos en combate!-por increíble que parezca, Geo no se inmutó ante la amenaza de los tres seres, sino que caminó lentamente hacia el agujero onda del otro lado de la azotea y les plantó cara.

-¿Listo Mega?

-Vaya, te noto más serio que de costumbre, chaval

-Tengo que lograrlo, para poder proteger a este mundo y a los que me importan ¡Ganaré este combate!-exclamó mientras levantaba su Transador y, ante Shadow Night como único espectador, gritaba la ya legendaria frase:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

-¡Combate de ondas, adelante!-gritó Megaman mientras se lanzaba contra los sabios, a lo cual estos respondieron separándose y atacando a Megaman desde diferentes ángulos. Y, así inició el épico combate…

(Insertar aquí Shooting Star como tema de batalla)

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Break Saber!_

La espada quiebra-sables apareció justo a tiempo para que el héroe de azul detuviera el potente embate de los colmillos de Leo Kingdom, para luego pegar un potente salto y evitar que un rayo congelador lanzado por Magic Pegasus le diera de lleno. Sin embargo, en ese momento Sky Dragon aprecio frente a él sonriendo al haber pillado desprevenido al héroe de azul y atacándole con una embestida.

"¡Mierda, no podré esquivarlo!" pensó Geo mientras se cubría con sus manos, pues no le quedaba tiempo para activar ninguna Card, y se preparaba para recibir el impacto. Pero, para el asombro de todos, una barrera de ondas protegió a Geo del ataque del administrador, si bien esta se rompió al recibir el impacto.

-¿D-de donde ha salido eso-preguntaron tanto Mega como los tres sabios, pero Geo estaba mirando fijamente su mano izquierda, donde debería estar su Transador si no estuviera la cabeza de Mega.

-¡Pu-puedo sentirlo!-exclamó Geo mientras una aura de energía lo rodeaba, sorprendiendo a todos-¡Esta fuerza no es mía, me la está dando ella! ¡La fuerza de nuestro vinculo me impulsa a seguir adelante!-gritó Megaman mientras, de la nada, una Battle Card aparecía frente a él y sin perder, un segundo, hacía que Mega la activase.

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Harp Note!_

La versión espectral de Harp Note hizo acto de presencia, pillando totalmente desprevenido a Leo Kingdom, que fue atrapado primero por las cuerdas de guitarra y después por las ondas de sonido que lanzaba. Luego la figura fantasmal le hizo un guiño al héroe antes de desaparecer mientras tanto Mega como los otros dos administradores miraban incrédulos al león fuera de combate.

-¡E-es asombroso!-exclamó Mega mientras Geo se giraba hacia los otros dos sabios, que inmediatamente se pusieron a la defensiva-¡De alguna manera, el haber formado una Banda-Hermano parece haber aumentado tus capacidades de combate, así como haberte dado esa barrera automática!

-¡Es tal como dijeron ellos!-exclamó Megaman mientras activaba una Blazing Edge (Filo ardiente) y una Long Sword-¡El verdadero poder viene de la necesidad de proteger y apoyar a quienes te importan! ¡Mientras alguien crea en mí…-gritó mientras se lanzaba contra Sky Dragon con tal potencia que, para asombro de Pegasus, lo mandaba varios metros por los aires-…yo seguiré luchando!-terminó la frase mientras pegaba un salto inhumano y se elevaba varios metros más allá del camino onda, hasta quedar a la misma altura de Dragon.

**Muy lejos de ahí…**

-Geo…

-O sea, ¿Estas bien Sonia?-preguntó una preocupada Harp-Es que me parece súper fuerte que hayas dejado de comer tu helado así de repente, ¡Y eso que es tu sabor favorito!-exclamó, exagerando las cosas como siempre, mientras la bella jovencita miraba su Transador y sonreía.

-No pasa nada Harp-dijo mientras miraba sonriente al cielo y cerraba los ojos, sintiendo la suave brisa acariciándole al rostro-Es solo que necesitaba dedicarle algunos pensamientos a un amigo y recordarle que…

¡Yo siempre creeré en ti Geo!

Megaman sonrió cuando la llameante hoja de su espada atravesaba a Sky Dragon y lo mandaba contra el suelo, dejándolo inconciente justo encima de su llameante compañero, mientras el aterrizaba en el camino onda con suavidad. Por un momento había oído la voz de Sonia, y el mero hecho de haberla escuchado había renovado las fuerzas del joven para encarar a su último oponente, al cual encaró con decisión.

-¡Así me gusta Megaman!-gritó Magic Pegasus mientras acumulaba una enorme cantidad de energía congelante y alzaba el vuelo-¡Ahora muéstrame que tan fuerte es el poder de ese vínculo recién formado!-gritó mientras lanzaba un potente rayo helado directamente contra el defensor de la justicia, pero este ni se inmutó mientras miraba el enorme ataque que iba directo contra él.

-¡¿Quieres que te lo muestre? ¡Pues lo haré! ¿Listo para terminar, Mega?-exclamó mientras el aura azul a su alrededor se volvía mucho más intensa.

-¡Desde el principio, chaval!

"¡Por favor Sonia, préstame tu fuerza para poder terminar esto!" pensó Geo mientras una imagen mental del sonriente rostro de la joven cantante le daba la fuerza para lanzar tres Battle Cards al aire y pegar un enorme salto.

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Taurus Fire!_

El ardiente guerrero espectral lanzó su Aliento Llameante contra el royo congelador, deteniéndolo a duras penas. Pero, justo cuando Magic Pegasus creyó haber ganado el combate, vio que Megaman no estaba detrás del espectral Taurus, sino que había llegado mucho más alto, hasta alcanzar casi la altura a la que se encontraba. El héroe de azul sonrío al administrador mientras la segunda Card que había lanzado llegaba su altura y era activada.

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Cygnus Wing!_

El atónito sabio vio como Megaman se agarraba al espectral Cygnus y empezaba a girar con él justo cuando su ataque se detenía y el Taurus fantasma desaparecía, soltándose de él justo a tiempo para que Pegasus se tragara el golpe de lleno, aterrizar sobre su cabeza mientras esta era golpeada por la danza del espectro y usarla como impulso para saltar de nuevo y alcanzar la ultima Card lanzada mientras hacía una espectacular voltereta en el aire para activarla apuntando hacia el administrador

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Jumbo Hammer3!_

Con un increíble efecto a cámara lenta, y justo cuando el tema musical llegaba a su parte cúspide, el enorme y potente martillo se estampó contra la cabeza de Magic Pegasus, haciéndole ver más estrellas de las que había visto nunca en el satélite y lanzándolo como un cometa contra sus dos compañeros, provocando una enrome explosión que, de haber sido visible, se hubiese visto a vario kilómetros de distancia.

(Desactivar el tema Shooting Star)

Megaman aterrizó suavemente en el camino onda, para caer de rodillas y apoyarse en la cabeza de Mega mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¡L-lo co-conseguimos!-celebró Geo, pero Mega tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

-No se chaval, no me cuadra que los tres legendarios sabios AM hayan sido derrotados tan fácil.

-¡¿Fácil? ¡¿A eso le llamas tú fácil? ¡Si ha sido…!

-Tienes razón, Omega-xis-el heroico dúo se giró hacia la nube de humo, para ver a los tres administradores de pie y aparentemente intactos-Solamente has peleado contra nuestras sombras, no contra nuestra verdadera forma. Sin embargo has demostrado el valor, la confianza, la determinación y el instinto de proteger a los demás necesarios para pasar la prueba, pues está no consistía en luchar, sino en demostrar que eras el elegido-le revelaron al sorprendido Megaman-¡Ahora, Megaman, recibe nuestros fantásticos e increíbles poderes! ¡El legendario poder de las estrellas, el Star Force!-gritaron mientras los tres lanzaban un rayo de energía sobre el héroe de azul.

-¡Arrggghhhh!-gritó el héroe de azul mientras empezaba a brillar-Si-siento una poderosa energía entrando en mi cuerpo-un potente destello blanco cegó totalmente la pantalla por varios segundos y, cuando este se desvaneció, se pudo ver que Megaman… estaba exactamente igual-¿Eh? ¡¿Eso es todo? Ya no siento absolutamente nada diferente.

-Eso es porque el Star Force es un poder para proteger…-dijo Magic Pegasus mientras empezaba a desvanecerse.

-…pero para poder activarlo deberás hallar la fuerza dentro de ti…-siguió Sky Dragon mientras también desaparecía.

-…solo cuando la encuentres podrás usarlo-finalizó Leo Kingdom mientras los tres se evaporaban al mismo tiempo, dejando tanto al joven como al alien en estado de shock y con un tic en el ojo.

-¡To-todo eso para nadaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó Geo mientras caía rendido al suelo.

-¡Esos grandísimos sabios de $&%+, son unos grandísimos hijos de #&%! ¡Te juró que como los vuelva a ver los voy a…!

Y así, luego de una larga batalla y oyendo los interminables insultos de Mega contra los sabios AM, termina otro día la apasionante vida del increíble Megaman ¿Que secretos guardará el misterioso (Y aparentemente inútil) poder del Star Force? Seguro, que con el tiempo, nuestro fantástico héroe lo descubrirá. Y ahora, ¿Qué tal si escuchamos el comentario del único espectador de este fabuloso combate…?

-Miau.

…. Sí, ni yo mismo lo hubiese resumido mejor.

Fin del sexto capitulo.

**Notas del autor:** Je, je, otro capítulo larguito. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo y ojala alguien use el link que he dejado para escuchar Shooting Star (¡De veras me encanta esa canción!). Por cierto, quiero mandar un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic, sobre todo a Naruichi-SS que también está publicando sus primeros fics aquí en fanfiction (Leeros su fic **Megaman Star Force Viaje al planeta FM, ** está genial no os arrepentiréis!) pues sus comentarios me animan a seguir adelante. Bueno gente, ¡Ya nos leemos en el capitulo 7! ¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Capitulo 7: ¡Opción A u Opción B!

**Disclaimers: **Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!)

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho. Por cierto, al parecer me inspiré bastante en la batalla del capítulo anterior, por lo cual intentaré que a partir de ahora todas me salgan igual de bien, para que vosotros mis queridos amigos lectores os emocionéis a la vez que os reís. Ahora, ¡Adelante con el fic!

**Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon/Pegasus/Leo**

**Capitulo 7: ¡Opción A u Opción B! ¡He ahí el dilema de Libra Scales!**

-Ugh…-gruñía Geo Stelar en plena noche mientras intentaba dormir. Por desgracia para él, su subconsciente (O el argumento del juego si lo prefieren) se empeñaba en mostrarle imágenes mentales para evitar que conciliase el sueño:

"…_tal vez si fueras a la escuela estoy segura de que te caería muy bien"_ fue lo que mencionó una imagen de su madre.

"_Bueno Geo, cuando te sientas listo, ten por seguro que será un honor para mi ser tu maestro"_ decía la imagen de Shepar.

"_¡Es mi sacrosanto deber como delegada__ de la clase asegurarme de que todos los alumnos de nuestra clase vayan a la escuela!"_ la molesta imagen de la Dele y su pandilla se hacía notar.

-Maldición, así no puedo dormir…-susurró Geo mientras salía de su cama y se ponía a mirar por la ventana, hacia el estrellado cielo nocturno. A diferencia del joven, tanto Mega como Shadow Night dormían apaciblemente, ignorantes del insomnio del héroe, el cual, al acercarse a la ventana empezó a ser bombardeado por más imágenes mentales.

"_¡Ha sido un placer conocerte Geo, ojala nos veamos en clase!"_ pronunció la amable y apresurada imagen mental de Pat. Si bien esta imagen no terminó de convencer a Geo de la idea que se había formado en su cabeza desde ayer en la tarde, antes de luchar contra las sombras de los administradores, la última (Obviamente un repentino haz de brillantez en la mente del guionista) sí que lo hizo.

"_Ojala puedas relacionarte con los demás tan bien como conmigo, sería muy feliz si pudieses encontrar "un nuevo tú" que te permitiese tener más amigos"_ fueron las palabras susurradas por la imagen mental de la linda Sonia Strumm.

-Sonia…-Geo miró las estrellas con un suspiro, pues había tomado una decisión una que, emocionalmente hablando, era una de las más importantes de su vida (Y quizá de este absurdo videojuego)-Creo… que le daré una oportunidad a la escuela-nada más finalizó estas palabras, un montón de confeti comenzó a caerle encima, al la vez que varias luces multicolor lo iluminaban y empezaba a sonar de fondo la música de _"Aleluya, aleluya"_, provocando que a Geo casi le diese un ataque del susto.

-¡¿WTF?-gritó mientras se ponía el visualizador, pues tenía una idea muy clara de quien era la causa de aquel alboroto.

-¡Enhorabuena, chaval!-gritó Mega con un ridículo sombrerito de fiesta encima de la cabeza-¡Creí que nunca te decidirías a hacerlo!

Geo observó al alien durante varios segundos, mientras toda esa estupidez seguía, hasta que, finalmente, estalló:

-¡¿QUIERES PARAR ESTA GILIP%&$= DE UNA VEZ?

Todas las luces de las casas de Sierra del Eco se encendieron y mucha gente miró a su alrededor sobresaltada, en busca del origen de aquel espantoso chillido. Mientras tanto en casa de los Stelar, todo el rollo montado por Mega había desaparecido misteriosamente y el alien observaba al jadeante Geo con una gruesa gota.

-Oye chaval, ¿No crees que has gritado un pelín demasiado alto?

-Ta-tampoco f-fue tan alto, ¿Verdad?

**En el planeta FM…**

-¿Quién ha soltado ese grito?-preguntó asustado el rey Cefeo mientras miraba en todas direcciones y hasta debajo de su cama, pero sin encontrar la causa del chillido que se había oído por todo el planeta hace unos segundos.

000000000000000000000000000

**Varios días después (Joder, ¿Tan difícil es decidir ir a la escuela?)****…**

-Ay Geo-decía Hope Stelar con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos-No sabes cuanto me alegra que finalmente hayas decidido volver a la escuela.

-Tampoco es para tanto mamá-decía Geo mientras terminaba su desayuno y empezaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta, llevando encima únicamente su visualizador (Sí, es lo que estáis pensando, en esta era al parecer los libros escolares son digitales y aparentemente no hay que llevar lápiz, bolígrafos ni ningún material para escribir. Menudo ahorro ¿eh?)-Bueno, será mejor que me de prisa. ¡Nos vemos en la tarde mamá!-le gritó mientras salía, a la vez que su madre ponía el canal de noticias ANI y empezaba a oír un interesante reportaje sobre un potente sonido que había sido emitido hace unos días de madrugada y que al parecer había alcanzado una potencia de ruido varias veces superior a la de una bomba nuclear…

-Wow, no creí que viviría para ver el día en el que volvieras a la escuela, chaval-bromeó Mega desde el Transador, ganándose una mirada enojada del joven.

-Mira Mega, como no dejes de darme la vara de una vez con lo de la escuela te juro que…

-Vaya, vaya-tanto Geo como Mega se callaron y el primero se detuvo en seco, pues si algo había que hiciera que se pusiesen inmediatamente de acuerdo, sin duda eran sus pocas ganas de ver a la molesta rubia que estaba en la puerta de la escuela-Parece que al fin mis sabias palabras han logrado entrar en tu terca y dura cabezota y finalmente has entendido que venir a la escuela es un importante deber que…- siguió Luna con su rollo de autosuficiencia, aparentemente sin notar que Geo ya estaba entrando y que había pasado totalmente de sus palabras-….bla, bla, bla, porque siempre hemos de…¿Eh? ¡Oye!-gritó cabreada al ver que Geo ya estaba en el pasillo y ni le prestaba atención-¡Al menos ve a saludar al maestro!

000000000000000000000000000

"_Espero que esto salga bien"_ pensaba un nervioso Geo, parado en el exterior de un salón de clases _"Ojala que el resto de mis compañeros de clase sean gente amable y… ¿Que estoy diciendo?, mientras no sientan una adoración incondicional hacia la Dele creo que me conformo"_ justo cuando estos filosóficos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza, alguien empezó a hablar en voz alta dentro de la clase.

Bueno clase-decía el Sr. Shepar con su típica sonrisa mientras la clase de 5to A le escuchaba atentamente-Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, aunque se podría decir que es uno viejo que ha decidido volver. Pasa, por favor-pidió amablemente el Sr. Shepar, haciendo que Geo diese un profundo suspiro y entrase en el salón, provocando varios susurros entre los jóvenes de la clase. Geo aprovechó ese momento para echar una mirada a los otros alumnos: a la mayoría no los conocía de nada, pero en la primera fila pudo distinguir las inconfundiblemente molestas figuras de Zack y Luna, y en última la de Bud, pero también el sonriente rostro de Pat que le saludaba con la mano. Aquello le hizo pensar que quizá había tomado la decisión correcta-Espero que todos seáis buenos compañeros. Bien Geo, hay un asiento libre al lado de Patrick así que ¿Por qué Note sientas y te incorporas a la clase?-cuando el Sr. Shepar terminó de hablarle y le miró sonriente, Geo se dirigió tranquilamente a su asiento, intentando ignorar la incómoda sensación de sentirse observado por muchos pares de ojos.

-Je, je, ¿Qué pasa chaval? ¿Solo te gusta ser el centro de atención cuando vas vestido de azul?-se burló Mega por lo bajo. Geo se abstuvo de ponerse a gritarle al FM-iano y a masacrarlo con sus Battle Cards, porque ya llamaba bastante la atención si necesidad de ponerse a pelear con su Transador delante de todos.

-Psss, hey Geo-le dijo Pat una vez el joven se hubo sentado-Me alegro de que al fin decidieras venir.

-Eh, yo también Pat-dice Geo, aunque con algo de duda-Y…¿Lograste encontrar ese juego que buscabas?

-¿Eh? ¿El Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 5? Desgraciadamente no…-Pat solo pareció estar desanimado por unos segundos, pues inmediatamente volvió a sonreír (Aparentemente su actividad favorita)-¡Pero lo bueno es que finalmente logré encontrar una edición especial del último tomo de Naruto! ¡De veras que el final fue increíble! ¡¿Quién iba a pensar que…?

Justo cuando Pat estaba a punto de revelar una súper importantísima información del futuro que podría alterar el curso de la historia (Y que había echo que a Geo le surgiese una gotita ante el frikismo del joven), el Sr. Shepar pidió orden, provocando que todas las conversaciones en la clase cesaran de golpe.

-Bueno clase, ahora deberíamos comenzar la cla…

-¡Profesor Shepar!-exclamó en ese momento el gordo Bud-¿Antes podría contarnos alguna de sus interesantes historias? ¿Por favooooooooor?-rogó de esa manera estúpida y patética que convencería a cualquiera.

-Hmmm, normalmente debería negarme y decirte que la clase es más importante, pero ya que es una ocasión especial por la vuelta de Geo lo haré-dijo con una sonrisa, aunque seguro que hubiera aceptado de todos modos si Geo no hubiese ido-Cerrad todos vuestros libros por favor (Esta es otra razón por la que uno piensa que los libros son digitales, ya que nadie había traído nada. O eso o los creadores de este juego eran lo bastante imbéciles como para no notar un detalle tan importante).

-¿Qué cerremos los libros?-preguntó Geo extrañado, pues no entendía en absoluto eso de las historias.

-Así es-le dijo Pat en un susurro-¡Las clases del Sr. Shepar son súper entretenidas! El otro día, por ejemplo, me dejó darle a la clase una conferencia detallada sobre la saga completa de Final Fantasy, del I al XXIV! ¡Y solo porque se lo pedí por favor!-dijo con un gran entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos.

-Un momento, ¡¿Quieres decir que perdéis tiempo de clase escuchando tonterías?-replicó Geo, a quien aquello le parecía una inmensa pérdida de conocimiento. No había ninguna historia lo bastante interesante como para justificar…

-Bueno, permitidme hablarles sobre algunas interesantes historias acerca de las Bandas-Hermano-la atención de Geo rápidamente se fijó en lo que decía el profesor-y acerca de cómo profundizarlas para formar un sólido y profundo vínculo con tus hermanos…

-Sabes…-comenzó a decir Pat-Quizá tengas razón. Es decir, nunca lo había planteado desde el punto de que perdemos clases y…

-¡Silencio par favor!-le pidió Geo de golpe, sorprendiendo a Pat-Estoy intentando escuchar lo que dice el profesor.

Pat miró extrañado por unos segundos al joven héroe, pero después simplemente hizo lo mismo de siempre: sonreír y volver a mirar hacia delante.

"_Tampoco __nos hará daño escuchar por un rato"_ se dijo Geo a si mismo.

000000000000000000000000000

**5 horas después….**

-… y eso es todo lo que os puedo contar acerca de las Bandas-Hermano-finalizó Shepar la explicación de la que nadie se había perdido el más mínimo detalle. En ese momento, la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases del día sonó-Vaya, ¿Tan tarde se ha hecho? Bueno chicos, supongo que ya nos veremos mañana, ¡Que tengáis un buen día!- se despidió el Sr. Shepar mientras todos los niños comenzaban a charlar animadamente.

Geo, animado/obligado por Mega, se pasó los siguientes diez minutos conociendo a sus compañeros de clase, y descubrió que todos eran muy buenas personas. Incluso cuando Pat se puso a soltarle un larguísimo rollo sobre un juego llamado Metal Gear Solid se la pasó bien (A pesar de que no entendió mucho). Es más, ¡Hasta Zack y Bud eran un poquito (Muy poquito) menos molestos ahora que finalmente había ido a clase! Sin embargo, cuando Geo pensaba que todo había salido genial y que ya se podía ir a casa, cierta molesta voz exigió la atención de la clase que presidía.

-Oíd todos-dijo la Dele mientras todos se giraban a observarla-¡No olvidéis que ahora tenemos ensayo de la obra! ¡Todos al gimnasio!

Un coro de "¡Bieeeen!" fu la recepción de esa orden y todo el mundo empezó a caminar hacia el gimnasio. Todos menos Geo, que tenía sus propias razones para no desear para nada participar en esa obra.

"Entre ellas un golpe muy doloroso y que están representando ilícitamente una experiencia muy molesta de mi vida" pensó el joven con un suspiro "Beno, al menos la Dele ya no puede hacer nada peor…"

Pero Geo estaba equivocado.

Muy, muy equivocada **[Insertar aquí risa de narrador demente]**

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Muuuuuuuuuuu!-le mugió Bud a la Dele de una manera… ¿amenazante? (Espero que no estuviera pretendiendo eso). Aunque el resto de estudiantes parecía entusiasmado con la representación, a Geo, que tenia una enorme gota en la cabeza, a cada momento aquella obra le parecía más estúpida-¡Soy el terrible Vacaman y pienso devorarte, patética humana! ¡Muuuuuuuuu!-a Geo le salió una gotita al pensar en lo que diría el verdadero Taurus si pudiese ver eso.

**En algún lugar del vacío digital….**

-¡SOY UN TORO, GRANDÍSIMOS #~%&! ¡NO UNA VACA! ¡UN TOROOOOOOO!

**De vuelta en el gimnasio de la escuela…**

-Me ha parecido oír a alguien gritando…-susurró Mega justo en el momento en el que Pat entraba en escena.

-¡Alto, malvado Vacaman! ¡Tus días de hacer el mal se han terminado!-exclamó Pat con tono tan chulo que Geo casi se desmaya del trauma.

-¿Tu quien eres?-siguió actuando Bud mientras se giraba hacia Pat.

-¿Yo? ¿Es que no lo sabes? ¡Yo soy el más grande héroe de la justicia en el mundo! ¡Soy el único y el incomparable Megaman, el bombardero azul! Ja, ja, ja, ja….-el pobre Geo estuvo a punto de sufrir un grave ataque epiléptico y un trauma de por vida al ver la terrible y estúpida manera en la que habían deformado a su álter ego.

¡¿WTF? ¡¿Cómo puñetas pudo Luna escribir semejante $6#? ¡No se parece en lo más mínimo a mi verdadera personalidad!-susurró frenéticamente el joven héroe.

-Je, bueno chaval-le respondió Mega, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano (Que no lo es) para no descojonarse de la risa a los 4 vientos delante de todos-Ya sabes que a veces las adaptaciones al cine suelen deferir ligeramente del original ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Justo cuando el cabreado Geo estaba a punto de decirle al subnormal de Mega que eso era una obra de teatro y no una película, y que de todos modos eso no venía al caso, la voz de Dele se hizo notar.

-¡Coooorte!-luna se dirigió a Bud con mirada severa-¡Bud! ¡No estás siendo lo suficientemente monstruoso! ¡Necesito que pienses que eres un enorme monstruo que solo piensa en comer y destruir!-le exigió-¡Y Zack, enfoca mejor el reflector, que necesitamos mejor iluminación!

-¡A la orden Dele!-respondió el enanín, subido en lo alto de un andamio de precaria estabilidad (A saber como llegó allí) mientras enfocaba mejor.

-Jo Dele, no me pidas imposibles ¡Que yo soy una persona normal!-se quejó Bud… mientras comía un bocata de jamón.

-Oye-Luna se giró al notar que Geo le hablaba-Disculpa pero, ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco con tu guión? Quiero decir, seguro que el verdadero Megaman no actúa así y….

-¿Qué sabrás tú de Megaman, si no le has visto ni una mísera vez?-le espetó la Dele con voz gélida-Además, mi guión es perfecto y muy realista en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, así que ni se te ocurra volver a cuestionarlo ¿Queda claro?-la amenaza en su voz era patente.

-Esto… ¡Claro! Je,je-rió falsamente Geo, con la esperanza de no ser golpeado-Y hablando del guión…-comenzó a decir Geo al reparar en una cosa-Me dijiste que tenía un papel, pero si Bud es Vacaman-pronunció el nombre con una pequeña gota-y Pat es Megaman-miró de reojo al joven Friki que aún no había dejado de reír de aquella manera lunática-entonces…¿Quién demonios soy yo?

-Oh, eso…-una extraña y tétrica sonrisa se formó en los labios de Dele al decirlo-No te preocupes, es un papel muuuuy importante, tu papel es…

000000000000000000000000000

-…..-la expresión de Geo era pétrea, fría e inescrutable, la misma que siempre solía tener antes de conocer a Omega-xis. Aunque quizá se debiera al hecho de que estaba de pie, inmóvil y con los brazos extendidos mientras sujetaban un par de ramas de cartón. Eso sí, al resto de la clase le extrañaba más el hecho de que hubiese atado su Transador con cinta adhesiva (Como si quisiese evitar que unas enormes risotadas surgieran de él), que su seria e insondable expresión.

-¡Sí, absolutamente perfecto!-decía Luna con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro al ver al chico al que tanto le había costado "convencer para" (Obligar) a ir a la escuela haciendo el papel de árbol-¡Haces un trabajo impecable de verdad, Geo!

"_¡¿ESTE es el papel tan súper importante?"_ Como podéis ver, los pensamientos del joven no tenían nada que ver con su expresión _"¡Me siento como un imbécil total! Definitivamente, si hay algo que no me gusta de la escuela ¡ES LA DELEEEEEE!"_ por suerte para su casi inexistente vida social no había dicho eso en voz alta.

De repente, como si finalmente alguna deidad se hubiese puesto del lado del pobre héroe, se oyó un sonido milagroso: la campana de la escuela.

-¡Cielos! ¿Ya es tan tarde?-se preguntó Dele muy extrañada-Bueno, habrá que dejarlo por hoy ¡Pero no olvidéis practicar en casa!-dicho esto todos, hasta ella y su pandilla, salieron corriendo del gimnasio a tanta velocidad que ni le dieron tiempo a Geo para soltar sus "ramas".

Justo en ese momento, la cinta de su Transador se rompió.

-Buf, al fin, ¡Creí que me iba ahogar ahí dentro!

-¡Pero si tú ni siquiera respiras!-le gritó Geo exasperado.

-Miau-estuvo de acuerdo Shadow Night, que, a saber como, había aparecido en el hombro de Geo, haciéndole pegar un salto del susto.

-¡Dios! ¡Un día de estos este gato va hacer que me dé un ataque!-dijo Geo mientras el, su alien y su gato empezaban a largarse, sin notar una extraña y tétrica figura humana envuelta en sombras que los observaba desde el andamio.

-Je, je, je, je, je-río de manera malévola él tipo misterioso-Eso, Geo Stelar, tú sigue con tu patética e insignificante vida-un extraño ser, también envuelto en sombras, que parecía algo así como una nube con dos máscaras apareció detrás de él-Porque muy pronto desaparecerás, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-comenzó a reír de una manera maligna y, lo que es AÚN más raro, con voz doble…. hasta que el cutre andamio de aluminio se vino abajo y los aplastó tanto a él como al misterioso ser-Aghhhhhhh… ¿Por qué a miiiiiii?-gimió patéticamente mientras intentaba salir de entre los escombros.

000000000000000000000000000

-Sabes Mega, es muy curioso que la campana sonase justo cuando la Dele me hizo hacer aquella estupidez-reflexionaba Geo mientras entraba en su casa, aparentemente ignorando el potente estruendo de metales rotos que se acababa de oír en todo Sierra del Eco, proveniente de la escuela.

-¿Quien sabe, chaval?, quizá alguna voluntad superior finalmente se ha compadecido de ti.

-No digas chorradas Mega.

**En el satélite espacial Dragon…**

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡Y pensar lo fácil que es hackear la red de una escuela y hacer sonar una campana!-reían sin parar Sky Dragon y Leo Kingdom, que había salido de su satélite aprovechando la ausencia de Magic Pegasus.

**De vuelta a la tierra****...**

-¡¿Que te pasa chaval? ¡¿Por qué te agarras de esa manera el corazón?

-Mega… he sentido una cruel, crueeeel ironía-sentencio el joven mientras entraba en su habitación.

000000000000000000000000000

**Mientras tanto, e****n la EPSE (**_**Si no te acuerdas de lo que significa esta abreviación es que no te has leído bien el cap. anterior**_**)…..**

-Vaya, ya me estoy retrasando-hablaba sol el Sr. Shepar mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela-A este paso no voy a llegar a tiempo y le prometí a mis hijos que…

-¡Sr. Shepar!-el profesor se giró de improviso al notar que lo llamaban, para encontrarse nada menos que al Sr. Loude, el director de la escuela-Que bueno que lo encuentro, disculpe pero me gustaría hablar unos minutos con usted, por favor sígame-le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el fondo del pasillo. El Sr. Shepar lo siguió extrañado hasta que ambos llegaron a una extraña sala. Había varias maquinas parecidas a enormes ordenadores con infinidad de teclas y, al fondo del todo, una extraña representación virtual de la cabeza de un hombre con un sombrero de graduación, gafas y bigote blanco (El típico arquetipo de profesor aburrido).

-¿Que es lo que pasa director Loude?-preguntó el extrañado profesor.

-Verá, quería hablarle sobre su clase-le dijo el hombre con tono serio-No ha estado siguiendo el curriculum habitual del curso, lo cual ha disminuido considerablemente su promedio de notas, según tengo entendido.

-Bueno, es verdad-respondió Shepar-Pero es por una razón Sr. Loude. Ya se que es importante que los niños estudien, pero también me parece importante que aprendan cosas acerca de la vida, la amistad y….

-¡¿Pero se está usted oyendo?-replico el hombre, bastante enojado-Mire Shepar, me importan muy poco sus principios y todas esas chorradas, pero se le paga para enseñar a los niños, no para hacerles perder el tiempo.

-Pero director…

-¿Ve esto?-le cortó de pronto el hombre mientras señalaba al extraño holograma.

-Sí, es la onda de estudio…-dijo Shepar mirando algo enojado a la máquina.

-Ha estado dando grandes resultados en todas las escuelas en las que ha sido aplicada-dijo el director con una mirada de satisfacción –Esta máquina es el futuro de la educación escolar.

-La escuela está hecha para que sean personas las que enseñen unas a otras, no las máquinas-replicó Shepar con tono desafiante.

-Tal vez, pero si usted sigue con esa actitud me veré obligado a despedirle ya instalarla en su clase-el Sr. Shepar puso una cara horrorizada al oír eso-Se que usted necesita el trabajo, así que haga el favor de olvidarse de esas chorradas de principios suyos y empiece a tomarse su trabajo en serio-declaró el director antes de irse, dejando a un Shepar solo y confundido dentro de la sala.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-se preguntó Shepar mientras flotaba en un gran espacio negro y vacío de su mente (Ese al que van todas los anormales personajes de un juego cuando tienen un dilema moral). De pronto, varas voces infantiles hicieron que Shepar se girase hacia un lado para ver a sus siete hijos (Joder con el tio) sonriéndole-Necesito este trabajo para mantener a mis queridos hijos, pero…-otra serie de voces hicieron que se girara hacia el lado opuesto, esta vez para observar a toda su clase saludándole-… pero no puedo simplemente olvidar mis principios, alguien debe enseñarles a los niños que hay otras cosas que son tan importantes como estudiar-Shepar se agarro su cabellera afro con desesperación-¡No sé que hacer! ¿Qué es lo que debo escoger…?

-Es muy molesto cuando tienes que escoger entre dos opciones, ¿Verdad?-dijo de repente una desconocida voz, sobresaltando a Shepar y haciéndole mirar a todos lados-Yo siempre he tenido ese problema, nunca he podido decidir nada. ¡He ahí el dilema! ¡Es que ambas opciones siempre se ven tan tentadoras!

-¿Qui-quien anda ahí?-preguntó el asustado profesor, pues no parecía haber nadie más en la habitación. Como respuesta a sus palabras, un extraño ser apareció repentinamente ante él. Su cuerpo era bastante simple, pues su forma recordaba a una balanza de esas que se usaban hace 200 años. Como base tenía un platillo marrón grande y grueso, el centro de su cuerpo era semicircular y su cabeza parecía ser un pequeño cilindro con dos ojos azules coronado por un cono con una llamita encima. El tronco de su cuerpo y dos brazos con pequeñas manos que le surgían justo del pecho estaban hechos (Como no) de ondas EM amarillas. El cuerpo del ser se completaba con dos brazaletes justo en las muñecas (Si es que tiene) y dos platillos de pesar con cuerdas que sostenía con cada mano. Ni que decir que Shepar casi se muere del susto al ver al misterioso ser (Si a estas alturas no sabes lo que es, es que necesitas ir al psiquiatra)-¿Qui-quien, o qué, demonios eres tú?

-Bueno… Podríamos, **A**: Decirte que soy el gran Libra, un guerrero del planeta FM que viene a dominar este mundo, o **B**: Podríamos hablar sobre tus problemas-declaró el ser, demostrando su extrema estupidez al haber revelado quien era y sus intenciones sin ningún motivo.

-Pu-pues yo…-comenzó a decir Shepar. Una norma muy común era no hablarle de tus problemas a malvados alienígenas con ambiciones de dominar el mundo, sin embargo Libra sabía como aprovecharse de las emociones de los humanos (Aparentemente la única cosa que se les da bien a los FM-ianos).

-Venga ya, sabes que en el fondo no eres feliz en esta escuela-Shepar se sorprendió, pues sí que se sentía algo infeliz cuando los otros profesores cuestionaban sus ideales (El 98% del tiempo).

-¿Co-como lo sab…?

-Es el problema de todos los idealistas-le cortó Libra-La gente nunca les comprende…-por un momento Libra se quedó mirando con melancolía el vacío, pues recordaba cuando era pequeña y como se burlaban de él los demás por no poder escoger entre la Mostaza y el Ketchup-Solo puedes hacer **A**: Hacer las cosas como deben ser con ayuda de mi poder, o **B**: Seguir con tus tontos principios y permitir que te despidan y dejar a tus hijo sin nada para comer-sentenció Libra.

-Yo, yo…-Shepar no sabia bien que responder, sin saber que su indecisión lo estaba poniendo cada vez más bajo el influjo del FM-iano.

-Sabes, aquí en la tierra existe un dicho: "Si un clavo sobresale, ¡Aplástalo con un martillo!"-dijo Libra, demostrando su vasto conocimiento sobre literatura humana-Así que, ¿Por qué no nos ponemos a martillear algunas cosas?

-…-Shepar no respondió, su mirada seria y fija fue el mayor indicador de que había caído bajo el poder de Libra.

-Excelente elección, amigo mío, Muajajajajajaja…-empezó a reír Libra… y entonces una viga metálica cayó del techo, aplastándolo-Aghh, ¡Mierda!-gritó mientras intentaba inútilmente levantar su precario cuerpo.

¿Qué nos enseña esto? **A**: Que la escuela necesita urgentes reparaciones, o **B**: Que la escuela odia a la gente con risas malvadas. Creo amigos, que nunca lo sabremos…

-Oye Mega-dijo de pronto Geo mientras miraba por la ventana-Acabo de tener uno de esos malos presentimientos míos y….

-¡Shhhh! ¡¿No ves que estoy ocupado, chaval?-le replicó Mega, que no apartaba la vista de la televisión, pues estaba jugando al GTA VIII y en ese momento huía de la policía a gran velocidad. Desgraciadamente, la pequeña interrupción bastó para hacerle volcar su coche, al tomar una curva cerrada a más de 300 por hora, y terminar estallando-¡NOOOOOO! ¡Me cago en $%&#! ¡Maldito juego de los &%$·"! ¡Estúpido coche de &$#€! ¡Esos polis son unos "#$%&€!-gritó el cabreado alien.

-….-Geo se quedó mirando al alien por varios segundos-… se acabó, no volverás a jugar a ese juego, **Jamás**-sentenció mientras a Mega le salían múltiples gotas de la cabeza.

-Miau-estuvo de acuerdo Shadow Night, pues se notaba que aquello no era una buena influencia para el alien.

000000000000000000000000000

**Al día siguiente (¿Por qué todo pasa siempre al día siguiente?)…**

-Llegas tarde Geo-le dijo el Sr. Shepar al joven héroe. Su rostro se veía mucho más serio y frío de lo normal-Has el favor de sentarte de una vez.

-¿Eh? Ah, vale… _"Pero si la campana aún no ha sonado…"_-pensó Geo mientras se sentaba.

-Bien ahora comenzaremos la clase de mates-dijo Shepar, pero de repente fue interrumpido por el gordo de Bud.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si la campana aún no ha…!

-No está permitido hablar en clase-cortó Shepar a Bud, provocando que este se callara y mirase a su mesa muy avergonzado-Pues bien, comenzaremos empleando la onda de estudio.

-¿Eh?-dijo la Dele, extrañada-¿Y a que viene eso de repen…?

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?-replicó el profesor a Luna, la cual simplemente negó con la cabeza-En ese cado, ¡Encender!-dijo Shepar mientras una extraña máquina pegada a la pared empezaba a hacer zumbidos extraños. De pronto, todos sintieron como si la información se estuviese colando en su cabeza.

-Ah, que sensación tan rara-dijo Zack mientras se frotaba el cráneo-Es como si agujeraran mis neuronas.

-1x1=1, 1-1=0, 0+1=1, 2-1=1…..-al parecer a la onda estudio le estaba costando entrar en el minúsculo cerebro de Bud.

-….9x9=81, 12x12=144, ugh-a pesar de su inteligencia (Para él esa multiplicaciones no eran nada) a Geo le estaba doliendo la cabeza. Sentía que aquella máquina le estaba haciendo daño a su cerebro-Esto se siente muy mal, mi cabeza está dándome vueltas.

-Chaval, ponte el visualizador-Geo obedeció a Mega y entonces pudo ver una especie de libros virtuales que flotaban sobre las cabezas de toda la clase-Eso debe de ser la onda de estudio. Hmmmm…-Mega observó los libros con desconfianza-No creo que eso sea bueno para la salud humana…bah, será solo mi imaginación.

**2 horas después…**

-Uhhhh…-toda la clase se veía bastante mareada, pero aún así muchos seguían recitando diversas operaciones matemáticas-Esto es muy aburrido….-fue el susurro de queja general, sin embargo, Shepar logró oírlo.

-¡¿QUÉ HABÉIS DICHO?-tronó el profesor, sobresaltando a todos-¡No lo entendéis, una clase no tiene porque ser divertida! ¡Es necesario que aprendáis sobre temas escolares, como las matemáticas, la literatura, la biología y el funcionamiento de las máquinas y esas cosas! ¡Lo único que importa es que aprobéis! ¡Necesitáis aprender más, más, más, más, más, más, MÁS….!-en ese momento, Shepar comenzó a brillar, pues Libra finalmente había tomado el control de su cuerpo, y cuando el típico "flash" cegador se hubo desvanecido finalmente se pudo ver al nuevo ser. Si bien la apariencia general seguía pareciendo una balanza marrón, el cambio era muy notorio. Ahora el cuerpo central era metálico, si bien la parte inferior era mucho más gruesa que la central, con forma cilíndrica, cuatro pinchos metálicos y el dibujo amarillo de una balanza. La parte central también era un poco más gruesa, con apariencia de varios anillos marrones y negros intercalados. La cabeza ahora tenía una parte más clara en la zona del rostro, con dos ojos que ahora parecían humanos, y un extraño adorno rojo horizontal sobre ella, parecido al que llevaban los cascos de los romanos. Del centro surgían dos gruesos hombros, conectados a largos brazos que terminaban en formas circulares con un gran pincho arriba y unas cuerdas surgiendo de abajo. Estas sostenían unos enormes platillos, cada uno con cuatro grandes pinchos que surgían de abajo. Lo más sorprendente del ser, aparte de medir más dos metros, era que en el platillo derecho llevaba un especie de torbellino de agua y en el izquierdo uno de fuego.

El pánico general no se hizo esperar

-Ahhhhhhhh-fue lo que exclamó la mayoría de la clase.

-Nnnnngh-fue lo que dijo Bud, pues las súper difíciles y complicadas operaciones matemáticas (Cuyos resultados eran de 0 o 1) que la onda cerebral introducía en su cerebro no le dejaban decir más.

-¡Sr. Shepar!-exclamó Zack.

-¡Es otro de esos monstruos!-la voz de Dele fue, sin duda, la más chillona.

-¡Otra vez nooo…!-se quejó Geo mientras se daba cuenta de que su mal presentimiento había vuelto a acertar.

-¡Voy a educaros hasta niveles insospechados! ¡Yo, el gran Libra Scales!-se presentó el ser mientras de sus platillos surgían llamas y agua de una manera bastante ridícula. Luego se giró hacia la maquina de la pared-¡Ahora gran onda de estudio! ¡Potencia máxima!-gritó mientras, con algo de ayuda del poder de Libra, la maquina se sobrecargaba tanto que empezó a soltar chispas eléctricas en todas direcciones, provocando estragos en la mente de los pobres niños.

-¡Ah, es demasiada información!-gritó Zack mientras cientos de temas sobre biología pasaban tan rápido por su mente que prácticamente se podían ver en sus gafas.

-2x2=4, 4+4=8, 8x2=16…. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh….!-chilló Bud mientras se agrava su cabeza para evitar que estallase, debido al sobrecargo de operaciones superultrahiperarchimega complicadas.

-¡Watashi wa Luna! ¡Domo arigato! ¡Dame desu! ¡Sayonara!... ¡Alguien ayúdenos por favor!-gritó Luna mientras intentaba dejar de gritar frases en japonés (Algo muy ilógico teniendo en cuenta que es un juego original de Japón).

-Muy bien….-dijo Libra Scales mientras observaba como todos los estudiantes estaban aprendiendo (En contra de su voluntad y con graves consecuencias para su salud), hasta que Libra le susurró algo-Tienes razón, debo ceñirme al plan, debo mantener el balance…-dijo mientras salía de la clase, A PIE (Lo cual demuestra lo imbécil que es el FM-iano, pues pudo haberse subido al camino onda).

-Geo, Geo ¿Me oyes?-le susurró frenéticamente Omega-xis al joven héroe, pero este parecía en transe y no paraba de decir frases que a Mega le parecían incoherentes.

-¿Ser o no ser?, ¡He ahí el dilema! ¿Qué es más elevado para el espíritu? ¡Sufrir los dolores y dardos de la insultante fortuna! ¡O tomar las armas contra un piélago de calamidades! Morir, dormir, dormir tal vez soñar y pensar que….-era lo que no paraba de recitar Geo y ya le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte al alien que, por muy increíble que parezca, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Chaval, si puedas oírme, ¡Por favor aprieta los dientes!-gritó antes de hacer retroceder el brazo de Geo…. y hacer que el pobre chico se diese un potente izquierdazo a si mismo, derribándolo de su asiento.

-¡Auch!-gritó Geo mientras se frotaba la adolorida barbilla-¡Que dolor! ¿Eh? Un momento… ¡¿Por qué estoy en el suelo y porque me duele la cara? Mega….-el joven miró amenazante al FM-iano, exigiendo una explicación.

-¡Ahora no hay tiempo chaval!-dijo Mega sudando a mares, rogando para poder desviar la atención del joven de intentar matarlo-¡Tenemos que detener a Libra antes de que…!

-Oye Geo, ¿Por qué le hablas a tu Transador?-el dúo heroico dio un respingo antes de girarse y observar incrédulos como Pat se levantaba de su asiento como si nada y le miraba algo extrañado.

-¡Pat! Que suerte que estás bien pero… ¿Cómo es que no te ha afectado la onda de estudio?-preguntó Geo confundido.

-Ni idea-dijo Pat mientras la cámara hacía un zoom sobre su cabeza, revelando como una sorprendente cantidad de argumentos sobre mangas animes y videojuegos creaban una barrera protectora en la que la educación no podía entrar-Solo se que Shepar se ha convertido en aquel monstruo y se ha largado ¡Esto parece sacado de un videojuego!-dijo con emoción mientras Geo le miraba con una gotita-¡Tenemos que hacer algo Geo! Shepar seguramente ha ido al Estudio, desde se controla la onda esta.

-Bien, iré a ver si puedo apagarla. Tú…. quédate aquí ¿vale?-le imploró, a lo que Pat asintió. Aliviado, Geo salió de la clase rápidamente, por eso ni notó cuando la cámara enfocó los labios de Pat (Típico efecto anime en el que no se ven los ojos) y su sonrisa habitual se curvó en una mucho más siniestra**. [Insertar aquí música de película de terror + Efectos de rayos y truenos]**

-¡Allí!-exclamó Geo al llegar al estudio y encontrarse a Libra Scales parado justo delante del ordenador principal de la onda de estudio-¡Sr. Shepar! ¡Tiene que detenerse, está siendo controlado por un alien!-expuso Geo lo obvio.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que un niño malo se ha escapado de clase sin permiso-dijo Libra Scales de manera tétrica mientras se giraba hacia Geo-¡Así que tendré que aumentar la potencia de la onda de estudio! ¡Desde dentro!-dicho esto empezó a flotar lentamente y comenzó a acercarse al ordenador.

-¡Sr. Shepar, no haga esto por favor!

-Hay cosas que no puedes entender Geo, aún eres muy joven. Solo te diré que ser adulto no es nada fácil…-filosofó el ser EM, deteniéndose un momento.

-Entonces, ¿Todo lo que nos dijo ayer era mentira? ¿Eso de que hay cosas que son tan o más importantes que la escuela?-le cuestionó el joven héroe.

-Eso…yo-por un segundo Libra Scales pareció confundido, pero entonces el molesto de Libra intervino.

-¡No, no le hagas caso! Recuerda, solo puedes **A**: Hacerle caso y perderlo todo, o **B**: Hacerme caso a mí y mantener tu perfecto balance.

-Es verdad-susurró-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Geo ¡Muy pronto todas las escuelas en el mundo estarán aprendiendo de la increíble onda de estudio del gran Libra Scales!-y dicho esto entró en el Comp. de la onda, dejando a un preocupado Geo y a un traumado Mega.

-¡Tenemos que detenerle ya, su plan es el más malvado que he oído nunca!

-Creo que estas exagerando-dijo Geo mientras se ponía el visualizador y miraba a su alrededor-¡Maldición, aquí no hay ningún agujero onda! ¡Tendremos que usar el del pasillo del gimnasio!-exclamó mientras empezaba a correr en esa dirección, se detenía justo delante de la sala de profesores (Los cuales seguramente estaban dormidos, porque sino no se como es que no oían todo ese escándalo) y gritaba su heroica frase, una vez más, inaudible para todos:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

000000000000000000000000000

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde ha ido Pat?-se preguntó Megaman cuando, al detenerse en un trozo grande y rectangular del camino onda que estaba justo sobre su clase, notó que, aunque todos los demás seguían sujetándose la cabeza de dolor y diciendo frases sin sentido, el joven de pelo verde se había esfumado.

-Conociéndole seguro se habrá ido a leer algún manga mientras se escode en un armario-dijo Mega-Ya podrás preocuparte de él más tarde, ahora hay que pararle los pies a Libr…

-Lo lamento, pero no vais a llegar tan lejos-tanto Geo como Mega dieron un salto del susto al reconocer la voz, y se giraron para ver como el JammerG aparecía, mirándoles con una sonrisa diabólica en su fea cara y cortándoles el paso-¡Este lugar será tu tumba, Megaman!

-¡Otra vez tú no!-se quejó el héroe mientras saltaba para esquivar la acometida del monstruo, la cual destruyó el camino onda por donde habían venido-¡Maldición, aún es demasiado fuerte! ¡Tendremos qué…!-el héroe de azul no pudo completar su frase, pues el JammerG surgió de la nada delante de él y comenzó a estrangularlo-Arggghhh….-gruño Megaman mientras se agarraba el cuello, en un vano intento de liberarse de la prodigiosa fuerza del bicho.

-Je, je, ¡Di tus oraciones, Megaman!-dijo el JammerG mientras aumentaba la presión sobre el cuello del héroe, el cual empezó a quedarse sin fuerzas.

-¡Geo, no…. te… rindas!-dijo entrecortado Omega-xis, pues el también se estaba asfixiando.

-N-no puedo… l-lo siento Mega… tal vez no era un héroe tan increíble como todos pensaban, después de tod…-Mega miró horrorizado como los ojos del joven comenzaban a cerrarse y como cada vez estaba oponiendo menos resistencia al estrangulamiento del Jammer.

"_Se terminó"_ pensó tristemente Geo mientras se empezaba a hundir en las sombras "_Ahora solo me queda desaparecer en el olvido y…"_ de pronto, varias imágenes empezaron a golpear la cabeza de Geo, imágenes de gente a la que conocía y, en algunos casos estimaba.

"_Geo hijo, buenos días"_

-Mamá…

"_Tu padre siempre solía decirme que las relaciones son lo más importante de este mundo..."_

-Sr. Boreal…

"_¡Megaman es mi modelo a seguir!"_

-¿Bud…?

"_¡Al fin he terminado mi FlapPack! ¡Si quieres puedes probar como funciona, Geo!"_

-Ja, ja, claro Tom…

"_Vamos, chaval, solo son unos virus de nada"_

-Mega, lo mismo de siempre…

"_Miau"_

-¿Shadow Night…?

"_¡Muchas gracias Geo! ¡Gracias a ti jamás me sentiré sola en este vasto mundo!"_

-Sonia…-la verdad aplastante golpeó a Megaman con una potencia increíble. No podía permitirse el lujo de desaparecer, había mucha gente que contaba con él, pero lo que de verdad importaba era que había gente a la que quería Proteger, por eso no podía perder, tenía que conseguir llegar hasta el final…

-Por favor, sálvame Megaman…-gimió Luna, la cual parecía estar sufriendo mucho dolor en su cabeza (La poca que tiene bajo ese norme peinado).

-N-no puedo rendirme…-Geo sintió como el símbolo de su pecho (El del colgante) empezaba a emitir una luz calida y potente-¡Te-tengo que seguir adelante!

-Por fin lo has comprendido-de golpe, Geo se encontró flotando en un conocido espacio de color blanco brillante, y a los tres administradores satélite rodeándole-Ese es tu verdadero poder, Megaman. El poder que nace de proteger a las personas que te importan, incluso a los inocentes que no conoces, porque en eso consiste ser un verdadero héroe…. ¡Ahí es donde yace el poder de las estrellas!-de golpe, Geo abrió los ojos y se encontró con que el JammerG aún intentaba estrangularlo, pero el ya no sentía la falta de aire. En lugar de eso, sentía una potente energía emanando a través de todo su cuerpo, llenando todas y cada una de sus células, lo cual sorprendió al Jammer.

-¡¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

-No pienso morir… ¡No mientras aún haya gente a la que proteger!-incrédulo, el Jammer vio como Megaman empezaba a emitir un potente brillo de energía, una tan potente que tuvo que soltarlo para evitar quemarse. Sin embargo, el Jammer se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que el héroe de azul empezaba a flotar, y un flash luminoso lo cegó.

-¡Star Force Dragon!

Al abrir los ojos, el Jammer observó atónito el radical cambio que había sufrido Megaman. Ahora su armadura era de un color verde intenso y las partes de "tela" parecían como escamas. Las piernas, además, tenían un diseño más grueso y con 2 líneas de color negro-azulado. La parte superior, sin embargo, era la que había sufrido más cambios. Dos gruesas hombreras con un diseño de escamas y semicirculares lo hacían parecer más increíble de lo que era, además, la cabeza de Mega había adoptado el aspecto de un dragón, similar a Sky Dragon mientras que el otro brazo tenía un gran adorno de escamas en el antebrazo y dos gruesas garras blancas al estilo Lobezno de X-men. Un radical cambio a su casco dándole un estilo más "Dragon", con el símbolo del Dragón en la frente, un pequeño accesorio similar a la cola de Sky Dragon en su espalda y que su cabello se había vuelto púrpura oscuro eran los últimos complementos de la armadura.

-¡Cuánto poder!-bramó Mega eufórico-¡Siento como si pudiera luchar por días enteros sin respirar siquiera!

-El poder de las estrellas, el legendario Star Force-susurró Megaman mientras miraba su armadura y sonreía, para luego girarse hacia el Jammer con una mirada de determinación-¡Con este poder voy a proteger mi mundo!

-¡Basta de chorradas!-gritó el monstruo mientras corría hacia Megaman con el puño en alto-¡Un pequeño cambio de look no te servirá para derrotar…!-la frase del Jammer se interrumpió cuando Megaman se movió a velocidad ultra sónica y le propinó un derechazo tan potente que lo estampó contra la pared y por poco lo tira del camino onda.

-Wow-dijo el heroico dúo al ver su nuevo e increíble poder. Entonces, Geo decidió terminar eso rápido-¡Veamos que más podemos hacer, Mega!-exclamó mientras carga su Buster a máxima potencia y disparaba. Para sorpresa de todos, en lugar del típico disparo de energía surgió una gran cantidad de puños de energía verde que se estamparon contra el Jammer a una velocidad de más de trescientas ostias por segundo, agrietando su armadura-¡Toma esa, Los Aero-golpes de Dragón!-nombró Geo a su nueva técnica

-¡N-no creas que con eso me vencerás!-gritó el JammerG antes de levantar el brazo y que una potente explosión de energía negra surgiese bajo el héroe-Ja, ja, ¿Quién es el tonto ahora, Mega…?-el bicho se atragantó con sus palabras cuando vio que las llamas negras se tornaban rojo-anaranjadas y que una gran energía emanaba de ellas-¿Pero que caraj…?

-¡Star Force Leo!

Megaman surgió de la llamas con una nueva armadura, esta vez rojo-anaranjada. La cabeza de Mega se había tornado un león y el diseño de las piernas ahora era más cilíndrico. Tenía dos hombreras al estilo armadura de caballero una especie de cuchilla aguda brillante en el brazo derecho. Su casco ahora tenía un diseño extendido hacia ambos lados, con el pequeño símbolo del león, pero lo que más resaltaba era su cabello, que ahora estaba más puntiagudo que antes y tenía un estilo de seis puntas hacia atrás y hacia arriba.

-¡¿WTF?-exclamó el Jammer mientras Megaman miraba su nueva armadura ligeramente sorprendido, hasta que fijó su visto en el Jammer y sonrió-Uh, uh…

-¡Chúpate esta!-gritó el gran héroe del mundo onda mientras disparaba su Buster y esta vez surgían de el enormes llamas, las cuales encendieron al Jammer y lo hicieron correr de un lado a otro gritando-¡Genial, la Llamarada Leo!

-¡Cabrón!-gritó el dañado y chamuscado Jammer mientras intentaba embestir a Megaman, pero este simplemente saltó a la vez que, para horror del Jammer, volvía a brillar.

-¡Star Force Pegasus!

Una vez más la armadura había cambiado. Esta vez el color era de un turquesa claro y las hombreras apenas era una mera extensión del centro de la armadura. Las piernas ahora tenían un diseño blanco similar a alas alrededor de la rodilla, la cabeza de Mega había adquirido la forma de un caballo y su otro brazo tenía una pequeña adición en el antebrazo. Lo más increíble de esa forma, sin embargo, eran las dos grandes alas plateadas con borde turquesa que nacían de la espalda de Megaman y que, en ese momento, le permitían mantenerse flotando sobre el boquiabierto Jammer.

-Me-Mega… ¡Estoy volando!-Geo apenas podía contener su emoción mientras volaba a toda velocidad alrededor del virus-humano, para luego girarse hacia él y decir-¡Hasta la vista, charlatán!-dijo mientras disparaba varias potentes ráfagas de hielo de su Buster, las cuales, al golpear con potencia al Jammer, llenaron su armadura de enormes grietas y, en algunas partes, la congelaron-¡Toma esa, la Ventisca de Pegaso!

-Tu, maldito cabr…-antes de que el JammerG pudiese completar su insulto, se oyó un sonoro "Crac" y su armadura se partió en trocitos, haciendo que un cutre y corriente Jammer cayese de culo al camino onda-Uh, miedaaaa….-susurró mientras levantaba la miraba del suelo, para encontrarse con que Megaman estaba parado a escasos centímetros de él.

-Buh-dijo simplemente el héroe de azul (Ese cutre sonidito que hacen los fantasmas en los dibujos animados).

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!-gritó como una niñita el Jammer antes de salir corriendo-¡Me vengaré Megamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!-chilló antes de desvanecerse, a la vez que el joven héroe volvía a la normalidad.

-Ha sido… ¡Increíble!-Geo estaba maravillado del poder del Star Force.

-¡Esos sabios son la ostia, la caña, los mejores tíos del universo!-dijo Mega, provocando que Geo le mirase fijamente recordando como se había puesto a insultar sin parar a los administradores el otro día.

-Esto ha sido gracias a la voluntad de proteger a los demás…-susurró mientras miraba hacia su salón de clase-Y, aunque me duela admitirlo, también gracias a la Dele-una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en los labios del joven-¡Gracias Luna, te prometo que pronto te liberaré a ti y a los demás! ¡No te preocupes, te protegeré, cuenta conmigo!-y dicho esto el héroe empezó a recorrer a toda prisa el camino que aún lo separaba del Comp. de estudio. Lo que el héroe no notó fue que, justo cuando había hablado, Luna había levantado la mirada hacia donde estaba, a pesar de que supuestamente no podía verlo ni oírlo, y se había quedando mirando fijamente el lugar donde había luchado.

-¿Me-Megaman…?-susurró la chica mientras se agarraba la cabeza, en un vano intento de que las frases en otros idiomas entrasen en su cabeza.

000000000000000000000000000

-Je, je, je, je-reía maquiavélicamente Libra Scales mientras configuraba el panel de mandos central del Comp., cuyo suelo tenía la extraña forma de una pila de exámenes-Ya casi está, en unos segundos más todas las escuelas del mundo estarán najo la merced de mi onda de estudio y…

-¡Detente ahí, Libra Scales!-el sorprendido humano-EM se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con el gran héroe de azul-¡Soy Megaman y no pienso dejar que tus planes continúen!-sus palabras fueron realzadas por un pequeña explosión de energía azul (Salida vete a saber tú de donde) justo detrás de él.

-¡Prepárate a morder el polvo, Libra!

-¡Pero que sorpresa, si es Omega-xis, el traidor!-dijo Libra con una sonrisa malvada en su minúsculo rostro-Esto es genial, ahora podré acabar contigo y recuperar las llaves del coche del rey además de controlar todas las escuelas del mundo-una vez más demostró su estupidez al exponer su plan en voz alta a quienes ya lo sabían-¡Es hora de que pruebas mi balance absoluto!

-¡No si te detenemos!

-No interfieras-dijo Libra Scales con mirada seria-Esto está fuera de tu entendimiento, si los alumnos no mejoran seré despedido…

-¡¿Despedido?-dijo Megaman sorprendido, a la vez que comprendía como había logrado Libra controlar al Sr. Shepar-Así que por eso estas haciendo esto… Pero aún así, ¡Esa no es razón para hacer sufrir a sus alumnos! ¡Eso es cruel!

-Y-yo…

-¡Silencio!-interrumpió Libra-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Solo puedes **A**: Obedecerme, o **B**: ¡Ser despedido y condenar a tus hijos!

-Tienes razón, no puedo permitir que me despidan… ¡Prepárate, Megaman! Estas a punto de saber lo que un padre es capaz de hacer para proteger a sus hijos.

-Proteger…-susurró Megaman-Bien, pues yo también tengo gente a la que proteger y pienso hacerlo, ¡Y de paso demostrarte que esa no es manera de proteger a las personas!

-¡Silencio! ¡Siente el poder del balance!

-¡Combate de ondas, adelante!-lanzó Megaman su grito de batalla antes de cargar contra Libra Scales.

-¡Tonto, no podrás ante mi equilibrado poder!-gritó Libra mientras lanzaba una gran cantidad de llamas y vórtices de agua que tomaron desprevenido al héroe, pero la barrera de energía de la Banda-Hermano con Sonia las bloqueo todas, si bien se rompió en el proceso-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpido escudo!

-¡Hey tú! ¡Esa barrera es un símbolo de cómo el poder de los demás te hace más fuerte!-dijo Megaman mientras una gran cantidad de energía desbordaba su cuerpo, sorprendiendo totalmente a Libra Scales-¡Ahora verás lo que pasa cuando fusionas el poder que te prestan los demás con el deseo de protegerlos! ¡Star Force Pegasus!-gritó Megaman mientras se transformaba totalmente rebosante de energía, mucha más que la que tenía contra el Jammer, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de liberarla-¡Vamos Mega, enseñemos a esta balanza pasada de moda el poder de las estrellas!

-¡Dalo por hecho, chaval!

-¡Magic Freeze!-rugió Megaman mientras su Buster se iluminaba a la vez que un gran sello místico estilo oriental aparecía bajo Libra Scales, antes de convertirse en una gigantesca torre de hielo que congeló al humano-EM.

-¡Brrr….!-fue todo lo que pudo exclamar Libra.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tienes frío? ¡Pues déjame arreglar eso! ¡Star Force Leo!-una vez la transformación estuvo completa, Megaman apuntó hacia la gran torre de hielo en la que estaba atrapado Libra y gritó-¡Atomic Blazer!-de la boca de Mega surgió un potentísimo rayo de energía calorífica concentrada, el cual no solo vaporizó el hielo, sino que también provocó graves daños a Libra Scales, además de estamparlo contra el panel del Comp.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-dijo Libra mientras el humano-EM se levantaba a duras penas-¡Yo tengo el balance perfecto!

-¡Pues entonces déjame desbalancearte! ¡Star Force Dragon!-gritó mientras se transforma, extendía los brazos y empezaba a girar, formando un poderoso tornado de colosales proporciones que hizo que la mandíbula de Libra Scales (Si es que tiene) se desencajara-¡Elemental Cyclone!-exclamó antes de lanzarse a toda potencia contra Libra Scales, despedazando varias partes de su armadura y destruyendo el panel de la onda de estudio, apagándola.

-Se acabó-dijo Megaman mientras el Star Force se desactivaba-Ahora deberíamos… ¿Eh?-se giró al ver como Libra Scales se volvía a poner de pie-¿Es que no piensas parar?

-No…puedo…ser despedido…mis hijos…

-¡Sr. Shepar!

Tanto Megaman como Libra Scales se giraron sorprendidos para poder ver, mediante la interfaz del Comp., como todos los alumnos de 5to A entraban en el estudio, todos con rostros muy preocupados y con Luna encabezando al grupo.

-Aquí tampoco está-dijo una niña mientras miraba alrededor.

-¿Creéis que le haya pasado algo?

-Espero que esté bien…

-¡Calmaos todos!-gritó la Dele-Escuchadme bien, el Sr. Shepar fue poseído por un monstruo malvado, pero estoy segura de que Megaman ya le habrá salvada y liberado, así que nuestra prioridad es encontrarle y asegurarnos de que esté bien ¿Queda claro?

-¡Sí!

-¡Venga, sigamos buscando!

-¡Seguro que encontramos al Sr. Shepar!-y acto seguido todos salieron del estudio.

-No puedo creerlo…-Libra Scales tenía una lagrimita corriendo por su ojo-Después de todo lo que les hice, esos niños aún cree en mí…-su rostro adquirió una determinación férrea-No pienso seguir con esto.

-¡¿Que?-dijo un incrédulo Libra-¿Acaso te has olvidado de tus hijos? ¡Necesitas el trabajo para poder mantenerlos!

-No me he olvidado de ellos, pero tampoco pudo dar la espalda a mis alumnos y a mis ideales.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Tú jamás podrás entenderlo Libra, porque siempre te limitas a ver todo desde dos perspectivas solamente **A** o B, pero siempre puede haber otra, aunque sea mucho más difícil-declaró Shepar solemnemente-¡Tal vez no pueda seguir siendo profesor, pero seguiré mis ideales y aún así sacaré a mis hijos adelante! ¡Yo elijo la opción **C**!-nada mas Shepar terminó su frase, la figura de Libra Scales empezó a difuminarse, desapareciendo por momentos y mostrando la figura del Sr. Shepar antes de volver a la de Libra.

-¡Está intentando cancelar el cambio de onda!-gritó Mega, asombrado de la voluntad del hombre.

-Nooo… ¡Esto es tu culpa Megaman!-dijo Libra con las fuerzas que le quedaban-¡Me aseguraré de que no salgas vivo de aquí! ¡Siente mi última técnica! ¡Big Bang del balance!-gritó antes de que, a unos 50 metros sobre él y Megaman, apareciera… ¡Un gigantesco bloque metálico de 100 toneladas!

-Ahhhhhhh-gritaron Geo y Mega al ver que no podrían escapar a tiempo.

-¡Muahahaha…!-rió Libra mientras su imagen se desvanecía cada vez más rápido, hasta que solo quedaron el riéndose como un loco y Shepar tirado al lado de Megaman, y el bloque seguía cayendo...

-Ahhhhhhh

-Muahahaha

-Ahhhhhhh

Y justo cuando el enorme bloque estaba a solo unos centímetros de matarlos a todos… Megaman y Shepar desaparecieron.

-Me cago en su…-dijo Libra antes de ser borrado por su propio ataque.

000000000000000000000000000

-Ugh… ¿eh? ¿Sigo vivo…?-preguntó Geo, mirando confuso a su alrededor.

-Miau.

Geo giró su cabeza lentamente, negándose a creer lo que había oído… pero efectivamente Shadow Night estaba parado sobre el panel de la onda de estudio.

De algún inexplicable modo (Como todo lo referente a él) había logrado pulsar el botón exacto para sacarlos a él y a Shepar, que yacía inconsciente a pocos metros, del Comp.

-¡Nos has salvado de nuevo, Shadow Night!-festejó Mega mientras acariciaba al gatito-¿Quién es un gatito bonito?

-Miau.

-….. Creo que esta vez no preguntaré nada-dijo Geo con un suspiro.

Y bien, para ahorrarnos tanto rollo os explicaré que pasó después: Se dedujo que había habido un problema con la onda de estudio, el cual afecto a la mente de Shepar y a la de sus alumnos (Obviamente nadie les creyó de que un alien con forma de balanza había poseído al profesor, de ahí esa deducción). Eso hizo que se replanteara el uso de las ondas de estudio en las escuelas ¿Y Shepar? Pues el muy tonto asumió toda la responsabilidad y aceptó se despido sin rechistar, yéndose de la escuela. Sin embargo, la Dele y su pandilla al mando de toda la clase de 5to A montaron una protesta por el despido de su profesor favorito (Normal, si les dejaba no hacer nada) y lograron conseguir más de 3000 firmas (A saber de donde) para pedir que volviese. El directo Loude, asustado por el número de firmas (Y por la Dele), al final aceptó la petición y el Sr. Shepar volvió a su trabajo como profesor de la escuela, donde fue recibido por todos los alumnos con los brazos abierto…

000000000000000000000000000

**Varios días después, el día de la Gran e ****Increíble Obra Estudiantil escrita, protagonizada y dirigida por Luna Platz** (Y sí, era necesario decir todo eso)**…**

-¡¿Qué?-gritó Geo, al parecer muy asustado-¡¿Pat se ha enfermado y no puede venir?´

-Así es-dijo Luna mientras no paraba de maldecir en voz baja. Apenas faltaba una hora para la obra y no tenían a nadie en el papel del héroe azul-¡Tenía que ser justo hoy…!

-Entonces.… ¿Cancelaremos la obra?-preguntó Geo, provocando que Luna le mirase un momento y luego empezara a "escanearlo" con la mirada lentamente, provocándole un escalofrío.

-Tengo una mejor idea…

**Segundos después…**

-¡Está justo a tu medida!-dijo Luna mientras miraba a Geo, el cual llevaba puesto el cutre traje azul de tela y la máscara de cartón del disfraz de Megaman-Recuerda que este es un papel muy importante, así que más vale que no lo arruines ¿Queda claro? Oh, y además he añadido esta pequeña frase a tu guión-le dijo mientras le pasaba un pequeño papelito, el cual Geo leyó sorprendido.

-¡¿Pero que…? ¿"Te protegeré"? ¿"Cuenta conmigo"?-miró a Luna sorprendido-¿A que viene esto?

-Es que el otro día, durante el ultimo incidente, pedí ayuda, y estoy segura de que oí como Megaman me respondía y me decía esas palabras y… ¡¿Por qué te estoy contando esto?-saltó de pronto mientras fulminaba a Geo con la mirada-¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!

"_¡¿Como demonios pudo oírme decir eso?"_ pensó Geo mientras se preguntaba porque siempre las leyes físicas se ponían en su contra.

**Más tarde, durante la representación de la obra…**

-Kyaaa-gritó Luna fingiendo estar asustada de Bud, cuyo aterrador disfraz consistía en aquella aterradora caja pintada de rojo con cuernos de cartón y una cara mal dibujada.

-¡Yo, el malvado Vacaman, he venido a secuestrarte!-se notaba que la gente de la EPSE era bastante subnormal, pues al público le estaba gustando aquella birria de obra.

"_Bien"_ pensó Luna mientras miraba hacia el otro lado del escenario _"Mas vale que no lo arruines Geo, porque sino…"_

-¡Alto ahí, monstruo!-gritó de repente una voz. La Dele miro con expectación en dirección a donde salió la voz…. y se quedó estupefacta al ver al autentico Megaman surgir de entre las sombras.

"_¿Pe-pero que?"_

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó el temible Vacaman.

"_¿Es él de verdad?"_

-¡Soy Megaman, el bombardero azul, y he venido a detenerte!

En ese momento, las luces de la sala se apagaron de pronto, sumiendo el gimnasio en un pequeño mar de murmullos.

-¡Estúpido reflector barato!-gritó el enano de Zack mientras pateaba la maquina, que era más grande que él, y las luces volvían. Entonces Luna se dio cuenta de que delante de ella solo estaba Geo con el cutre y barato disfraz. Al parecer su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

"Pe-pero que tonterías que pienso je, je" se dijo a si misma "Mira que pensar por un momento que Geo era Megaman…"

-Psst, Dele, tu línea-le susurró Bud, devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Eh, ah, ¿Has venido a salvarme verdad?-recordó finalmente su frase.

-Yo te protegeré, cuenta conmigo-dijo Geo con su tono heroico habitual.

"_¿Po-por qué me está latiendo el corazón tan rápido?"_ se preguntó Dele mientras se agarraba el pecho.

Y así, luego de enseñarnos a todos muchas valiosas lecciones acerca de la vida, concluye otra aventura del gran Megaman ¿Qué peligros le aguardan más allá del amanecer? Al parecer, una sombra oscura se cierne sobre él…

-Je, je, disfruta mientras puedas Megaman, muy pronto tu inevitable fin llegará, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA….-comenzó a reír la tétrica y doble voz…. antes de que una viga del pasillo le cayese encima y lo dejase inconsciente.

….saben, cambien lo de sombra oscura por inútil y panoli total.

**Fin del séptimo capitulo**.

Notas del Autor: Buaaah, he tenido que terminar esto de madrugada así que hoy no diré nada. Solo una casa: Naruichi-SS, como podrás ver yo también he usado eso de la tercera opción que pusiste en tu fic, lo que pasa es que como Libra salía en este cap. pues eso de la tercera opción quedaba perfecto para que Shepar se librase de él. Si te molesta en algo solo dímelo y ya cambiaré esa parte, no te preocupes. Bueno, ¡Adiós a todos! y ¡Ya nos leemos!

¡Y no olvidéis leeros el fic **Megaman Star Force Viaje al planeta FM de **Naruichi-SS! ¡Está fantástico y os encantará!


	8. Capitulo 8:¿Saldrías conmigo el Domingo?

**Disclaimers: **Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!)

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho. Bueno amigos, ya llevamos más de la mitad de este fic je, je. Quería dar las gracias a todos mis lectores, gracias a cuyo apoyo ha sido posible llegar esta aquí. Por cierto, ¡Seguro que te encanta este capítulo, Naruichi-SS, porque ya sabes quien vuelve a aparecer! ¡Pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos!

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene muchas escenas surgidas exclusivamente de mi imaginación, o sea que son muuuuuuuuuy diferentes del juego original así que no intentéis usar este capitulo (O esta historia en general) como guía del juego. Y si alguien intenta copiar alguna de mis ideas originales, Shadow Night les hará una visita sangrienta… ¡Es broma! (O no…) ¡Y ahora sigamos con el fic!

**Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon/Pegasus/Leo**

**Capitulo 8: ¿Saldrías conmigo el Domingo? ¡El fin del puñetero Jammer!**

-¡¿Pero que…? ¿Dónde demonios estoy?-se preguntó Geo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Por la altura y la forma del lugar lo reconoció vagamente como Punto Vista, pero no tenía nada que ver con el lugar que el conocía. No había ni rastro de las escaleras ni de la plataforma de metal y el lugar se había convertido en una alta y florida colina con un pequeño árbol en medio. Detrás de él Geo podía ver un pequeño y hermoso valle donde se suponía que debía estar Sierra del Eco, lo cual aumentaba la confusión del joven que, de alguna manera inexplicable, había terminado en la zona de Punto Vista tal como era antes de la construcción del pueblucho-A este paso voy a terminar internado en un hospital psiquiátrico, porque entre los sabios AM, Mega y Shadow Night mis sueño son cada vez más raros…-dijo con tono apesadumbrado, pero se sorprendió al oír una dulce voz justo detrás de él.

-Je, je, pues a mí me parece un lugar muy lindo-Geo se giró, incrédulo, y estuvo absolutamente seguro de que era un sueño cuando vio que Sonia estaba allí, vestida con un precioso vestido azul y sonriéndole de manera adorable.

-So-So-Sonia… yo, tú, eh…-nuevamente Geo parecía haber perdido considerablemente su capacidad de decir frases coherentes.

-Este lugar es precioso ¿No crees?-dijo la bella joven mientras se sentaba al lado del héroe.

-Sí, es precioso…-dijo Geo, aunque sus ojos no estaban fijos para nada en el paisaje, sino en la linda chica de cabellos rosas.

-Además es agradable poder estar un rato a solas-sonrió Sonia mientras se giraba hasta quedar frente a frente con el joven héroe, poniéndolo muy nervioso. Entonces de improviso la chica acorta bastante la distancia que lo separaba de Geo.

-¡So-Sonia! ¿Q-que estás…?-el chico se congeló cuando Sonia puso sus suaves y delicadas manos sobre sus hombros, además de dejar sus caras apenas a unos 4 centímetros de distancia-Sonia…

-Geo, hay algo que me gustaría decirte-dijo ella mientras empezaba a acortar lentamente la distancia que separaba sus labios. El chico al ver eso empieza a dejarse llevar y cierra los ojos mientras también se le acerca, y la chica sigue hablando-Tengo que decirte que…. ¡SI NO TE LEVANTAS YA VAS A LLEGAR TARDE, CHAVAL!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-Omega-xis miró sorprendido como Geo soltaba un alarido y pegaba un salto inhumano, provocando que se estampase contra el techo, diese un espectacular voltereta en el aire y luego se partiese la crisma contra los escalones de su cama.

-Miau-dijo Shadow Night mientras sostenía un letrerito con el número 10, como si estuviese puntuando la peculiar "acrobacia" de Geo.

-Pues yo creo que se merece un 11…-divagó Mega mientras Geo se levantaba, agarrándose la cara y soltando exclamaciones de dolor en voz baja-¡Anda chaval, menudo salto has pegado! Cualquiera diría que te han despertado de golpe en contra de tu voluntad ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…-la risa de Omega-xis se apagó lentamente cuando notó que Geo le estaba lanzando una mirada tan letal y mortífera que podría haber congelado el sol-¿Chaval…?

**En el planeta FM…**

-¡Por Andrómeda!, ¿Qué ha sido ese alarido de dolor tan escalofriante?-dijo asustado el rey Cefeo, pues hace apenas unos segundos acababa de oír un sonido que era la personificación del dolor y el sufrimiento mas puros y absolutos.

**De vuelta a la Tierra…**

-Miau.

-A…y…u…d…a…

Geo se estaba cambiando para ir a la escuela tranquilamente mientras Shadow Night tocaba con su pata los restos del pobre y masacrado Omega-xis, que había quedado en un estado tan escalofriante masacrado que su imagen había tenido que ser censurada por varios píxeles descoloridos (Indispensables donde abunda la violencia) para evitar traumatizar a los lectores.

-¡Geo, ya han llegado a por ti!-anuncio la madre del joven desde la sala, provocando que este diera un suspiro.

-Buf, aquí vamos otra vez-se quejó mientras pasaba al lado de Mega, lo metía el mismo en el Transador, pues el alien no estaría en condiciones de moverse durante varias horas, y salía fuera de su casa, donde cierto incordiante trío le estaba esperando.

-¡Aleluya! Ya llevamos media hora esperándote-se quejó la Dele mientras Geo ponía una cara de ligero fastidio.

-¿Sabes? Aún faltan 15 minutos para que las clases empiecen, además ¡Yo no os he pedido que vengáis a buscarme todos los días!-se quejo el joven héroe. Por desgracia para él, Luna ya tenía una respuesta preparada para eso.

-¡¿Y arriesgarnos a que faltes otra vez después de todo lo que me costó convencerte? Lo siento, pero creo que no-al parecer la Dele seguía teniendo la firme convicción de que había sido ella la que había echo que Geo fuese a la escuela (Si claro). Antes de que Geo pudiese replicarle, la madre del joven salió de la casa, con el pequeño Shadow Night sobre su hombro.

-Hola, buenos días a todos, y gracias de nuevo por venir a buscar a Geo-dijo Hope con una sonrisa.

-Sin problemas, Sra. Stelar-dijo la Dele de pronto, cambiando su expresión enojada de hace un momento por una de niña buena tan rápido que nadie (Salvo que la conociese como Geo, Bud o Zack) diría que era mandona o malévola-Después de todo es mi deber como Delegada de clase-añadió con una sonrisa tan pero tan encantadora (Entiéndase como Falsa) que era imposible quejarse sobre ella.

-¡Que bien!-respondió ella con una sonrisa-Ay Geo, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que hayas echo tantos y tan buenos amigos.

-En realidad…-empezó a decir Geo, dispuesto a aclarar que "amigos", lo que se dice amigos, no eran, pero la letal mirada que la Dele le lanzó por lo bajo (Para que su madre no la viese) y el tronar de los nudillos de Bud lo hizo cambiar lo que iba a decir-…en realidad se nos está haciendo tarde para la escuela ¿Verdad chicos?-y dicho esto salió pitando como alma que lleva al diablo, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Será… ¡Discúlpenos Sra. Stelar pero también vamos a llegar tarde jaja! ¡Bud, Zack, en marcha!-gritó mientras corrían en pos del joven héroe.

-¡Vaya, estos chicos de ahora sí que tienen energía! ¿No lo crees Shadow Nig…?-la interesante acción que estaba por realizar Hope, hablar con un gato, fue interrumpida cuando se fijó en que el minino había desaparecido-¿Eh? ¿A dónde ha ido?

-Será mejor que entre a clase antes de que esos tres me atra…-las palabras de Geo se cortaron repentinamente cuando un pitido proveniente de su Transador llamó su atención-Es un correo… ¡Y es de Sonia!-su cara de aburrimiento fue inmediatamente sustituida por una de felicidad mientras abría el mensaje:

_Hey Geo, ¿Te encuentras bien? Disculpa si te parezco un poco exagerada con la preocupación, pero Harp __me dijo que detectó la presencia de otro FM-iano en tu escuela, así que por un momento me preocupé. Espero que no te haya pasado nada, ojala nos veamos pronto. Atentamente, tu querida amiga, Sonia Strumm._

-Que dulce, mira que preocuparse por mí solo por ese inútil de Libra…-dijo Geo con la cara de bobo habitual que ponía cuando pensaba en Sonia. Por suerte para él, Mega aún estaba demasiado lastimado como para burlarse de él. Seguramente se hubiese quedado allí como tonto releyendo el mensaje por varias horas…si en ese momento la Dele y su pandilla no hubiesen entrado en tropel y lo hubiesen arrollado, provocando que todos se estampasen contra el suelo.

-Auch, ¡¿Se puede saber que puñetas haces aquí parado obstruyendo el camino? ¡Como lleguemos tarde por tu culpa te vas a enterar!-amenazó Luna con tanta fiereza que Geo se levantó y corrió hacia el salón de clases más rápido que Sonic, el erizo, mientras Mega al fin encontraba fuerzas para partirse de risa.

000000000000000000000000000

-…y eso es todo por hoy-concluyó el Sr. Shepar, justo un momento antes de que sonase la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases-Y por favor Bud, mas vale que tengas tu tarea de mates terminada para mañana, o sino te caerá una semana de detención-le advirtió, aunque sin mucha rudeza.

-¿Eh? ¡Es que en mi cabeza siempre se me atascan tantos números y se me acaba olvidando!-se excusó el gordo chaval.

-Bud, me diste la misma excusa hace días –le hizo ver Shepar.

-Eh… ¡Deleeeeeee!-pidió ayuda Bud a la susodicha rubia, pero esta simplemente le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-A mí no me mires Bud, es tu deber como estudiante dar tu mejor esfuerzo por hacer tus trabajos.

-¡Pero si siempre doy mi mejor esfuerzo!

-¿Y porque tu última tarea tenía exactamente los mismos errores que la de Zack?-preguntó el Sr. Shepar con una sonrisita.

-Eh….-Bud pareció quedarse de pronto sin habla.

-Oops-dijo Zack con una gotita-Te dije que no lo copiaras todo tan literal-añadió el enano mientras se cubría la cara con las manos a la vez que toda la clase estallaba en sonoras carcajadas.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-reían tanto Geo como un semi-recuperado Mega-Vaya, cada vez me gusta más la escuela, el Sr. Shepar es un profesor genial, mis compañeros son muy buenas personas y a veces tenemos la oportunidad ocasional de escuchar cosas muy divertidas-dijo mientras intentaba sofocar otra oleada de risa dirigida hacia Bud. Sin embarga, antes de que el alien azul pudiese contestarle con alguna de sus ingeniosas frases, el profesor le habló a Geo.

-Por cierto Geo, quiero verte en unos minutos en el estudio. No te preocupes, no es por nada malo-añadió ante la mirada de preocupación del chico.

-Ah, vale….-dijo Geo mientras tenía un extraño presentimiento.

000000000000000000000000000

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-preguntó Geo al entrar en el estudio.

-Ah, al fin llegas Geo, estamos aquí-oyó la voz del Sr. Shepar a su derecha. Geo se extrañó de que el maestro hubiese hablado en plural, así que se giró y…

-¡Grk!-fue la incoherente exclamación de sorpresa de Geo, pues al lado de Shepar estaba nada menos que el detective Bob Copper.

-Este es el detective Copper, está investigando sobre los sucesos que ocurrieron aquí el otro día-explicó innecesariamente Shepar mientras Bob miraba a Geo con una mirada de suspicacia.

-Vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos jovencito-le dijo el detective al joven-Y nuevamente te encuentro cerca de un incidente relacionados con las ondas Z.

-¿Ondas qué?-preguntó el confuso profesor.

-Son un tipo extraño de ondas EM que pueden ser peligrosas para los seres humanos-resumió Geo el larguísimo rollo que Copper había estado a punto de contar.

-Bueno, en esencia eso son-dijo Copper, demostrando una vez más su inutilidad al no hacer ninguna observación de que un niño de 10 años conociese información supuestamente ultrasecreta (O que había sido el mismo el que se lo había contado) y que se la acababa de contar como si nada a un simple profesor de escuela primaria-Pero me parece demasiada coincidencia haberte encontrado de nuevo en uno de estos incidentes…-añadió mientras parecía escanear a Geo con la mirada.

-Espere un momento agente-dijo de Shepar-Aquí el que tuvo la culpa del incidente fui yo, el chico solo es una víctima más de…

-Ya he leído el informe oficial y no me creo que una onda de estudio defectuosa causase tal nivel de ondas Z-interrumpió Copper al profesor-Mire usted, puede que le parezca una locura pero tengo pruebas que demuestran que esas ondas Z son emitidas por formas de vida EM…

-¿Alienígenas?-le cortó de golpe Shepar, sorprendiendo y captando la atención de Copper y provocando que Geo empezase a sudar a mares, pues no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación-Escúcheme agente, cuando le conté esto a la policía me dijeron que seguramente la onda de estudio me había frito el cerebro, pero no fue la onda de estudio la causante de todo ese lío, fui yo…-tomó aire profundamente antes de añadir-…poseído por un alienígena de ondas EM que se autodenominaba Libra.

-¡¿En serio?-dijo Copper exaltado mientras Geo palidecía-¡Eso es increíble, al fin tengo a alguien que puede verificar que mi teoría era cierta! Pero…-de pronto pareció confundido-¿Como pudo librarse de aquel ser, Sr. Shepar?

-Bueno, en parte lo hice solo, pero no lo hubiera logrado si "él" no hubiese aparecido-Geo estaba deseando que la tierra se lo tragase.

-¿"Él"? ¿De quien está hablando?

-Al parecer es alguien que también ha entrado en contacto con los alienígenas, pero él era bueno. Era una especie de superhéroe de armadura azul, me salvó y me ayudó a comprender mis errores para así encontrar la fuerza para liberarme del alien, nunca le olvidaré, se llamaba… Megaman-la pausa teatral fue seguida de que el tema "Shooting Star" empezase a sonar.

-Así que Megaman...-dijo Copper con un extraño brillo en los ojos-Muchas gracias por la informaron Shepar, pero le insto a que no le cuente a nadie más lo que me ha dicho, solamente yo estoy lo suficientemente capacitado para afrontar esta asunto (Sí claro, y Mega es más listo que Albert Einstein)

-Muchísimas gracias agente-dijo Shepar como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, ya acto seguido salió del estudio. Geo, sin embargo, se quedó observando como Copper murmuraba cosas para si mismo y, finalmente, decidió hablar.

-Se-señor Copper, ¿No se creerá todas esas chorradas, verdad? Quiero decir, seguro que al Sr. Shepar le afectó mucho la onda de estudio y…

-Al contrario joven, todo tiene mucho sentido-dijo el detective con una tétrica sonrisa su rostro-Ahora solo me queda encontrar a ese tal Megaman, hacer que me cuente todo lo que sabe acerca de esos aliens do ondas y luego…-el hombre sacó su fusil de ondas y lo apuntó hacia el cielo mientras exclamaba-¡Lo eliminaré (Si claro, no te lo crees ni tú)!

-¡¿E-eliminarle?-exclamó Geo-¡Pe-pero, en el remoto caso de que todo eso fuera cierto, Shepar le ha dicho que le salvó!

-Bah, es obvio que ese Megaman solo estaba fingiendo para poder engañar a Mitch Shepar y hacerle creer que era el bueno de la película, pero a mi no me engaña, ¡No se puede confiar en alguien bajo el influjo de un alienígena!-exclamó a los cuatro vientos mientras a Geo le salía una gotita-¡Pero va a necesitar más que eso, porque nadie puede engañar al increíble Bob Co…! ¡Eh, es el gato del otro día!-se interrumpió a si mismo Copper mientras señalaba algo y Geo se giró sorprendido para ver a Shadow Night parado sobre el panel de la arruinada onda de estudio.

-Miau.

-¡Ahora te atraparé!-gritó Bob Copper, saltando como un tonto sobre Shadow Night… y cayendo en la trampa del gato, pues este simplemente saltó hacia un lado y nada mas el agente tocó el panel defectuoso recibió una potente descarga eléctrica que lo hizo parecer una espectacular bombilla humana por varios segundos, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente (Otra vez).

-¡Eres un genio Shadow Night!-lo felicitó el al fin recuperado Mega mientras salía del Transador y abrazaba al gatito-Ese idiota de Copper no ha podido con tu intelecto superior.

-Miau-respondió el gatito.

-Normalmente, me pondría a discutir contigo por muuucho rato sobre como ha podido Shadow Night hacer esto, pero como Copper acaba de amenazar con matarnos creo que puedo omitir esa parte-dijo Geo con un suspiro, antes de que una súbita idea pasara por su mente-¡Oh no! ¡Si Copper empieza a preguntar a mis compañeros sobre lo que pasó terminará teniendo más pruebas para su absurda investigación! Tengo que decirles que no le cuenten nada-dijo Geo mientras corría fuera del estudio, rogando por que los demás aún no se hubiesen ido a casa-¡Vamos Mega, Shadow Night!

-Ahora te alcanzo, chaval…-dijo Mega con una sonrisa diabólica mientras, bajo la atenta mirada de Shadow Night, flotaba detrás de una de las inservibles computadoras y sacaba… ¿La máquina de pelotas de béisbol? (No preguntéis como llegó allí), la colocaba apuntando a Copper y la encendía, haciendo que el inconsciente agente sufriese una enorme andanada de pelotas…otra vez-Bien, ya podemos irnos Shadow Night-dijo el alien mientras tanto él como el gato seguían a Geo.

-¿Hola, queda alguien?-preguntó Geo mientras llegaba al salón de clases, Mega entraba en su Transador y Shadow Night se detenía a su lado-Maldición, ya se han ido tod…

-¿Se puede saber por que sigues aquí?-Geo se giró 180 grados, pues de entre todos sus compañeros de clase, había sido justamente cierta molesta rubia la que se había quedado-Hace ya quince minutos que tendrías que haber vuelto a casa-dijo Dele con expresión enojada.

-Lo siento, es solo que…-de pronto, al recordar la extraña capacidad de Luna para someter a los demás a su voluntad, una idea surgió en su mente-¡Oye Dele, necesito pedirte un favor! ¿Te acuerdas de ese agente tan molesto del otro día, Bob Copper?

-Grrr, sí ¿Que hay con él?

-Verás, al parecer está investigando los sucesos del otro día, así que necesitaba pedirte que por favor le digas a los demás que no le comenten nada sobre lo que pasó, diles que digan lo que contó la policía, por favor-le rogó el joven héroe.

-Lo siento Geo, pero por más mal que me caiga ese tío, sigue siendo de la policía y mi deber como Delegada es hacer que todos respeten a las autoridade…

-¡Pero tú no lo entiendes!-exclamó Geo, fingiendo un tono de desesperación, pues sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir convencería a Luna al instante-¡Ese agente ha jurado que, si sigue investigando sobre esos aliens tan raros, va a encontrar a Megaman y después va a exterrminarlo!

-¡¿QUÉ QUE?-chilló de pronto la Dele, con una mortal aura de furia e indignación a su alrededor, haciendo que Mega se sorprendiese por lo buen actor que era el joven-¡¿Cómo se atreve ese inútil a amenazar a mi querido Megaman?-una vez mas, Geo demostró sus dotes de actor al contener sus ganas de vomitar al oír lo de "Mi querido Megaman"-¡No te preocupes Geo, para mañana será como si nunca hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal en las vidas de los alumnos de la clase de 5to A!-exclamó con un fuego tan ardiente en sus ojos, que Geo se arrepintió ligeramente al pensar en los métodos que podía llegar a usar la Dele para "silenciar" a sus compañeros. Justo en ese momento, unos inusualmente serios Zack y Bud entraron en la clase, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes-Vaya, es una suerte que estéis aquí-dijo la Dele mientras se acercaba a ellos-Tenemos que encontrar a todos y….-Luna se detuvo de golpe a tres metros del silencioso dúo y, para sorpresa de Geo y Mega, retrocedió mientras les miraba sorprendida-¿Quién demonios sois vosotros?

-¿De que estás hablando?-preguntó un confuso Geo mientras se acercaba-Si son Zack y Bu…

-¡Conozco a esos dos desde hace bastante tiempo como para reconocerlos, y estos no son ellos!-dijo Dele mientras los señalaba y efectivamente, Geo se fijó en que, además de las frías y serias miradas que tenían, los dos no paraban de articular un extraño sonido.

-Jamm…Jamm… ¡JammJamm!-gruñeron cuando, para sorpresa de Geo y Luna, los supuestos Zack y Bud se transformaron enanos raros monstruos púrpuras de cuerpos redondos, con largos brazos terminados en garras y (Como casi todo en este absurdo mundo) estaban hechos de ondas EM.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaah! ¡Monstruos!-chilló Luna, perdiendo todo rastro de valor mientras retrocedía varios pasos, a la vez que una voz, que solo Geo podía oír, se burlaba.

-Je, je, ¿Te gustan mis nuevas creaciones, Geo Stelar?-el mencionado héroe se puso el visualizador y observó sorprendido que, justo en el camino onda sobre su clase, el puñetero Jammer, que al parecer había encontrado tiempo para reparar sus heridas, le miraba burlón mientras los monstruos se acercaban a Luna.

-¡Tú, maldito bicho! ¿Es que no me puedes dejar en paz?-replicó Geo, provocando que Luna le mirase como si estuviera loco, pues a sus ojos el chico simplemente se había puesto sus raras gafas y había comenzado a hablar solo-¡¿Y que demonios son esas cosas?

-Me alegra que lo preguntes-dijo el Jammer, dándoselas de inteligente (Que no lo es)-"Los gemelos" me han dado otra oportunidad y me han permitido crearlos. Yo los llamo Humaos-onda (Que original) ¿No es increíble? Son una materialización física de las ondas EM creadas con único propósito ¡Vengarme de ti, Megaman!-gritó el Jammer y antes de que Geo pudiese preguntarle quien puñetas eran "Los gemelos" los Humanos onda empezaron a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia él y Luna.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Ya vienen!-gritó Luna mientras se ponía al ladote Geo, el cual inmediatamente la agarró del brazo y salió corriendo de la clase, mientras las risas del Jammer y el continuo "JammJamm" de los monstruos se oía de fondo.

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Esos bichos están por todas partes!-gritó Luna por decimoquinta vez, haciendo que Geo se preguntase, de nuevo, a que divinidad había cabreado tanto como para hacerlo aguantar semejante castigo. Él y Luna habían intentado escapar por la puerta principal, pero al parecer el Jammer no era tan tonto como Geo creía, ya que varios de esos bichos feos estaban vigilando la entrada. Luego, cuando intentaron subir por el ascensor de la escuela (¿Qué porqué una escuela primaria de solo tres pisos tiene ascensor y no hay escaleras? Simple, la vagancia del futuro) se dieron con la desagradable sorpresa de que otro de esos monstruos de ondas estaba esperando a que intentasen tomar el ascensor, por lo cual habían tenido que esconderse de nuevo en la clase de 5to A. Lo malo era que la Dele no había parado de gritar o de parecer histérica en todo momento, lo cual había acabado por completo con la paciencia de Mega (Y casi con la de Geo) y el joven había tenido que tapar con fuerza su Transador cuando un surtido de palabras bastante malsonantes dirigidas a Luna habían comenzado a surgir de el-¡Oh, si tan solo mi querido Megaman estuviese aquí él les enseñaría a esos monstruos quien es el que manda!-aquella observación provocó una enorme gota en la cabeza de Geo.

-Maldición chaval, tenemos que ir y detener a ese puñetero Jammer de los cojo#$, seguro que entonces todos estos bichejos púrpuras se van al otro barrio-susurró Mega, aunque lo que en realidad quería era alejarse de la histérica de la Dele, y francamente Geo también.

-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que conseguir que ella se quede aquí-le respondió el joven héroe. Acto seguido, se giró hacia Luna-¡Dele, escúchame! ¡Iré a ver si encuentro una forma de despistar a esos monstruos!

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco o eres subnormal de nacimiento?-replicó Dele con "mucha delicadeza"-¡No puedes dejarme sola! ¡Además, seguro que esos bichos te mataran!

-¡Tienes que escucharme!-le increpó Geo mientras la cogía de los hombros, sorprendiéndola-¡No voy a dejarte sola, prometo que te protegeré, cuenta conmigo!-y sin decir nada más, salió a toda pastilla del salón de clases, sin notar que Luna tenía la mano sobre el pecho, pues su corazón había empezado a latir a gran velocidad.

"_Esas palabras…" _pensaba Dele mientras en su mente veía al bombardero azul diciéndole exactamente lo mismo -¡Que tonterías estoy pensando! Como voy a pensar siquiera por un segundo que un inútil como Geo podría ser Mega…-Luna no pudo terminar su frase, pues justo en ese momento una tétrica y deforme garra púrpura la sujetó y le cubrió la boca, silenciándola (Algo que podría considerarse como un acto de bondad para con la humanidad) y evitando que soltase otro de sus chillidos de espanto (Otro favor a los oídos del mundo).

000000000000000000000000000

-¿A donde ha ido ese bicho?-preguntó Megaman al llegar al camino onda sobre su clase y comprobar que el Jammer se había largado-Al final va a ser que a ese tio le gusta jugar al escondite…

-Pues nunca se sabe, chaval-entonces Mega se percató de algo o, más bien, de la ausencia de algo (De gritos y chillidos)-¡Oye Geo, que la Dele ha desaparecido!

-¡¿Qué?-replicó el héroe mientras miraba hacia abajo-¡¿Pero a donde puñetas se ha id…?-su frase fue cortada cuando un potente chillido ultrasónico, que reventó tanto sus oídos como los de Omega-xis, se escuchó desde la otra habitación.

-¡Megamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Ayudameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-¡Oh mierda!-maldijo el heroico dúo mientras corría hacia el camino onda del pasillo contiguo, para encontrarse con que, a unas dos secciones de comino onda de donde se encontraba, tres Humanos-onda tenían cercada a la Dele, como si fuesen carceleros alrededor de su victima.

-¡Megaman!-dijo Dele con ojitos como estrellitas, olvidando aparentemente que estaba rodeada de horribles monstruos púrpuras con intenciones homicidas-¡Has venido a rescatarme!

-Ehh… ¡Sí!-se aclaró el héroe, tras unos segundos de duda-¡No te muevas, acabare con esos bichos y…!

-Si yo fuera tú, ni lo intentaría, Megaman-el héroe de azul se giró para observar como el Jammer lo observaba de manera burlona-Si intentas hacer un solo movimiento, mis queridos Humanos-onda convertirán a la chica en fosfatina je, je-Luna palideció al oír eso y Megaman miró al Jammer con odio.

-¡Tú maldito…!

-Mantén la boca cerrada, "Héroe"-se burlo el Jammer mientras hacia como que iba a tronar los dedos, señal inequívoca para que sus monstruos entrasen en acción-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Me entregas las llaves del coche del rey, al traidor Omega-xis y yo os dejo ir a ti y a la chica.

-¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso!-exclamó Megaman frustrado. A él esas malditas llaves causantes de todo aquel lío le daban igual, pero no podía entregar a Mega para que esos malditos FM-ianos acabasen con él sin piedad. Pero tampoco podía dejar que lastimasen a Luna y…

-Bien, quizás unos cuantos golpes te hagan cambiar de opinión-dijo el Jammer mientras se acercaba y, al ver como el héroe de azul se disponía a contraatacar, sonrío malévolamente-Ah, ah, si intentas defenderte o esquivar mis golpes, despídete de la chica-aquello hizo que Megaman se congelase y mirase con furia al Jammer, para luego cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes, dispuesto a aguantar los golpes-¡Así me gusta!-gritó el Jammer antes de propinar un potente golpe en la mandíbula a Megaman, amenizado con los efectos de sonido de Rocky Balboa.

-¡Nooooooo!-gritó la Dele al ver como su héroe era golpeado de manera brutal y con efectos de cámara lenta.

-¡Toma esto!-un derechazo-¡Y esto!-un izquierdazo-¡Y esto otro!-el ultimo golpe tumbó al malherido Megaman al suelo, haciendo que Dele empezase a llorar y que el Jammer se riera-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Mirad al increíble héroe! ¡Póstrate a mis pies, Megaman! Muajajajajaja…-siguió riendo como tarado mientras Mega intentaba hacer que Geo se levantase.

-¡Venga chaval, tenemos que devolvérsela por dos a este bicho!

-No…-jadeo el héroe mientras, al intentar pararse, se arrodillaba-Le prometí a Luna…que no le pasaría… nada…

-¡Maldición!-dijo Mega impotente al ver como el Jammer se acercaba y, ante la mirada horrorizada de Dele, se disponía a dar el golpe de gracia.

-Je, je, ¡Despídete de este mundo Megaman! ¡Las llaves van a ser mías!-rió con esa típica actitud de villano estúpido que pierde el tiempo en lugar de matar al héroe-¡Ahora ni un milagro te podrá salvar!-gritó mientras cargaba una energía oscura en su puño y, a cámara lenta, lo hacía descender sobre Megaman. Y cuando parecía el inevitable fin del héroe de azul…

El milagro ocurrió.

O mejor dicho, sonó.

-¡Shock Note!-se oyó un grito antes de que una potente nota musical de energía sonase y golpease al Jammer de lleno, haciéndole poner cara de "¡¿WTF?" y mandándolo contra la pared… otra vez y que Luna mirase sorprendida en la dirección de donde había venido.

-¿Una nota musical?-dijo Megaman incrédulo mientras se giraba y se olvidaba del resto del mundo o de la situación potencialmente peligrosa en la que se encontraba al ver a quien acababa de salvarle la vida: Nada más y nada menos que la bella Harp Note.

"_¿Y esa quien es?"_ pensó una confusa Dele. Luego, se fijó en la manera en la que Megaman la observaba _"¡¿Y porque demonios Megaman la está mirando tan fijamente?"_

-¡Es hora del rock! ¡Harp Note ya está aquí!-dijo la sonriente heroína rosa mientras llegaba de un salto a donde estaba Megaman, que aún la miraba con una sonrisa de bobo-¿Estás bien, Megaman?-le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, haciendo que la Dele empezase a echar chispas, asustando un poco a los Humanos-onda.

"¡¿Y quien se cree que es para hablarle de esa manera tan amigable?" pensó Luna mientras empezaba a hervir en celos.

-Sí, estoy bien, pero no la hubiera contado sin ti, Harp Note-respondió el héroe de azul cuando salio de su estupor, provocando un leve sonrojo en la guerrera de rosa y, por consiguiente, que un aura llameante empezase a rodear a Dele.

-N-no fue nad…-antes de que Harp Note pudiese completar su frase, el Jammer, más cabreado de lo habitual, se levantó a duras penas.

-¡Harp, maldita traidora!-gruñó el bicho, ganándose una mala mirada de la guitarra de Harp Note, mientras miraba a sus monstruos-¡Humanos-onda, acabad con la chica!

Los breves segundos de duda de los bichos púrpura en obedecer la orden, provocados por el aura letal que emitía Dele mientras miraba a los dos héroes, bastó para hacer que estos reaccionasen.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Machine Gun String!-gritó Harp Note mientras las potentes cuerdas de su guitarra salían disparadas y hacían pedazos a los monstruos, los cuales estaban tan distraídos que, presumiblemente, siguen sin saber que los mató. Acto seguido, la guerrera musical saltó hasta donde se encontraba Luna-¿Ten encuentras bien?-preguntó amablemente, por eso la sorprendió la mirada de hostilidad que le lanzó Luna. Parecía que iba a decirle algo, quizá un insulto, pero lo cambió por un grito cuando montones de Humanos-onda empezaron a venir de no se sabe donde, dispuestos a acabar con ellas. Harp Note se puso en posición de combate mientras Dele retrocedía, resbalaba accidentalmente con uno de los bichos, chillaba como una loca mientras le pegaba un porrazo que acababa con él y, finalmente, se desmayaba del susto. Todo aquellos provocó que tanto a Megaman como a Harp Note y al Jammer les surgiese una enorme gota animé-¡Yo la protegeré, tú ocúpate de ese tipo!-dijo Harp Note mientras se disponía a enfrentar ella sola a los más de 40 monstruos púrpuras. Obviamente, Megaman estuvo a punto de saltar en su ayuda, ignorando su advertencia, pero un rayo de energía del Jammer evitó que pudiese acercarse a la heroína rosa, y también provocó que mirase al Jammer con furia.

-¡Basta de juegos, Megaman!-dijo el bicho mientras adoptaba una pose de combate-¡Es hora de que terminemos esto de una buena…!

_¡__Battle Card!_

_¡Blazing Edge!_

-¡…vez!-terminó apenas de decir el Jammer mientras, justo detrás de él, Megaman hacía desaparecer la ardiente espada y él empezaba a estallar en pedazos. Mientras el bicho se preguntaba como demonios había podido ser tan rápido el héroe de azul, empezó a articular un lamento-¡A-amo Gemini, perdónemeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-alargó dramáticamente el final de su frase mientras el virus se borraba y, para sorpresa de Megaman, era el conserje de la escuela el que caía y se estampaba contra el suelo, inconsciente.

-Así que Gemini estaba detrás de todo esto…-decía Mega con aire cabreado.

-¿Es otro FM-iano?-preguntó Geo lo evidente.

-Sí, uno muy molesto en realidad-el alien observó al inconsciente hombre-Aunque ya podría estar buscando mejores esbirros, porque con tipos como estos… _"¿Y porqué puñetas le llamaba "Los Gemelos"? Ya sé que a Gemini no se le puede considerar "uno solo" precisamente, pero de ahí a considerarlo como dos personas…"_-divariaba el alien en su mente mientras Megaman observaba al tipo con una gotita.

-¿El Jammer era el conserje?-se preguntó extrañado el héroe por unos segundos, antes de que algo muchísimo más importante cruzase por su mente-¡Harp Note! ¡Resiste, voy a ayudar…!-su frase murió antes de acabar cuando, al girarse, vio como todos los Humanos-onda estaban hechos pedazos y que la guerrera musical le miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Sorprendido?-le preguntó con un guiño y con una de esas sonrisas que le hacían pensar a Geo que ya podía morir en paz.

-¡N-No! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que eran demasiados y pensé que no te vendría mal un poco de ayuda…-aquellas palabras bastaron hacer sonrojar a ambos y para que los dos aliens soltasen unas risitas, la de Mega burlona y la de Harp pícara-P-por cierto, gracias por lo de antes. Si no hubieras aparecido quizá no lo hubiera contad…

-¡No digas eso!-le increpó Harp Note mientras le cogía de las manos-Estoy segura de que hubieses encontrado la forma de seguir adelante, no quiero ni pensar que podías haber…-parecía incapaz de terminar la frase y su rostro de miedo y preocupación bastaron para que el héroe se arrepintiera de sus palabras (Lo cual no tiene mucho sentido).

-L-lo siento, no quería preocuparte-le dijo mientras, inconscientemente, acariciaba la cabeza de la joven de rosa-Pero en verdad me alegro mucho de verte, Sonia-ambos se quedaron mirando levemente sonrojados y quizá la cosa habría ido a más, pero en ese momento cierto molesto detective medio chamuscado entró en la habitación bajo ellos, con su detector en mano y repitiendo su cantinela de "¡He detectado una fuerte señal de ondas Z provenientes de esta habitación!", les hizo volver a la realidad.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos encuentre-dijo Harp Note mientras levantaba a Dele y luego miraba a Megaman con un aire de duda-Eh… ¿Sabes donde vive?

000000000000000000000000000

-Menos mal que todo se solucionó rápido-dijo Geo con un suspiro mientras, entre él y Sonia, terminaban de acomodar a Luna en su cama. Era una suerte que todo el mundo tuviera registrada su dirección en el Transador y que ellos pudiesen entrar a las susodichas máquinas, eso les había permitido encontrar fácilmente la casa de la Dele, y entrar tampoco les había supuesto ningún problema, gracias a sus formas de onda-Por suerte solo se desmayó, si le hubiese llegado a pasar algo no sabría como explicárselo a sus padres.

-Sí…-dijo Sonia mientras miraba de Geo a Luna de una manera extraña. Una extraña inquietud, nada habitual en ella, había nacido al ver a Geo preocupándose tanto por aquella chica rubia y, aunque al principio su buena actitud la había hecho ignorar aquello, ahora no pudo evitar preguntarle-Oye Geo, ella… ¿Es tu novia?-sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho al esperar la respuesta. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que el joven reaccionase de aquella manera: casi se cayó al suelo del susto y parecieron venirle arcadas bastante graves, mientras Mega reía como un loco, como si Sonia acabase de decir la estupidez más grande de la historia (Aunque él no es quien para hablar de estupideces).

-¡Cl-claro que no!-exclamó Geo, quien aún parecía perturbado ante la sola idea. Por alguna razón desconocida para ella, Sonia sintió un gran alivio al oír eso-¡Solo es la Delegada de mi clase, además la mayoría del tiempo es bastante molest…!-Geo no pudo acabar su frase, porque en ese momento Luna empezó a revolverse y a murmurar.

-Será mejor que salga de aquí-dijo Sonia con una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Geo se olvidase de la existencia del resto del mundo-No quiero ni imaginarme el shock que sufriría si, después de todo lo que le ha pasado, encima se despertase y se encontrase a Sonia Strumm en su habitación-cuando empezó a salir, Geo hizo ademán de querer decirle algo, pero Sonia se giró y le miró sonriente-Ah sí, te espero delante de tu casas ¿Vale? Me gustaría hablar un rato contigo-Geo asintió con la cabeza mientras le devolvía la sonrisa-Y que no se te ocurra hacerle nada "divertido" a Luna, eh-dijo con una risita, provocándole más arcadas al pobre Geo y que la mirase indignado-Es broma-con una simple sonrisa asesinó todo el enojo de Geo y lo convirtió en embobamiento y sonrisas. Luego salió de la casa, dejando a Geo solo con la semi-inconsciente rubia.

-Je, je, otra vez te has quedado como imbécil mirándola, chaval-se burló Mega, ganándose, como siempre, una mirada de furia del joven.

-Mira tú, pedazo de alien cerebro de Mettenna, como vuelvas a….

-Ugh... ¿Donde estoy?-la pregunta de la aturdida Luna hizo que a Geo a y Mega casi les diese un ataque al corazón, si es que a un FM-iano puede darle algo así, y les hizo girarse hacia la mareada joven, que parpadeaba sin parar.

-Te has desmayado, así que te traje a tu casa-se excusó Geo mientras la Dele le miraba confusa.

-¿Megaman?-luego de frotarse los ojos varias veces, comprobó que no tenía delante a quien creía (Bueno, en teoría sí pero ustedes ya entienden)-¡¿Tú? Un momento… ¡¿Qué puñetas haces en mi habitación, maldito pervertido?-gritó la rubia mientras le arreaba una bofetada tan potente que, por un momento, el pobre Geo pudo ver muy de cerca las estrellas sin tener que ir al espacio (Ya los sabéis, su mala suerte se explica porque seguro no le cae bien a alguien de "arriba").

-¡Auch! ¡N-no estoy haciendo nada!-se defendió el joven héroe mientras se agarraba su adolorida cara con una mano y con la otra mantenía cerrado su Transador, para evitar que las carcajadas de cierto alien se volviesen audibles-¡Solamente miré tu dirección en tu Transador y luego…!

-¡¿Has mirado en mi Transador?-las llamas de furia que despedía Luna le hicieron comprender a Geo que no debía haber dicho eso.

-Bueno, sí, ¡Pero solo lo hice con intenciones de ayudarte, te lo juro!-exclamó Geo mientras, por si acaso, se cubría la cara con las manos, a la espera de otro golpe. Sin embargo, recibió algo muy diferente.

-Uhm… Bueno-Geo miró como Luna se cruzaba de brazos y miraba en otra dirección-A fin de cuentas supongo que me has ayudado así que…Gr-gra-gracias…-dijo después de un esfuerzo tan grande, que el joven se preguntó si alguna vez se había disculpado antes.

-Eh, bueno no hay de qué-dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Será mejor que me vaya, no quisiera estar aquí si llegasen tus padres, no creo que se creyeran nada de lo que de verdad ha pasado, ja, ja-en realidad solo era una excusa, tanto para huir de los posibles ataques de furia de Dele como para no hacer esperar a Sonia, pero Geo no se esperaba la respuesta de Luna.

-Mis padres casi nunca están en casa-dijo con un tono triste tan raro en ella que Geo la miró fijamente por largo rato-Son importantes empresarios y por eso nunca tienen tiempo para pasarlo conmigo.

-Y-yo lo siento, no sabía…-intentó disculparse Geo, pero un gesto de la mano de Luna le hizo callar.

-Será mejor que te vayas, quiero estar sola-dijo la rubia mientras apartaba la mirada, así que Geo simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió de allí-Ay, mi querido Megaman-dijo la Dele, una vez sola, mientras pulsaba un interruptor oculto detrás de su cama y toda su habitación sufría una transformación radical: todas las paredes (No pregunten como) daban un giro de 180 grados y se cubrían de toda clase de posters y pegatinas de Megaman (Salidas a saber de donde, pues supuestamente casi nadie conoce al héroe azul) y su cama también (Nuevamente, NO pregunten como) revelando una con brillantes sabanas de seda llenas de toda clase de estampados de Megaman, en algunos incluso el héroe la besaba (Esta chica tiene demasiado dinero y demasiada imaginación)-Solo tú puedes comprenderme, mi valiente héroe, me pregunto ¿Que estarás haciendo en este momento?-de golpe, una imagen de Harp Note ayudando a Megaman contra el Jammer la hizo arder en furia-Grrrrr… No se quien sea esa tipa de rosa, pero como la vuelva a ver cerca de MI Megaman se va enterar de lo que vale un peine ¡Lo juro como que me llamo Luna Platz!-gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras el fondo detrás de ella era sustituido por un volcán en erupción (A esta chica no le vendría mal ver a un psicólogo).

000000000000000000000000000

Parada delante de la casa de nuestro protagonista, la joven y famosísima cantante Sonia Strumm, ídolo de masas, y actualmente guerrera contra las fuerzas invasoras del planeta FM, se encontraba, sin saber porqué, increíblemente nerviosa. No lo entendía, ella, que podía cantar delante de miles de personas, que no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo al subir a las montañas más altas del Himalaya (Un reciente viajecito cortesía de Harp) y que luchaba y vencía sin ningún problema a un batallón completo de monstruos amorfos creados por un Virus-Humano alienígena, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ante la aparentemente insignificante perspectiva de pedirle algo a su amigo Geo. Por desgracia para ella, no tuvo demasiado tiempo de hundirse en sus reflexiones, ya que el mencionado héroe acababa de aparecer en su rango de visión y, como cada vez que lo veía, una tierna sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras le saludaba.

-¡Hey, Geo!-saludó la joven mientras, al verla, Geo se olvidaba por completo del ardiente dolor de su mejilla y, como siempre, una sonrisa de bobo se formaba en su cara-¿Ha terminado todo bie…?-los ojos de Sonia se abrieron sorprendidos al notar la marca enrojecida en la mejilla del joven-¡Geo!, ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Que te ha pasado?-exclamó muy preocupada mientras se acercaba al joven y ponía su mano sobre su enrojecida mejilla, ocasionando que el resto de su cara se pusiera del mismo color pero por razones muy diferentes.

-¡S-s-sí, estoy b-bi-bien!-tartamudeó el joven mientras su corazón latía más rápido que un Ferrari último modelo sin frenos-So-solo fue u-un pequeño malentendido con Luna je, je-dijo con una risilla de tarado, pero que bastó para tranquilizar a Sonia-P-por cierto, gracias de nuevo por haberme ayudado, además hiciste un trabajo increíble deshaciéndote de esos bichos-dijo con una sonrisa, que provocó que le tocase el turno a Sonia de sonrojarse.

-N-no fue nada… de-después de todo somos hermanos…-dijo la sonrojada joven mientras apartaba la mirada, pero inmediatamente después pareció recordar algo, así que miró a Geo directamente a los ojos, poniéndolo extremadamente nervioso-¡Geo!-exclamó con decisión…la cual pareció esfumarse inmediatamente-Ehm…yo…me preguntaba sí…

-¡O sea, ánimo Sonia!-intervino Harp sonriente desde el Transador de la joven-Recuerda que es la razón por la que hemos venido hasta aquí y te juro por Andrómeda que si no se lo dices tú, lo haré yo-aquello debió significar como una amenaza para la joven, pues esta inmediatamente habló.

-¡¿Tienes algo que hacer el Domingo?-preguntó de golpe.

-¡¿Eh?-aquello tomó desprevenido al joven, provocando una risita de Mega-N-no, ¿Por…?

-M-me preguntaba si querrías venir de compras conmigo. P-podríamos ir, por ejemplo, a Nacys en Time Square, si te parece bien…

-¿Qui-quieres que v-vayamos de compras? ¿L-los dos s-solos?-la cara de Geo estaba ardiendo de vergüenza y no ayudaba que una parte de él quisiese ponerse a saltar de felicidad.

-¿Hay algún problema…?-dijo Sonia deprimida.

-¡N-no! ¡Claro que no!-se apresuró a aclarar Geo mientras movía las manos frenéticamente (Estilo animé) de una manera bastante estúpida-E-es solo que…nunca he salido solo con otra persona… a hacer nada y menos con una chica-aquella confesión pareció hacer que la cara de Geo estuviese al borde de quemarse, pero la cara de Sonia no era para menos…

-Y-yo tampoco he salido nunca sola con un chico, a-así que estamos igu-iguales ¿N-no te parece?

-Je, je ¿Qué os pasa?-preguntó Mega burlonamente mientras se materializaba entre los dos sonrojados jóvenes-¿Se puede saber porque os estáis sonrojando tanto sin motivo?-preguntó con fingida inocencia, avergonzando más a los jóvenes y haciendo que Geo sintiese ganas de matar al alien de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

-Ay, o sea es que te juro por Snoopy que no puedo creer que seas tan bruto e insensible, Mega-dijo Harp, que (Por desgracia para la salud mental de Mega) había aprendido a jurar por cierto perro muy jurado por las pijas de la tierra-O sea, no creo que puedas entender un concepto tan súper profundo, pero es algo que los humanos llaman "adolescencia" ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji-empezó a reír de Harp.

-¿Adolescencia dices?-al parecer la oportunidad de Mega para burlarse le parecía más preciada que su repulsión a la forma de hablar de Harp, pues ni se había inmutado-Je, je, pues yo diría mas bien que es amo…-un potente porrazo en la cabeza cortesía de una Battle Card Jumbo Hammer3 de Geo bastó tanto para silenciar al alien como para evitar que los jóvenes se avergonzasen más de lo que ya estaban.

-Bu-bueno entoces-dijo Sonia, intentando fingir que Mega no había dicho absolutamente nada-Te veré delante de la estatua que hay en Time Square el Domingo a las 10 AM ¿Vale? ¡No llegues tarde!-dijo con una sonrisa, clara señal de que su valor había vuelto una vez cumplida su "Misión".

-Va-vale-respondió Geo de manera automática, como si temiera que en cualquier momento Mega lo fuera a despertar de un grito y todo resultase ser un sueño-A-allí estaré, no te preocupes.

-¡O sea, buen trabajo Sonia, lo has conseguido!-le susurró Harp a la joven que le respondió con un guiño.

-¡Hasta el Domingo entonces, Geo! ¡Tee he!-sonrió Sonia mientras empezaba a alejarse, ante la mirada extasiada de Geo, el cual se esforzaba por respirar aquella dulce fragancia a cerezas y rosas que emitía la bella joven, que se quedó mirando como la cantante se alejaba. Y quizá, teniendo en cuenta que Mega estaba semi-inconsciente y que Shadow Night (Que, como siempre, había aparecido vete a saber tú de donde) le observaba tranquilamente, se hubiera quedado ahí por horas, de no ser por cierta voz que no se esperaba oír…

-¡Ay Geo, has estado tan adorable!

-¡Ack!-saltó de repente el joven héroe mientras miraba con horror como su madre salía de su casa mirándole sonriente.

-¡Muy buen trabajo obteniendo una cita con una chica tan linda!-felicitó Hope a su hijo.

-¡¿U-u-una-una-una cita?-exclamó Geo de golpe mientras sus mejillas ardían al máximo (Tanto que su visualizador casi se derrite) y le salía vapor de las orejas de una manera bastante cómica-¡N-no es nada de eso! Es solo una…eh, una… ¡Una salida de amigos, sí eso es!-se excusó Geo (Aunque era una excusa tan mala que hasta la verdad sobre Megaman hubiese sido más creíble).

-Claaaro hijo, lo que tú digas….¡Pero la próxima vez tienes que presentarme a tu novia! ¿Vale?-llegados a este punto, Geo parecía a punto de estallar en llamas.

-¡N-no es mi novia!-gritó Geo mientras, para evitar que su madre siguiese avergonzándolo en plena calle, entraba corriendo en su casa.

-Miau-dijo Shadow Night mientras se frotaba contra la pierna de Hope.

-Cierto Shadow Night, mi pequeñín está creciendo-dijo Hope sonriente mientras sujetaba al gatito y entraba en la casa, sin notar, obviamente puesto que no lo ve, que cierto alien azul seguía tirado en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza.

-Auch, mi pobre cabeza-gimió Mega cuando, para su sorpresa, Harp se materializa delante de él-¡Harp! ¿Has venida a darme una Card de recuperación?-preguntó esperanzado.

-¡O sea, no!-negó Harp con un sonrisa que le heló la sangre a Mega-He venido para enseñarte lo que pasa cuando intentas hacer algo tan súper fuerte como avergonzar a Sonia cuando intenta ser linda con Geo-dijo mientras, de ninguna parte (?), sacaba ¡Un martillo aún más grande que el Jumbo Jammer3! Y lo usaba para convertir a Mega en poco más que una pegatina en el suelo de la carretera-Bueno, ya está. O sea, nos vemos Mega-dijo sonriente antes de desvanecerse.

-…..por eso odio a las mujeres-declaró el aplastado Mega.

-Miau-le consoló Shadow Night desde la ventana

Fin del octavo capítulo

**Notas del autor**: ¡Sugoi, ya está! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pero guardad algunas de vuestras risas porque si esto os pareció gracioso, esperad a ver la catastrófica cita del próximo capítulo. Porque ya lo sabéis: Una situación graciosa+Imaginación de Lord of Fantasy27= ¡Risas aseguradas! Y muchas a gracias a todos mis lectores, que es gracias a ellos que esta historia pasó del primer capítulo y que todos podamos reírnos así que ¡Ya nos leemos!

PD: ¡Y no os olvidéis de pasaros por el increíble fic **Megaman Star Force Viaje al planeta FM** de mi amigo Naruichi-SS ¡Es fantástica y os encantará a cada segundo!


	9. Capitulo 9: ¡Esto no es una cita!

**Disclaimers: **Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!)

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho. Je, je, espero que os encante este capítulo, porque es una de mis partes favoritas del juego, además lo he hecho extralargo para que lo disfrutéis (Si es necesario leedlo de a pocos), así que ¡Leed y disfrutad!

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo puede contener muchas escenas aleatoriamente absurdas, drásticamente diferentes al juego original y partes extremadamente cursis, así que si acabas de darte un atracón de dulces, léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Por cierto, este capitulo está dedicado especialmente a mi amigo Naruichi-SS y a todos los demás que, al igual que él y yo, les encante el GeoXSonia je, je.

**Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon/Pegasus/Leo**

**Capitulo 9: ¡Esto no es una cita! ¡La terrible y cruel tirana, Queen Ofiuca!**

-Geooooo…-susurró una voz en lo profundo de la cabeza del joven héroe-Geooooo…. ¡Oye tú, chaval zoquete, despierta de una puñetera vez, que no voy a perderme un Sábado por tu culpa!

-¡Ahhhhhh!-gritó Geo mientras se levantaba y lanzaba múltiples puñetazos al alien azul que, claramente, lo atravesaron sin dañarle mientras miraba al chico con expresión aburrida. Luego de darse cuenta de que lo único que le había pasado era que el puñetero de Mega le había despertado de un grito, otra vez, lo único que hizo Geo fue levantarse, cambiarse, caminar tranquilamente hacia su Transador… y lanzar la Battle Card Libra Scales contra el alien azul, que empezó a correr y gritar como loco por toda la habitación-Vaya, al fin Sábado. Después de la semana tan ajetreada que tuve no pensé que llegaría el fin de semana-dijo sonriente mientras se dirigía hacia la sala para empezar a desayunar. Shadow Night fue tras él, y Geo lo dejó pasar para luego cerrar tranquilamente la puerta, pasando olímpicamente de cómo Mega era masacrado por ardientes llamas y por agua lanzada a presión hasta que la Card finalmente se desvaneció.

Después de suspirar pesadamente por varios segundos, feliz de haberse librado de la fantasmal versión de Libra, Mega salió y miró cabreado como Geo tomaba unos cereales y leche mientras veía la televisión.

-Oye chaval-dijo el alien mientras le echaba chispas por los ojos al tranquilo joven-¿Acaso eso te parece gracioso?-ante el asentimiento de cabeza de Geo y de ver como seguía mirando la tele sin prestarle atención, Mega empezó a rebanarse el cerebro en busca de algo para devolverle la jugarreta al chico. No tuvo que pensar mucho para encontrarlo-Je, je, ya lo entiendo. No tienes que disculparte chaval, es comprensible-las palabras y la sonrisa burlona de Mega hicieron que Geo le mirase, confuso-Es natural que los nervios por tu cita de mañana no te dejaran dormir-la manera en la que Geo se atragantó y escupió casi todo su desayuno sobre la televisión hicieron que Mega sintiese que ya estaban en paz… por desgraciada para él, Geo y la Card Cañón Pesado que lo lanzó contra la pared ardiendo en llamas no parecían pensar lo mismo.

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo! ¡No es una cita! Solo es una….eh… ¡Salida de amigos! ¡Sí, eso es!-recordó al fin la patética excusa que le había dado a su madre el otro día.

-Y dime Geo-dijo Mega pareciendo de la nada al lado del joven, totalmente recuperado y con un gran diccionario entre sus garras (No pregunten como, no van a obtener respuesta), sobresaltando al joven-¿Vas a salir con una chica el domingo?

-Bueno, sí, pero…

-¿Vais a ir vosotros dos solo, sin nadie más?

-Bueno, tú y Harp también vais a ir, pero si hablas de humanos…

-¿Y estás emocionado por ese día?

-Sí… ¡Quiero decir, no!-se corrigió el sonrojado joven, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho-Es decir, o sea, eh, no me desagrada ir de compras con Sonia, pero tampoco me agrada de manera especial… ¡Quiero decir, un poco especial sí es, porque somos Hermanos y todo eso! Pero… yo… eh…-la manera ridícula en la que Geo era incapaz de explicarse o excusarse le darían a Mega horas de risas, pero decidió guardárselas para más tarde, no le apetecía recibir otro golpe de una Card devastadora.

-Bueno Geo, no se tú pero según este diccionario yo definiría eso como un cita-río Mega con maldad.

-¡¿QUE? ¡¿Dónde?-gritó el joven mientras arrebataba el pesado libro al alien, miraba la pagina en la que estaba abierta….y empezaba a darle un grave tic en un ojo.

-Mega…-dijo con un tono de voz tan calmado y letal como el de un asesino de las pelis de Misión Imposible-Esto ni siquiera está abierto por la letra C, está en la T…-entonces Geo se fijó en el pequeño escrito hecho con rotulador azul al borde de la página "Te he pillado, tontaina" y su tic se extendió a ambos ojos-¡Megaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!-gritó el joven mientras se giraba furioso…. para comprobar que el alien se había largado a toda prisa-Será cabrón….-entonces se puso a pensar en su "Salida de amigos" (Cita) de mañana con Sonia-Tampoco es nada del otro mundo, solo iremos de compras, je, no se porqué Mega pensó que me alteraría en lo más mínimo-rió mientras se quedaba perfectamente tranquilo, a la vez que Shadow Night hacía como si empezara a contar con sus garras.

3

2

1

-¡Oye Shadow Night! ¡¿Te parece que la ropa que llevo es muy monótona?-saltó de pronto el joven, claramente nervioso, y haciendo comprender al gato que en realidad estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios (Hasta Shadow Night sabe que si Geo se pone a hablar con él es que le pasa algo MUY grave)-Porque la verdad es que puede parecer algo monótono ir siempre con la misma ropa, además no se si el rojo me favorece y…. ¡¿Piensas que llevar el visualizador sobre la cabeza todo el tiempo es algo raro?-cuestionó mientras se quitaba su inapreciable accesorio y lo escaneaba con la mirada-Porque seguro que ha mucha gente le parece raro que lleve estas gafas sobre el cabello a todas partes y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla….-Shadow Night dio un profundo suspiro. Ahora le tocaba al pobre minino aguantarse toda la larguísima y aburrida charla que le iba soltar Geo acerca de si se veía bien o no para su cita de mañana (Sí, hasta el gato sabe que es una cita). Seguro que Shadow Night pensaba en ese momento que no había nada peor que aguantar a un preadolescente nervioso por una cita, pero eso era porque no sabía como era "una" preadolescente antes de una cita…

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Oye Harp! ¡¿Crees que está bien que vaya con mi ropa de siempre? ¡¿O acaso debería ponerme algo especial?-decía una frenética Sonia mientras hacía un revoltijo con un montón de ropa ante una Harp que la miraba con una gotita. La verdad era que, desde que se había despertado, Sonia había estado bastante (Por no decir exageradamente) nerviosa y no había parado de ir de aquí para allá de su habitación, preguntándole cosas como si se veía bien o si pensaba que tal cosa le quedaba mejor que otra, aunque sin mirar directamente a Harp en ningún momento, y ya hacia bastante rato que Harp le miraba con una sonrisa pícara, hasta que, por fin, la FM-iana pija decidió que era oportuno decir algo.

-O sea, Sonia cariño ¿No crees que estás exagerando? Después de todo solo vais a ir de compras, o sea, no es nada del otro mundo-dijo sin perder aquella sonrisilla tan extraña (Léase como tétrica)-A menos….-dijo de pronto con aire falsamente inocente-¡Que lo consideres como algo más! ¿Verdad?-sentenció Harp, provocando que Sonia se detuviese y la mirase nerviosa, además de algo sonrojada.

-¡¿A-a-algo más dices…? ¡N-no, que va! ¡¿P-por que piensas e-eso?-para el arpa alienígena su tono de de voz tembleque fue lo mismo que una afirmación.

-Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ¡Lo sabía! ¿A ti te gusta Geo, verdad Sonia?-dijo con una risilla y al ver la manera en la que Sonia se sonrojaba empezó a reír y canturrear-ji, ji, ji ¡Geo y Sonia van de la manita, mientras se besan y…!

-¡N-no digas bobadas Harp!-dijo Sonia mientras su rostro ardía de vergüenza-So-solo que quiero darle una b-buena impresión en nuestra primera…eh… ¡Salida de amigos! (Sí, hasta en las cutres excusas son iguales), después de todo somos hermanos y el es mi primer amigo y….-mientras Sonia seguía balbuceando excusas, Harp sonrío. Si Sonia sentía algo más profundo que simple amistad por Geo, no estaría mal que ella le diese un pequeño empujón para descubrirlo. Sobre Geo… bueno, la manera en la que actuaba cuando estaba cerca de la chica (De la que al parecer esta no se daba ni cuenta) y el modo en el que se avergonzaba ante las burlas de Mega ya le daban un idea bastante clara…

000000000000000000000000000

**12 PM de la noche…**

-….y sabes también pienso que, al final, esto no está tan mal así que supongo que sí, que iré como siempre-terminó de decirle Geo, ligeramente más calmado, a un cansadísimo Shadow Night. El gatito de verdad había demostrado una fuerza de voluntad superultrarequetearchimega extraordinaria para haber aguantado sin parar la charla de nervios de Geo… ¡Por más de 10 horas! De verdad, era una suerte que Mega no hubiese vuelto en todo el día, cosa que empezaba a preocupar al minino, ya que sino seguro que se hubiese burlado de Geo, este le hubiera masacrado con sus Cards y entre una cosa y la otra la casa habría quedado hecha trizas. Y hablando del rey de roma…

Se escuchó un potente golpe cuando un cansado y agitado Omega-xis atravesó la pared de la casa a toda pastilla y entró de golpe al Transador de Geo mientras jadeaba sin parar mirando asustado a todas partes, como si temiera que alguien le siguiese.

-¿Mega? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Es más… ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?-le cuestionó Geo.

-N-no te lo vas a creer chaval-dijo Mega, con cara de ir a contar una larga y poco creíble historia-Pero iba yo tan tranquilo matando unos virus del montón por el camino onda, cuando de pronto ¡Zas! Soy absorbido por una anomalía cósmica espacio temporal y termino en la otra punta del mundo, en medio de un campo de pruebas secreto de algún gobierno donde realizan experimentos secretos para crear unos potentes robots de combate llamados Gears, con la capacidad de moverse por el mundo onda, y los ingenieros del lugar van y creen que soy un nuevo tipo de virus muy raro y de pronto ¡Hala! Me veo rodeado por 7 prototipos especializados en diversas modalidades de combate con muy mala leche y ganas de destruirme, y luego salgo pitando por más de 245 kilómetros mientras me llueven balazos y rayos láser y de pronto ¡Bam! Otro de esas distorsiones tan raras me atrapa y termino tirado en Punto Vista, así que lo primero que hago es venir corriendo a contarte esto y….-entonces se fijó en la cara con la que Geo lo estaba mirando-…y, no te crees absolutamente nada de lo que te he dicho ¿Verdad?

-Ay Mega, la próxima vez, si un grupo de virus te da una paliza y te sientes avergonzado por ello, simplemente dímelo, no te inventes excusas que ni Bob Copper se creería-dijo el joven héroe mientras se dirigía a su a habitación, necesitaba descansar bien para su cit…, es decir, para su salida de amigos de mañana. Una vez el alien se quedó solo en la vacía sala, el silencio que reinó fue bastante antinatural, hasta que Mega pareció recordar que podía hablar (Aunque estuviera solo).

-Por una vez que de verdad me pasa algo súper surrealista y ni el chaval me cree-Mega dio un suspiro mientras encendía la tele, en un canal muy raro, pues solamente se veía un extraño circulo blanco sobre un fondo negro-Aunque no le culpo, si él desapareciera durante todo el día y luego me viniera con toda esa chorrada, yo no me lo creería ni por un segundo y… ¿Por qué puñetas está esto en todos los canales?-preguntó Mega confuso, pues por mas que cambiaba los canales de la tele en todos aparecía el extraño aro blanco. De pronto, sin previo aviso, el teléfono comenzó a sonar acompañado de una extraña y tétrica música de fondo, así que Mega simplemente contestó con cara de aburrido-¿Diga?

-_Vas a morir… en 7 días…_-susurró una tétrica voz al otro lado de la línea, pero Mega no se alteró en lo más mínimo.

-Yo creo que no-dijo el alien sin inmutarse.

-_¿Eh? ¿Por qué… estas… tan seguro?_-preguntó la tétrica voz, confusa.

-Porque, en primer lugar, soy una alien hecho de ondas, no un humano, así que no puedes venir y quitarme mi alma en 7 días-antes de que la incrédula y tenebrosa voz pudiese responder a eso, Mega siguió hablando-Y en segundo, y no es por ofenderte, me parece que has ignorado un pequeñísimo pero importante detalle.

-_¿Cuál?_-preguntó la voz con curiosidad.

-Hace siglos que ya no existen los teléfonos, subnormal, ahora todo el mundo se comunica con su Transador-ante aquella revelación, la voz profirió un grito ahogado y el teléfono empezó a desintegrarse en las garras del impasible Omega-xis mientras escuchaba a la voz gritar _"¡Maldito seas, año 220X!"_ y, finalmente, se hundía en el olvido-Nada como arruinarle la vida después de la muerte a un espíritu diabólico antes de irme a dormir-filosofó Mega mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Geo y entraba en su Transador. Entre los Gears y el espíritu aquel, el alien necesitaba una laaaarga siesta reparadora para poder estar fresco como una lechuga y avergonzar a Geo en su cita de mañana…

000000000000000000000000000

**Mientras tanto, en casa de Luna Platz…**

-Cariño, han llamado de la escuela de Luna, parece que se ha vuelto a meter en problemas-le comentó un hombre con cabello grisáceo y bigote, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, a una mujer de cabello rojizo oscuro y pequeñas gafas, de unos treinta y tantos-Sabes, me parece que esa escuela pública a la que va está resultando una mala influencia para ella.

-Tienes toda la razón, querido-respondió la mujer mientras hacía un gesto afirmativo-Con todas las cosas raras que pasan por aquí últimamente y con la gente tan extraña y vulgar que vive por aquí (Pues haberos mudado a otro pueblo, so imbéciles) creo que lo mejor para Luna sería ir a estudiar a una escuela privada.

-Yo también lo he estado pensando-concordó el hombre-Este lunes hablaré con un amigo mío del ministerio de educación, para la próxima semana Luna será transferida a una escuela decente y tendrá asegurado un futuro mucho más prometedor que el que le espera si sigue aquí.

Así es damas y caballeros, estos dos son los padres de la rubia favorita de la Escuela Primaria de Sierra del Eco (No me preguntéis porque no se le parecen en lo más mínimo físicamente, eso díganselo al cegato subnormal que hizo este juego). Lo que ellos no sabían, era que su "querida y encantadora hija" (Léase lo anterior como una de las mentiras más grandes del milenio) había escuchado toda su conversación desde la puerta de su habitación, y ahora mostraba una expresión de miedo y angustia nada habitual en ella.

-¿V-van a transferirme…?-se lamentó en silencio (Y por supuesto hablando sola) la pobre Dele mientras se hundía en sus reflexiones.

000000000000000000000000000

**En casa de Sonia…**

-Geo…-susurraba la joven Strumm en sueños, mientras su imaginación la transportaba a un lugar bastante curioso, parecía un pequeño acantilado al borde del océano, en una preciosa puesta del sol con muchas aves tropicales volando de aquí para allá. A la joven, que estaba sentada al borde del acantilado, ya de por si le parecía un paraíso, pero se lo pareció aún más y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio al joven que le había robado el sueño sentándose a su lado-Geo…-volvió a susurrar mientras el joven le miraba sonriente.

-La puesta del sol es fantástica ¿No crees Sonia?-le dijo Geo a la joven, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba mirando hacia el mar en ese momento.

-Sí…-dijo Sonia mientras quedaba hipnotizada por los dos océanos cafés que era los ojos del héroe, y en su inocente y sincero rostro-En verdad es fantástico…

-¿Sabes Sonia? Tú eres una persona muy importante para mi-dijo el joven mientras abrazaba con suavidad a la sonrojada joven, cuyo corazón iba tan rápido que la velocidad de la luz le hubiera demandado por romper su límite.

-¿L-lo dices en serio?-dijo Sonia, cuyo corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho e irse hasta el planeta FM cuando el joven levantó su barbilla con delicadeza y dejó sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

-Pues claro que sí. Pero la pregunta es: ¿Qué significo yo para ti, Sonia?-preguntó Geo mientras empezaba a acercar el bello rostro de la joven al suyo, y ella simplemente se dejaba llevar.

-Tú… Geo para mí tú…-y justo cuando la joven estaba a punto de unir sus labios con los de su tan anhelado héroe… un pitido intermitente la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y se encontró despertándose en su cama, mientras su despertador marcaba que ya eran las 7:30 AM del domingo. El sonrojo y los jadeos de la joven no pasaron desapercibidos por Harp.

-O sea, ¿Te pasa algo Sonia? Te juro por Cefeo que se te nota muy estresada ¿Acaso has tenido un mal sueño?-Harp notó como Sonia le devolvía la mirada, bastante sonrojada y al parecer algo nerviosa.

"_¿Por qué he tenido que darme cuenta que Harp tenía razón justo el día que lo invité a ir de compras?"_ pensó Sonia mientras sentía que los nervios se la comían por dentro _"Ya no puedo negarlo, yo… me he enamorado de Geo…"_

000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya…-dijo la Dele mientras miraba a su alrededor con melancolía. Quizá aquella fuera una de las últimas veces que pudiese contemplar su habitación en Sierra del Eco-Es triste pensar que este será mi último domingo aquí… ¡Ya se, llamaré a Zack y Bud para que vayamos de excursión!-dijo entusiasmada mientras marcaba en su Transador el número del gordo joven.

-¿Diga…? ¡Dele! ¿Cómo es que llamas tan temprano el domingo? ¡Solo son las 9:30 AM!-preguntó confuso el joven.

-Eso no importa. Mira, ¿No tienes planes verdad?-y sin darle tiempo a responder, siguió hablando-Entonces puedes venir conmigo un rato de excursión ¿no? Seguramente…

-Eh Dele-dijo Bud nervioso-Lo siento mucho, pero ya tenía planes. Le prometí a mi madre que prepararíamos panqueques juntos y…

-¡¿Acaso piensas que unos estúpidos panqueques son más importantes que yo?-en realidad Luna no pensaba que Bud creyera eso, pero la angustia que sentía ante la perspectiva de no volver a ver Sierra del Eco (Aunque, considerando los últimos incidentes, yo creo que no estaría mal irse del pueblucho este…) ni a sus amigos/sirvientes sumada a su temperamento habitual, la hacían actuar de aquella manera tan brusca-¡Sabes, si quieres ve y hártate de tus puñeteros panqueques todo lo que quieras, que yo paso de ti!

-¡Eh, Dele espe…!-pero Luna ya había colgado y había comenzado a marcar el número de Zack.

-¿Hola? ¡Dele! ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el enanín.

-Nada especial. Oye ¿No tienes planes para hoy, verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos de excursión un rato? Pensaba que….

-¡Oh! Eh, yo, cuanto lo siento Dele, pero ya tenía planes-le contestó el chico de gafas-Tenía pensado ir a un seminario sobre el crecimiento y… Eh ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bud?

-¡Sabes, por mi ve y pierde el tiempo inútilmente en aquel estúpido seminario, tengo mejores cosas que hacer de todos modos!-y sin dejarle tiempo a contestar, le colgó el Transador en las narices-Este par de inútiles desagradecidos, mira que preferir hacer el tonto en lugar de estar conmigo en mi último fin de semana aquí... (Tal vea si se lo hubieras dicho sí habrían venido, tarada) ¡Ya lo tengo!-exclamó de pronto, como si hubiese tenido una inspiración divina (Argumento del juego)-Le diré a ese tonto de Geo que venga conmigo. Después de todo, es absolutamente imposible que él tenga algo que hacer un domingo, salvo quedarse en su casa. Deberá sentirse honrado porque le invite a pasar el día conmigo-sonrío con autosuficiencia, sin saber que, por más que cualquier otro domingo de la vida de Geo habría tenido razón (Solo en lo primero, lo de algo que hacer el domingo, porque lo otro francamente lo dudo…), ese día justamente se iba a llevar un chasco muy grande.

Uno con consecuencias terriiiiibles.

**[Insertar aquí música tétrica + rayos y truenos]**

000000000000000000000000000

-¡¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? ¡Si llevo casi 2 semanas haciendo esto!-se cuestionaba a si misma la Dele (Ya está otra vez hablando sola) mientras estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta de casa de los Stelar-Tranquilízate Luna, solo le ordenas que venga contigo y ya, tampoco es nada de…

-¡Me voy mamá!-el repentino anuncio de Geo sobresaltó a Dele y la hizo esconderse detrás de la casa del joven, para ver sorprendida como el joven salía de su casa, bastante nervioso al parecer, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras se dirigía a la parada de autobuses.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Geo saliendo un domingo? Me pregunto a donde irá…-susurró Dele a la vez que comenzaba a seguir al joven héroe, mientras la música de Misión Imposible empezaba a sonar de fondo (Y ya vuelve a hablar sola, la condenada…)-Veamos si le noto algo extraño: lleva su puñeteras gafas tan raras, tiene su Transador atado con cinta adhesiva, va murmurando solo por la calle…Sí, por ahora todo normal-filosofó Luna mientras veía como Geo tomaba el autobús-Pero esa sonrisa…eso si es definitivamente extraño. Además…-dijo mientras se fijaba en la dirección de autobús de la pantalla digital que Geo acababa de mirar-¿Va a Time Square? ¿Geo Stelar? Esto se pone interesante…-dijo con malicia mientras otro autobús llegaba y ella subía (¿Qué clase de puñetero horario tienen estos autobuses).

000000000000000000000000000

-Bien, aquí estoy-susurró Geo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Muchos edificios y diversas tiendas se alzaban en todas direcciones y, si bien no era una de las más grandes, Geo tenía que aceptar que Time Square era una ciudad impresionante (Al menos para alguien que se ha pasado toda la vida en un pueblucho de segunda como Sierra del Eco). Geo caminaba mirando de aquí para allá, buscando la estatua donde había quedado con Sonia, cuando, finalmente, Mega logró romper la cinta que ataba el Transador.

-Joder chaval, ¿Acaso hacerme eso te hace gracia?... No contestes-dijo Mega cuando vio que Geo le iba a contestar afirmativamente.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-respondió el joven mientras miraba a su alrededor-Con tantas cosas por aquí me pregunto como voy a encontrar…

-¡Ey, Geo!

-¿Eh?

El joven termino de subir unas pequeñas escaleras que daban a una pequeña plaza, en cuyo centro había una estatua de lo que parecía ser una estatua de un perro gordo sentado (¡¿Se puede saber que pinta algo así en pleno año 220X? Definitivamente, los creadores de este juego eran unos…), pero lo que de verdad llamó la atención del joven y lo hizo esbozar una de sus típicas sonrisas de bobo, fue la joven de ropas rosas que estaba al lado de la estatua y que le saludaba con la mano, indicándole que se acercase.

-¡Sonia!-exclamó Geo con felicidad mientras se acercaba a la joven, aunque inmediatamente se avergonzó un poco-Eh, perdona si te hice esperar mucho, es que no conozco mucho la zona y…

-Naah, no te preocupes-le cortó la joven con una tierna sonrisa, que bastó para que Geo estuviese a punto de olvidarse hasta de respirar-Yo también acabo de llegar, en realidad. Bueno, ¿Vamos entonces? Nacys está por aquí-y entonces, de improvisto, tomó la mano de Geo, sonrojando gravemente al joven y haciendo que casi le diese un para cardíaco.

-So-Sonia ¿P-por qué…?

-¿Ah? Es que como has dicho que no conocías mucho la zona. Pero si quieres puedo soltarte…-respondió la chica, levemente decepcionada, mientras hacia ademán de ir a soltar la mano del joven.

-¡N-no tengo problema!-dijo de pronto Geo, pues, aunque no iba aceptarlo en voz alta, en verdad quería estar cogido de la mano de la chica-Q-quiero decir, que no me molesta que me guíes, de verdad que me pierdo muy fácilmente en sitios grandes ja, ja-si algo había aprendido Geo de ver películas policíacas, era que la mejor forma de mentir era decir la verdad. Y teniendo en cuenta que, cuando tenía 5, una vez se perdió en un supermercado…

-¡Buen, vamos entonces!-dijo Sonia, recuperando su sonrisa radiante, mientras ella y Geo empezaban a alejarse de la estatua, charlando animadamente sobre sus vidas…cuando la música de Misión Imposible empezó a sonar en la plaza, coincidiendo con la llegada de cierta rubia, que estaba mirando a la pareja con la incredulidad más grande de su vida.

-¿E-esa no era Sonia Strumm? ¡¿Qué demonios hace Geo saliendo de compras con una estrella tan famosa?-chilló escandalizada A NADIE (Dale con hablar sola)-¡¿Y porqué parece que son tan amigos? Buf, cálmate Luna, buf, respira hondo, no dejes que tu temperamento se lleve lo mejor de ti (Si ganara un mísero Zenny por cada vez que esta chica está hablando sola en este capítulo, sería más rico que el presidente de USA). Por ahora me dedicaré a seguirlos, tengo una sana curiosidad por saber de que se conocen (Sí claro, ¡Léete el significado de Acoso, totaina!)-Y dicho esto a nadie, la Dele se dispuso a irse cuando se dio cuenta de que, mientras hablaba sola….- ¡¿A dónde puñetas han ido?

000000000000000000000000000

-Ya casi llegamos, está a la vuelta de la esquina-anunció Sonia, haciendo que Geo asintiese mecánicamente, pues prestaba más atención al lindo rostro de la joven y al punto donde sus manos se unían, que a sus palabras. Pero de pronto, un sonido muy familiar lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Miau-le "susurró" Shadow Night a Geo desde su hombro y, antes de que el sorprendido chico pudiese preguntar (Como siempre) como había llegado hasta allí, Mega le tradujo lo que el gato había dicho.

-¡Pss, Geo! Alguien en ese tejado nos está mirando-dijo Mega mientras Geo miraba a donde señalaba el alien para ver una sombra alta, de tamaño adulto, con la Vista fija en él desde el tejado de una tienda cercana-Y emite una señal de ondas que me es familiar…

-Sonia, ¿Me disculpas un momento?-pidió Geo, mientras, en contra de su voluntad, soltaba la mano de la joven-Necesito, eh, ir un momento al baño-improvisó ante la mirada de confusión de la joven.

-Ah, vale…-respondió Sonia extrañada mientras veía como Geo entraba en la tienda que tenían al lado-¿Harp?-pidió la joven, provocando la aparición de la FM-iana.

-¿O sea, sí querida?

-¿No te parece que Geo ha mentido?

-Ji, ji, ji, ji, o sea ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor estar con una chica tan mona como tú lo ha puesto tan nervioso que ha necesitado ir al baño ji, ji, ji-esa observación hizo sonrojar profundamente a la joven, que aún recordaba su sueño de esa mañana y los sentimientos hacia el joven que había descubierto que tenía hacia el joven.

-¿Quién eres y por qué nos vigilas?-preguntó Geo si vacilación, una vez hubo llegado al tejado de la tienda.

-Vaya, esperaba que el gran Megaman fuera alguien un poco… mayor-respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Geo. Era un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, con un cabello azul oscuro, casi negro, peinado hacia atrás y sobre los hombros como una gran melena, además de unas cejas bastante pobladas. Llevaba una especie de delantal de jardinería sobre una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules, además de unos guantes blancos y unas tijeras de césped en un bolsillo (Si aún no has adivinado de que trabaja el tio este, es que eres tan tonto como Mega)-Mucho gusto, soy Damien Wolfe-se presentó el hombre mientras Geo le miraba confuso-Y creo que tu amigo conoce al mío-dijo mientras algo salía de su Transador y Geo se ponía el visualizador para verlo.

-Hola, Omega-xis-dijo la criatura.

-¡Wolf!-ladró Mega mientras miraba al ser que efectivamente, tenía un ligero parecido con un lobo. Al igual que todos los FM-ianos, carecía de piernas, y solo la parte superior de su cuerpo y su hocico eran metálicas, aparte de una Lara sección que iba desde las muñecas a los codos. Sus "manos" eran patas caninas y tenía una cola que, al igual que todo el resto de su cuerpo, estaba echa de ondas EM azul-turquesas-Grr, ¡Prepárate para morder el polvo! ¡Geo, cambio de onda, ahora!-rugió Mega, pero Geo no le hizo caso, en su lugar su mirada iba del FM-iano, confuso.

-No estas bajo su control…

-Exacto-dijo Damien mientras sonreía, mostrando que poseía unos dientes colmilludos bastante afilados.

-Yo y Damien nos hemos hecho "colegas" desde que llegué aquí, así que abandoné la misión al poco de llegar a la tierra-explicó Wolf, para sorpresa de Mega y alivio de Geo. Pero aún quedaba una duda en la mente del joven.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué nos vigilabais?-preguntó a la defensiva.

-Bueno…la verdad es que, después de oír unos cuantos rumores por aquí y por allá, y de enterar nos de la existencia del gran Megaman y de cómo había despachado a varios de los otros FM-ianos, ardíamos en deseos de enfrentarnos a él-reveló Damien, sorprendiendo a Geo y haciendo que mirase alrededor, en busca de un agujero onda, pero Damien aún no había acabado de hablar-Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, creo que tendremos que aplazar nuestro combate para otro día.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué circunstancias?-preguntó el confuso joven.

-Nunca atacaríamos a alguien que está en plena cita con su novia-reveló Wolf, haciendo que la cara de Geo ardiese prácticamente en llamas y que Mega empezase a descojonarse de risa por todo el tejado de la tienda, provocando que a Wolf y Damien les surgiesen unas enormes gotas animé en la cabeza. Normalmente, Geo se hubiese puesto a negar sin parar lo dicho por Wolf, pero, después de pensarlo un poco, pensó que, para evitar una lucha innecesaria, lo mejor era que ellos pensasen que Sonia era su novia (Sí claro, miéntete a ti mismo si quieres, pero todos sabemos que eres tú el que desea eso).

-Eh bueno, ha sido un placer conoceros, pero ahora tenemos prisa-dijo Geo al notar que Sonia ya llevaba esperándole casi 8 minutos (¡Dios! Seguro que eso es una catástrofe mundial…)-¡Hasta pronto!-se despidió el joven mientras salía corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, y Mega salía tras él, incrédulo de la velocidad a la que el chico se podía mover según que cosas (Entiéndase eso como Sonia)…

-Miau.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Shadow Nig...?-las palabras de la joven cantante fueron interrumpidas por el llamado de su amor secreto.

-¡So-Sonia!-jadeó Geo mientras patinaba por el suelo hasta detenerse jadeante al lado de chica-Dis-disculpa el retraso ¿Se-seguimos?

-Pues claro-dijo la joven con alegría mientras volvía a coger la mano del joven, sonrojo por parte de ambos, y volvían a su tranquila caminata…. mientras, a unos metros detrás de ellos, cierta rubia acompañada de la banda sonora de cierta película de acción les iba siguiendo.

000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya ¿No te parecen unos vestidos preciosos?-preguntó Sonia mientras miraba unos lindos conjuntos que estaban expuestos en la vitrina de una tienda del centro comercial Nacys, a pesar de que los vestidos eran, obviamente, por la talla, para chicas mucho más mayores que ella-Cuando sea mayor de encantaría poder probármelos-dijo la joven mientras observaba las prendas. A su lado, Geo le dio la razón apenas con un leve asentimiento, porque su mente estaba muy ocupada imaginando a Sonia con aquellos lindos trajes puestos (En una versión de su talla claro) y la forma en que realzaban su belleza natural en su imaginación bastaba para que el joven estuviera más embobado que el de una tortuga caminando por un desierto.

-Seguro que te quedarían muy bien-susurró un muy sonrojado Geo, provocando que la joven se pusiese del mismo color.

-O sea, ¿No se ven lindos?-dijo Harp desde el camino onda sobre la parejita, con Mega a su lado-Es que te juro por Andrómeda que el amor tiene que ser la cosa más bonita de todo el universo ji, ji, ji, ji.

-Bah, las mujeres y este tipo de cosas me dan asco-dijo Mega con convicción… la cual desapareció al igual que su tri dimensionalidad cuando Harp lo convirtió en poco más que una pegatina del camino onda, con la inestimable ayuda de su súper martillo de misteriosa procedencia.

-Miau-dijo Shadow Night ¿Qué estaba parado en el camino onda junto a los dos aliens? (NO preguntéis como, sabéis que no obtendréis respuesta).

-O sea, tienes toda la razón Shadow Night. A veces por más que lo conozco desde hace tiempo, no dejan de agobiarme las cosas tan súper fuertes que a veces dice el tonto de Mega. Pero bueno, o sea dejémonos de charlas y sigamos a la parejita ji, ji-rió Harp mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a Mega y Shadow Night los seguía, tan impasible como siempre.

-Wow, ¡Que bolsos tan lindos!-dijo Sonia con ternura mientras miraba unos bolsos rojos con lazos rosas que estaban expuestos en un escaparate en medio del pasillo.

-Sí, se ven bonitos…-susurró Geo mientras, sin que Sonia se diera cuenta, miraba el precio de uno de aquellos bolsos y casi le da un infarto ¡Costaban más que una docena e Battle Cards Mega! Geo tragó saliva varias veces mientras se calmaba. Él tenía ahorrado una buena suma de Zenny, recientemente aumentada drásticamente debido a que misteriosamente los virus dejaban caer Zenny al morir (Sí, lo adivinasteis, en esta, era el dinero también es digital), pero la había estado guardando para gastarla en su única afición, las Battle Cards (Mucho más útiles y necesarias ahora si se tiene en cuenta que las usa para defender el mundo de unos alienígenas). Sin embargo, Geo se dijo que bien podía hacer un pequeño sacrificio por su única amiga y hermano (Sí claro, sigue diciéndote a ti mismo que solo la consideras eso, seguro que al final acabas convenciéndote…) y que no habría problema si le compraba el bolso.

Mientras Geo tomaba la importante y lógica decisión de comprar un bolso para su "amiga" en lugar de armas para proteger al mundo, la música de Misión Imposible, inaudible para todos claramente, volvió a hacer acto de presencia mientras cierta rubia observaba anonadada a la parejita, increíblemente escondida, tanto como se pueda estarlo parada en mitad del pasillo central apenas a 8 metros de los dos y mirándolos fijamente, aunque claro, ninguno de los dos ni sus aliens compañeros se daban cuenta de su presencia (Muy lógico ¿Verdad?).

-¡¿E-están en una cita?-medio chilló la incrédula Dele, sin poder creerse que un inútil don nadie como Geo hubiese conseguido una cita con la famosísima estrella pop, así que, según Dele, la explicación más lógica era…-Seguro que ha sido ella la que le ha invitado a venir aquí, le habrá dado uno de esos caprichos de famosos o algo así y el tonto iluso de Geo habrá pensado que tiene alguna oportunidad con ella-razonó Luna con su "Absoluta e incuestionable lógica" sin apartar los ojos de la pareja-¡Aunque claro, no es que me importe algo ni nada por el estilo!-aclaró la Dele para nadie (….ya no digo más, es un caso perdido)-Si el tonto de Geo quiere hacerse falsas ilusiones con alguien que está claramente fuera de su alcance, allá él y…

De pronto, el sonido de una voz hablando por megafonía cortó sus solitarias habladurías:

_Atención compradores, les informamos que hoy, justamente hoy __que no es ningún día festivo o concuerda con ninguna fecha en especial para nadie, y solo por hoy tendremos en el tercer piso una increíble y apasionante exposición de serpientes en el tercer piso, donde podréis ver, gratuitamente y sin ningún coste, a una gran variedad de especies altamente venenosas en un ambiente tropical simulado, separadas de vosotros por apenas 90 cm. y sin ningún tipo de seguridad, así que venid y maravillaos con estos fantásticos reptiles. Gracias._

-Un momento… ¡¿No es esa la exposición que estaban preparando mamá y papá?-preguntó la Dele alarmada (¿A quien? ¡Pues a nadie! Joder que ya me canso de repetirlo-Será mejor que me vaya, no creo que les haga mucha gracia encontrarme aquí, además que no tengo porqué seguir vigilando al tonto de Geo, porque lo que me pase no me interesa en lo más míni…

-Wow, ¡¿Has oído Geo? ¡Seguro que es una exposición muy interesante! ¿Vamos?-saltó de pronto Sonia, captando la atención de Luna.

-Claro, seguro que es interesante-le respondió Geo con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad no había oído muy bien lo que habían anunciado, solo de las serpientes expuestas, pues estaba muy ocupado decidiendo sobre como comprarle el regalo a la bella chica sin que le viese hacerlo, para poder sorprenderla (Claro, y todo eso lo hace porque es "solo su Hermano", sí ya…)_"Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieses"_ al darse cuenta de lo ultimo que había pensado, Geo se sonrojó hasta extremos insospechados y sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras seguía a la bella chica, que iba tarareando su canción "Buenas noches mamá" mientras caminaba, hacia el ascensor. _"Es tan dulce"_ siguió pensando sin abandonar su sonrisa de bobo.

-¿Van a ir a la exposición?-preguntó Luna (Y sí, a nadie otra vez) mientras veía a la pareja subir al ascensor-…. ¡Bueno, como delegada de la clase es mi deber asegurarme de que Geo no quede totalmente destrozado cuando esa estrella del pop le rechace!-dijo con convicción, mientras caminaba hacia el otro ascensor (¿Alguien ha notado que estos discursos parecen aún más falsos cuando no están ni Bud ni Zack?).

000000000000000000000000000

-Wow…-fue todo lo que pudieron decir Geo y Sonia cuando, una vez hubieron pasado la puerta con el estúpido letrero de una serpiente que separaba la zona normal del centro comercial con el de la exposición. Era como si hubiesen entrado de golpe en una selva tropical, con árboles de varios tamaños (Todos cibernéticos, claramente) y varias pasarelas metálicas decoradas para que parecieran hechas de madera (¿O acaso era al revés? Quien sabe…). Sobre los árboles, con un letrero explicativo para que la gente a la que le importase pudiera enterarse de cómo se llamaba la que veía, estaban enroscadas toda clase de serpientes diferentes, todas con sus pequeños e inquietantes ojos fijos en la gente que pasaba.

-Glup-tragó saliva Geo mientras caminaba por la pasarela y miraba alrededor. Como a casi toda la gente normal que ha vivido toda su vida en un pueblucho donde lo más peligroso que hay es caerte de tu cama (Excepto por los recientes ataques de aliens FM) , era normal que los letalmente venenosos reptiles le produjesen cierto pánico, pero, para "impresionar ligeramente" a su "Amiga", hizo como si aquellas serpientes fueran menos peligrosas que un puñado de Metennas. También se fijó, en que, si bien la chica observaba a los reptiles con fascinación en lugar de miedo, en ningún momento le había soltado la mano, algo que le agradaba mucho a Geo y que le estaba haciendo sonrojarse aún más. Los dos siguieron caminando, muy pegados el uno al otro, mientras observaban a las serpientes, hasta que se pararon en seco, con una mezcla de asombro y de miedo, pues habían llegado a la atracción principal de la exposición: Ante ellos, enrollada en el árbol más grande de la sala, se encontraba una serpiente tan gigantesca, que bien podría haber sido un monstruo sacado de una película. Media por lo menos 9 metros de largo y debía tener casi 40 cm. de grosor. Sus ojos rojos y brillantes, del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, estaban fijos e inmóviles en el vacío que tenía delante de su monstruosa mole, además de que su tétrico color naranja brillante no la hacia parecer más bonita, sino al contrario.

-Va-vaya-dijo Sonia, mostrando al fin un leve rastro de nerviosismo ante la imponente reptil-Me-menuda serpiente ¿No?

-S-sí-asintió Geo mientras, armándose de valor, se acercaba lo suficiente ante la gran serpiente como para leer su letrero-"Anaconda Titán" esta especie es la más grande del planeta y prácticamente no quedan ejemplares, están casi extintas-Geo pareció comprender algo y suspiró de alivio-Tranquila Sonia, estoy seguro que solo es una reproducción robótica. Es imposible que hayan podido traer semejante serpiente de verdad a una simple exposición de un centro comercial.

-Ti-tienes razón, ja, ja-río la joven mientras se acercaba a Geo y ambos observaban con algo más de tranquilidad al realista robot…que repentinamente les miró con sus rojizos ojos y sacó su lengua bífida del tamaño de un y grosor de un jarrón de flores, antes de volver a poner sus ojos como antes y guardar su lengua dentro de su boca.

Geo y Sonia palidecieron gravemente y retrocedieron varios pasos.

-Bu-bueno, creo que ya hemos visto suficiente ¿No te parece?-preguntó Sonia con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Geo asentía-Genial, entonces ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Conozco un Cafe muy bueno cerca de aquí.

-¿U-un Cafe?-dijo Geo nervioso pues, por mas que intentara evitar pensar en ello, aquello cada vez se parecía más a una cita (Y a una parte de él le gustaba eso…)-Ehm, ¿Cre-crees que dejaran entrar a dos niños como si nada?-improvisó estúpidamente en su nerviosismo.

-¡No te preocupes, si vas conmigo no pasará!-dijo Sonia con una sonrisa. Además, ¡Geo se veía tan lindo cuando estaba nervioso! Rápidamente se ruborizó e intentó inútilmente apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza-Entonces… ¿Vamos?

-Cla-claro-le sonrío tontamente Geo mientras volvían a cogerse de la mano, más sonrojo para ambos, y empezaban a dirigirse hacia la salida…

-¡Maldición, vienen para acá!-exclamó Dele (Sí, lo adivinasteis, A NADIE). Había seguido a la parejita por toda la zona de las serpientes (A ella no le asustaban nada esos reptiles, es más, incluso a veces entendía su punto de vista) y había visto como intercambiaban palabras tiernas ante el más grande de los reptiles desde la pasarela lateral, pero no se había esperado que los dos jóvenes empezaran a caminar repentinamente en su dirección, bastante apurados al parecer por alejarse de la anaconda-¡Tengo que largarme antes de que me vean!-la Dele se dispuso a cumplir su simple y solohablado plan, escapando por una pasarela que no iba hacia la salida de la exposición, pero de pronto….todo su plan se fue al traste cuando vio uno de sus temores del día cumplidos: sus padres caminaban hacia ella desde la pasarela por la que había intentado huir, y ambos parecían sorprendidos de verla.

-Luna-dijo la madre de la rubia nada mas se hubieron acercado-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?-le exigió.

-Ehm…, pues…., yo…., esto….

-Luna, respóndele a tu madre-exigió el padre de la rubia con mirada severa-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues verán…-Luna estaba exprimiendo totalmente el cerebro (El poco que tenga alguien que habla solo todo el tiempo) para inventarse una excusa creíble, pero entonces le pasó otra desgracia, pues se había olvidado de cierto detalle…

-¿Dele? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Glup-Luna dio un giro de 180 grados para encontrarse cara a cara con Sonia y Geo cogidos de la mano (Aquello le molestó un poco, aunque no entendió porque) que la miraban, Sonia con curiosidad y Geo con sorpresa.

-Eh…, pues la verdad…

-Luna, ¿Quiénes son estos chicos?-preguntó la madre de la joven mientras escaneaba con la mirada a la parejitas (Ahí se nota que es madre de Luna).

-Oh, pues, este es Geo, es un compañero de mi clase-explicó la Dele con nerviosismo pues, si bien al fin había encontrado algo que explicar con coherencia, no deseaba en lo más mínimo explicar nada sobre la pareja-Y ella es…

-Soy Sonia, una amiga de Geo-cortó la chica de cabello rosa a Dele, pues no le apetecía, ahora que pasaba un rato a solas con Geo, nada que alguien de por ahí escuchase que era la cantante más famosa del momento.

-¡¿Niños de primaria en una cita?-si bien aquella observación hizo sonrojar notablemente a los dos jóvenes, a Sonia no le agradó nada el tono escandalizado con el que lo dijo la mujer-Está claro que gente como esta no es en lo más mínimo una buena influencia para nuestra Luna, habrá que adelantar los tramites para su traslado.

-¿Eh? ¿Trasladar a Luna?-preguntó Geo con confusión-¿De que están hablando?

-Significa, jovenzuelo, que vamos a cambiar de escuela a nuestra querida hija. Así se mantendrá alejada de gente que le dé malas influencias, de gente como tú-y dicho esto último señaló a Geo, al cual le salió una gotita ¿Por qué siempre terminaba metido en el medio de problemas en los que no tenía nada que ver? A Sonia tampoco le había gustado nada el tono en el que aquel hombre le había hablado a Geo, ni tampoco que dijera que era una mala influencia ¡Pero si era un héroe! ¡Ella habría apostado su vida a que no había una mejor influencia en todo el mundo! Sin embargo, cuando iba a decir algo, otra persona habló, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Ya basta papá!-chilló de pronto Dele-¡No sigas hablándole así, es uno de mis compañeros!

-¡Luna, no le grites a tu padre!-dijo la mujer en tono escandalizado, pero…

-¡No me digáis nada! ¡Ni siquiera me habéis dicho nada sobre el traslado, o preguntado si me parecía bien! ¡Soy vuestra hija no vuestra muñeca!-y, luego de haber liberado mediante gritos la tensión acumulada durante todo el día producto de haber estado hablando sola, la Dele salio corriendo entre sus padres, hizo a un lado a Geo y a Sonia y siguió corriendo entre sollozos en dirección a la salida.

-¡Luna!-exclamó la mujer mientras intentaba ir tras su hija, pero su marido la detuvo.

-Déjala, ya tendrá tiempo de entender que lo hacemos por su bien-luego le dirigió una mirada severa a la parejita-¡Y vosotros dos, niños, salid de aquí e iros de una vez a casa!-acto seguido los padres de Luna tomaron una pasarela lateral y empezaron a alejarse.

-¡Que gente tan grosera!-soltó Sonia con una mirada enojada nada habitual en ella mientras observaba alejarse a los padres de Luna-¡No les hagas caso Geo, no tiene nada de malo que estemos aquí y desde luego tú no eres una mala influencia!

-¡O sea, totalmente de acuerdo Sonia!-soltó una indignada Harp mientras aparecía entre los dos jóvenes-¡Es que te juro por Cefeo que me parece súper fuerte que pueda haber gente tan antipática y grosera!

-¡Miau!

-Grrr, coincido contigo Shadow Night, esos tipos de verdad deben sacarme de mis casillas porque por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con Harp-dijo Mega cabreado. Entonces se fijó en que Geo tenía la mirada fija en la pasarela que iba hacia la salida-¿Qué pasa chaval? ¿No me dirás que es tipo te ha asustado, verdad?

-No Mega, no es eso-negó Geo con preocupación-Es solo que jamás había visto a la Dele así _"No pensaba que pudiese ponerse a llorar de esa manera"_-pensó lo ultimo con una gotita-Quiero decir, siempre está actuando con un carácter bastante antipático, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar que quizá lo hace para evitar que alguien la lastime-justo cuando dijo esto un grupo de violinistas que pasaba por ahí (No pregunten porque) se puso a tocar una canción triste y emotiva, enfatizando las palabras dichas por el joven héroe.

-Pobre, deberíamos ir a ver como está-dijo Sonia, a quien las profundas palabras del chico combinadas con la improvisada banda sonora la habían conmovido profundamente, hasta el punto de hacerla empatizar con la situación de la pobre rubia.

-Sí creo que lo mejor será…-Geo cortó sus palabras abruptamente, a la vez que un tétrico y familiar escalofrío recorría su espalda y lo hacia mirar con nerviosismo a todos lados, provocando confusión en los rostros de Sonia, Harp, y Mega.

-Geo, ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó la joven de cabello rosa con preocupación.

-O sea, es como si acabases de ver un fantasma.

-Chicos…-dijo Geo mientras les miraba con seriedad-Tenemos que encontrar a Luna ya. Acabo de tener un mal presentimiento-aquella extraña sentencia confundió aún más a Sonia y a Harp, pero hizo que Mega palideciera instantáneamente.

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Maldición!, snif, ¿Por-por qué nunca m-me escuchan? snif…-sollozaba una triste y abatida Dele justo afuera de la sala de la exposición-¡Mis padres jamás han entendido como me siento, ni tampoco me han consultado cuando toman decisiones respecto a mi vida!-medio gritó mientras unas lagrimas furiosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-Desearía que hubiera una manera de…

-¿Hacerles entender como te sientes?-susurró de pronto una tétrica voz femenina.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¡Muéstrate!-exigió Luna mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-Aquí arriba-indicó la voz, que provenía del estúpido letrero de serpiente que estaba sobre la entrada de la sala de la exposición.

Luna miró hacia allí y se sorprendió mucho al ver a aquel extraño ser. Su apariencia era claramente femenina, y era el FM-iano (Sí, ¿Acaso pensabas que era otra cosa?) más alto y con apariencia más… humana de todos. Su cuerpo estaba formado de ondas EM violetas y solo tenía armadura, rosa oscuro y morada, en los hombros y una especie de pequeño cinturón triangular invertido, además de su rostro-casco, carente de boca pero con una pequeña triangulación negra a modo de nariz. Con sus delgados brazos, acabados en manos humanoides, sujetaba una flauta azul-celeste que engordaba y se abría en la punta, como las de los encantadores de serpientes. Sus ojos rojo-anaranjados estaban totalmente fijos en Luna y, si hubiera tenido boca, seguro que hubiese mostrado una sonrisa malévola.

-Mucho gusto humana, yo soy Ofiuca, una guerrera del planeta FM.

-¡Kya, eres uno de esos monstruos tan raros contra los que lucha Megaman!-al menos la observación de Dele había acertado, por una vez.

-No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño, he venido a ayudarte-susurró Ofiuca mientras se desvanecía y volvía a aparecer delante de Luna, la cual retrocedió unos pasos, asustada-He visto como te sientes, sientes la rabia y la frustración de que tus padres controlen cada paso que das, cada cosa que haces. Deseas tener el poder de librarte de sus cadenas y yo puedo dártelo-los ojos de Ofiuca parecieron volverse círculos hipnóticos para Dele, pues el alien había comenzado a apoderarse de su mente con facilidad.

-El poder… para librarme… de sus cadenas…-repitió mecánicamente la Dele.

-¡No Luna, no la escuches!

-¡Cierto, no dejes que te controle!

Luna y Ofiuca se giraron en la dirección de donde habían venido los gritos, para poder ver a Geo, con su visualizador puesto y a Sonia, de seguro ella podía verlo todo por tener a Harp justo a su lado (Porque sino no me explico como pudo ver todo eso, será otra cosa que tendrán que explicar los creadores este absurdo juego), parados en la entrada de la exposición, ambos observando la escena alarmados.

-¡Luna, ese alien solo está intentando utilizarte, no le dejes entrar en tu mente!-le gritó Geo, pero o bien Dele pasó de él o bien no le escuchó, pues después de dirigirle a él y a Sonia apenas una mirada, fijó su Vista de nuevo en Ofiuca.

-Yo… ¡No quiero seguir siendo la marioneta de mis padres!-exclamó.

-¡Perfecto!-sonrió (Metafóricamente claro) Ofiuca mientras entraba en el Transador de Luna y un brillo púrpura las rodeaba a ambas.

-¡No!-exclamaron al unísono ambos jóvenes mientras corrían hacia el resplandor (Como si eso fuera a servir de algo…) pero cuando llegaron Luna se había desvanecido.

-¿A dónde ha ido?-preguntó Geo mientras el y Sonia miraban alrededor, a la vez que Mega y Harp se materializaban.

-¡Allí arriba, chaval! ¡Sobre ese estúpido letrero!-exclamó Mega mientras tanto Geo como Sonia miraban hacia arriba y se sorprendían ante la criatura que estaban viendo.

El nuevo ser, claramente femenino, tenía un cuerpo increíblemente largo, pero solo por la "cola". Pues sí, todo su cuerpo de cintura para abajo era una laaarga cola de serpiente, de casi dos metros y medio y con una gruesa línea púrpura en el centro, mientras que la parte externa era de un color celeste plateado, con pequeños adornos verdes en cada "sección" de la cola. La parte "humana" del cuerpo tenía tanto el abdomen como los brazos del mismo color que el exterior de la cola, con unos cortos guantes púrpuras en las manos, mientras la parte del pecho estaba hecha de metal negro. Sus hombreras, púrpuras con rosa oscuro, eran bastante grandes, pero nada comparados con el drástico cambio que había sufrido el extravagante peinado de Luna, pues sus enormes "cilindros de cabello" ahora eran incluso más grandes, púrpuras y metálicos, además de terminar en unos largaos pinchos metálicos por abajo y en unos pequeños y blancos por arriba. Su rostro aun guardaba alguna similitud con el de Luna, salvo por la parte del casco, que no le cubría los ojos, y que era muy similar al de Ofiuca. La parte alrededor de sus ojos se había vuelto negra mientras que estos se habían vuelto más profundos y con pupilas verticales rojas. El conjunto se completaba con una especie de velo rosáceo semitransparente, que no servia para nada salvo ser un accesorio inútil, pues no distorsionaba apenas los rasgos de Luna (Como sino fuer evidente con ese peinado).

-¡No interfiráis!-amenazó la humana-EM, con una sonrisa malévola que hubiera acojonada hasta al chupacabras, antes de atravesar la pared de la sala de la exposición.

-¡Maldición, tenemos problemas chico!-exclamó Mega.

-¡O sea, esto es muy malo!-estuvo de acuerdo Harp.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Geo, tan el como Sonia con un rostro de confusión.

-¡Es que Ofiuca tiene el poder de controlar serpientes y da la puñetera casualidad de que esa sala está llena de ellas!-maldijo Mega.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es…!-de pronto, Geo paró abruptamente sus palabras y su rostro cambio a uno de escepticismo y confusión-Mega… ¿Alguna vez Ofiuca os mostró su poder sobre las serpientes?

-Eh…no que yo sepa-el alien azul miró a Harp en busca de respuestas.

-O sea, no, solo la ha dicho de boquilla, pero nunca ha podido demostrarlo porque…

-¿Por qué en el planeta FM no hay serpientes?-completó la frase Geo sin alterar su rostro y provocando que a Sonia le surgiese una gotita mientras que Mega y Harp ponían cara de "¡¿Qué puñetas?", lo cual pareció contestar a Geo-Eso pensé, ahora lo que no entiendo es… ¡¿Por qué puñetas existe un FM-iano que puede controlar animales que no habitan en su planeta y por qué ha tenido que aparecer justo en el momento y lugar en que hay una exposición sobre esos animales?-gritó Geo mientras arrojaba algo de fría lógica sobre uno de los incoherentes hechos que ocurrían en este absurdo videojuego.

-¡En vez de andar buscándole lógica a lo que claramente no la tiene, podríamos estar deteniendo a Ofiuca!-y como si alguien quisiese darle la razón a Mega justo en ese momento se oyó un grito proveniente del interior de la sala, provocando que ambos jóvenes se miraran con decisión antes de dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta de la exposición.

000000000000000000000000000

La cosa estaba peor de lo que parecía en un principio. Cuando Geo y Sonia entraron se sorprendieron y horrorizaron ante la visión de gente corriendo de un lado a otro perseguida por toda clase de serpientes, las cuales extrañamente no parecían reparar en su presencia, así que se apresuraron en busca de la fuente del problema, hasta que al llegar a la última pasarela, se encontraron con un tétrico espectáculo: a ambos lados del enorme árbol donde la Anaconda Titán estaba enrollada estaban los padres de Luna, ambos totalmente rodeados por unas enormes pitones verdes que les estaban dando un "cálido y amigable abrazo estrangulador" y, para hacer la escena aún más dramática, el grupo de violinistas, al que ninguna serpiente parecía interesada en atacar, empezó a tocar una música tétrica y profunda a la vez que el ser en el que se había convertido Luna aparecía sobre el árbol.

-¡Dele tienes que parar!-le gritó Geo a la Humana-EM, la cual simplemente lo miró con desprecio.

-¡Silencia, patético humano insolente! ¡A partir de ahora todos han de dirigirse a mí con el nombre de Queen Ofiuca!-reveló la maligna criatura su nuevo (Y poco original) nombre.

-¿Q-qué?-jadeó la medio estrangulada Sra. Platz-¿T-tú eres Luna?-susurró incrédula, aunque un vistazo al "cabello" de Queen Ofiuca aparentemente bastó para convencerlas a ella y a su marido.

-L-Luna ¿P-por qué haces esto?-preguntó el padre de la joven mientras intentaba librarse del reptil que lo estrangulaba.

-¿Preguntas por qué?-dijo Queen Ofiuca con menosprecio-¡Porque estaba harta de que siempre hicierais lo que os daba la gana con mi vida! ¡Harta de ser más vuestra marioneta que vuestra hija! ¡Así que ahora vais a saber lo que es el sufrimiento! ¡Adelante mis queridas hijas, apretad con más fuerza hasta que ellos puedan sentir mi dolor!-exclamó la soberana de las serpientes mientras estas se disponían a cumplir una orden basada en un dolor metafórico y no calculable, así que optaron simplemente por apretar más fuerte.

-¡Argghhhhh…!-gritaron de dolor los padres de Luna mientras, ante los incrédulos ojos de Geo y Sonia, las serpientes no solo los apretaban más fuerte, sino que también se "digitalizaban", pues tanto esas como todas las otras en la sala, salvo la Anaconda, brillaron unos segundos antes de que su piel se volviera metálica azulada, clara señal de que se habían vuelto seres EM.

-¡Luna, si no detienes esto ahora tendré que pararte yo!-dijo Geo mientras adoptaba una pose de determinación, demostrando que no se iba a andar con rodeos, mientras a su lado Sonia hacía lo mismo, dejando bien claro que ella pensaba ayudar al joven héroe en todo lo que hiciera.

-¡Bah, una patética escoria como vosotros no puede detener mi plan! ¡Adelante mis serpientes venenosas, enseñadles lo que el poder del dolor puede hacer!-gritó mientras entraba en el Comp. del árbol, seguida por las serpientes estranguladoras y sus padres, a la vez que una serpiente digitalizaba saltaba sobre la pasarela y se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra Geo, sorprendiendo al joven que no pudo hacer más que cubrirse con los brazos cuando el reptil saltó sobre él, dispuesto a hincarle los colmillos.

"_¡Es mi fin!"_ pensó Geo mientras cerraba los ojos en espera de la letal mordedura, pero…

-¡Geo!-gritó Sonia mientras sujetaba al joven.

Todo pareció ir a cámara lenta para Geo. Sonia haciéndole a un lado de un empujón. Él, abriendo los ojos mientras caía al suelo, viendo horrorizado como la serpiente que debía haberle mordido a él clavaba sus colmillos sobre la bella chica. El horrible grito que soltó Sonia, que hizo eco con gran fuerza en lo más profundo de su corazón, mientras sacudía el brazo antes de lanzar a la serpiente por los aires y, por ultimo, la (Al menos para él) tétrica y horrible manera en la que se tambaleó y cayó boca arriba al suelo, sin dejar de soltar quejidos de dolor (Estas escenas han sido posibles gracias a Ralentizaciones S.A. siempre listos para ralentizar en cualquier parte).

-¡SONIA!-el grito de Geo se oyó con fuerza por toda la sala, y provocó que todas las serpientes de la habitación empezasen a subir a la pasarela y acercarse a él con intenciones homicidas, pero ni eso ni los avisos de peligro de Harp y Mega que miraban alrededor en busca de una inexistente ruta de escape pareció legar a los oídos de Geo, pues el simplemente se arrodilló y medio levantó, medio abrazó a lo joven cantante mientras escuchaba su entrecortaba y difícil respiración, a la vez que una furia letal como nunca había sentido estallaba dentro de él. En ese momento, la serpiente más cercana dio un salto hacia Geo, con intención de morderlo, pero entonces, ante los incrédulos ojos de Harp y Mega, Geo sujetó a la serpiente por la cabeza con furia, sin apartar la vista de Sonia, y la agitó con ferocidad a su alrededor, mandando a volar con una fuerza antinatural a todos las demás reptiles, para luego levantar a Sonia en brazos y correr alejándose por las pasarelas, seguido de unos aún boquiabiertos aliens.

000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya, parece que el chico la está armando gorda-dijo Damien Wolfe mientras observaba a la gente salir corriendo de la zona de la exposición.

-No creo que pueda con todo el lío que ha montado Ofiuca él solo-dijo Wolf con una sonrisa combativa en su rostro-¿Le echamos un cable?

-Me has leído el pensamiento, compañero-respondió el jardinero mientras Wolf entraba en su Transador, una luz los envolvía y un nuevo ser surgía en el camino onda justo sobre donde estaban antes-¡Vamos a divertirnos un poco!-aulló la criatura mientras empezaba a correr semi agachado hacia la sala de las serpientes.

000000000000000000000000000

-O sea, ¿Donde demonios puede haber un antídoto decente?-gimió Harp mientras rebuscaba en lo que parecía ser un botiquín de primeros auxilios que alguien había dejado tirado por allí, justo en el momento en el que Sonia habría los ojos, aún sintiendo algo de dolor en todo su cuerpo pero al menos ahora podía moverse mínimamente-¡Sonia cariño! ¡Te juro por Andrómeda que me tenias súper preocupada!-se alegró la FM-iana mientras se acercaba a la joven cantante, la cual miró a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien (Te ganarás mil Zennys si adivinas a quien antes de la próxima línea).

-H-Harp, ¿Dónde esta Geo?

-¡O sea, el y Mega han ido a detener a Queen Ofiuca porque piensa que a lo mejor venciéndola hace desaparecer el veneno de tu sangre, como te mordió una serpiente de ondas! ¡Te juro por Cefeo que nunca le había visto tan furioso! ¡Si hubieras visto como te sacó de entre todas esas serpientes! ¡Fue súper fuerte! ¡Se nota que de verdad te aprecia mucho!-aquello provocó un leve sonrojo en la joven, pero instantáneamente cambió su mirada a otra de determinación mientras empezaba a ponerse de pie.

-Harp, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos…

-¡¿QUE? ¡O sea, no, no, Sonia! ¡He tenido suerte de encontrar antibióticos, analgésicos y antihistamínicos para darte, pero no he podido encontrar ningún antídoto específico y…!

-¡Eso no importa!-exclamó la cantante con determinación mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Harp-¡Geo se ha arriesgado para salvarme, así que no puedo quedarme sentada mientras él va y se arriesga!-Sonia enfrentó su mirada con la de la FM-iana por varios segundos, antes de que esta se diera por vencida.

-O sea, hay quien dice que el amor hace milagros-dijo Harp mientras Sonia se sonrojaba y asentía-¡Pues vayamos a ayudar a esos héroes!-sonrío mientras entraba en el Transador de Sonia y esta levantaba el aparato, a la vez que exclamaba una ya conocida frase, pero adaptada a ella:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Sonia Strumm, En el Aire!_

000000000000000000000000000

**Unos minutos antes…**

-Creo que tenemos un problema-dijo Megaman, deteniendo su furiosa carrera a unos metros del enorme árbol, cuando vio que la Anaconda Titán se desenroscaba de su morada y le observaba fijamente con sus grandes ojos rojos.

-Tranquilo, chaval-dijo Mega, restándole importancia al monstruoso reptil-Nosotros somos seres de ondas y él es una criatura real, así que no puede ni tocarno…-las palabras de Mega fueron interrumpidas cuando alguna voluntad superior decidió que no podía tener razón en nada y la gran serpiente se digitalizaba, adquiriendo un siniestro tono púrpura, y se precipitaba sobre el camino onda, impidiéndole a Megaman llegar al Comp. del árbol-¡Joder, me cago en "#$% de las &%$/ esas malditas ¡€"!

-¿No te cansas de equivocarte, Mega?-preguntó el héroe azul mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, pero a la vez se preocupaba mucho, pues, si perdía el tiempo con aquella mole escamosa, el veneno podía seguir avanzando en el cuerpo de Sonia y entonces…

-¡Zarpazo Ascendente!-los siniestros pensamientos de Geo se interrumpieron cuando una gran criatura con forma de hombre lobo, color verde-azulado, partes blancas en la melena, una laarga cola y ENORMES garras tanto en las patas superiores como en las inferiores, mandaba contra el suelo de un zarpazo (Como si la técnica no lo hubiera dejado claro) y luego fijaba su vista en Megaman-¡¿A que esperas héroe? ¡Ve y detén a la reina mientras yo me meriendo a este vasallo!

-¿Seño Wolfe?

-¡Wolf Woods, para tu información! ¡Ahora vete!-gritó mientras Megaman asentía y entraba en el árbol cibernético, a la vez que la Anaconda se paraba y abría su enorme boca repleta de colmillos hacia Wolf Woods, el cual simplemente sonrío.

-¡Perfecto, ya me empezaba a dar hambre!-aulló mientras se lanzaba contra el reptil dispuesto a iniciar un combate que, obviamente, era demasiado violento y poco importante para ser mostrado.

000000000000000000000000000

-Oye chaval…

-No Mega, no estoy de humor para decir que por qué las cosas más raras solo me pasan a mí-aclaró Megaman mientras corría por su vida en el Comp. del árbol…escapando de una gran serpiente mecánica que recorría una ruta fija a través del Comp. Finalmente, el héroe sorteó el último tramo de absurdos obstáculos de la ciber-zona y llegó a la parte central del Comp., donde encontró, con sus padres inconscientes a sus lados, a Queen Ofiuca muy ocupada revisando el panel central, pero al oírle se dio media vuelta… y de golpe pareció que Luna tomaba más control que Ofiuca, pues sus ojos se volvieron estrellitas y juntó sus manos mientras miraba al héroe.

-¡Megaman, estás aquí!-chilló con ensordecedora emoción mientras al guerrero azul le surgía una gran gota.

-Mira Luna, lo siento mucho pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos y tengo que detenert…

-¡Sí no intentéis cabrear al chaval!-interrumpió Mega de pronto-¡Que tiene que salvar a su novia!-dijo con chulería, haciendo que Megaman se sonrojara, sin saber que la había cagado bien grande… otra vez.

-¡¿Su…su…su…novia?-chilló de pronto Queen Ofiuca con rabia y escandalizada mientras su terribles celos le mostraban una imagen mental de Megaman abrazando a una agonizante Harp Note y prometiéndole que la salvaría mientras se hacían caricias, haciendo que su menta fuera corroída por un fuego de rabia mortal que llegó a sus ojos-¡La única que tiene ese derecho soy yo!-rugió la soberana de las serpientes mientras el fondo tras ella era sustituido por el infierno, asustando bastante a Megaman, sobretodo por lo que había dicho.

-Enhorabuena chaval, una tirana lunática se ha enamorado de ti-fue la oportuna opinión de Mega.

-¡¿Quieres callarte y centrarte en el problema?-discutió Geo con su mano izquierda mientras Luna oía la voz de Ofiuca en su cabeza

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Quítale a Megaman las llaves de mi rey y luego puedes quedarte con él si quieres, incluso te ayudaré a destruir a esa Harp Note.

-Trato hecho-dijo Queen Ofiuca con una tétrica sonrisa mientras empezaba a deslizarse amenazante en dirección a Megaman, provocando un ligero pánico en el héroe-¡Vas a ser solo mío, mi querido Megaman!-vale, aquello sí que hizo palidecer al héroe.

-Esto pinta mal…

-¡Cállate, Mega! ¡Combate de ondas, adelante!-gritó Geo mientras activaba una Card Cañón Pesado, pero Queen Ofiuca esquivó el tiro a una velocidad sorprendente y, antes de que el héroe de azul pudiese activar otra Card, la soberana de las serpientes ya había llegado hasta él y le había atrapado enrollándole con su cola, para después empezar a frotar su mejilla contra la del atrapado héroe de manera tierna, haciéndole sentir unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

-Je, je, je, ahora se un buen chico y entrégame esas llaves, mi querido Megaman-le susurró Queen Ofiuca al héroe mientras este intentaba contener sus arcadas, pero, antes de que le diere de una vez las puñeteras llaves tanto porque le daban igual como para que se alejase de él de una vez (Más esto último), algo rasgó el aire.

-¡Shock Note!-la potente nota musical se estampó de lleno contra la reina de las víboras y, para alivio del héroe de azul, la mandó volando lejos de él, pero su alivio se desvaneció cuando se giró y vio a una cansada y jadeante Harp Note sujetando su guitarra a duras penas.

-¡So…, quiero decir, Harp Note! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No estas en condiciones de luchar!-dijo Megaman mientras se levantaba.

-L-lo siento, p-pero no podía dejar que vinieras s-solo y…-las palabras de la cansada heroína de rosa fueron interrumpidas por la cabreada guerrera que se levantó de golpe.

-¡Tú!-rugió con furia Queen Ofiuca mientras se levantaba-¡Cuando te elimine, nada se interpondrá entre Megaman y yo! ¡Snake Legion!-gritó mientras una oleada de serpientes digitales surgía de su mano y se dirigía hacia Harp Note. Megaman destruyó la mayoría con su Buster, pero vio con horror como algunas aún se dirigían hacia la guerrera de rosa, pero esta logró levantar su guitarra y usar su Pulse Song para detenerlas-¡Basta de juegos! ¡Estoy harta de ti!-y tras gritar eso la soberana de las serpientes se movió otra vez a una velocidad sorprendente, hizo a un lado a Megaman de un empujón al pasar a su lado, y finalmente llegó hasta la cansada Harp Note, para darle un potentísimo golpe con su cola que, sumados al dolor que ya sentía y al cansancio producidos por el veneno, hicieron que perdiera el conocimiento a la vez que salía volando y se estrellaba en el camino onda, apenas a unos centímetros de caer al vacío digital.

-¡HARP NOTE!-gritó Megaman mientras un brillo rojizo le rodeaba, provocando que Queen Ofiuca se girase sorprendida para ver a Megaman con el Star Force Leo activado- ¡Llamarada Leo!-bramó el héroe mientras levantaba la cabeza de Mega y disparaba una potente oleada de llamas, las cuales hicieron que Queen Ofiuca se retorciese de dolor y se alejase rápidamente de la inconsciente heroína rosa-¡Se acabó Ofiuca, has ido demasiado lejos! ¡No llegarás a ver el mañana!-dijo mientras un fuego antinatural brillaba en sus ojos, además de haberse olvidado aparentemente de que era Luna la que estaba fusionada con el alien delante de él (O quizá no…).

-Agh, ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Lo siento mi querido Megaman, pero creo que tendré que dejarte un momento durmiendo mientras me deshago de esa molestia rosa-dijo Queen Ofiuca mientras le dirigía una mirada de desprecio a Harp Note, para luego mirar hacia Megaman con una sonrisa siniestra mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de un color rojizo-¡Dulces sueños, querido Megaman! ¡Gorgon Eye!-gritó mientras un potente láser púrpura surgía de sus ojos y volaba hacia el héroe, el cual ni se inmutó en lo más mínimo mientras volvía a levantar su Buster.

-¡No dejare…-comenzó Megaman mientras una potentísima energía calorífica mucho mayor que lo usual empezaba a acumularse en la boca de Mega-…QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO! ¡ATOMIC BLAZER!-bramó el héroe mientras el potentísimo rayo súper caloríficos híper concentrado salía disparado a toda potencia de su brazo, impactaba con el minúsculo ataque de Queen Ofiuca, que no pudo reducir ni una mierda el poder del ataque, y luego seguía de largo hasta "devorar" casi literalmente a la reina de las víboras, todo amenizado con su espantoso chillido de dolor de fondo.

-¡Lo hiciste chaval, abaste con e…!-Mega cortó sus frase de victoria cuando vio que una muy quemada y lastimada Queen Ofiuca surgía jadeante de entre el humo de la explosión, a la vez que Megaman volvía a su forma normal y caía de rodillas jadeando-¡Joder, esta tipa tiene más fuerza de voluntad que cerebro!

-N-no pienso… fracasar-jadeó la voz de Ofiuca desde detrás de la soberana de las serpientes, la cual apenas podía mantenerse en pie (Bueno, no tiene pies pero ustedes ya entienden)-T-te destruiré yo misma…-dijo mientras Queen Ofiuca se levantaba como un títere sin voluntad, a la vez que Megaman también se levantaba, dispuesto a continuar la pelea, pero…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, pero Ofiuca, ¿Es que no sabes que hay que dejar de luchar cuado ni siquiera se puede dar un mínimo de entretenimiento a un espectador?-río de pronto una tétrica voz, mezcla de asesino en serie y supervillano de película, la cual le dio un siniestro escalofrío a Megaman mientras tanto él como Mega miraban alrededor en busca de la ubicación del dueño de la tétrica voz.

-¡Gemini!-exclamó Ofiuca con algo de dificultad, pero con alegría-¡Perfecto! ¡Ven y ayúdame! ¡Entre los dos podremos acabar fácilmente con el maldito traidor Omega-xis y con este patético remedo de héroe!

-¡¿Gemini? ¡¿El FM-iano para el que trabajaba el Jammer?-preguntó Megaman sorprendido.

-Grrr, ¡Sal y da la cara, maldito cabeza flotante!-retó Mega al aún invisible enemigo, a pesar de que eso los dejara en una clara y estúpida desventaja, pero solo recibió otra escalofriante carcajada como respuesta.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja siempre he dicho que te falta sentido del humor, Omega-xis-si bien era claramente la misma voz que antes, Geo creyó notar una leve "diferencia". Era como si hubiese cambiado su tono a uno más travieso y juguetón, menos escalofriante pero igual de maligno-Y no te preocupes Ofiuca, claro que voz a hacer algo ¿Qué clase de guerrero seria si me quedar mirando este combate sin hacer nada?

-¡Entonces ayúdame de una vez!-pidió Ofiuca mientras Megaman se preparaba, nervioso ante la perspectiva enfrentarse a dos enemigos a la vez, pero…

-¡Aquí tienes tu ayuda! ¡Gemini Thunder!-el héroe de azul vio como un potente y gigantesco rayo caía de alguna parte sobre él, pero para asombro de Geo y Mega, el ataque no impactó contra ellos, sino que fue directo hacia Queen Ofiuca, friéndola viva por segunda vez en día, con tanta intensidad que la FM-iana se separó de Dele y empezó a borrarse mientras la letal técnica aún la cubría.

-¡Ge-Gemini…! ¡¿Po-por qué…?-fue el último lamento de Ofiuca antes de desaparecer.

-¡H-ha eliminado a uno de sus compañeros sin piedad!-se horrorizó Megaman mientras Mega miraba en todas direcciones con una mezcla de miedo y furia.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Gemini? ¿Cuál es tu papel en todo esto?

-Bueno…-según Geo, la voz que hablaba ahora era la menos siniestra-Es que Ofiuca me caía mal, además que fracasó inútilmente en este combate, ¡Así que la eliminé!-exclamó de una manera tan tranquila y alegre como si nada, que dejó a Geo y Mega en shock-Además…-según Geo, la voz volvió a tornarse siniestra-Los insectos patéticos que no sirven para nada merecen ser eliminados de la peor de las maneras. Y en cuanto a ti, Megaman…-la voz volvió a cambiar-¡Hazme el favorcito de cuidarme las llaves del coche del rey! ¿Vale? Porque…-y otro cambio-Cuando nos enfrentemos las recuperare de tu frío cadáver. Hasta entonces…-un último cambio a la voz más tranquila-Que tengas suerte en tus cosas, héroe de azul-y tras estas…eh, extrañas y poco coherentes palabras, la voz de Gemini se esfumó en el aire, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

-Q-que tipo tan raro-opinó Megaman mientras le salía una gotita.

-Algo me dice que volveremos a saber de él dentro de poco…-susurró Mega, y en ese momento…

-¿Me-Megaman?-el heroico dúo se giró para ver como Dele se levantaba y miraba confusa a su alrededor (Pero al menos ya no habla sola), para luego fijar su Vista en el héroe azul-T-tengo la impresión de que he hecho algo terrible ¿No?

-T-tranquila, no ha sido culpa tuya, sino de Ofiuca-dijo Megaman mientras suspiraba-Por suerte tus padres también están bien y pronto saldréis del Comp. como si nad…-en ese momento, el odio de voluntades superiores en contra de Geo se activó y todo el Comp. comenzó a temblar-¡¿Pero que pasa?

**Mientras, afuera del árbol…**

-¡¿Quieres más, bicho?-retó Wolf Woods a la Anaconda, a la que acababa de lanzar contra el árbol, mientras esta le miraba cabreada y se disponía a contraatacar… cuando de pronto tanto ella como todas las serpientes de la zona brillaron y regresaron a la normalidad, perdiendo su forma digital. La serpiente miró con perplejidad su cuerpo normal y luego miró a Wolf Woods, el cual le devolvió la mirada para luego sonreír.

-Bien, ¡Ya me estaba entrando hambre!-gritó el Guerrero-EM mientras se abalanzaba sobre el aterrado reptil, extendía sus zarpas, abría sus fauces y…

**De vuelta al Comp. del árbol…**

-¡Chaval, este Comp. va a colapsar en cualquier momento! ¡Tenemos que expulsionarnos o caeremos al vacío!-gritó Mega, a la vez que la zona temblaba con más fuerza, mientras el héroe de azul se giraba rápidamente hacia su aún inconsciente compañera de rosa.

-¡Harp Note, tenemos que irn…!-sus palabras se cortaron cuando alguien se aferró fuertemente a su pierna, impidiéndole acercarse a Sonia-¡¿Pero que…?

-¡No Megaman, no me dejes aquí!-chilló Luna, aunque en realidad lo hacía solo para evitar que su amado héroe se largase con aquella niñata rosada (Ni ella ni sus padres corren peligro, son humanos así que no pueden caer al vacío digital).

-¡Arg, Luna suéltame ya!

-Chaval…-dijo Mega mirando como el camino onda empezaba a desvanecerse en varias partes, luego intercambió una rápida mirada con la guitarra de Harp Note, dándole a entender a Harp que "Hay que hacerlo" y esta asintió-Lo siento, no queda otra-y tras esto Harp Note fue envuelta en un brillos rosa y desapareció, los padres de Luna desaparecieron justo en ese momento y tanto Megaman como Luna se esfumaron e n un haz de luz azul.

-¡Megaman no me sueltes!-gritaba Luna con los ojos cerrados, hasta que se dio cuenta que todo había dejado de temblar y empezó a abrir los ojos-¡Lo lograste, has vuelto a salvarme Mega…! ¡¿GEO?-chilló la joven con incredulidad, pues a quien estaba abrazando en ese momento era a un blanco como el papel Geo Stelar, que obviamente no se esperaba haber terminado en su forma humana justo delante del arruinado árbol. Además, la Dele se fijó en que, a unos pocos metros de donde estaban, sus padres estaban inconscientes y un poco más allá Sonia Strumm se encontraba en el mismo estado. En ese momento, fue cuando su mente, al fin, comprendió la aplastante verdad-N-no, no puede ser… ¡¿Tú eres Megaman? ¡¿Y ella es Harp Note?-si bien todas las evidencias era claras, el poco cerebro que Dele tenía debajo de su extravagante peinado se negaba a aceptar que su tan amado y adorado héroe y el chico marginado, molesto y aburrido fuesen la misma persona.

-Eh… ¿Sorpresa?-fue todo lo se le ocurrió decir a Geo, que aún se preguntaba como Mega había podido tomar una decisión tan estúpida sin avisarle al menos. Por suerte para él, en ese momento los padres de la rubia despertaron de golpe, miraron hacia su hija aún en shock y la abrazaron como no lo hacían desde hace años, contribuyendo aumentar la confusión de la joven.

-¡Oh Dios Luna, cuando me he desmayado por el ataque de serpientes he tenido un sueño horrible!-dijo la madre de la joven.

-¡Yo también, nos decías que no te comprendíamos y que siempre te obligamos a hacer cosas en contra de tu voluntad!-añadió el padre de la joven, aclarando que, por suerte para su salud mental, ni él ni su esposa recordaban nada de lo sucedido-Luna, hija, me parece que parte de ese sueño tenía razón, por culpa de nuestro trabajo nunca podemos estar el tiempo suficiente contigo, te pido que nos perdones-rogó el hombre mientras Dele miraba a sus padres con un rostro confuso-Luna, he decidido que no te transferiremos. Si piensas que eres feliz en tu escuela, creo que lo mejor sería que te quedaras en ella.

-Mamá, papá…gracias-les sonrío la Dele con una de las sonrisas más cálidas de su vida para luego mirar a su alrededor-Se han ido todas las serpientes…

-¿Eh?-los padres de la joven miraron alrededor para ver que, efectivamente, hasta la Anaconda Titán había desaparecido-¡Oh, Dios santo!-y ambos se alejaron a toda prisa por la pasarela, imaginándose lo que podría pasar con todas esas serpientes sueltas. La Dele aprovechó esto para girarse y encarar a Geo, que había intentado acercarse lentamente a Sonia mientras Luna y sus padres hablaban, pero nada más sentir la mirada de la rubia fija sobre él no tuvo más opción que encararla también.

-…

-…

-…

-…tú eres Megaman-susurró finalmente Luna.

-Eh, sí, lamento si te he decepcionado o algo-le respondió Geo nervioso.

-….de todos modos, te doy las gracias por salvarme de mi misma-susurró sin mirarle, pero entonces le lanzó una mirada llena de decisión mientras le señalaba-¡Pero no creas que esto cambia nada, eh! ¡Puede que me guste Megaman pero tengo absolutamente CERO sentimientos hacia ti! ¡¿Queda claro?

-¡S-Sí!-le dio la razón un asustado Geo, por más que lo que había dicho carecía de lógica, pues él y Megaman eran la misma persona (A menos que una armadura azul de ondas alienígenas te convierta en alguien diferente…).

-Bueno… ¿Formamos una Banda-Hermano?-preguntó la Dele como si nada.

-¡¿Qué que? ¡¿A que viene eso ahora?

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Tú me acabas de revela tu mayor secreto…-en realidad Geo no había tenido intención de hacerlo, pero bueno…-…, y como Delegada de la clase es mi deber asegurarme de que estemos en las mismas condiciones, así que deberías sentirte honrado de que decida compartir mis secretos contigo!-sentenció la Dele mientras acercaba su Transador al de Geo y este, con gesto resignado, pulsaba la opción y la Banda-Hermano quedaba finalmente formada. Cuando lo hizo, Luna vio "quien" era el primer Hermano de Geo y eso la molestó ligeramente, aunque ni siquiera lo mostró-Por cierto…-añadió intentando sonar casual (Pero hasta el Megazord de un Power Ranger hubiese sonado más casual)-De Hermano a Hermano, tú y esa chica, Sonia Strumm, ¿Estáis saliendo?

-¿Eh? ¡N-no, so-solo somos amigos!-respondió Geo, pero el sonrojo en su mejillas bastó para que la Dele notara que una parte del joven pensaba otra cosa.

-Hmmm, bueno, creo que tengo que irme, seguro que mis padres van a necesitar algo de ayuda-dijo antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse y como Geo estaba tan desesperado por comprobar el estado de Sonia ni se percató de lo absurda que era esa excusa.

El joven héroe se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba la joven de cabellos rosas y se arrodilló a su lado, mientras la acurrucaba contra su pecho y le tomaba el pulso intentando con desesperación ver como estaba.

-O sea, tranquilo Geo, ella está bien-dijo Harp mientras se materializaba al lado del preocupado joven-Cuando Ofiuca desapareció también lo hizo el veneno, así que creo que…-en ese momento, para alivio de todos, la joven entreabrió los ojos y por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, pues se encontraba entre los brazos de su amado Geo, el cual la estaba mirando con una mezcla de alivio y culpa.

-Geo…

-Sonia, de veras lo siento. Si hubiera estado más atento con las serpientes no habrías tenido que pasar por todo esto y…

-Tranquilo Geo-la sonrisa de la joven bastó para que se sintiera el chico más feliz del mundo-Al final todo se ha resuelto, y en verdad me alegro mucho de que no te haya pasado nada.

-Sonia…-contestó el joven mientras miraba los bellos ojos esmeraldas de la joven….y justo en ese momento Damien Wolfe apareció de espontáneo al lado de ambos, sobresaltándoles y haciéndoles separarse de golpe, ambos bastante sonrojados.

-Je, muy bien hecho héroe, parece que lograste eliminar el problema-dijo el jardinero con una sonrisa.

-Esto, sí creo que lo hice…Por cierto Sr. Wolfe, ¿Qué pasó con la Anaconda Titán?-preguntó Geo con curiosidad, haciendo que Damien pusiese un rostro nervioso y empezase a sudar.

-Me parece que no querrás saberlo, pero te diré que cuando yo y Wolf nos fusionamos a veces perdemos un poquito el control y…-sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando se atragantó con algo y de golpe escupió varias escamas naranjas. Geo y Sonia miraron las escamas por unos segundos, antes de cogerse nuevamente de la mano y empezar a alejarse lentamente, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de Damien hasta que se perdieron de Vista-¿Por qué siempre termino causando esa impresión en la gente?-se quejó el jardinero con una gotita.

-Es nuestra historia de siempre-sentenció Wolf con un suspiro.

000000000000000000000000000

-Wow Geo, en serio no tenias porque…

-Venga, no te quejes mas y come tu helado antes que se derrita-le sonrío el joven héroe a la cantante. Ambos estaban sentados en la azotea del Nacys mientras comían unos helados y Sonia estaba hablando sobre el bolso que habían visto en la entrada y que Geo le había comprado. Al final el desastre de Ofiuca le había servido al joven como excusa perfecta para hacerle el regalo a la joven, a la cual le había encantado el bonito detalle, y Geo pensó que no cambiaría todas las Cards del mundo por la tierna sonrisa que mostró cando le do el regalo.

-Gracias Geo, lo guardaré siempre-le dijo con una sonrisa que estuvo a punto de hacer que el chico, tan embobado como estaba, se cayera de la azotea, pero por suerte su reflejos heroicos le salvaron a tiempo-Ya se está haciendo tarde-lamentó la joven mientras miraba la puesta del sol-Bueno Geo, creo que ya tengo que irme pero no te preocupes, a pesar de todo lo que pasó igual me ha alegrado mucho pasar un día contigo-aquella observación hizo sonrojar aún más a Geo.

-Y-yo también me he alegrado y…-de repente y sin previo aviso, Sonia le dio a Geo un suave beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico enmudeciese, su rostro empezase a arder tanto que su visualizador echase humo y que su sistema nervioso quedase totalmente paralizado.

-¡Bueno Geo, ya nos vemos!-dijo la también sonrojada cantante mientras ella y Harp desaparecían en un destello rosáceo, dejando allí al paralizado Geo y unos recién aparecidos Mega y Shadow Night que observaban la inmovilidad del héroe.

-Miau.

-No, no creo que le haya afectado tanto dijo Mega mientras pasaba una de sus garras por delante de la cara de Geo, sin obtener respuesta alguna-Estoy seguro de que se le pasará en unos minutos.

**4 horas después…**

¡Turururuk!

-En serio chaval, despierta ya que ese ha sido el quinto mensaje de tu madre y aquí ya se está poniendo muy oscuro-dijo Mega mientras miraba al aún paralizado Geo, al que el helado ya se le había derretido en la mano hace horas, mientras Shadow Night maullaba la canción "Buenas noches mamá" de Sonia (NO pregunten como), pues llevaba ya un buen rato aburrido.

Y así, eh, concluye otra aventura del gran Megaman que….olvídenlo, esta vez dejémoslo en que acabo con el malo y que le espera nuevos retos ¿Vale? Hay veces en las que un narrador no puede ni opinar sobre cosas que son tan ridículas…

**Fin del noveno capitulo**

**Notas del autor**: Alabado sea Dios, este es sin duda el capitulo más largo que jamás he escrito, perdonad si se ha hecho eterno de leer pero quería poner todo lo de la "cita" de una vez y como que se me desbordó la imaginación. Pero bueno, entre las cosas cómicas, cursis y semi-serias del capitulo espero que lo hayáis disfrutado (Yo al menos me partí de risa escribiéndolo) y también que empezaré el siguiente apenas pueda, pero ahora necesito dormir. Bueno, que paséis todos buenas noches y ¡Ya nos leemos!

Oh, no se me iba a olvidar, leeros el fic **Megaman Star Force Viaje al planeta FM**de mi amigo Naruichi-SS, acaba de terminar la primera parte y cada vez está más genial (Para llegar a él hacedlo desde mi sección de historias favoritas, pongo esto porque ha veces hay gente que no lo encuentra jeje, Miau XD)


	10. Capitulo 10: ¡Los gemelos del caos!

**Disclaimers: **Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!)

Por cierto, todos los nombres de personajes, técnicas y otras cosas así de mangas, libros, series o videojuegos que salgan en este cap. no son mías, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Seguid leyendo y ya lo entenderéis).

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho.

Advertencia: Este cap. puede contener extraña violencia a lo dibujos animados, y una pequeña historia estúpidamente emotiva, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

**Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon/Pegasus/Leo**

**Capitulo 10: ¡El Friki y el Psicópata! ¡Los gemelos del caos, Gemini**** Spark!**

Era una tranquila noche en el pueblucho de Sierra del Eco, varios días después del incidente de Queen Ofiuca, y nada parecía ir a perturbar la pacifica y dulce tranquilidad que tenía el pueblo del más grande (Eso es discutible) héroe del mundo onda, y….

¡POW!

¡POM!

¡PLAF!

….creo que hablé demasiado pronto.

-¡Auch, basta! ¡No más! ¡Por favor para, no me hagas más daño!-rogó un hombre de unos veintitantos años y bastante musculoso, tirado en el suelo con varias marcas de golpes y suplicando piedad a una sombra parada justo delante de él y que, claramente, era mucho más pequeña y débil que él (No me preguntéis como es posible lo haya machacado, eso pregúntenselo a los que crearon este absurdo videojuego). Sin embargo, lo que si se podía destacar de la figura era el letal aire de hostilidad y rabia que desprendía, además del brillo siniestro y malévolo en sus ojos. Entonces, un zoom de la cámara enfocó a la misteriosa figura para revelar a… ¡¿Patrick Sprigs? ¡¿El friki buena gente con rostro malvado y golpeando a alguien (Alguien mucho más fuerte que él de paso)? Antes de que esta ilógica y antinatural escena (Digna de un caso de los X-files) se pudiese explicar mínimamente, "Pat", o alguien súper ultra increíblemente parecido a Pat, dio un gruñido y se dio media vuelta, alejándose del asustado hombre.

-Hmph, esta gente patética-murmuró con desprecio mientras desaparecía entre las sombras nocturnas…

000000000000000000000000000

**Al día siguiente, después de la escuela…**

-….y eso es todo por hoy. Recordad, id directamente a vuestras casas y no toméis desvíos innecesarios-les advirtió amablemente el Sr. Shepar a sus alumnos, aunque la mayoría ya estaba saliendo rápidamente de la clase y apenas unos pocos le escucharon (Seamos sinceros, ¿Cuántos de nosotros no hemos salido pitando, al menos una vez, al oír sonar la campana de al escuela?). Únicamente Geo quedó un momento de más en el salón de clases, meditando sobre los drásticos (Por no decir raros y surrealistas) cambios que había dado su vida últimamente, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a dirigirse hacia la salida.

"_Vaya, y pensar que de hace apenas un mes yo iba hacia Punto Vista como cualquier otro día, deseando no encontrarme con nadie__ como siempre, y de golpe ¡Zas! termino convirtiéndome en un "Héroe" de ondas defensor de la tierra en contra de las fuerzas del Planeta FM y con un alien raro, malhumorado y excesivamente molesto viviendo en mi Transador. Y ahora vuelvo a ir a la escuela, tengo una amiga fantástica…" _puso su típica cara de bobo al pensar en Sonia _"…con la que formé mi primera Banda-Hermano, y también esta Pat, aunque sea un poco…eh… "diferente de lo normal"_ (Tú no eres quien para hablar de normalidad, digo yo_…), y… bueno, no se si considerar a la Dele y a su pandilla "amigos" en el termino literal de la palabra, pero supongo que ahora que Dele y yo somos Hermanos me tratarán algo mejor y…"_ sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver que Luna caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida justo delante de él, así que decidió poner a prueba sus anteriores pensamientos iniciando una "charla amistosa".

-¡Hey, Dele!-la rubia se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta mecánicamente para ver como Geo se acercaba a ella-Oye, ¿Estas bien? Lo digo porque como tú y tu pandilla no habéis venido a mi casa por la mañana últimamente… _"Aunque pensándolo bien no es que me queje de eso…"_-filosofó Geo lo ultimo en su mente, pero solo obtuvo una escaneadora mirada por parte de Luna-Eh, ¿Pasa algo Dele?

"_¿Cómo puede un don nadie como él ser Megaman?"_ se desquiciaba Luna en su mente. Por más que ya tenía más que claro la innegable verdad sobre el alter ego de su amado héroe, su mente racional todavía negaba en redondo que el inútil marginado de Geo Stelar hubiese podido convertirse en el fantástico y guapo súper héroe de armadura azul (Creo que esta chica exagera un poquito…), por más ayuda alienígena que hubiese recibido.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. Lo que pasa es que, como Delegada de la clase, tengo claramente obligaciones mucho más importantes que ir a buscarte todos los días, ya eres mayorcito para venir tú solo ¿No crees?-dijo la Dele mientras miraba hacia otro lado, haciendo que a Geo le saliese una gotita. Al parecer la actitud de la Dele no había cambiado en lo más mimo y…

¡Turururuk! ¡Turururuk!

-¿Eh? ¿Un número oculto?-dijo un confuso Geo mientras miraba a la pantalla de su Transador y contestaba a la llamada. Extrañamente, no apareció la imagen de nadie en la pantalla del aparato. Al parecer alguien quería mantenerse en un misterioso anonimato…

-Hola, Geo Stelar-sonó una fría y tétrica voz que hizo que a Geo le diese un escalofrío y que Dele se pusiese a temblar, además de que al héroe le pareció vagamente familiar-Quizá te estés preguntando quien soy, como he averiguado tu número y tu nombre, pero dejémonos de rollos de malos argumentos de videojuego y vayamos al grano.-sentenició con maldad-Te tengo calado, sé que eres Megaman-aquello hizo que el rostro de Geo se pusiera serio y que la mandíbula de Mega se tensara, mientras Dele ponía una cara de sorpresa (Aún no esta claro si fue porque aquella tétrica voz conocía la identidad de Geo o porque alguien más había reafirmado en su cara que el joven era Megaman)-Así que, si quieres ver algo "Interesante", héroe de azul, ven ahora miso a Time Square. Si no lo haces, las consecuencias cargaran en tu conciencia y entonces… ¿Eh?-lo voz pareció cambiar repentinamente, confundiendo a ambos jóvenes-¿Dónde estoy? ¿A quien estoy llamand…? ¡Oh, joder! ¿Ya lo has vuelto a hacer, verdad?-aunque aparentemente nadie habló, quienquiera que estuviese llamando pareció haber obtenido una respuesta-Maldita sea…eh, ¡Número equivocado, adio…!-otro cambio súbito en el tono de voz-Quería decir, ven ahora mismo solo porque yo lo digo, Megaman-y tras un breve y escalofriante silencio, la tétrica voz cortó la llamada, dejando a un confundido Geo y a una extrañada Luna.

-Eso ha sido…

-¿Una de las cosas más raras que nos ha pasado?-se burló Mega de lo que fuese a decir Geo, pues les habían pasado cosas mucho más raras últimamente.

-No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero algo parecido-dijo Geo con una gotita-Creo que lo mejor será ir a ver que es lo que quiere mostrarnos ese tipo-acto seguido dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ir a Time Square, pero la inesperada voz de la Dele lo detuvo.

-E-espera-Geo se giró y miró como la Dele lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y frustración, como si estuviese intentando decir algo extremadamente difícil para ella-T-ten cuidado ¿Vale?-dijo medio entre dientes, provocando una sonrisa de Geo.

-No te preocupes, lo tendré-y con una heroica sonrisa en el rostro salió de la escuela a toda prisa, en dirección a la parada de autobuses en la que, justa e irónicamente, se detuvo uno que iba hacia Time Square, en el cual Geo subió, dispuesto a acudir a la llamada del tipo misterioso, dejando a una nerviosa y agitada Luna sosteniéndose el pecho con fuerza.

-Ma-maldición, ya vuelve a latirme el corazón a toda prisa-se quejó para nadie la joven mientras intentaba ocultar (A nadie) el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas al oír la ultima frase de Geo, pues, al menos para ella, las palabras habían sonado… tan Megaman (Esta chica debería revisarse urgentemente el cerebro, en serio).

-Miau-le expresó Shadow Night a la rubia desde su hombro, haciendo que Dele saltase de golpe y estuviese a punto de sufrir un infarto del susto provocado por la repentina (Y normal para Geo) aparición del gatito.

-¡¿Y tú de donde has salido?-preguntó la histérica joven.

-Miau-fue la única respuesta que obtuvo mientras ella y el gato se quedaban mirando fijamente.

000000000000000000000000000

-Bien, ya hemos llegado-declaró Mega cuando el autobús finalmente se detuvo en Time Square-Ahora hay que estar atentos, chaval, debemos fijarnos bien para ver si encontramos que era eso de lo que tanto hablaba el tipo misterioso y… ¡¿Quieres hacer el puñetero favor de dejar de releer el maldito mensaje de tu novia y centrarte en lo importante?-gritó Mega exasperado, pues Geo llevaba casi la mitad del viaje leyendo una y otra vez un correo de Sonia que les había llegado apenas unos segundos después de que tomaron el autobús. Sobra decir que aquel comentario bastó para que la cara de Geo enrojeciera violentamente mientras cerraba el Transador y se giraba hacia Mega para replicarle-Sí, sí, ya lo se, No es mi novia-se adelantó el alien a las palabras del joven, el cual solo le miró cabreado antes de bajar del autobús y comenzar a recorrer las calles de la ciudad donde había caminado con Sonia hace menos de una semana.

-Me preguntó a qué se referiría aquel tipo con lo de "algo interesant…"-justa y casualmente en ese momento (Argumento del juego) las palabras de dos hombres que se estaban gritando en plena calle atrajeron la atención del joven, cortando sus palabras.

-¡¿Se puede saber a quien puñetas estás llamando memo?-gritaba airado uno de los hombres.

-¡Pues no veo ningún otro memo por aquí, subnormal!-le replicó el otro mientras seguían gritándose furiosamente, ante la mirada de varios curiosos y del heroico dúo.

-Pues sí que están de mal humor esos dos…-divagó Mega.

-Aquí hay algo que no cuadra…-dijo Geo mientras, instintivamente, se ponía el visualizador y miraba hacia los hombres-Justo como pensaba. Será mejor que los mires un poco más fijamente, Mega-cuando el joven dijo esto, el alien se fijó en algo que se podía considerar "un poco fuera de lo normal": dos extraños símbolos + hechos de ondas EM flotaban sobre ambos hombres, y parecían emitir una curiosa fuerza repelente entre ellos.

-Creo que debería revisarme la vista…-fue la inteligente observación de Mega mientra Geo se alejaba de la multitud y caminaba hasta un agujero onda que estaba justo al lado de la extraña estatua del perro regordete.

-Eso no me lo preguntes a mí-dijo Geo con una gotita mientras se ponía en posición sobre el agujero-Lo único que sé es que hay que eliminar esas cosas antes de que la pelea vaya a mayores-en ese momento ambos hombres empezaron a aumentar el tono de los insultos que se lanzaban y el joven supo que, si no destruía esas cosas pronto, terminarían montando una exhibición gratuita de "Smack Down" en plena calle. Así que levantó su Transador y gritó su heroica frase, que, por más que su gritó superó al del ruido que hacía la pelea, una vez más fu inaudible para todos:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Muy bien chaval, enseñémosles a esos símbolos matemáticos lo que pasa cuando se meten con nosotros!-exclamó Mega en el momento en que Megaman llegaba al camino onda justo sobre los dos peladores, provocando una enorme gota animé surgiera en la cabeza del héroe de azul ante la estúpida comparación del alien. Aun así, bastó simplemente un par de disparos del Buster para que las extrañas ondas se desvaneciesen, y al parecer la idea funcionó, ya que los dos hombres pararon abruptamente de pelear y se miraron confusos, para luego estallar en repetidas disculpas entre el uno y el otro mientras múltiples signos de interrogación aparecían sobre las cabezas de lo observadores, preguntándose que demonios había pasado.

-Bueno, ya está-declaró Megaman con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Sabes, es curioso. Esos tipos no tienen ni idea de que acabamos de salvarles la vida, ni tampoco nadie más salvo nosotros, es algo un poco deprimente-filosofó Mega.

-Puede ser-respondió Geo mientras veía como los hombres se alejaban, aún disculpándose sin parar mientras se preguntaban mutuamente su estado-Pero la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto es más que suficiente recompensa, más que ningún reconocimiento, ¿No crees?-dijo mientras miraba sonriente a Omega-xis, el cual le devolvió una mirada escéptica.

-O bien esto del héroe se te está subiendo demasiado a la cabeza, o es que ya pasas demasiado tiempo con Sonia-declaró estúpidamente Mega, pero, antes de que Geo pudiese responderle, ambos escucharon más gritos de discusión y vieron estupefactos y horrorizados como prácticamente todas las personas de Time Square parecían haberse puesto a discutir en diferentes grados de enojo o desacuerdo, todos ellos cubiertos por esos extraños símbolos + y también algunos -.

-¡Dios santo! ¡Nunca podremos acabar con todas esas cosas!-se espantó Mega.

-¡Tranquilo Mega, lo único que hay que hacer es buscar la fuente que los genera!-gritó el inaudible Megaman por encima del barullo general-Y, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de acumulación de esas cosas, creo que debería estar por…-Megaman enmudeció cuando, al girar en el tercer camino onda de la subsección alfa en el cuadrante 75 de Time Square (Este mundo virtual tiene unas calles más liantes…), se encontró con un Jammer, que estaba mirando en otra dirección, rodeado de aquellos extraños + y – y reía de manera estúpida y malvada-Me lo suponía…¡Oye tú!

-¿Eh?-el Jammer se giró confuso y su expresión se tornó horrorizada al ver al héroe de azul-¡Ahhhh! ¡Es Megaman! ¡N-no c-creas que por haber destruido casi sin esfuerzo a los otros Jammers podrás fácilmente conmigo! ¡Te advierto que soy muy fuer…!- el bicharraco no llegó a completar su frase, pues la Battle Card de Queen Ofiuca le hizo pedazos y lo mandó al olvido, al igual que a todos los extraños signos de ondas, reestableciendo así la paz en Time Square, aunque también provocando una conmoción general de confusión disculpas y etc.

-Estos bichos solo saben aburrir y causar problemas-dijo el dúo heroico al unísono antes de que Megaman se expulsionase y un cansado Geo saliese de detrás de la estatua del perro. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiese pensar en irse a casa y descansar…

¡Turururuk! ¡Turururuk!

-¿A que adivino quien es?-dijo un malhumorado Mega mientras Geo soltaba un suspiro y contestaba al Transador. La falta de una imagen visible en la pantalla del aparato y el tétrico silencio que se oía de fondo fueron una clara señal de quien llamaba.

-Je, je, nada mal Megaman, en realidad no esperaba que solucionases el problema tan fácilmente-la tétrica voz pareció entre molesta y divertida, algo que no contribuyó a mejorar el humor del dúo heroico-Pero pasando de eso, ¿Te ha gustado ver a todos esos Hermanos peleándose?-aquello hizo que Geo abriera los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Toda esa gente que estaba pelando eran Hermanos?-la idea pareció escandalizar a Geo, además de hacerle enojar increíblemente-¡¿Cómo demonios has hecho esto? ¡¿Por qué te obedecía ese Jammer? ¡¿Y quien demonios eres?

-¿Yo? Puedes llamarme "Mat"-y tras uno de sus tétricos y escalofriantes silencios, el tal Mat colgó, dejando a un Geo y Mega aún más confusos.

-¡¿Quién puñetas se cree ese Mat?-bramó un cabreado Mega mientras él y un serio y pensativo Geo caminaban hacia la parada del autobús-Estoy seguro que ese tío está relacionado con los FM-ianos, me apuesto mis garras por ello.

-Eh, Mega-dijo Geo con una gotita mientras salía de su ensoñación-Odio decírtelo, pero tus garras técnicamente son parte del resto de tu cuerpo de ondas y…-antes de que Geo pudiese seguir resaltando las estupideces que siempre decía Mega, alguien comenzó a llamarle.

-¡Hey, Geo!

El joven héroe se dio media vuelta, y tanto él como su "querido amigo alien" pudieron ver como cierto chico friki peliverde corría hacia ellos, saludándole con una mano y sosteniendo varios libros con la otra.

-¡Pat!-saludó Geo al joven cuando se detuvo a su lado-Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí, ¿Estás de compras?-preguntó mientras miraba lo que Pat llevaba bajo el brazo, entonces se fijó en que no eran libros, sino cómics de manga.

-¡Sí, no te vas a creer lo que encontré!-dijo Pat eufórico mientras le mostraba (Aunque más bien casi se lo estampó en la cara) a Geo el cómic, en el cual se podía leer "Detective Conan N-2045" como portada-¡Es una edición especial coleccionable de hace 70 años, prácticamente ya no se pueden encontrar en ninguna parte!-aparentemente Pat encontraba esto increíblemente interesante (Hasta el punto de ponerse a dar saltitos de emoción en plena calle, haciendo que la gente li mirase como si estuviese loco), pero a Geo solo le provocaba múltiples gotitas anime al ver el "poco habitual" comportamiento de su amigo-Por cierto Geo-dijo Pat de pronto, captando la atención del joven héroe-¿Quieres venir a tomar una bebida? Aprovechando que estas por aquí y que aparentemente no tienes nada que hacer…

-Ehm, claro, ¿por qué no?-asintió Geo mientras seguía al sonriente joven peliverde por las calles de la ciudad.

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Ah, esto está delicioso!-declaró Pat mientras bebía una taza de delicioso Nescafé, ante la mirada de Geo, el cual pensaba que en ese gusto por aquella marca de café tan mala, Pat se parecía a su madre-Bueno Geo, ¿Qué te trae por Time Square a estas hora? ¿Acaso estabas salvando al mundo?-preguntó un intrigado Pat, provocando que Geo se atragantase con su Coca-Cola, la escupiese toda y empezase a toser sin parar, mientras Pat estallaba en carcajadas-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Es broma! ¡Salvando al mundo, ja, ja! A veces me parto de risa yo solo con mi propio sentido del humor ja, ja, ja-siguió riendo como un imbécil mientras Geo también reía, aunque él lo hacia para clamar sus nervios después de la tremenda ironía que Pat acababa de decir-Ja, ja, ja, ay, que risas…Y bueno Geo, he visto que últimamente pareces más contento, ¿Se debe a algo especial?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues en realidad no, solo que ya me estoy acostumbrando de nuevo a ir a clases y que ahora tengo muy buenos amigos. Es bueno ver que he logrado recuperarme de la depresión que me invadió tras la desaparición de mi padre-respondió Geo…mientras luchaba por mantener cerrado su Transador, pues su sexto sentido le había indicado justo a tiempo que Mega había estado a punto de soltar una de sus chorradas como _"Sí, por su novia Sonia"_ y ahora intentaba acallarle. Por suerte para él, Pat no pareció encontrar raro su lucha con su Transador, aunque más bien parecía haberse sumido en un torrente de pensamientos, o eso indicaba su rostro ido y pensativo.

-Vaya Geo, lamento mucho lo de tu padre, pero por suerte tú sí tienes la suerte de tener al menos a tu madre-dijo Pat con una melancolía nada habitual en él, haciendo que el joven y el alien dejasen de pelear para observar al joven con ojos sorprendidos.

-Pat… ¿Tus padres…?

-Nunca llegué a conocerlos-declaró el joven, cortando la pregunta de Geo-La verdad es que la historia de mi vida no es muy larga, así que ¿Por qué no me cuentas primero la tuya?-preguntó el joven, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Geo, el cual decidió hacerlo solo para intentar animar un poco a Pat.

-Bueno, todo pasó hace tres años, mi padre era un tripulante de…

**2**** horas de charla aburrida sobre la historia que todos conocemos más tarde…**

-… y creo que eso es todo lo que te puedo contar-dijo Geo con una media sonrisa. Haber hablado con Pat sobre su vida le había agradado, además de que parecía haber eliminado parte de la melancolía del joven, que en ese momento mostraba su típica sonrisa habitual.

-Vaya Geo, tu vida sí que ha cambiado últimamente, me pregunto porque…-a menos que Pat tuviese la misma imaginación que un creador de estúpidos videojuegos, la identidad secreta de Geo estaba a salvo-Además, eso de tener un lugar en el que te sientas tranquilo y en paz, Punto Vista en tu caso, es algo que tenemos en común-aquello pareció captar la atención de Geo-¿Te gustaría ver mi "Lugar de Tranquilidad?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-respondió el héroe mientras Pat sonreía y se levantaba.

-¡Pues bien, tendremos que tomar el autobús! Es que mi "lugar" está en la zona de Dream Island-fue la respuesta del peliverde a la mirada interrogante de Geo-¡Bueno Geo, es hora de irse! ¡Ya sabes lo que dicen: Hasta el infinito y más allá!-gritó el joven mientras recogía su cómic, levantaba el otro brazo hacia adelante mientras fingía que volaba…y, al obviamente no poder hacerlo, se daba múltiples porrazos al caer por las escaleras que bajaban del Cafe hasta detenerse "Suavemente" contra el poste metálico de la parada del bus. A Geo le salio una ENORME gota animé mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras para detenerse al lado de su amigo, a la vez que justamente uno de esos autobuses de horario inexplicable se detenía en la parada.

-¡Pat! ¡¿Estás bien?-preguntó con preocupación, pero para su sorpresa el joven se levantó como si nada mientras sonreía como siempre.

-¡Tranquilo Geo, hace falta más que eso para acabar con mi ánimo! ¡Y ahora, síganme los buenos!-gritó mientras se daba media vuelta para subir al bus…y se estampaba de cara contra la puerta cerrada, para después caer al suelo mientras el conductor abría la puerta alarmado para ver al joven tendido en el suelo y como Geo le miraba con una inmensa gota sobre la cabeza.

-Y yo que pensaba que no había nada más patético que el chaval cuando está con Sonia…-masculló Mega mientras Pat se levantaba y les decía a todos que no pasaba nada.

000000000000000000000000000

-Bueno, aquí estamos ¿Qué te parece?

-Wow-exclamó Geo mientras miraba el enorme lugar del que le había hablado Pat. Era una enorme extensión de bellos jardines repletos de flores (Que parecían más sacados de un cuento de hadas que de un videojuego futurista) con alguna que otra fuente de agua cristalina y gente jugando, caminando o riendo despreocupadamente, todo amenizado con el sonido lejano del mar proveniente de alguna parte. Era tan increíble que hasta Mega estaba impresionado (Y eso es algo difícil) y al dúo heroico ya no le extrañaba para nada que la llamaran Drem Island (Por más que no sea una isla, sino una pequeña zona cercana al mar. Al menos eso creo yo, porque sino no me explico como esperan los creadores de este juego que se llegue a una isla en un autobús…)-Vaya Pat, de verdad parece un sitio increíble para relajars…

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, no!-cortó Pat de pronto a Geo con una risita-Mi lugar especial está un poco más adelante, esto es solo la entrada. Además con tanta gente por aquí no podría relajarme nada-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y Geo le seguía intrigado, preguntándose como sería lo que deseaba mostrarle Pat.

-Ya casi llegamos-anunció el peliverde mientras traspasaban unas grandes rejas metálicas, alejándose cada vez más de la zona anterior, y repentinamente el paisaje cambió drásticamente. Habían llegado a un... basurero, uno enormemente grande. Todos los residuos que había en él, sin embargo, estaban perfectamente apilados y clasificados, trabajo que al parecer realizaban unos extraños robots azulados con grandes pinzas, que iban y venían recogiendo la basura de un lado a otro-Esta zona es el basurero principal de casi todo el país. Mucha gente prácticamente ni lo sabe, pero es gracias a los Clasific-Bots que todo lo que desechamos se mantiene en perfecto orden-Geo se sorprendió ligeramente, tanto por el lugar como por lo mucho que Pat parecía saber de el.

Mientras seguían caminando, adentrándose en el basurero, Geo se dio cuente de que los robots parecía conocer de hace tiempo a Pat y él a ellos, pues les saludaba por nombres que, Geo apostaría todas sus Battle Cards a ello, seguramente el mismo Pat les había puesto. A menos que hubiera otra persona lo suficientemente, eh, "Imaginativa" para llamar Naruto, Kenshin, Kirby o Légolas a unos robots. Lo que ni Geo ni Pat notaron, fue una extraña y alta figura que los vigilaba desde lo alto de una pila de cajas de cartón.

-Así que ese es Megaman…-declaró la sombra antes de desaparecer misteriosamente (Joder ¿Qué puñetas tiene de bueno tener una identidad secreta si al final todo el mundo sabe quien eres?).

-Bien, ya hemos llegado-declaró Pat con una extraña sonrisa mientras se detenían en una de las zonas limites del basurero, donde los robots que Pat había bautizado como Clark y Sephirot apilaban diversos tipos de papeles y botellas de plástico-Bueno Geo, te presento la zona de reciclaje 13 del basurero de Dream Island, mi lugar especial…y el sitio donde me encontraron-aquello ultimo provocó que tanto Geo como Mega abriesen los ojos como platos, mientras Geo miraba a Pat en estado de shock.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-Como te dije, la historia de mi vida es corta-sentenció el joven mientras miraba Geo con una triste sonrisa-Hace casi once años, en una fría noche de otoño, un Clasific-Bot estaba apilando una vieja edición del primer tomo de Full Metal Alchemist, cuando descubrió a un bebé abandonado entre las cajas, con una bolsa de plástico medio cubriéndole. La bolsa tenía como único estampado una palabra: "Pat"-la triste y emotiva historia que Pat estaba contando, unida a la profunda y melancólica música que el mismo grupo de violinistas del otro día estaba tocando (A saber que hacían en el basurero), había provocado que a Geo y a Mega empezasen a caerles grandes lagrimas de sus llorosos ojos. La misteriosa sombra, que también se había puesto a observar la escena desde lo alto de una pila, también estaba llorando, aunque mucho más exageradamente, por eso tenía que limpiarse los ojos y la nariz con un gran trozo de papel reciclado. Ignorante de la triste condición de sus espectadores, Pat siguió hablando-Por esa inscripción, me pusieron Patrick, pero siempre les digo a todos que me llamen Pat para tener un recordatorio de mi desconocido pasado. Como sea, el robot que me encontró me recogió y me llevó a la cabina de seguridad. Cuando vino la policía para llevarme a un orfanato, el robot me obsequió el viejo manga que había ido a apilar cuando me encontró. Aún cuando no podía leerlo ni entenderlo, me fascinaban los dibujos que tenía y me pasaba horas mirándolo cuando era pequeño. Creo que fue por eso por lo que empezaron a gustarme tanto los mangas, animes, libros, videojuegos y esas cosas, aquel fue el primer manga que me leí. Desde entonces he vivido en un orfanato, cambiando de escuela varias veces según conviniera a los encargados del orfanato, pero siempre que puedo vengo aquí, para recordar cosas olvidadas y para ver a los Clasific-Bots, estos chicos siempre han sido mis amigos, y ellos también me consideran lo mismo, por eso les fui nombrando a todos un por uno. Que recuerdos, ¿No, Edward?-terminó Pat con una sonrisa, mientras miraba al robot que estaba a solo unos pasos de él, el cual se había parado para oír la historia y que asintió lentamente con su mecánica cabeza. Aquel mismo robot que le había encontrado hace casi once años, y al cual Pat había nombrado igual que el protagonista del cómic que le regaló (No importa lo que haya dicho, esa SI que ha sido una historia larga). Después, el joven peliverde se giró hacia Geo, que aun estaba enjugándose las lagrimitas con el borde de su brazo-Oye Geo, lamento que hayas tenido que oír esto, eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento y entiendo que puedas estar un poco conmocionado, pero…

-Tranquilo Pat-le cortó Geo de pronto-No negaré que estoy muy sorprendido, pero me alegra que hayas podido confiar en mí y decirme todo eso-Pat sonrío al ver que Geo no sentía lástima por él, sino que le comprendía-Pero… ¿No… odias a tus padres por haberte abandonado?-aquella pregunta provocó una reacción muy rara en Pat. Geo creyó ver que, por un segundo, su rostro se ensombrecía ligeramente y que sus puños se tensaban, pero aquella especie de "ilusión" tan extraña desapareció más rápido que Mega cuando Geo le pedía que le ayudase a limpiar la casa, y Pat volvió a mostrar su típica sonrisa de siempre.

-Realmente…no-sentenció el joven peliverde con un pequeño suspiro-Ahora vivo una vida feliz y tranquila, y tengo muy buenos amigos, así que yo diría que me encanta mi vida tal como es-dijo aquello mientras miraba hacia el cielo… bueno, al poco que podía verse entre tantas pilas de basura enormes. Luego, se giró hacia el joven héroe-Muchas gracias por haberme escuchado Geo, en verdad eres un muy buen amigo.

-Tranquilo Pat, no ha sido nada…

-¡Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga tarde!-saltó de pronto Pat mientras se subía a una pila de cajas de madera, con una capa roja puesta que había sacado vete a saber tú de donde, mientras la música de superman empezaba a sonar de fondo, provocando una gigantesca gota en la cabeza del dúo heroico-¡Adelante Geo, volvamos a casa!-exclamó Pat mientras saltaba de la pila de cajas…y, como habían previsto Geo y Mega, se estampaba múltiples veces contra las grandes cantidades de basura apilada, antes de terminar estrellándose de cara contra un montón de viejas revistas de mascotas. Sin embargo, antes de que Geo pudiese siquiera preguntarle si estaba bien, los robots Edward y Cloud ya habían levantado al joven y habían comenzado a llevarle delicadamente hacia la salida, lo cual hizo que Geo se preguntase con una gotita si aquello no le pasaba a Pat cada vez que venía a "relajarse" al basurero.

-Vaya chaval, después de oír esa historia ya no me extraña en nada el comportamiento del chico-dijo Mega mientras salía del Transador y miraba en la dirección por la que se habían ido Pat y los robots-Se comporta de esa manera tan… estúpida para poder mantenerse animado todo el tiempo y así no tener que pensar en su pasado.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo-respondió Geo, para después mirar la hora en su Transador y abrir los ojos asustado-¡¿Ya son las 3? ¡Mamá va a ponerse histérica, ni siquiera le avisé cuando salí de la escuela!-gritó el joven mientras salía pitando del basurero. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a tan solo diez metros de la salida…

¡Turururuk! ¡Turururuk!

-¡¿Mamá, eres tú?-preguntó Geo nada más abrir el Transador, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error al ver la interferencia negra en la pantalla del aparato.

-Lo siento Megaman, pero no, no soy tu mami-se burló Mat mientras Geo y Mega ponían un rostro furioso-Aunque ella seguramente te diría que te fueras a casa y dejaras de meterte estúpidamente en problemas que te superan por mucho. Lastima que ya no tengas opción de escapar, ja, ja ja, ja-empezó a reír malvadamente (O estúpidamente si lo prefeieren).

-¡Oye tú, maldito cabrón sin rostro! ¡¿Qué te pasa, acaso eres demasiado cobarde como para venir y decírnoslo a la cara?-gruñó un cabreado Mega mientras miraba a la pantalla, pero solo recibió una risa burlona como respuesta.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ay Omega-xis, eres demasiado tonto e impulsivo. En cuanto a tu pregunta, pues solo digamos que no necesito ir en persona cuando mis amiguitos pueden "arrojarte a la basura por mí" jajajaj… ¡Crash!-Mega y Geo pusieron rostros confundidos cuando se oyó un sonoro golpe al otro lado de la línea (Como si alguien se hubiese caído de algún sitio elevado) y luego les surgieron varias gotitas en la cabeza cuando Mat empezó a maldecir con un cúmulo de algunas de las palabrotas favoritas de Mega, además de otras tan violentas que ni siquiera pueden ser mentadas en un fic de clase K+, para luego colgarles en las narices.

-¿A que se estaría refiriendo con…?

-¡Intruso detectado! ¡Intruso detectado!-Geo y Mega saltaron de golpe cuando vieron como Kirby, Clark y Ragnarok se les acercaban mientras agitaban sus metálicas pinzas-¡Procediendo a eliminar residuos!

-¡Oh mierda!-exclamaron ambos al unísono mientras Geo se ponía el visualizador y buscaba a su alrededor en busca de un agujero onda (Es algo bastante jodido ser un héroe cuando tus superpoderes se limitan solo a un mundo digital ¿verdad?). Por suerte para él, había uno justo a unos pasos, al lado de una pila de viejos televisores (Siempre hay uno cuando se necesita, que realista…). Luego, con una serie de increíbles volteretas que no tenían nada que envidiar a un gimnasta rítmico, el joven héroe aterrizo sobre el agujero y levantó su Transador y gritaba su inaudible y legendaria frase, la cual solo los robots pudieron escuchar (Que viene hacer lo mismo que nada):

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

-¡Será mejor que busquemos desde donde están siendo controlados esos montones de chatarra metálica!-bramó Mega una vez que Megaman apareció en el camino onda, mientras bajo ellos los robots miraban repetidamente a su alrededor, confusos por la desaparición del joven.

-¡Estoy en ellos Mega!-gritó el héroe de azul mientras buscaba con la mirada algo fuera de lo normal. Y lo encontró cuando vio encendida la entrada digital de una vieja antena parabólica oxidada, que en teoría no debería poder ni mantenerse en pie-¡Bingo! ¡La señal de control sale de ahí!-y acto seguido Megaman se dirigió hacia la antena, sin notar como la misma sombra de antes le seguía de cerca…

000000000000000000000000000

-¿Es que vosotros nunca os cansáis de molestarme?-se quejó un exasperado Megaman al descubrir a tres Jammers en el Comp. de la antena, manipulando los Cyber-controles principales, los cuales dieron un respingo y miraron asustados al héroe de azul.

-¡Ahh, es Megaman!-gritaron los tres aterrados bichos mientras retrocedían, a la vez que Megaman solo rodaba los ojos y activaba dos Cards Long Sword.

-Terminemos con esto rápido, ¿Vale Mega? Que a este paso a mi madre le va a dar un ataque de nervios más grande…

-¡Yo no estaría tan relajado si fuera tú, Megaman!-bramó de pronto una extraña y (Lo que era aun más raro) doble voz, a la vez que un extraño ser se materializaba. El FM-iano (Sí, ya sabemos lo que es así que no le demos más vueltas tontas) era una extraña especie de "nube" de ondas EM amarillas, sin una forma especifica, y los únicos detalles que destacaban eran sus dos extraños rostros (Sí, lo has leído bien, tiene dos rostros, de ahí el misterio de la doble voz) parecidos a máscaras. Ambos tenían la parte inferior del mismo color grisáceo, teniendo una extraña raya irregular por boca, unos brillantes ojos naranjas y un cuerno dorado en la frente, pero uno tenía la parte superior negra y el otro blanca, dándole así un tétrico aire de dualidad macabra.

-¡Amo Gemini!-exclamaron los Jammers con alegría, como si se acabasen de solucionar todos sus problemas.

-¡Gemini, tú grandísimo $&%# de los %/= por fin muestras tus %"€ caras!-expresó Mega su desacuerdo con la exclamación anterior.

-¿Ese es Gemini?-fue lo que dijo Megaman, pero el alien dual pareció ignorarlo.

-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus gilipo#€%&, Omega-xis!-bramó el FM-iano con su doble voz mientras miraba los Jammers-¡Vosotros inútiles! ¡¿A que estáis esperando que no acabáis con él?

-E-es que…-los bicharracos miraron a Megaman, el cual contemplaba la escena confuso, con miedo, haciendo que Gemini suspirase antes de que sus ojos brillasen intensamente y una aura del mismo color rodease a los Jammers, los cuales, ante los incrédulos ojos del heroico dúo, se volvieron JammersG cabreados y dispuestos a vengar a sus tantos compañeros caídos ante el héroe de azul.

-Esto se ha complicado-dijo Mega con una sonrisa, como si le divirtiera que todo fuera más difícil y peligroso.

-Gracias por resaltarlo, Sr. obvio-se quejó Megaman mientras se ponía en posición de combate-No importa, tenemos que encontrar la manera de…

-¡Lance Skull! ¡Hammer Skull!-gritó una voz de pronto, cortando al héroe de azul, a la vez que varios pequeños mini esqueletos armados con lanzas y martillos rodeados de un aura espectral salían volando en dirección a los Jammers, los cuales recibieron de lleno el ataque al ser pillados desprevenidos, recibiendo graves daños.

-¡¿Pero que…?-dijeron tanto Megaman como Gemini mientras se giraban hacia donde había venido el ataque, para ver parado a pocos metros detrás de Megaman a un curioso ser, cuyo rostro parecía una clavera absurdamente alargada con una corana tan grande que en teoría debería aplastarle la cabeza. Llevaba una ridícula tunica-capa de un Rey antiguo de un color verde con varios adornos de luz tan gruesa y tan grande que lo hacían parecer un extraño árbol de navidad. Para rematar la cosa, sus pies amarillo-dorados eran ridículamente delgados para su cuerpo y terminaban en unas aun más ridículas puntas, parecidas a las de unos zapatos de hace muuuchos siglos.

-Crown Thunder para servirle, Megaman-dijo el esquelético y sonriente Humano-EM mientras hacia una reverencia al estilo de la edad media, provocando una gotita en el héroe de azul.

-Eh, ¿gracias?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Megaman.

-¡¿Crown?-exclamaron tanto Mega como Gemini, a lo que el segundo añadió-¡¿También nos has traicionado, montón de huesos espectral?

-"Traición" es un termino un poco fuerte, Gemini-dijo Crown Thunder mientras se ponía de un salto al lado de Megaman-Digamos mejor que he "reconsiderado mis opciones". Viendo que casi todos nuestros compañeros han sido exterminados por nuestro amiguito Omega-xis aquí presente y por su compañero mi opción más lógica ha sido pasarme a su bando, después de todo es mejor estar con los ganadores ¿No te parece Megaman? (Vamos, que también les ha traicionado. Pudo haberlo dicho simplemente y haberse ahorrado todo el rollo…).

-Eh, supongo que sí…-dijo Megaman mientras veía como los Jammers se levantaban adoloridos-Bueno, ¿Te importaría ayudarme con estos tipos?

-Será todo un honor-dijo Crown Thunder mientras más de sus fantasmales esqueletos surgían y Megaman activaba el Star Force Pegasus, se elevaba por los aires y ambos se lanzaban contra los tres sorprendidos bichos, ante la mirada incrédula y cabreada de Gemini.

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Wolf Woods!_

La versión fantasmal del hombre lobo EM, cortesía de un regalito de Damien Wolfe, surgió y lanzo un potente zarpazo ascendente, el cual atravesó de lado a lado a unos de los tres Jammers, mientras los otros dos huían aterrados en diferentes direcciones.

-¡Ah no, no escapareis! ¡Ventisca de Pegaso!-gritó mientras las rápidas ráfagas heladas congelaban parcialmente a uno de los bichos, paralizándolo en el acto.

-¡Bola de Trueno!-bramó Crown Thunder mientras una gran esfera eléctrica surgía de su extravagante corona y electrocutaba al otro Jammer, lanzándolo contra su congelado compañero-¡Todos tuyos! ¡Remátalos Megaman!

-¡Recibido! ¡Magic Freeze!-al son de la voz del héroe de azul, el potente sello oriental congelante apareció bajo los dos bicharracos, sometiéndolos a una potente dosis de congelación letal antes de que los virus fueran borrados y los humanos utilizados cayeran del Comp. al basurero, junto a su otro compañero-¡Ahora sigues tú, Gemini! ¡Sin un compañero no tienes como hacer cambio de onda, así que estás acabado!-exclamó el héroe de azul, recibiendo un tétrica y doble risa por respuesta.

-Je, je, je, je, je, ¡Idiota, por su puesto que tengo un compañero! Es más, creo que lo conocéis bien, se llama Mat-aquello hizo que Megaman se sorprendiese y que Omega-xis gruñese.

-¡Grr, sabia que ese tío estaba relacionado con todo esto de algún modo! ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios has venido tú solo, acaso ese cabrón nos tiene miedo?

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-empezó a doble-reír sin parar Gemini, como un panoli total-¡¿Miedo? ¡¿Mat? ¡Por favor, él os machacaría sin siquiera pensárselo! ¡Si no está aquí es porque está ocupado pensando como destrozaros! Pero bueno, ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar, ya nos veremos Megaman-y antes de que el héroe de azul o Crown pudieran hacer algo, Gemini desapareció en un haz de luz amarillenta.

-Espero que ese tipo deje de hacernos estas cosas-susurro Megaman, acto seguido empezó a girarse hacia Crown Thunder-Por cierto Crown, muchas gracias por ayudar…-el héroe enmudeció cuando notó que el esquelético ser había desaparecido-¡¿A dónde se ha id…? ¡Oh maldición, ya es tardísimo!-gritó Megaman mientras salía pitando del Comp.

000000000000000000000000000

-Hey Geo, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-preguntó un siempre sonriente Pat al ver a un cansado y jadeante Geo salir del basurero.

-Ah, e-es que me perdí con tantas vueltas y pilas de basura je, je-dijo un nervioso Geo, pero, por suerte para él, el tarado de Pat pareció creerse su cutre excusa.

-Oh vaya, lo siento mucho, no pensé que fuera a pasarte eso. Pero de todos modos quiero darte las gracias de nuevo por haberme escuchado, Geo-dijo mientras uno de aquellos autobuses de ilógico horario se detenía en la parada del bus-Bueno, yo vivo en otra zona así que creo que aquí nos despedimos.

-Sí…-susurró un pensativo Geo mientras se acercaba al autobús. Pero entonces, para sorpresa de Pat, Geo se detuvo y dejó que el bus se fuera, para luego dar media vuelta y acercarse a Pat con rostro decidido.

-¿Pasa algo Geo?

-Pat… ¿Te gustaría formar una Banda-Hermano conmigo?-nada mas Geo pronuncio esas palabras, una potente distorsión espacial estalló en mitad del universo, dando así fin al letal momento en que la realidad contempló el cambio más radical de la vida Geo Stelar. A Mega se le abrieron los ojos tanto que estuvieron a punto de estallarle, y Pat se quedó sin palabras, súper sorprendido por primera vez en su vida.

-¿U-una Banda-Hermano?

-Sí, es que como hemos compartido tanto nuestros secretos, me parece que sería lo mejor. Después de todo ya somos muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad?-dijo el héroe con una inusitada solemnidad.

-Geo… yo…, cielos, esto...-de pronto Pat parecía haberse quedado sin palabras-Yo…bueno…-el joven peliverde sonrío-Geo, nunca he tenido un Hermano, creo que sabes lo que es esa sensación, además… tengo un secreto aún más profundo-aquello confundió ligeramente a Geo-Y no estoy seguro si pueda contarlo, pero aun así, ¿Me darías un tiempo para pensarlo?

-¡Claro Pat!-respondió el joven héroe con una sonrisa-Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, lo importante es que los Hermanos confíen mutuamente entre si, ¿Verdad?-cuando Geo dijo esto y luego de dedicarle otra de sus típicas sonrisas, Pat empezó a alejarse en dirección de vuelta al interior del parque de Dream Island. Entonces, finalmente, el sorprendido Mega recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

-Wow chaval, ese sí que ha sido un gran paso. Acabas de hacer tu primera proposición para tener un Hermano por ti mismo y sin ninguna obligación-dijo el sorprendido alien.

-Así es Mega-respondió el joven mientras miraba hacia el cielo-Es que he pensado que es hora de seguir avanzando con mi vida, además de que Pat es un buen chico y nos comprendemos bien mutuamente, y pienso que nos llevaríamos muy bien si fuésemos Hermanos.

-Miau-estuvo de acuerdo Shadow Night, que había aparecido repentinamente al lado del heroico dúo. Después del típico saludo de Mega y del también típico sobresalto y exclamación de Geo, este último recordó la hora que era y tomó rápidamente un bus a Sierra del Eco, rogando a alguna voluntad superior que su madre se hubiese quedado hasta tarde y, por tanto, no hubiese notado su ausencia.

000000000000000000000000000

-Formar una Banda-Hermano…-susurraba solo el joven Pat en medio de su "lugar especial" del basurero-Geo… de verdad eres una buena persona, eres noble y amable como Syaoran Li de Tsubasa Chronicles, y también eres alguien digno de la más profunda confianza, como Edward Elric de Full Metal Alchemist-filosofó Pat sobre estas profundas y realistas comparaciones (¿Solo con esto creéis que está mal de la cabeza? Seguid leyendo y ya veréis…)-Pero aun así, ¿Podrías de verdad formar una Banda-Hermano… con mis dos yo?-antes de que Pat pudiese dar significado a su ilógica exclamación, una voz comenzó a llamarle.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-el peliverde se giró para ver como un hombre con un traje blanco de servicio se acercaba con aspecto enfadado-¡Esta zona está restringida al publico!

-¿Eh? Pero si yo siempre vengo aquí-dijo Pat mientras miraba extrañado al hombre-¿Y quien es usted?

-¿Yo? ¡Soy el nuevo encargado del basurero!-anunció el hombre-El comité del ayuntamiento decidió que ya era hora de poner a alguien de carne y hueso a trabajar aquí porque estos montones de chatarra se están volviendo demasiado viejos. Y pienso que tienen razón, si han sido lo bastante inútiles como para dejar entrar varias veces a un crío aquí-a Pat no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el tono con el que le hablaba aquel tipo. Y si además quería prohibirle la entrada allí…-Voy a tener que hablar con tus padres sobre esto, jovencito-aquellas últimas palabras del hombre tuvieron un efecto chocante y devastador en Pat. Su pulso se aceleró a toda pastilla y su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, a la vez que empezaba a sudar copiosamente y, mediante un zoom de la cámara, se pudo apreciar que sus pupilas se dilataban exageradamente has casi convertirse en diminutos puntos (¿Esto no os suena un poco a Hulk?).

-¿M-mis p-padres?-susurró Pat mientras su rostro se ensombrecía y bajaba la mirada.

-¡Pues claro, eso es lo que he dicho! ¿Es que eres sordo o…?-antes de que el hombre pudiese decir nada más, Pat comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza y a gritar de dolor como loco, alarmándole-¡Oye chico!, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?-le preguntó mientras Pat retrocedía y se apoyaba contra las pilas de basura.

De pronto, mediante un complicado sistema combinado de zooms y viñetas de historietas antiguas, se pudo ver como el rostro de Pat se tornaba más siniestro, su sonrisa estúpida de siempre se tornaba más diabólica que la de Freddy Kruger y que sus ojos se tornaban rojizos y tétricos (Nuevamente, estas escenas han sido posibles gracias a Ralentizaciones S.A. siempre listos para ralentizar en cualquier parte).

-Cállate…-dijo el joven mientras dejaba de sujetarse la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?-respondió el sorprendido hombre.

-He dicho que te calles-dijo el peliverde mientras levantaba la mirada y el hombre se sorprendía ante el repentino cambio que había sufrido el rostro del joven-La gente inútil como tú es la debería estar arrojada en este basurero, no los Clasific-Bots.

-¿A-a que viene ese cambio de actitud tan raro?

-¡Ya te voy a enseñar yo lo que es "raro"!-gritó el joven mientras se movía a una velocidad increíble y le daba un potentísimo derechazo en la cara, con el indispensable efecto sonoro de Rocky Balboa, mandándolo a volar hasta una pila de jarrones de plástico barato y dejándole inconsciente –Je, je, eso te enseñará-río con maldad, antes de que su rostro volviera a sufrir un brusco cambio y retrocediese varios pasos asustado.

-¿Pe-pero qué…? ¡Oh no! ya lo has vuelto a hacer, ¿Verdad…Mat?-**[Insertar Música Tétrica + Rayos y Truenos]** susurró aparentemente a nadie, pero si (Gracias a la inestimable ayuda del poder de la absurda lógica de los videojuegos) nos adentramos en el subconsciente del chico, se podía ver que ante el estaba, como si de un espíritu se tratase, un chico exactamente igual a él, excepto por su siniestra y malévola mirada.

-Venga ya, después de lo que dijo de los Clasific-Bots ese inútil de mierda se lo merecía, además nos iba a prohibir volver a entrar aquí-respondió despectivamente Mat mientras Pat suspiraba-Además deberías confiar un poco más en mi "buen juicio" (Entiéndase lo anterior como Mentira), después de todo…por algo soy tu "_otro yo_" ¿Verdad?

**[Insertar Sonido de Revelación Tétrica ****Súper Ultra Impactante]**

-Sí, es verdad-dijo Pat con una triste sonrisa mientras Mat sonreía-Fue por culpa del abandono de mis padres y la tristeza y la soledad que sentía en el orfanato que mi mente te creó a ti, a un "yo" que fuera fuerte y pudiese defenderme. Siempre has sido como un hermano mayor para mí. Pero a veces…-dijo mientras miraba al pobre encargado con una gotita-…creo que de verdad exageras, le has atizado más fuerte Goku cuando derrotó a Majin Bu-exageró frikimente (Como siempre) el joven peliverde.

-Venga ya, tú no eres quien para hablar de exageraciones-respondió con Mat aburrimiento-Te veías muy animado el otro día cuando masacramos a la chica serpiente-se burló mientras Pat miraba al cielo con culpabilidad.

-Solo lo hice para ayudar a cumplir nuestro objetivo…

-Entonces que es toda esa chorrada de formar una Banda-Hermano con ese Geo-replicó Mat con una evidente muestra de desprecio-Sabes muy bien que detesto cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con las Bandas-Hermano, además de que le mentiste sobre lo de nuestros padres y…

-¡Ya lo sé!-le cortó de pronto Pat con una seriedad inusitada-Sé que hemos estado guardando aun más secretos desde que comenzamos a ayudar a Gemini, y que tú desprecias cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la amistad. Pero entiéndeme Mat, ¡Necesito relacionarme más con los demás, no puedo seguir teniéndote solo a ti por el resto de mi vida!-Mat pareció haberse quedado repentinamente callado, momento que aprovechó Pat para seguir hablando-Además empiezo a tener dudas sobre lo que nos dice Gemini. Según él no tiene idea de quien es Megaman, solo nos ha dicho que su compañero es un peligrosísimo y ultra súper malvadamente inteligente traidor de su planeta-Mat sonrío malignamente mientras pensaba en como podía ser Pat tan estúpido para creerse eso (Tenéis que aceptar que es una mentira más grande…)-Y que planea, no tengo idea de cómo, utilizar las llaves robadas del coche de su rey para destruir nuestro mundo-en su interior, Mat se estaba descojonando de risa ante lo ingenuo que era Pat para tragarse todas las mentiras que el Gemini le habían contado (¿Os sorprende que el "Pat malo" haya estado haciendo todo eso a espaldas de su yo bueno? Si es así, es que nunca os habéis jugado un videojuego decente)-Eso en realidad no tiene mucho sentido, tiene menos sentido que todas las resurrecciones de Sefirot en Final Fantasy VII, además de que empiezo a pensar que sí sabe quien es Megaman, y tú aun no me has dicho con quien demonios estabas hablando esta mañana…

-Oh, deja de darle vueltas-le cortó Mat aburrido-Lo único que necesitas, es decir que necesitamos saber-se corrigió a tiempo, aunque de todos modos seguro que el subnormal de Pat se lo hubiese tragado de todas maneras-Es que aquellas llaves nos ayudaran a vengarnos de nuestros padres. Les encontraremos y les haremos pagar por todo lo que nos hicieron…-dijo de manera sombría mientras Pat se mostraba dudoso.

-Aun así, me gustaría poder tener al menos a Geo como amigo…

-Hmph, está bien-dijo Mat con visible desagrado haciendo que Pat le mirase con ojitos de estrellitas.

-¡¿De verdad?-dijo con ilusión.

-Sí, sí, ve y forma tus Bandas-Hermano y todas las chorradas que quieras, a mí ya me da igual-dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba cabreado y Pat no paraba de saltar, darle las gracias y hablar sobre una maratón de animé que iban a echar esa noche. No obstante, Mat sonreía malignamente por dentro. Por más que odiase cualquier cosa relacionada con la amistad, era necesario que ese imbécil de Pat se acercase a Geo Stelar. La verdad era que todo el rollo de los aliens y los motivos de Gemini le daban igual, pero solo de ese modo el plan que él y el FM-iano habían creado a espaldas de su "yo bueno" (O friki, o tarado, como vosotros prefiráis) finalmente llegase a su punto culminante y por fin, aun en contra de la voluntad de Pat, podrían alcanzar su tan ansiado objetivo.

000000000000000000000000000

**Al día siguiente (Como siempre)…**

¡Turururuk! ¡Turururuk!

-¿Hola?-dijo Geo con precaución mientras contestaba a la llamada, pero se relajó al ver a su amigo peliverde aparecer en la pantalla del Transador-Oh, eres tú Pat ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó extrañado de que llamase tan temprano.

-Pues la verdad Geo…-comenzó a decir el joven con nerviosismo-Sobre tu propuesta de ayer… ¡Acepto, me encantaría formar una Banda-Hermano contigo!

-¡Que bien Pat!-dijo Geo con una sonrisa-Entonces, ¿nos reunimos ahora y la formamos?

-¡Me has leído la mente! ¿No serás un Jedi, no?-antes de que un Geo con una inmensa gota pudiese contestar a esa absurda observación Pat empezó a reír-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, es broma! Dios, es que me parto de risa viendo tu cara cada vez que digo algo así, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-mientras Pat reía como tonto, la gota sobre la cabeza de Geo se ensanchó y Mega empezó también a reírse como imbécil, mientras Shadow Night les miraba seriamente y en silencio… como siempre-Ay que risa. Bueno, ¿Te parece bien en Time Square en 40 minutos?

-¡Allí estaré!-respondió Geo con una sonrisa que Pat le devolvió antes de cortar la llamada-Vaya, que nervios. Va a ser la primera Banda-Hermano que yo mismo he propuesto.

-Tranquilo chaval. Es normal que estés nervioso, pero estoy orgulloso de ti, estas dando un gran paso para volverte una persona mejor y, eh…más normal.

-Je, je, Mega, con todas las cosas que me pasan últimamente, ¿Cómo quieres que sea normal?-bromeó el joven antes de coger a Shadow Night en brazos (Recordad, ya aceptó que es inútil no llevarlo) y salir de su casa para dirigirse hacia la parada del bus, sin saber que algo terrible iba a pasarle.

Algo con consecuencias aún más terribles.

**[Insertar aquí truenos y música de catástrofe inminente]**

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Geo, por aquí!-saludó y llamó Pat al joven héroe al verlos a él y a su gato acercarse hacia la estatua del perro gordo en medio de la plaza de Time Square.

-Miau-saludó Shadow Night al joven peliverde.

-Hola Pat-le devolvió el saludo Geo al joven cuando llegó hasta él-Bueno, ¿listo?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí, estoy más listo que…!-antes de poder siquiera comenzar a hacer una de sus comparaciones frikis, Geo notó algo extraño en Pat. De golpe, el joven se detuvo y se sujetó la cabeza mientras empezaba a sudar copiosamente.

-¡Pat! ¡¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Geo mientras daba un paso para intentar ayudar al joven, pero este retrocedió sin responderle.

"_Ma-Mat…"_ gemía el peliverde en su mente _"¿Q-qué estas h-haciendooo?"_

"_Oh, no te preocupes Pat"_ le respondió con maldad su diabólico alter-ego "_Tú ya empezaste el trabajo, déjame a mi concluir el plan"_ y antes de que Pat pudiese discutir mentalmente algo más, la misma escena de antes de los zooms y las viñetas de historietas antiguas se repitió y el malignísimo Mat tomó el control, ante un aún confundido Geo.

-Pat, ¿te encuentras bien-preguntó Geo mientras miraba el extraño y siniestro cambio que había sufrido el rostro del joven.

-Mejor que nunca, Geo-respondió Mat con una sonrisa que hubiese aterrorizado hasta al más valiente superhéroe (A Geo también, por si no pillasteis la indirecta).

-¡Miau!-Shadow Night gruñó y retrocedió varios pasos entre molesto y asustado.

-¿Soy yo o está algo cambiado?-susurró Mega mientras miraba a los rojizos ojos de Mat-Hmmm…. aunque no logro encontrar donde está la diferencia-añadió el estúpido alien.

-¿Seguro que…?-Geo se interrumpió a media frase cuando su conocido mal presentimiento se activó más fuerte que nunca (Eso ya empieza a parecer un sentido arácnido o algo) y le hizo retroceder varios pasos-Tú… ¡¿Te está influenciando un FM-iano?-aquello no tenía lógica, cierto que su mal presentimiento siempre había acertado, pero había estado cerca Pat desde hace bastante tiempo y no había pasado nada ¿Por qué se activaba justo ahora?

-Vaya, no creí que te dieras cuenta tan rápido. Al final va a ser o que no eres tan tonto como pareces o que ese friki tarugo y yo nos parecemos menos de lo que creíamos. Pero bueno, ¡Sal ya, Gemini!-antes de que Geo pudiese siquiera asimilar, y menos aun comprender, lo que había dicho el peliverde, el FM-iano de dos rostros hizo acto de presencia, sorprendiéndolo aun más-Bueno, Geo Stelar o debería decir Megaman, permíteme una presentación un poco más formal: Yo doy Mat Sprigs y creo que ya conoces a Gemini.

-¡¿Qué?-dijeron al unísono el incrédulo dúo heroico. Luego, Geo siguió hablando-¡¿P-Pat es Mat? ¡E-eso es imposible, es totalmente ridículo!-ni a Geo ni a Mega les entraba en la cabeza que el amable, friki y tonto joven fuese aquel maníaco diabólico odiante de las Bandas-Hermano.

-Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-preguntó Gemini (Otro que se las da de listo cuando no lo es) con su doble voz burlona.

-¿Entender que?

-Este joven, al que tú conoces como Pat, tiene dos "entidades" viviendo en el mismo cuerpo. Como dos personas en una-viendo que a Mega y a Geo aun parecía costarles comprender eso añadió con un suspiro-¡Quiero decir que sufre de síndrome de personalidad múltiple, so anormales!

-¡¿Pat tiene doble personalidad?-se asombró Geo (Como si no le hubiesen pasado cosas más raras) de una de las pocas cosas medianamente "originales" que tenía este absurdo juego.

-Exacto-dijo Mat con su típica sonrisa malvada-Y ahora, Megaman, prepárate. Vas a darme las llaves del coche del rey FM aunque sea por la….-el malvado peliverde se interrumpió de golpe mientras se agarraba la cabeza y comenzaba a gruñir de dolor, ante la incrédula mirada de Gemini y la extrañada de Geo y Mega-Argh, arf, noooo, ¿Q-que crees que estás haciendo Pat?-gruñó mientras la cámara hacia uno de esos zooms solo posibles en un videojuego y se mostraba el interior de su mente, donde Pat luchaba por recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-¡Basta Mat! ¡No tienes por que lastimar a Geo, es una buena persona y no ha hecho nada que pueda molestart…!

-Idiota ¿Es que no sabes que Geo es Megaman?-aquello hizo enmudecer a Pat de golpe-¡Tenemos que deshacernos de él! ¡Si no lo hacemos jamás podremos vengarnos de nuestros padres por lo que nos hicieron!

-Pe-pero-Pat estaba más confuso e inseguro que nunca-Geo es mi amigo, yo…él…

-¿Acaso piensas perdonar todo lo que nuestros padres nos hicieron sufrir solo por su amistad?-le retó su "yo" malvado **[Insertar triste música de violines]** y Pat comenzó a pensar en el dolor del abandono, la tristeza de la soledad y la forma en la que mucha gente se burlaba de él por su forma de ser. Dicen que siempre hay un momento en la vida en el que hemos de tomar una decisión, y que equivocarnos puede traer consecuencias devastadoras. Pues bien, Pat cometió ese error: Escogió la venganza sobre la amistad.

-¿P-Pat?-preguntó Geo al ver como el chico dejaba de sujetarse la cabeza y se quedaba quieto-¿Vuelves a ser tú?

-Lo siento Geo-el joven héroe observó sorprendido como, si bien el rostro era el de Pat (Es fácil notar la diferencia), podía notar una leve maldad que ya había sentido antes: En el Comp. del árbol donde luchó con Queen Ofiuca-Pero he tomado una decisión. No puedo perdonarles a mis padres todo lo que he sufrido-dijo mientras el control volvía a pasar a Mat.

-Me alegra que mi "hermano" finalmente haya comprendido que nuestro objetivo es más importante que cualquier chorrada estúpida-dijo Mat mientras Geo se quedaba estupefacto ¿Pat acababa de traicionarle solo por un horrible sentimiento de venganza?

-¡Pa-Pat escúchame, no puedes hacer esto!-le rogó el joven héroe.

-Puede y vamos a hacerlo-respondió Mat mientras clavaba su vista en el FM-iano de dos caras-¡Gemini! ¿A que estás esperando? ¡Hazlo de una vez!

-Será un placer-dijo Gemini mientras envolvía a Mat/Pat y un potente destello blanco cegaba la escena a la vez que Geo gritaba "¡No Pat!". Cuando el destello se hubo desvanecido, sin embargo, tanto Geo como Mega enmudecieron ante lo que estaban viendo.

-N-no es p-posible-dijo Mega con un hilo de voz.

-Je, je, parecéis sorprendidos por esto. Sin embargo para nosotros es algo de lo más normal ¿No, Pat?-dijo un extraño ser.

-…supongo-fue todo lo que dijo el otro ser.

Porque lo que Geo y Mega estaban viendo no era lo "poco normal" que veían normalmente: era aun más raro. Ante ellos había ¡Dos seres EM! Ambos eran similares en casi todo: su tamaño y forma era humana, salvo porque cada uno tenía un grueso brazo dorado brillante, demasiado musculoso para sus cuerpos, tenían un extraño cabello naranja brillante, aplastado hacia abajo por un casco con un cuerno dorado que cubría solo la parte superior de la cabeza y las orejas, parecía que solo llevaban armadura en el pecho y las botas, pues el resto del cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especie de "tela" que casi parecía parte de la armadura y ambos también tenían el rostro de un color marrón verdoso y ojos rojos. No obstante, las diferencias saltaban a la vista. El de la izquierda, que, por sus palabras, indudablemente era Mat, tenía la armadura de un profundo color negro con partes grises, mientras que el de la derecha, Pat, era de un brillante color blanco con partes grises (Definitivamente, estos dos son la más grande muestra de "originalidad" que tuvieron los creadores en cuanto a escoger el color de los enemigos).

-¡S-son dos!-gritó Mega, pues Geo seguía demasiado impactado para hablar-¡No puedo creerlo, cuando Gemini cambia de onda con ese lunático doble-personalizado se convierte en dos seres EM independientes!-resaltó Mega lo obvio.

-¡Basta de charlas, es hora de presentarnos!-gritó Pat mientras se ponía en una extraña posición mientras levantaba hacia Geo el brazo dorado y de él surgían chispas eléctricas-¡Gemini Spark Blanco!

-¡Gemini Spark Negro!-le acompañó Mat mientras se ponía a su lado y levantaba su propio brazo hacia el cielo, pero solo porque le parecía que quedaban muy chulos (Sí, hasta en sus nombres demuestran su originalidad ¿No creéis?).

-¡Somos los gemelos del caos, Gemini Spark!-bramaron ambos guerreros mientras tras ellos surgía de fondo el clásico símbolo del Yin y el Yang, acompañado de un brillante destellos de luz que provocó que a Geo y a Mega les surgiesen unas gruesas gotas ante lo ridículo de la escena-¡Es hora de sembrar el caos!-gritaron el friki y el psicópata antes de darse media vuelta y, para el horror del heroico dúo, empezar a lanzar cientos de aquellos extraños + y – por todos lados, provocando inmediatamente que todo el mundo empezase a gritarse como locos y a pelearse.

-Je, je, ¡Megaman, si quieres detenernos ven al basurero de Dream Island! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… cof, cof, arg-bramó GSN (No es por ser vago, pero son nombres demasiado largos como para escribirlos enteros a cada rato) antes de ponerse a reír como imbécil y atragantarse por ello-Arg, como te decía si no vienes, pronto todo el mundo estará en un eterno conflicto Muaja ja ja ja ja-acto seguido, y después de una profunda mirado de GSB, ambos Gemini salieron volando hacia el camino onda (Si nos paramos a pensarlo, en teoría ninguno de los FM-ianos debería poder estar parado ni un segundo en el suelo del mundo real, pero bueno, dejemos que los subnormales que crearon este absurdo juego se contradigan a si mismos) y se perdieron en dirección hacia Dream Island.

-¡Cha-chaval!-dijo Mega mientras tanto el como Geo observaban el caos de como todo el mundo (Mayormente entre Hermanos) estaba en plena lucha salvaje al estilo de Smack Down-¡Tenemos que hacer algo o esos Gemini Spark harán que todo el mundo se ponga igual de salvaje!

-N-no puedo creer que Pat haya hecho esto-dijo Geo mientras con horror aquella escena-Yo… ¡Creí que era una buena persona! ¡Yo confiaba en él!-gritó Geo mientras sentía un horrible dolor provocado por la traición del peliverde.

-¡Mira chaval, ya pensarás en eso después, ahora tienes que centrarte! Gemini es el último de los guerreros que mandaron tras de mí, si mis cálculos matemáticos no me fallan…-dijo Mega mientras restaba con sus garras entre FM-ianos derrotados, FM-ianos que se les habían unido (Solo Harp…y tal vez Crown) y los "neutros"-…bueno, creo que sí lo es, pero también es el más fuerte del escuadrón así que si no das el cien por cien de ti no podremos ganarle.

-…-Geo se quedó en silencio por varios segundos mientras meditaba las palabras de Mega, el cual se dio cuenta de que el rostro del joven se había puesto más serio de lo normal, además de que notó una rara frialdad en él. Sin embargo, antes de que Mega siquiera pudiese preguntarle que le pasaba, el joven se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el agujero onda que había al lado de la estatua del perro gordo sentado-Venga Mega, terminemos con esto-dijo con una voz más fría de lo normal, para luego levantar su Transador y gritar su súper legendaria frase la cual, a pesar de gritarla más alto que el griterío de la conflictiva multitud, nuevamente, fue inaudible para todos:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

Megaman surgió en el camino onda y, raudo como el rayo, se lanzó en persecución de los dos Gemini Spark, sin percatarse de que se había olvidado de alguien…otra vez.

-Miau…-maulló Shadow Night con preocupación mientras veía alejarse al héroe de azul. Esta vez, era el gatito el que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y tenía razón. En una escala más grande de lo que se pudiese imaginar…

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Gemini Sparks, alto ahí!-gritó un cansado y fatigado Geo Stelar mientras llegaba a una profunda zona normalmente inaccesible del basurero, donde, en el mundo real, estaban parados los dos Gemini (Ya están otra vez los creadores de este juego contradiciendo su propia y absurda lógica). La verdad es que llegar allí había sido una auténtica putada: primero había tenido que expulsionarse, pues el camino onda principal no estaba conectado con el del basurero. Luego, al ver que una grúa de trabajo estaba bloqueando el camino hacia la zona interna del basurero, había tenido que pedirle al asustado encargado, que estaba pensando seriamente en renunciar a su trabajo, que le prestase la Card de control de la grúa y, después de un rollo de explicación por parte del ser EM que la controlaba, había podido finalmente pasar, solo para toparse de narices con un derrumbe de escombros, que Mat había ocasionado solo para divertirse, y por eso había tenido que impulsionarse nuevamente para ir por el camino onda y darse con la desagradable sorpresa de que Gemini Spark Blanco había corrompido varias secciones del mismo, convirtiéndolas en mini versiones virtuales del basurero en si, todas con su panel principal protegidos por JammersG. Así que, luego de más de media hora de evitar ser aplastado por extrañas máquinas de basura y de muchísimos combates seguidos con cabreados virus y aún más cabreados Jammers, no era de extrañar que tanto Geo como Mega estuviesen de un humor de perros-¡Pat, si aun queda algo del amigo que conocí ahí dentro entonces por favor detén esto!

-…-GSB observó a Geo por varios segundos antes de endurecer su mirada-Lo siento Geo, pero he tomado mi decisión-y tras decir esto entró de un salto en el Comp. de una especie de enorme antena satelital (Que seguía funcionando a pesar de estar en un basurero y conectada a nada, muy lógico) seguido de cerca por GSN, que se detuvo un momento a mirar al consternado y lastimado Geo antes de entrar al Comp. el cual comenzó a emitir cientos de ondas + y –, y a dispersarlas en todas direcciones.

-Pat…-susurró Geo mientras apretaba los puños.

-Oye chaval…-comenzó a decir Mega, pero…

¡Turururuk! ¡Turururuk!

-¡¿Quién demonios…?-comenzó a gritar un enfurecido Geo mientras abría su Transador, pero su voz se congeló y su rostro cambió drásticamente cuando vio a cierta chica pelirosada mirándole sorprendida desde la pantalla-¡Sonia! Yo… lo siento, es solo que… ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó mientras intentaba evadir hablar de la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

-P-pues sí-dijo Sonia, con mucha preocupación al notar la tensión y el dolor que parecía reflejarse en el rostro de Geo, de pronto recordó el motivo de su llamada-¡Ge-Geo, es terrible! ¡Todo el mundo…!-Sonia miró nuevamente con pánico hacia el parque de Sierra del Eco, donde se encontraba en ese momento, para ver como todo el mundo se estaba gritando y peleando. Aunque la visión de Luna, Bud y Zack insultándose mutuamente (Y esta machacando a golpes a los otros dos en consecuencia) era la que más llamaba su atención. Geo no necesitó que Sonia le dijera nada más.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto se acabó, debo detener a Pat, cueste lo que cueste!-el joven pareció hablar más consigo mismo que con Sonia y antes de que la joven pudiese preguntarle que pasaba Geo ya había cortado la comunicación.

-Harp, ¿Tú que crees que está pasando?-preguntó la joven, sintiendo una gran angustia y preocupación al ver como se encontraba su tan querido Geo.

-¡O sea, no tengo ni idea, pero te juro por Andrómeda que esto tiene que ser cosa de Gemini! ¡Solo el es lo suficientemente malvado y poderoso como para causar algo tan súper fuerte!-respondió la FM-iana, aumentando la preocupación de Sonia.

-Geo…-la joven cantante sujetó su pecho mientras sentía una gran opresión. Sentía que algo muy malo iba a pasarle al joven héroe.

000000000000000000000000000

**Unos minutos después, en el centro del Comp. de la Antena Satelital…**

-¡Ustedes dos!-bramó un enfurecido Megaman mientras los dos Gemini Spark le encaraban-¡Esto se acabó, pienso deteneros aquí y ahora!

-Si claro, sigue soñando-dijo despectivamente GSN, con aquel tono mezcla de súper villano y asesino en serie que indicaba que se había puesto serio.

-Geo, deberías hacer esto más fácil y rendirte ¿Honestamente crees que podrás con los dos?-añadió GSB con su tono malvado y juguetón.

-¡Eso no lo sabré hasta que lo intente! ¡Combate de ondas, adelante!-gritó Megaman mientras activaba dos Cards Blazing Edge y se lanzaba contra ambos Gemini, los cuales hicieron brillar los dedos de sus brazos dorados para generar una especie de espadas eléctricas a partir de ellos.

-¡Elec Sword!-gritaron ambos mientras cada uno chocaba con un sable de Megaman, provocando así una explosión que los hizo salir volando a los tres en diferentes direcciones, si bien los dos Gemini se levantaron casi al instante.

-T-tranquilo chaval-dijo Mega mientras veía como Geo jadeaba y ambos Gemini parecían intactos-Aun no han visto lo mejor de nosotros.

-Tienes razón-dijo el héroe de azul mientras se levantaba y acumulaba su energía-¡Star Force Dragon!-gritó mientras se transformaba y, antes de que los sorprendidos Gemini pudiesen siquiera decir algo, atacaba a gran velocidad-¡Aero-golpes de Dragón!-gritó mientras los poderosos puños voladores surgían de la boca de Mega e impactaban contra ambos gemelos, tumbándolos. Sin embargo, GSB se levantó casi al instante, mientras sonreía malignamente.

-Bueno Megaman, creo que es hora de que pruebes unas técnicas que he estado preparando-dijo mientras activaba su Elec Sword y miraba hacia el héroe de zul, a la vez que GSN le miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Piensas usar esas chorradas?-dijo el malvado gemelo.

-¡No son chorradas! ¡Son técnicas increíbles!-gritó GSB antes de lanzarse a gran velocidad contra Megaman, pegar un salto y, para asombro de este, desaparecer en el aire-¡Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū! ¡Relámpago del Martillo Dragón!-el héroe abrió los ojos como platos, entre incrédulo y sombrado, pues eso le sonaba de algo que había visto en la tele hace mucho, y casi instintivamente levantaba la mirada hacia arriba, aunque demasiado tarde pues GSB ya había aparecido sobre él y hizo descender su espada, dándole un potente golpe que mandó contra el suelo a Megaman, a la vez que Gemini Spark Blanco gritaba a todo pulmón-¡Ryu Tsui Sen!

-¡¿H-ha usado una técnica sacada de un manga contra nosotros y ha funcionado?-chilló un escandalizado Mega mientras el lastimado héroe, aún en modo Star Force, se levantaba apenas-¡Maldito friki! ¡Intenta hacer algo así de nuevo!-le retó, sin saber que, una vez más, la había cagado en grande.

-Será un placer-dijo GSB con una sonrisa mientras extendía su dorada mano hacia Megaman y empezaba a rodearla una extraña energía eléctrica-¡Sufre la ira de mi cosmos, Megaman! ¡Plasma Relámpago!-gritó ante de que, en una perfecta imitación de la técnica del caballero dorado de Leo, una especie de enorme y enmarañada red de potentes hilos amarillentos, eso sí, todos eléctricos, surgiera de su puño y se lanzase contra Megaman, haciéndole gritar de dolor y caer al suelo nuevamente.

-Serán unas chorradas, pero al menos funcionan-dijo GSN con una diabólica sonrisa, mientras seguía sentado observando sin hacer nada.

-¡Geo!-gritó Mega al ver como el joven volvía a levantarse a duras penas-¡Tenemos que darles con algo súper contundente, de manera que no puedan contraatacar!

-¡Muy bien, pues entonces tomad esto! ¡Elemental Cyclone!-gritó el héroe mientras alzaba sus brazos y comenzaba a girar velozmente, provocando el potente y letal tornado, el cual empezó a avanzar hacia los Gemini.

-¡Bien hermano, creo que es hora de nuestra técnica estrellas!-gritó GSN mientras se ponía al lado de su hermano y levantaba su brazo dorado-¿Listo?

-¡Más que nunca!-respondió el blanco mientras alzaba su respectivo brazo y, mientras ambos acaparaban un zoom de la cámara, entrelazar sus dedos mutuamente y juntar sus hombros uno con otro, para luego gritar a pleno pulmón la misma técnica que había matado a Ofiuca-¡Gemini Thunder!

Un potentísimo rayo eléctrico surgió de la unión de las manos de los Gemini, para luego volar directamente contra el Elemental Cyclone y convertirlo en un tornado eléctrico, deteniéndolo con sus letales consecuencias. Megaman, en modo normal, salió volando de su tornado y se estampó contra el suelo del Comp., gravemente herido y apenas pudiendo moverse.

-¡R-resiste chaval…!-dijo Mega con un hilo de voz mientras veía impotente como los Gemini se preparaban para repetir su técnica y dar el golpe gracia.

-¡Hasta nunca, Megaman! ¡GEMINI THUNDER!-gritaron mientras el potente rayo surgía e iba directo hacia Megaman, dispuesto a darle un inevitable y doloroso fin cuando…

-¡Nooooooooo!-gritó un espontáneamente aparecido Crown Thunder mientras se interponía entre el héroe de azul y el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno y tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡CROWN THUNDEEEEEEEEER!-gritó el dúo heroico al ver caer al esquelético ser y ver como empezaba a borrarse.

-Bah, Crown idiota-dijo GSN con desprecio pues, a diferencia de los otros FM-ianos, Mat había alcanzado la fusión perfecta con Gemini, uniendo así sus recuerdos y pensamientos en un solo ser-Eso te pasa por ponerte del lado de los débiles.

-Crown…no-dijo Megaman mientras se arrodillaba al lado del agonizante FM-iano, el cual le miró como si quisiese decirle algo.

-Me-Megaman…n-no pierdas….la…fe…en tus am…-antes de que Crown pudiese completar su frase, un aburrido GSB le atravesó con su Elec Sword, borrándolo al instante ante la vista de un horrorizado y enfurecido Megaman.

-¡Pat! ¡¿Cómo has podido…?

-Oh solo cállate-dijo con una sonrisa malévola y traviesa GSB, pues a cada momento Gemini nublaba más la mente de Pat, mientras empezaba a acumular electricidad en su mano hasta formar una esfera con ella-¡A ver si te vas tú también! ¡Rasengan!-gritó mientras usaba una versión eléctrica de la famosa técnica de Naruto y mandaba a Megaman por los aires, generando una gran nube de polvo cuando se estrelló contra el suelo.

-Je, je, buen trabajo hermano-dijo GSN mientras se ponía al lado de su gemelo-Creo que ese fue le fin del héroe de azu…

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Libra Scales!_

Los dos Gemini ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de apartarse antes de que la versión fantasmal de Libra les lanzase dos potentes torbellinos de agua y de fuego, a la vez que un enfurecido Megaman en modo Star Force Leo surgía de entre el polvo y lanzara otra Card al aire.

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Cañón Pesado!_

El potente impacto del cañón mandó por los aires a GSB y antes de que el Negro pudiese siquiera pensar en moverse Megaman ya le había hecho un potente tajo con una Break Saber, mandándolo junto a su gemelo.

-Arf, arf, arf,…-jadeaban los dos gemelos combatientes, pues los Gemini habían terminado casi tan mal como Megaman tras ese último ataque, lo que no entendían era como el héroe se mantenía en pie-¡Esto termina ahora! ¡Gemini Thunder!-gritaron mientras atacaban con su potente técnica, pero el héroe de azul ni se inmutó mientras levantaba su propio Buster.

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Atomic Blazer!-bramó y el potente rayo calorífico impactó de pleno contra el Gemini Thunder. Megaman y los Gemini lucharon fervientemente por no ceder ni un centímetro, perola furia y el dolor que sentía Megaman tanto por el sacrificio de Crown como por la traición de Pat le hicieron ganar fuerza suficiente como para hacer retroceder varios metros el ataque eléctrico…y finalmente ninguna de las dos técnicas pudo aguantar más, produciéndose una potente explosión que fue recibida en su mayor parte por los Gemini, mandándolos a volar y entonces, en una surrealista secuencia a cámara lente, Geo pudo ver como Gemini separaba se Pat y Mat, borrándose en un doble-agónico grito de dolor, mientras Geo observó por un segundo el contrariado rostro de Mat y el confuso de Pat, antes de que volvieran a ser uno solo de un porrazo y cayesen al suelo, totalmente inconcientes.

-Se acabó…-fue todo lo que dijo el héroe, cuyo visor, normalmente súper transparente, se había vuelto opaco, de modo que le daba un extraño y profundo aire de seriedad. Mega observó eso en silencio, sin saber que decir.

000000000000000000000000000

-Ugh, mi cabeza-susurró Pat mientras se levantaba y se sujetaba su adolorida cabeza-Me siento peor que si me hubiese atropellado Sonic el erizo a máxima velocidad.

-Pat…-el peliverde miró hacia delante para ver a un profundamente serio Geo Stelar-¿O acaso eres Mat?-preguntó con recelo.

-No, soy Pat-respondió con sencillez el joven mientras se paraba, sin mirar directamente a Geo-Mat agotó casi toda su energía vital en el combate, no creo que pueda hacer nada por un buen tiempo, ha quedado peor que Goku después de pelear contra Cell-dijo con simpleza mientras un profundo silencio se extendía entre él y el joven héroe. Luego, simplemente caminó hasta quedar a poco más de uno metros de haber dejado atrás a Geo antes de seguir hablando-Creo que lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver más, Geo. Lo siento de veras, pero tomé mi decisión y no me arrepiento-al ver que Geo ni se volteó a mirarle, Pat suspiró mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida, se detuvo un momento para atarse los cordones de los zapatos, apoyando el pie sobre una vieja tele de una de las pilas de basura más antiguas…y de repente cayó, junto a un montón de basura, por una especie de agujero, terminando en una caída directa al mar por un pequeño barranco, que por suerte estaba cerca de una playa.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…...Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-cambió Pat su grito de terror por uno de diversión mientras caía al agua con un sonoro "¡Splash!"

-¿Eh?-al oír el grito. Geo se giró por un momento confuso, pero nada más vio que Pat había desaparecido su rostro volvió a aquella expresión fría y pétrea-Ya se ha ido…-susurró.

-Oye chaval….-quiso decirle algo Mega, pero Geo ni se molesto en siquiera ponerse el visualizador, simplemente empezó a caminar pasando olímpicamente del alien y de un recién llegado y jadeante Shadow Night. La verdad era que era sorprendente ver al gatito exhausto, pero quizá el mal presentimiento que había tenido sobre Geo era lo que había dañado su "habilidad de movimiento veloz". Y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al ver como Geo pasaba de largo sin mirarle y caminaba con un rostro serio hacia la salida del basurero.

-Miau…-dijo tristemente Shadow Night mientras Mega se ponía a su lado y lo acariciaba.

-Lo sé pequeñín, esto ha terminado peor de lo que pensaba-y acto seguido el alien y el gato empezaron a seguir al joven, sin saber que las trágicas consecuencias no habían hecho más que empezar. Y para empeorar las cosas…

000000000000000000000000000

**En el planeta FM…**

**[Insertar tétrica música de misterio y poder]**

-Taurus… Cygnus… Libra… Ofiuca… y Gemini-decía una extraña sombra sentada en un imponente trono-Todos ellos han sido eliminados. Y por si fuera poco, Harp, Cancer, Wolf y Crown me han traicionado. Puede que Gemini se haya encargado de Crown, pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que, de una forma u otra, todos mis guerreros han sido sometidos por el maldito bueno para nada de Omega-xis y aquel humano que le acompaña-la sombra se puso repentinamente de pie, a l vez que alzaba los brazos y la voz-¡Pero se han acabado los juegos, ahora yo, el mismísimo rey Cefeo en persona, iré a la tierra para acabar lo que empezaron mis guerreros! Después de todo, siempre he dicho que si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, je, je, je, je, je, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Muajajajajajajajajaja…-empezó a reír Cefeo con un imbécil, hasta que la puerta de la sala del trono se abrió y se vio a un guardia FM-iano parado con una inmensa gota sobre la cabeza.

-Eh, su majestad… ¿Por qué esta hablando solo en voz alta?-le preguntó, provocando que Cefeo se congelase y cayera al suelo al más puro estilo animé, para luego pararse y lanzar un rayo de energía contra el guardia, vaporizándolo.

-¡Aquí yo soy el rey y hago lo que me dé la gana!-le gritó a nadie Cefeo antes de volver a sentarse en su trono y ponerse de nuevo a reír como un lunático, mientras por todo el castillo a todo el mundo les surgían grandes gotas ante la semi-locura de su rey.

Oh Dios mío, la tierra está ante un peligro más grande que ningún otro, y es justo ahora que el gran Megaman a quedado emocionalmente inestable ¿Podrá la humanidad salir delante de esta catástrofe o está condenada a desaparecer sin remedio…?

-¡Wiiiiiii, como mola nadar por la playa!

-Oye subnormal, no estoy muy seguro que sea sano nadar en el mar al lado de un basurero y de todos modos ¿Cuándo aprendiste a nadar?

-¡Pues….! Eh…, ups… ¡Auxilio, me ahogo, que alguien me salve por la Gran Voluntad!

-¡SO SUBNORMAAAAAL!

… ¡¿Y se puede saber a que ha venido eso último?

**Fin del ****décimo capitulo**

Notas del autor: ¡Ostras gente, ya llevo diez capítulos! Si es logrado llegar hasta aquí es gracias a todos vosotros, mis queridos lectores, y que pienso llegar hasta el final mientras alguien siga leyendo esta licuara mía. Perdón si algunas partes de este cap. han sido más serias de lo normal, pero como bien dijo mi amigo Naruichi-SS, a veces las cosas han de ponerse serias (En realidad la última parte de este capítulo y la primera del siguiente son las que menos me gustan del juego original, son demasiado serias para mis gusto, así que intentaré hacerlas lo menos serias posibles) Y espero que les haya gustado la historia de Pat (¡Cuando la escribí no sabia si ponerme a reír o a llorar! XD) y el combate contra los Gemini Spark (Ha sido el combate más largo que he escrito), je, je, las técnicas que usó Pat de verdad me maté de risa cuando las pensé y las escribí, y por si alguien no lo sabia, esas técnicas:

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu:** Es el estilo de esgrima que usa Kenshin Himura, del animé Samurai X que en manga se llama Rurouni Kenshin.

**Plasma Relámpago**: Es la técnica especial del caballero/santo dorado de Leo, Aioria, de la serie Los caballeros del zodiaco o Saint Seiya, dependiendo del país.

**Rasengan**: Por si alguien no lo conoce, es la técnica favorita de Naruto Uzumaki, del manga y animé Naruto.

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ya nos estamos acercando al final, así que empezaré ahora mismo a escribir el siguiente cap. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo así que ¡Ya nos leemos!

PD: ¡Y recordad leeros el fic Megaman Star Force Viaje al planeta FM de mi amigo Naruichi-SS! ¡Si no lo haceis mandaré a Shadow Night a por vosotros! (Je es broma...bueno, quizá no...jeje)


	11. Capitulo 11:¡El poder de un héroe es!

**Disclaimers: **Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!)

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho. Bueno, en primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en este cap, pero es que como era el penúltimo he tenido que poner muchas cosas y espero que, a pesar de la espera, os agrade, y en segundo lugar, también decir que quizá algunas partes hagan este cap demasiado serio, pero es que quise plasmar bien el sufrimiento de los personajes, he sido justo y he hecho que nuestro a veces imbécil prota sufra muuucho más que en el juego, y aún así espero que os guste y tranquilos, que esto sigue siendo una parodia cómica, al menos en esencia, je, je, así que ¡Adelante con el fic!

**Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon/Pegasus/Leo**

**Capitulo 11: ¡Resurrecciones, Secretos y Verdades! ¡El verdadero poder de un Héroe es…!**

**Una semana después del incidente de Gemini…**

Silencio. Un profundo, frío, emo y deprimente silencio era lo que llenaba la habitación de Geo Stelar. El joven estaba parado al lado de su cama, mirando hacia el cielo por su ventanilla con expresión neutra, la misma que solía llevar en su marginado pasado. Mega lo observaba desde el Transador con evidente preocupación, al igual que Shadow Night lo hacía desde la cama.

-Chaval, escúchame: desde lo de Gemini has vuelto a dejar de ir a la escuela, no has salido de tu casa, no me has dirigido la palabra voluntariamente, has dejado de ver a tus amigos y has mantenido tu Transador apagado casi todo el tiempo-enumeró Mega el drástico cambio de actitud que había sufrido Geo en la última semana.

-¿Y?-dijo Geo, sin ganas de hablar.

-¡¿Cómo que "y"?-replicó un cabreado Mega-¡Venga ya chaval, no puedes dejar que lo de Pat te afecte de esta forma!

-¡Tú no lo entiendes, Mega!-le replicó el chico mientras le miraba furioso-¡No tienes ni idea de cómo se siente cuando alguien en quien confías te traiciona! ¡No volveré a confiar en otra persona nunca más!-gritó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama con actitud emo y marginante. Mega le miró con consternación, hasta que se le ocurrió algo para intentar animar al chico.

-¡Eh, eh chaval! ¡Mira lo que hago!-Geo giró la mirada hacia Mega sin muchas ganas…para ver como el alien, mientras una música de feria sonaba de fondo, hacia piruetas girando unos platillos sobre unos palos delgados la vez que equilibraba una pelota sobre su cabeza. Finalmente, lanzó todo por los aires y lo hizo aterrizar perfectamente sobre la cama, justo al lado de Shadow Night (No pregunten como lo hizo), mientras el gatito sacaba de ninguna parte un letrerito con el numero 10-¡Ta Chan!-exclamó Mega mientras miraba esperanzado a Geo, pero este ni siquiera había pestañeado durante el improvisado acto del alien, y simplemente se echó en su cama con aspecto aburrido, mientras Shadow Night le miraba preocupado.

Aquello fue demasiado para la poca paciencia (Sí, ¿Pensasteis que no tenía?) del alien azul.

-¡Joder chaval, se acabó estoy harto! ¡¿Me oyes? ¡H-A-R-T-O!-Geo miró sorprendido como Mega entraba en su Transador y salía con… ¿Una maleta? (NO pregunten) para luego mirarle con rostro cabreado.

-¡M-Mega! ¡¿Qué estas…?-comenzó a decir el joven.

-Mira chaval, te agradezco mucho que me ayudaras a combatir contra todos los FM-ianos, pero ya se acabó. ¿Lo oyes? ¡Caput! ¡Finito! Ya no queda en la Tierra ningún FM-iano homicida con ganas de llevarse mi cabeza y las llaves del coche como trofeo, así que ya nada me ata a ti. Si quieres olvidar todo lo que habías progresado y pasarte el resto de tu vida como un marginado social, pues allá tú. Lo que es yo ¡Me largo!-fue la larguísima exclamación del alien.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No Mega, no puedes irte, por favor!

-¡Tú te lo has buscado! Pero déjame decirte solo una cosa-le dijo mientras le señalaba con un dedo (O garra) y al hacerlo tropezaba (No pregunten como le pasó al no tener piernas) y se daba de bruces contra el suelo, provocando una gotita en el joven héroe y un maullido del gatito-¡Auch! Joder…, bueno, como te decía, déjame decirte una cosa… ¡Mierda, ya lo olvidé!-gritó el alien mientras se agarraba la cabeza y Geo sufría una espectacular caída estilo animé-Arg, ¡Lo que importa es que me largo!

-¡Espera Mega, yo…!

-¡No intentes detenerme! ¡Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión!-le respondió el terco alien.

-… ¡Pues sabes, si quieres irte por mí vete! ¡De todos modos no aguantarás tú solo ahí fuera ni un día!-gritó Geo en respuesta (¿Cuántas veces no os ha pasado que os pasa algo malo y os enfadáis para fingir se fuertes?).

-¡Ja! Sí claro… ¡Ya verás chaval, para cuando te enteres yo estaré muchísimo mejor de lo que tú ahora!-el alien hizo ademán de largarse, pero se le cayó su maleta al suelo y, al intentar cogerla, volvió a tropezar, provocando que Shadow Night se le acercase.

-Miau…-le dijo el gatito mientras le miraba con ojos tristes, mirada que le devolvió Mega.

-Lo siento amiguín, pero la vida de un alien de ondas solitario no es buena para un gato. Estoy seguro de que al menos este molesto chaval-miró a Geo, cuya expresión en ese momento era tan indescifrable como una máscara hindú-Al menos se encargará de seguir cuidándote…Bueno-dio una última mirada al joven-Adiós chaval-y acto seguido se desvaneció en el camino onda, fuera del alcance del visualizador de Geo, mientras una música de fondo marcaba la triste despedida. Tal vez por la música de fondo o quizá por que se sentía muy mal, nada más el alien hubo salido de su línea de visión Geo empezó a llorar.

-Mega…No-se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas, pero estas no dejaban de salir-T-tengo que ser fuerte, si el quiere irse pues que se vaya. Total, si lo único que ha traído a mi vida son problemas…-por más que intentaba convencerse de eso a si mismo, en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. Y como si alguna voluntad superior quisiese darle la razón a su consciencia, en ese momento muchas imágenes empezaron a saltar a su mente:

"_Es un placer conocerte, chaval, soy Omega-xis, aunque mis colegas me solo llaman Mega"_

"_¡¿Pero que dices? ¡Voy a quedarme contigo, chaval! ¡Llevaba años sin divertirme así!"_

"_Jeje, jeje ¿Acaso el antisocial Número 1 del pueblo ha tenido un flechazo?"_

"_Ni idea, chaval, igual estás maldito o algo parecido."_

"_Tranquilo chaval. Es normal que estés nervioso, pero estoy orgulloso de ti, estas dando un gran paso para volverte una persona mejor y, eh…más normal."_

-Mega… amigo…-susurró el joven mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, pero en ese momento…

-Geo, tus amigos han venido a verte…-se oyó la dudosa voz de Hope Stelar. La mujer estaba muy preocupada, pues cuando parecía que su hijo finalmente había podido progresar en la vida, este había vuelto bruscamente a su actitud marginada de antes. Solo esperaba que sus amigos pudiesen hacer algo para animarlo…

-Lo siento mamá, pero ahora no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie-le respondió Geo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y volvía a poner su pétrea expresión de antes. Lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era que la Dele viniese a soltarle una charla de las suyas-Por favor diles que se va…-su frase se congeló de golpe cuando vio que, sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, la Dele y su pandilla entraban en su habitación como Pedro por su casa y se acercaban a él hasta quedar al lado de las escalinatas de su cama (Como si algún idiota creador de videojuegos quisiese resaltar la diferencia entre ellos y Geo).

-¡Oye tú!-le gritó Luna al joven (Sin Mega aquí ya no tiene sentido lo de "Héroe") mientras le señalaba con el dedo-¡¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa? ¡Has vuelto a dejar de ir a la escuela sin decir nada! ¡Y no solo eso, Pat también ha desaparecido sin decir nada, incluso han telefoneado al director para decirle que no ha aparecido! ¡¿Acaso os peleasteis o algo?-dedujo la Dele, puesto que la desaparición del peliverde había coincidido con el regre-cambio de Geo.

Por más que hubiese sido su traición lo que hubiese provocado su nueva desconfianza en la amistad, una pequeña parte de Geo no pudo evitar preocuparse por Pat ¿A dónde pues, habría ido el chico de doble personalidad si no había vuelto a su orfanato?

**Mientras, en una isla de****sierta no muy lejos de la costa…**

-Bien, creo que con esto bastará.

-¡¿Pero tu eres subnormal o qué? ¡¿Cómo carajos crees que alguien va a venir a rescatarnos si usas señales de humo?

-¡Bueno Sr. yo-lo-se-todo, si me hubieses despertado antes en lugar de esperar hasta que estuviese a punto de ahogarme para tomar el control y traernos hasta aquí nadando, quizá habría podido secar nuestro Transador antes de que quedase irremediablemente jodido, así que déjame en paz!

-Grrr, maldito friki…

-¡Te he oído, psicópata odio-a-todo-el-mundo!

-¡Al menos yo no sigo creyendo en Santa Claus, gilipuertas!

-¡Cállate idiota, para tu información Santa Claus sí existe y algún día lo demostraré!

-¡Si claro, el día que logres eso yo dejaré de existir!

-¡Ya quisieras y…!

**De vuelta a la habitación de Geo…**

-Oye Bud, ¿No te ha parecido oír a alguien discutiendo consigo mismo?-preguntó espontáneamente Zack, mientras Dele seguía "hablándole civilizada y educadamente" (Entiéndase lo anterior como Mentira) a Geo, provocando que el gordo chaval le mirase con cara de ¡¿WTF?

-¿Y eso a que viene aho…?-comenzó a decir Bud, pero Geo, harto ya de la charla de Dele, le interrumpió.

-¡Ya basta!-le dijo Geo a Luna mirándola a la cara-¡Ya te he dicho que ahora quiero estar solo!

-¡No puedes obligarme a dejarte solo! ¡Además somos Hermanos y se supone que los Hermanos se ayudan en estos casos!-ante esa exclamación tanto Bud como Zack pusieron cara de _"¡¿WTF? ¡¿Desde cuando la Dele es Hermana de Geo?"_

-¡Eso no me importa!-replicó Geo, pues la mención de las Bandas-Hermano le había vuelto a traer a la mente la dolorosa (O estúpida según el punto de vista) traición de Pat-¡Ya he hablado, y nada ni lo que diga nadie en todo el universo podrá…!

-¡Con permiso!-dijo una suave voz femenina, que provocó que todos se girasen hacia la puerta de la habitación…y Geo sintió que la poca confianza y autoestima sobre su automarginante convicción, que había ganado con la frase anterior, era cruelmente aplastada por el martillo del legendario Thor cuando vio a Sonia entrar en la habitación, con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

"_¡Oh no! ¿Por qué ahora?"_ pensó frenéticamente Geo mientras sentía que su corazón latía con más fuerza que un camión en plena caída libre. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder mantener su semblante serio e indiferente, pero sabia que no aguantaría ni dos segundos si miraba a Sonia directamente a la cara, así que, con mucho esfuerzo, rehúyo la mirada de la joven _"No, no, no, cálmate Geo. Debes mantenerte firme en lo que has dicho, no puedes dejar que solo porque ella aparezca toda tu confianza se venga abajo igual que una torre de cartas"_ se gritaba mentalmente, con poco efecto, pero al menos funcionaba un poco _"Hagas lo que hagas, no mires esos lindos y tristes ojos esmeralda, no respires esta dulce fragancia suya tan hipnotizante, no…"_ de golpe, para sorpresa de todos, Geo se dio una bofetada a si mismo, pues si no lo hacía sus pensamientos hubiesen caído irremediablemente en la bella y joven cantante, a la cual, por cierto, Dele dirigió una curiosa (Entiéndase como Molesta) mirada, pero Sonia no pareció darse cuenta, pues le saludó con un gesto de la mano.

-Hola Luna, tiempo sin verte-dijo la cantante con un semi-sonrisa (No porque Luna le cayese mal, sino porque estaba preocupada por Geo) que Luna apenas si le devolvió.

-Que hay Sonia. Me parece que estás aquí por lo mismo que nosotros ¿Verdad?-dijo la Dele mientras un parte de ella, estúpidamente, deseaba que no fuese así.

-Pues, sí la verdad-dijo Sonia mientras miraba hacia Geo, el cual, para mantener la poca firmeza y seriedad que aun le quedaban (Que era menor que la inteligencia de un Pikachu) se había dado media vuelta y se había puesto a fingir que miraba al cielo por la ventana-Como no contestabas a mis llamadas y escuché que habías dejado de ir a la escuela de nuevo decidí venir a ver que pasaba, después de todo los Hermanos deben ayudarse mutuamente-aquella frase hizo que Zack y Bud, que aún no se habían recuperado del shock de ver a la famosísima Sonia Strumm entrar en la habitación, pusiesen una cara de _"¡¿WTF?-¡OMG! + + + ¡¿SONIA STRUMM ES HERMANA DE GEO?"_ y estuviesen a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón-Además…-añadió Sonia mientras se acercaba lo más que podía a Geo y empezaba a susurrarle, provocando que el joven, debido a que su cercanía triplicaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ignorar su presencia, temblase ligeramente-He visto a Mega yéndose a toda prisa por el camino onda, resbalando varias veces sin parar, ¿A pasado algo?-preguntó, asegurándose de que ni Zack ni Bud pudiese oírla, pero estos solo estaban mirando celosos, preguntándose porque demonios Sonia Strumm era tan amigable con Geo.

-Sí, como acabamos con el último FM-iano se ha largado y ha dicho que no volverá-respondió el joven como fingiendo que no le importaba, aunque le era muy difícil teniendo a Sonia tan cerca. Sin embargo, la chica se sorprendió tanto por lo que el joven acababa de decirle que ni siquiera notó el excesivo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Geo porque su voz y su cuerpo no se pusiesen a temblar. Luego, intentando aprovechar los escasos segundos de silencio en la habitación (Para ser sinceros, solo el silencio de Sonia) decidió intentar una vez más que su actitud (O mejor dicho parodia de actitud) de frío y marginado se impusiese sobre todos-Mirad, por favor de veras que necesito estar solo. Iros-declaró lo más fríamente que pudo. Aquello hizo que Sonia se pusiese infinitamente triste, y Geo pudo sentir perfectamente su melancólica mirada sobre él, haciéndole sentirse peor que si hubiera atropellado a un hámster intencionadamente. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, la Dele la cagó todo al decir lo siguiente:

-Venga chicos, vámonos, parece que don marginismo no esta de humor para hablar ahora-tras ejecutar su orden, los escla…, es decir, amigos de Luna salieron de la habitación tras ella seguidos de una anormalmente triste Sonia Strumm, la cual dirigió una última mirada melancólica a Geo, que provocó que este sintiese ganas de que a algún FM-iano le matase en el acto (Como yo siempre digo: Culpa, oh gran y mea culpa), antes de salir de la habitación.

Nada más salieron Geo se desplomó sobre su cama, sudando a mares y con aspecto traumático.

"_Oh, por la Gran Voluntad"_ lloriqueó mentalmente Geo _"¡Maldición, siento que soy una basura peor que los FM-ianos!... No, calma Geo, debes calmarte. Ya viste lo que pasó con Pat, sabes que confiar en la gente solo te hará daño"_ intentaba convencerse a si mismo el joven mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, aunque la verdad inaceptable era que en ese momento sí que se estaba haciendo daño a si mismo _"No puedes permitir que me hagan cambiar de opinión unas cuantas palabras de la Dele y…"_ al recordar la triste mirada de Sonia sintió una angustia tan grande que supo que no debía ni mentar su nombre o se arrepentiría de todo inmediatamente _"Necesito relajarme y aclarar mis ideas, será mejor que vaya a _**(Si adivinas a donde antes de leerlo, te ganas un visualizador gratis)…** _Punto Vista"_ y nada más decir esto Geo se dispuso a salir de su habitación, pero se detuvo inmediatamente gracias a un aviso de su sexto sentido _"¿De verdad se irán a rendir tan fácilmente? No, lo más seguro es que estén fuera de mi casa esperando a que salga para intentar convencerme, pero no contaban con que sería más listo que ellos"_ y tras decir esto, Geo puso en marcha su inteligente plan… de salir de la habitación por la ventana, llevándose un buen porrazo al aterrizar de culo sobre la hierba. No obstante, se levantó casi inmediatamente y, pasando por detrás de las casas para evitar ser visto (Pero hasta un tanque de hace 220 años se habría visto menos) comenzó a correr hacia el único lugar que siempre le había reconfortado en momentos de crisis.

000000000000000000000000000

-… ¡ARGH! ¡¿Pero que demonios pasa? ¡No me siento en absoluto mejor!-gritó Geo a los cuatro vientos desde la plataforma de Punto Vista. Al parecer, por primera vez en su vida, el cutre y abandonado mirador había sido incapaz de alejar la sensación de tristeza profunda (Mucho más profunda esta vez) que le provocaba la soledad y ayudarle a autoconvencerse de que lo mejor era estar solo-¡Maldito mirador, tenías que fallarme justo ahora!-maldijo a nadie Geo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Lo que el imbécil joven no parecía saber era que es mucho más difícil intentar ser solitario cuando ya se ha experimentado la hermosa sensación de la amistad-Este día ya no puede ir peor…-dijo un deprimido Geo, pero, como todos ya sabemos, siempre hay alguna fuerza superior que tiene que llevarle la contraria, porque en ese momento…

-Suponíamos que estarías aquí-dijo una conocida y molesta voz a espaldas del joven, provocando que este se girase dando un respingo…y que su poca autoestima terminase de venirse abajo al ver a la Dele y a Sonia caminando hacia él, la primera con un rostro serio y la segunda con uno muy preocupado.

Geo se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, necesitaba urgentemente evitar el contacto visual con ambas (Por ambas entiéndase como solamente Sonia) si quería mantener su actitud de marginismo y solitariedad, cuya metafórica mascara adoptó su rostro inmediatamente.

-Ya os he dicho que quiero estar solo-declaró lo más fríamente que pudo, y la verdad es que hasta él mismo se sorprendió por lo bien que le salió, quizá demasiado…

-Oye, estamos intentando ser razonables y ayudarte-dijo Dele, evitando que Sonia pudiese siquiera intentar decir algo, con su minúscula paciencia gravemente agotada-Somos Hermanos y debemos ayudarnos mutuamente, además…

-¡Ya he dicho que no quiero ayuda!-casi gritó Geo, pero sin voltearse. El joven sentía que su mente y sus palabras estaban desbordándose gravemente, haciéndole casi ni controlar lo que decía (Nosotros ya sabemos que es el Argumento del Juego)-¡Solo quiero estar solo, así que dejadme en paz!

-Geo…-esta vez era Sonia quien hablaba y al oírla todo el cuerpo del joven se tensó-Cuando formamos nuestra Banda-Hermano te dije que me habías ayudado a encontrar el valor que no tenía, sin ti jamás hubiese podido seguir adelante. Por favor Geo, déjame…eh, esto, "déjanos" ayudarte a ti esta vez-la última parte la corrigió de golpe, pues lo que decía había empezado a sonar tan personalmente romántico que la había hecho sonrojar ligeramente, algo que no pasó inadvertido por una cabreada Luna.

-Por favor, ya os he dicho que necesito de veras estar solo…-la voz de Geo había sonado tan fría que, en contra de su voluntad, casi había parecido una amenaza-¡Así que haced el favor de iros de una vez!-aquello lo dijo con un tono tan tajante y siniestro, que Geo bien podría haberse hecho pasar por Sefirot de Final Fantasy VII.

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?-al contrario de Sonia, a la que la frías palabras del joven entristecían profundamente, Luna cada vez se cabreaba más (Casi parecía a punto de explotar, pero no nos hagamos ilusiones…)-¡Somos Hermanos, debemos compartir nuestros problemas, no encerrarnos estúpidamente en ellos!

-¡DIJE QUE YA BASTA!-el grito de Geo sorprendió gravemente a ambas chicas, sobretodo a Luna, ya que Geo nunca le había replicado (¡Debe acercarse el fin del mundo…y si seguís leyendo veréis que no estoy tan equivocado!)-¡¿Me estáis diciendo que no me dejáis en paz porque somos Hermanos, verdad? ¡Pues entonces se acabó, no quiero seguir teniendo Hermanos!-y acto seguido pulsó rápidamente varios botones en su Transador, y nada más lo hizo, Sonia sintió una profunda sensación de vacío, como si acabasen de arrancarle una parte importante de su ser. Al principio la joven no comprendió bien que había pasado, pero la siniestra verdad la alcanzó cuando vio como la cara de Luna, tras mirar a Geo y comprobar su Transador, se tornó en una mezcla de indignación y rabia, para luego encarar al joven.

-¡AH! ¡¿HAS CORTADO NUESTRAS BANDAS-HERMANO? ¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE! ¡BIEN, SI QUIERES ESTAR SOLO EL RESTO DE TU VIDA, POR MI VALE! ¡HASTA NUNCA!-y tras soltar un griterío que estuvo a punto de dejar sordos a Geo y a Sonia, y que provocó graves incidentes acústicos en un área de 66.6 Km. a la redonda, Luna Platz dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad, para luego bajar furiosamente las escaleras, pero Sonia creyó ver algunas lágrimas furiosas deslizándose por su rostro antes de que bajase, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también lloraba, lágrimas de profundo dolor y tristeza por lo que había hecho Geo, pero aún así, las secó suavemente con su manga y luego se giró hacia el joven, el cual se había quedado estático como una estatua mirando hacia el infinito más allá de Punto Vista.

-Y-yo aún no pierdo la fe en ti Geo-la joven creyó ver como el joven se estremecía ligeramente cuando habló, pero fue un momento tan fugaz que pensó que se lo había imaginado-Yo…iré a buscar a Mega, ¿Vale? Seguramente estará por ahí perdido…-susurró con suavidad mientras, en un silencio bastante deprimente, caminaba hacia el agujero onda del cutre mirador y se impulsionaba. Sin embargo, nada más lo hizo Geo, con el visualizador puesto, se dio media vuelta y miró en dirección hacia donde la joven de rosa se alejaba por el camino onda.

-Sonia…-murmuró mientras unas leves lágrimas surgían bajo sus extrañas y poco normales gafas, pero se las limpió inmediatamente mientras caminaba casi a ciegas hacia la salida del mirador-No, no, no, no debo dejar que ella influya en una decisión que ya he tomado-se decía a si mismo Geo, pero a pesar de eso su mente no podía alejarse del triste rostro de la joven cantante y un potente remordimiento se incrustó en su cabeza-¿Acaso hice mal? ¡¿Quizá me equivoqué en cuanto a lo que he hecho? ¡Por la Gran Voluntad, si me he equivocado, envíame una señal!-gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras miraba hacia el cielo…y en ese instante, un potente trueno retumbó en el aire, provocando que Geo diese un gran salto del susto…y, con sonidos de golpes de dibujos animados, cayese estrepitosamente por las larguísimas escaleras del mirador hasta terminar comiéndose el pavimento de un porrazo-V-vale, no m-me ref-refería a este tipo de señal, pero al menos ya no se puede poner peor-dijo el lastimado joven…antes de que otro trueno retumbase y empezase a llover torrencialmente-…porque tendría que hablar-fue lo último que dijo Geo antes de desmayarse.

000000000000000000000000000

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, je, ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis inútiles buenos para nada?-gritó un cabreado, lastimado, con la armadura rota y bastante maltrecho Omega-xis, que, inexplicablemente (Como casi todo en este absurdo juego), estaba parado en medio de una negrura total-¡Venga ya, dadme vuestro mejor golpe!-gritó con su sonrisa y chulería habitual… antes de recibir una potentísima andanada de letales ataques, que lo envolvieron en potentes y letales explosiones-¡Aaaaaaaaaargh! ¡Malditos hijos de p…!-el alien no pudo decir más pues en ese momento ardió en llamas y estalló en pedazos.

-¡Meeeeeeeeegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó Geo Stelar como un loco mientras abría los ojos de golpes y sudaba a mares. Sus profundos jadeos eran todo lo que se oía en su habitación (¿Que como llegó allí? Bueno, otro misterio absurdo más para el bote)-S-solo era una pesadilla…pero…-el joven tenía un mal, mal, pero que muy mal presentimiento. Sin embargo, en ese momento escuchó la tranquila voz de su madre desde el salón (Que de alguna manera no había oído su chillido ensordecedor) avisándole que saldría de compras a Time Square-Vaya, parece que hoy si que tendré un día aburrido… ¡Aunque no es que me importe!-añadió rápidamente (Esto de ponerse a hablar solo parece una enfermedad en masa) para dejar en claro que no se arrepentía de su decisión de automarginismo.

-Miau-dijo un preocupado Shadow Night mientras le miraba fijamente al joven, el cual solo suspiró pesadamente mientras cogía al gatito en brazos (Para que solo le quede el gato como compañía, su vida sí que debe ser deprimente ¿verdad?)

-En fin, creo que iré a Punto Vista un rato-dijo bastante desanimado mientras se vestía, cogía su Transador y se dirigía hacia el cutre mirador, sin saber que la cuenta atrás para la catástrofe acababa de comenzar…

…

…

He dicho, que la cuenta atrás para la catástrofe acababa de comenzar

…

…

¡¿Alguien podría arreglar el maldito insertador de sonido?

**[Insertar aquí música Tétrica+Rayos y Truenos]**

…Dios, un narrador decente no puede trabajar en estas condiciones…

000000000000000000000000000

**Mientras tanto, en AMAKEN…**

-Hmmm, parece que las reparaciones ya están completas-dijo Aaron Boreal mientras miraba el generador de energía que, sin que lo supieran, Shadow Night había salvado evitando que estallase y mandase todo AMAKEN al otro barrio-Aunque será mejor que revise de nuevo las conexiones y…

-¡Aaron, Aaron!-gritó de pronto un exaltado Tom Dubius mientras entraba corriendo como loco al laboratorio, sobresaltando al Sr. Boreal.

-¡Tom! ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-¡Ven pronto, la antena central acaba de captar una señal que…! ¡Bueno, tú solo ven!-gritó el pálido ayudante de laboratorio mientras se acercaba a una enorme pantalla de ordenador y tecleaba múltiples secuencias incomprensibles, para que luego unos datos aún más incomprensibles apareciesen en pantalla.

-¡¿Pero que…?-al parecer para Aaron las incomprensibles letras y números sí tenían algún significado, pues nada más verlas su rostro se puso aún más pálido que el de Tom-¡Esto es…!

000000000000000000000000000

**Mientras tanto, en Sierra del Eco del eco…**** (¡¿Alguien ha notado que siempre cortan las cosas en momentos frustrantes?)**

-Sigue igual, parece que Punto Vista ha perdido su magia-hablaba Geo CON SHADOW NIGHT (Algo peor para su salud mental que hablar solo) mientras bajaba las escaleras del susodicho mirador-Creo que a partir de ahora mi vida volverá a ser tan aburrida como ante…-el joven se congeló de pronto y soltó a Shadow Night, el cual cayó suavemente y le miró preocupado, mientras su "sexto sentido" se activaba con más fuerza que nunca, tanta que casi lo dejó mareado-¿P-pero que pasa…?-dijo confundido, un momento antes de que su Transador comenzase a sonar-¿Diga?

-¡Geo!-el joven se sorprendió, pues nunca había visto aquella extraña mezcla de pánico y preocupación en el rostro-¡Necesito que vengas a AMAKEN ahora mismo, no hay tiempo para explicaciones!-y tras decir esto el científico aeroespacial (O lo que puñetas sea) cortó la llamada, dejando a un muy confundido Geo.

-¿Qué demonios estará pasando?-preguntó a nadie el joven.

-Miau.

-Tienes razón Shadow Night, será mejor que vaya y lo averigüe por mi mism… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Acabo de entenderte?-se asombró el joven mientras miraba al gato.

-Miau.

-¿Qué puedo hacerlo debido a que mi mente y mi alma están en un grave desorden psicológico y sentimental?... Creo que debo apurarme-dijo un pálido y medio traumado Geo (¿Cómo estarías tú si de repente pudieses hablar con tu gato?) mientras cogía a Shadow Night en brazos y corría hacia la parada del autobús.

000000000000000000000000000

-¿Que era tan urgente, Sr. Boreal?-preguntó Geo mientras entraba al laboratorio y saludaba a Tom con un gesto de la mano. La urgente llamada del científico y la medio traumática experiencia de descubrir que podía entender a Shadow Night habían hecho que se olvidara momentáneamente de adoptar su actitud de automarginismo.

-Veras Geo, esta mañana Tom ha detectado algo asombroso y a la vez… increíble-dijo el Sr. Boreal con preocupación mientras pulsaba varias teclas y más símbolos incomprensibles surgían en pantalla. Por más increíble que parezca, Geo entendió algo de todo aquel galimatías alfanumérico.

-Un momento…¿Esto es… una transmisión que viene del espacio?-preguntó el incrédulo joven.

-No solo eso Geo-añadió un inusualmente serio Tom-Hemos detectado que esta transmisión viene… de la estación espacial Paz.

**[Insertar aquí Música de Rock and Roll]**

-¡¿EH?-dijeron todos los presentes mientras miraban confusos alrededor.

¡Mierda! ¡¿Es que nadie va a arreglar el maldito insertador?

**[Insertar aquí Música Tétrica+Rayos y Truenos]**

Así esta mejor…ahora, sigamos como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Eh, bueno… ¡¿Quieres decir que mi padre podría…?-empezó a decir Geo _(Obedeciendo a vuestro humilde narrador-esclavo mío, de Lord of Fantasy27, en lo de ignorar lo que había pasado)_ pero en ese momento una conocida voz le interrumpió.

-Yo no me haría esas ilusiones si fuese tú-todos los presentes se giraron sorprendidos al ver al detective Bob Copper entrando en la sala-No creo que nadie "humano" este enviando esa misteriosa señal (No me pregunten como puñetas este detective bueno para nada se enteró de lo de la transmisión, es algo a lo que ni yo le veo lógica). La he investigado un poco y he detectado la mayor cantidad de ondas Z que jamás se haya detectado. No creo que ningún humano normal pueda sobrevivir en semejante atmosfera –explicó "amablemente" Copper, machacando así todas las esperanzas del pobre Geo.

-Disculpe, misterioso desconocido que no se como ha pasado con esas pintas por seguridad sin que le detengan, pero ¿Qué son las ondas Z?-preguntó Aaron con una gotita, mientras consideraba seriamente el despedir a los de seguridad.

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que Copper se disponía a demostrar una vez más su inutilidad diciéndole a Aaron lo de su "misión secreta" (Que a estas alturas es tan secreta como un combate Megazord de los Power Rangers), el ordenador emitió un potente pitido que llamó la atención de todos (hasta del deprimido Geo, al cual Shadow Night intentaba animar) y Tom se acercó mientras miraba los datos sorprendido.

-Pa-parece que la señal se hace mucho más fuerte y se extiende rápidamente por todo el mundo-la cara de incredulidad de Tom estaba reflejada en todos-Y está empezando a…-el pálido hombre interrumpió sus palabras de golpe, pues en ese momento un extraño ser apareció en pantalla. Su apariencia era semi-humanoide y su cuerpo estaba formado por (¿A que no lo adivináis?) ondas EM de un brillante color verde esmeralda. Tenía unos extraños y penetrantes ojos púrpuras, que, unidos a su sonrisa diabólico-lunática, le daban un aire tétrico, además de que su cabeza parecía surgir en forma de lenguas de fuego irregulares, delante de las cuales brillaba, pegada como una pegatina barata, una flamante especie de corona dorada de tres puntas, que hizo palidecer a Geo al sospechar la identidad del ser. Llevaba una simple armadura semicircular alrededor del pecho, justo bajo la cabeza, que era de un color azul oscuro, casi negro, al igual que la que llevaba en las muñecas. Una especie de tunica-estandarte o algo así, de color blanco con los bordes dorados y terminada en punta, surgía justo bajo su armadura delantera (Suponemos que tanto una cosa como la otra son para hacerle parecer más guay, porque de protección no ofrecen ni una mierda). Sin embargo, el rasgo que más le destacaba era su capa, una ENORME, brillante y exageradamente larga capa roja era, sin lugar a dudas, la parte más flipante (O ridícula) de la extraña forma de la criatura. Sobra decir que todos menos Geo pusieron cara de WTF, la cual aumento cuando, gracias a una explicación de Tom, supieron que aquello se estaba viendo en todos los ordenadores, Transadores, televisiones y cualquier cosa que tuviese una pantalla digital en todo el mundo.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando, por favor que no sea lo que yo creo…"_ pensó un desesperado Geo, pero, como si las cosas no fueran ya bastante mal, en ese momento el ser comenzó a hablar, confirmando los temores de Geo.

-Saludos, patéticos e insignificantes humanos-su burló con chulería ante la incrédula y confundida mirada de todos sus espectadores-Permítanme presentarme, pues será el último acontecimiento importante e vuestra penosa historia. Soy el gran Cefeo, todopoderoso y supremo rey del planeta FM, y he decidido destruir vuestro minúsculo e insignificante planeta. En vez de entrar en pánico y poneros a llorar y gritar como seguramente estáis pensando hacer, deberíais sentiros honrados de que haya decidido venir personalmente a acabar con vuestras míseras existencias (Sí claro, a ver quien se siente honrado)…bueno, ya podéis entrar en pánico si queréis muajajajajajaja…-empezó a reír como un desquiciado mientras la pantalla hacía un zoom a su cara…tanto que se le estampó en pleno rostro-¡Auch! ¡Malditas cámaras baratas!-gritó antes de que la señal se cortara mientras, en múltiples partes del mundo, mucha gente hacía caso de su última orden y se ponía a gritar, llorar y correr como histéricos.

-¡Ja, lo sabía!-exclamó un eufórico Bob Copper, ante la mirada confusa de Tom y Aaron-¡Sabía que una fuerza invasora alienígena estaba amenazando nuestro planeta, pero mis superiores no me creyeron! ¡Pero ahora puedo restregarles por la cara que yo tenía razón! ¡Oh yeah, viva yo!-ante aquella estupidez a los dos científicos les surgieron unas inmensas gotas sobre la cabeza, al igual que a Geo desde hace un rato. Sin embargo, en ese momento una especie de terremoto empezó a sacudir toda la zona, sobresaltando a todos y haciéndoles caer al suelo.

-¡¿Pero que dem…?-las palabras de Bob fueron interrumpidas cuando, una vez el terremoto alcanzó su máxima intensidad y se detuvo abruptamente, se produjo un destella cegador y, una vez se hubo desvanecido, todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante el panorama. En primer lugar, una enorme esfera de energía negro-azulada flotaba sobre ellos, pero lo que de verdad estaba llamando su atención eran todos los intrincados caminos y plataformas de color naranja vomito que estaban sobre ellos, extendiéndose en todas direcciones, y que Geo reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡¿L-los caminos onda? ¡Es imposible, estoy viéndolos sin mi visualizador!-dijo Geo incrédulo.

-¿E-ese es el mundo onda?-preguntó el sorprendido Aaron.

-Asombroso…-añadió Tom.

-Miau-opinó Shadow Night al respecto.

-¡¿Pero que…?-todos se giraron para ver como Copper estaba (Como siempre) mirando su rastreador de ondas con sorpresa-¡Las ondas Z que emite esa esfera negra se están haciendo cada vez más fuertes y…!

La frase de Bob se vio, una vez más, interrumpida cuando la extraña esfera comenzó a soltar chispas y una potentísima fuerza de gravedad, o algo así, empezó a succionarlos a todos con mucha potencia, levantándolos varios cm. del suelo y amenazando con tragárselos. Únicamente, por alguna de sus misteriosas razones, Shadow Night fue el único que se quedó en el suelo vio impasible como todos se elevaban.

-¡Ahhh!-gritaron todos menos Bob, el cual tenía una sonrisa chula en la cara.

-¡Ja, si ese estúpido alien cree que así podrá acabar con el gran Bob Copper, el único que puede detenerlo…-ante aquella frase todos (Y seguro tú también) le miraron con cara de _"¿Y este que subnormaladas dice?_"-…está muy equivocado! ¡Activar bloqueador de ondas Z!-exclamó con chulería mientras sacaba un aparato de su gabardina…pero la fuerza de gravedad que solo los jalaba a ellos hizo que se le resbalase el aparato y cayese al suelo, justo al lado de Shadow Night-…Ups… ¡Vamos a moriiiiiir!-gritó como un loco mientras, en un arranque de pánico, Tom y el Sr. Boreal se ponían a hacer lo mismo, pero Geo, si bien también estaba histérico, mantuvo la suficiente calma para mirar al suelo y fijar su Vista en los ojos del gatito negro.

-¡Shadow Night! ¡Tienes que activar esa cosa, por favor!-gritó con desesperación, provocando que los otros le mirasen como si estuviera loco.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?-dijo un escandalizado Bob, al borde de ser absorbido por la esfera de ondas-¡Hablarle a un gato no servirá de na…!

-Miau-le respondió Shadow Night a Geo, ignorando al inútil detective, mientras pulsaba el brillante botón del aparato con su patita, el cual emitió un brillante destello multicolor, provocando la destrucción de la esfera, la vuelta de la invisibilidad del mundo onda y que todos cayeran de culo al suelo, sanos y salvos.

-¡Shadow Night, nos salvaste!-gritó Geo mientras abrazaba al gatito _"Ahora entiendo porque Mega siempre hacía esto"_ añadió en su mente, pues esta vez no le importaba como le había entendido el gato (Total, si él le puede entender), solo que les había salvado la vida. Por su parte, los otros mostraban caras de incredulidad absolutas. Sin embargo (Esta frase ya se usa mucho, ¿No creen?) antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, el Transador de Copper emitió un pitido, llamando la atención de todo. Una vez que el agente lo hubo revisado, se puso de pie de un salto y recogió su anulador de ondas.

-¡No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí, me acaban de enviar un informe que dice que más de esas esferas de ondas Z están apareciendo en diversos lugares, incluso hay una en Time Square ahora mismo!-gritó Copper mientras salía corriendo del laboratorio, ante la mirada perpleja de los científicos, y justo unos segundos después Geo se levantó también, palideciendo al recordar algo.

-¡Mi madre iba de compras a Time Square!-gritó y, antes de que nadie pudiese pararle, salió del laboratorio a toda prisa…olvidándose a Shadow Night en el proceso (Otra vez).

000000000000000000000000000

**Mientras tanto, en el basurero de Dream Island…**

-Arf, arf… ¡Me rindo!-jadeó un cansado, sucio (?), y con su maleta perdida, Omega-xis mientras se dejaba caer entre las grandes pilas de basura-A quien quiero engañar, llevo solo 19 horas, 24 minutos y 38 segundos sin el chaval y ya estoy hecho una #%$ mierda-se lamentó el alien mientras se sentaba-Quizá debería volver, pedirle perdón y seguir intentando ayudarle a reponerse de…

-Por desgracia para ti, pedazo de imbécil, no vas a poder hacer nada de eso-dijo un burlona y fría voz familiar, que hizo que Mega levantase la mirada, incrédulo, para ver a 5 conocidas sombras a pocos metros de donde estaba.

-¡Vosotros, pero es imposi…!

-¡Todos a por él!-gritó una doble voz mientras todos se lanzaban sobre Mega, empezando a machacarle sin piedad a base de golpes.

-O sea, Sonia querida creo que deberíamos volver a casa y descansar un poco-dijo una preocupada Harp mientras miraba a la triste y cansado Harp Note. El estado de ánimo de la joven no había cambiado en lo más mínimo y no habían dejado de buscar a Mega desde ayer, por lo que ni ella ni la joven se encontraban en el mejor estado (Y , por casualidades de la vida, tampoco habían visto la transmisión de Cefeo)-Es que te juro por Andrómeda que estas fatal.

-Lo siento Harp-dijo Sonia mientras daba un suspiro. Todavía sufría por el hecho de que Geo hubiese cortado su Banda-Hermano y la improvisada búsqueda, que las había llevado casualmente al basurero, era lo único que la había mantenido distraída. Sin embargo, sabía que la FM-iana tenía razón y que debía descansar un poco-Creo que tienes razón, deberíamos volver y…

¡BOOM!

-¡¿EH?-exclamaron ambas al unísono al ver como algo estallaba entre las pilas de basura, para luego escuchar una voz conocida.

-Ve-venga ya, si eso es lo único que podéis hacer no pienso daros las… ¡ARGGHHHH!

-¡Mega!-gritaron antes de que Harp Note se lanzara en ayuda del alien azul, pero se llevó una funesta sorpresa al ver quien le atacaba-¡¿Ustedes?

-¡O sea, pero es imposible!

-¡Es la maldita arpa pija, machacadla también!

-**A:** Será todo un placer, **B:** Será todo un privilegio.

-¡Mmmrrrrgh! ¡Será un placer!

-¡Shock Note!-gritó la heroína de rosa mientras dos de las sombras se lanzaban contra ella.

000000000000000000000000000

**Quince minutos después, en Time Square (Definitivamente empiezo a parecer narrador de cómics)…**

-¡En el nombre de la Gran Voluntad!-exclamó Geo con incredulidad al ver el panorama de la plaza central de la pequeña ciudad. Nuevamente, los caminos onda eran completamente visibles sin necesidad del visualizador. No obstante, lo terrible de la escena eran los cuerpos de las personas inconscientes que se elevaban por los aires bastante cerca de la esfera de ondas (La cual misteriosamente había dejado de succionarlos, como si le dieran tiempo a Geo de hacer algo. Esta maldita lógica de los videojuegos…), entre los cuales destacaba Hope Stelar.

-¡Oh no, tengo que hacer algo!-dijo Geo mientras, estúpidamente, corría hacia el agujero onda al lado de la estatua del perro y levantaba su Transador-¡Cambio de onda EM! ¡Geo Stelar en el aire!

…

…

…

-¡Oh mierda, olvidé que Mega no está conmigo!-se acordó de pronto el subnormal de Geo (Como que la falta de la letra centrada y en cursiva de la legendaria frase se nota, ¿no creen?) mientras una enorme gota surgía sobre su cabeza, a la vez que un montón de duda y arrepentimiento por todo lo que había hecho ayer-¡maldición, igual tengo que hacer algo!-exclamó mientras, sin ninguna arma protección, corría contra la esfera de ondas, con intención de destruirla (A saber como) en un acto de heroísmo extremo (O de estupidez extrema). Sin embargo, cuando estaba a tan solo tres pasos de la esfera… tres Jammers cortaron el camino del joven, haciendo que frenara en seco y que una gran gota surgiese sobre su cabeza (Como se nota que algún Dios le odia, ¿verdad?).

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí-dijo uno de los Jammers don una sonrisa estúpida-Parece que un pequeño humano se ha escapado.

-Sí, ¿y sabéis lo que eso significa?-preguntó el que estaba en el centro de los tres.

-Pues….no-declaró el tercero, provocando que a Geo le surgiese una enorme gota (Otra vez) y que los otros dos bichos se echasen a reír como imbéciles.

-Ahora recuerdo bien porque Mega y yo los menospreciábamos tanto-dijo el joven mientras les miraba-Son como Mettennas parlantes. Igual de estúpidos.

-Oye ¡¿Nos estás insultando?-gritó un Jammer, haciendo que Geo sudara frío y retrocediera, mientras la súbita realidad (Que ya no era Megaman y que esos bichos de los que tanto se había burlado podían hacerlo pedazos con súper facilidad) lo golpeó con la misma fuerza que un Impactrueno de Pikachu manda a volar al Equipo Rocket.

-Y-yo…

-¡Silencio, humano! ¡Ahora te enseñaremos lo que pasa cuando te burlas de nosotros!-y acto seguido, en un arrebato de violencia censurado por Capcom, empezaron a darle una serie de potentes puñetazos al pobre Geo, el cual, mientras los iba recibiendo, entraba en un profundo estado de reflexión.

"_He sido un imbécil"_ pensaba mientras recibía los potentes golpes _"No puedo creer qu en un ataque de desconfianza extrema hiciera y dijera esas cosas tan terribles a Zack, Bud, Dele y Sonia"_ su mente le dedicó un especial pensamiento a la joven de cabellos rosas, cuyos ojos llorosos aun estaban clavados como espinas en el corazón del joven _"Pero lo que de verdad no puedo creer es que m actitud se volviera tan antipática que provocase que Mega se fuera, y ahora he desencadenado esta situación…"_ en ese momento, su cuerpo finalmente fue conciente del daño recibido y Geo cayó al suelo, con múltiples maracas de golpes en el cuerpo y muy lastimado _"Mega… amigos… Sonia _(¿Por qué será que le dedica un pensamiento especial a ella?) _me hubiera gustado poder verles una vez más… y decirles… que lo siento, que de verdad lo siento muchísimo…" _entonces, el joven vio impotente como los burlones Jammers se acercaban a él, dispuestos a cumplir, sin saberlo, el anhelo de todos sus hermanos caídos: Matar a Megaman.

-Je, je, ¡Despídete humano!

-Este es el fin…-susurró Geo mientras cerraba sus ojos, en espera de su esta vez seguramente inevitable final…pero como esto es un videojuego, todos sabemos que algo tenía que pasar evitar la muerte del prota.

Y ese algo apareció.

O quizá debería decir que fue "un poquito más directo"

-Te rindes muy fácilmente, Geo Stelar-dijo una voz conocida para el joven, el cual abrió los ojos justo para ver las caras de espanto de los Jammers mirando algo detrás de él… antes de que tres poderosos rayos de energía, uno verde, otro rojo y el último celeste, les vaporizaran en pedazos, además de destruir la esfera de ondas y hacer que todas las personas flotantes se estampasen dolorosamente contra el suelo, dejándolas, eh, ¿sanas y salvas? (Como que lo dudo…). Geo se giró sorprendido y sus ojos se abrieron como plato cuando vio a ¡Los administradores satélite, pero mucho más grandes y a todo color, no como cutres sombras! El que había hablado era Magic Pegasus y los imponentes sabios infundieron un profundo respeto en el joven, el cual se levantó de golpe.

-Tiempo sin verte, Geo-le saludó Sky Dragon.

-¡Como estas, colega!-dijo Leo Kingdom mientras le hacía a Geo una "suave caricia" en la cabeza con su cola, que lo tiró con potencia al suelo de nuevo.

-¡Muchas gracias, me habéis salvado la vida!-entonces analizó detalladamente la

apariencia de los tres sabios-Oigan, ¿Soy yo o estáis un poquito diferentes?

-¡En nuestra autentica apariencia, para chulearnos y tal!-se enorgulleció Sky Dragon, lo que provocó que Magic Pegasus le pegase una potente coz en toda la cara, tirándolo al a suelo agonizando de dolor, y que Leo Kingdom empezase a partirse de risa ante la situación del administrador dragón, provocando que una gran gota surgiese en la cabeza del joven ante el curioso Déjà vu de la absurda situación.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de decir gilip#$%&* al menos en los momentos de crisis?-gritó el cabreado señor del hielo mientras, para la sorpresa de Geo, Shadow Night saltaba de su cabeza y caía a su lado-¡Tenemos suerte de que el gato nos haya avisado donde estaba a tiempo para salvarlo!-antes deque Geo pudiese soltar su típica exclamación de incredulidad ante lo hecho por el gatito, Magic Pegasus encaró al joven-Escúchame, Geo Stelar, has cometido un terrible erro…

-¡Sí, ya lo se!-gimió el joven, con rostro atormentado, mientras se jalaba de los pelos y caía de rodillas al suelo, provocando una inmensa gota en la cabeza de los administradores-¡Nunca debí haberles dicho nada de eso a mis amigos! ¡No debí volver a recluirme en la soledad! ¡Debí haber sido más comprensivo con Mega! ¡Y nunca debí cortar mis Bandas-Hermano!-y tras esa melodramática escena, que fue acompañada por una triste música de violines de fondo, el joven estalló en un lastimoso (O penoso) llanto mientras Shadow Night intentaba consolarlo y a los tres sabios les surgía en la cabeza la gota más ENORME de la historia ante lo patético que se veía Geo.

-Eh…,bueno, veo que ya has aprendido la lección y has, eh, vuelto al camino correcto, o algo así-dijo Magic Pegasus sin perder la gotita-Pero ahora no hay tiempo para lamentarse, tienes que encontrar a Omega-xis rápido, la situación con Cefeo se ha descontrolado y vosotros sois los únicos que podéis salvar al mundo-el administrador volvió a contemplar a Geo, que estaba intentando penosamente limpiarse las lágrimas, y evocó a su mente una imagen del alien azul-Estamos jodidos…-sentenció mientras se golpeaba repetidamente la cara con una de sus patas.

-Bi-bien-dijo Geo mientras, una vez más calmado, se levantaba y ponía un rostro decidido-¡Encontraré a Mega, me disculparé con él, con mis amigos… _"especialmente con Sonia"_-añadió en su mente al recordar las tristes lágrimas de la joven-…y salvaré al mundo!-declaró con un tono súper heroico mientra el fondo tras él era sustituido por el emblema de Megaman y la música de "Shooting Star" empezaba a sonar de fondo, provocando aplausos por parte de Dragon y Leo Kingdom, y que otra gota le surgiese a Pegasus.

-Bien, será mejor que comiences a buscarlo ahora mis…-el administrador del hielo fue cortado de golpe cuando cientos de virus empezaron a materializarse alrededor de ellos-¡Mierda! ¡Esto tiene mala pinta!-se giró hacia el joven y, a un gesto suyo, los otros sabios hicieron lo mismo-Ten esto, Geo Stelar, te ayudará a proteger a todos los que te importan…y al mundo-nada más terminó de decir esto, una luz mística surgió del cuerpo de los tres y, cuando la puñetera luz dejó de cegar a Geo (A estas alturas es sorprendente que no se haya quedado ciego con tanto destello), el joven vio con incredulidad y admiración profunda tres pequeños objetos que flotaban ante él, y puso la cara de mayor asombro de su vida mientras los cogía, sin poder creerse lo que tenía entre sus manos.

Eran tres Battle Cards.

Pero no eran Battle Cards normales, ni Megas, oh no.

Esas tres Cards con bordes de color rojo eran Battle Cards de nivel Giga.

El joven apenas conocía algo sobre la existencia de las Cards de ese nivel, pues eran prácticamente inaccesibles para todo el mundo, salvo para altos cargos de organizaciones importantes, ya que su poder de destrucción digital era letal y solo se usaban contra virus súper extremadamente poderosos (Lo que viene a ser lo mismo de que nunca se usaban, porque dudo que, hasta que apareció Megaman, hubiera algo tan fuerte). Y además estaba seguro que esas tres eran únicas, no por instinto, sino porque los dibujos y los nombres que llevaban eran los mismísimos tres administradores que estaban ante él, y que entonces notó que habían vuelto a su aspecto de sombras.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué os ha pasado?

-No es nada grave, tan solo hemos puesto la máxima esencia de nuestro poder en esas Battle Cards, por eso hemos perdido algo de energía-explicó Magic Pegasus mientras se giraban para encarar a los virus-No hay tiempo que perder, nosotros nos encargaremos de los virus, tú busca a Omega-xis y detened esta catástrofe.

-Pero…-Geo, y Shadow Night desde su hombro, miraron a su alrededor con una gotita-¿Cómo demonios voy a salir de aqu…?

-¡Teletransportar!-rugió Leo Kingdom mientras un haz de luz envolvía a Geo y a Shadow Night, haciéndolos desaparecer, provocando que Pegasus mirase al león con una gotita.

-Oye… ¿Estas seguro de que lo has mandado al sitio correcto, verdad?

-¡Pues claro! ¡¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

-Pues como la otra vez mandaste por error a Omega-xis a una base de operaciones secretas a la otra punta del mundo por error-divagó Dragon sobre uno de los misterios no aclarados de la vida del alien azul mientras los virus seguían acercándose amenazadoramente.

-¡Ya os pondréis a decir chorradas después, ahora tenemos que acabar con estos bichos!-bramó Pegasus mientras el y sus compañeros se lanzaban contra los virus, listo para iniciar una batalla tan poco importante que ni siquiera nos molestaremos en mostrar.

-¡OYE!-gritaron los tres indignados.

000000000000000000000000000

-¿E-en donde estoy?-preguntó un mareado Geo, pues el inteligente de Leo Kingdom le había teletransportado unos 4 metros sobre el suelo, de modo que se había pegado un buen porrazo contra el suelo y había terminado tan aturdido que hasta veía lucecitas y Megas girando a su alrededor.

-Miau-el maullido de Shadow Night trajo a Geo de vuelta a la realidad, y solo entonces el joven se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el parque exterior de Dream Island.

-¿Cómo he llegado a…?-pero en ese momento, su Transador empezó a pitar indicándole que había una señal de ayuda activa bastante cerca de allí (Que casualidades tiene la vida)-¡Mi sexto sentido me dice que debo responder a esta llamada, seguramente Mega esta allí y se ha metido en un lío!-exclamó mientras el y el gato se lanzaban en misión de rescate (Pues vaya rescatadores…).

El joven recorrió raudamente los bellos jardines de la zona y de repente se dio cuenta de que la señal provenía justamente del maldito basurero, pero Geo, en un heroico acto para salvar a su amigo alien, ignoró los malos recuerdos y recorrió raudamente el camino entre las enormes pilas de inmaculada basura con decisión. Sin embargo, tuvo que frenar en seco cuando vio que un maldito Jammer estaba patrullando la zona de entrada a lo más profundo del basurero, tan campante y tranquilo mientras cantaba la macarena.

-¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, pues tu cuerpo te pide alegría…!-iba cantando el Jammer, como el subnormal que era.

-¡Maldición, tengo que pensar en como quitármelo de encima!-dijo Geo con frustración mientras veía como el bicharraco seguía cantando de un lado a otro, poniéndolo de los nervios. Pero en ese momento, Shadow Night le señaló algo muy curioso y que obviamente NO debía estar allí…

-¿La maquina de béisbol?-preguntó a nadie el confuso joven mientras se acercaba al susodicho aparato preguntándose como demonios había llegado allí. No tuvo que caminar muy lejos para saberlo, pues, por más ilógico que pareciera, la maleta de Mega estaba tirada y abierta al lado-¡¿Cómo demonios metió eso en la maleta?-sin embargo, antes de poder seguir pensando en las cosas ilogicaza de este absurdo videojuego, Shadow Night lw señaló insistentemente de la maquina de pelotas al Jammer.

-Miau.

-¡¿Estas loco? ¡¿Pretendes que ataque al Jammer con un aparato que apenas puedo mover y que es prácticamente imposible de apuntar?-oír hablar al gato hacia entender a Geo el porque siempre parecía estar diciendo cosas raras-¡Es una locura, si fallo ese bicho me hará pedazos y nada va a convencerme de intentar semejante estupi….!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-el grito de dolor proveniente de lo profundo del basurero congeló tanto al joven como al gato e hizo que los ojos de Geo se dilataran de terror "¡Sonia!" fue el frenético pensamiento que se extendió en su mente.

-¡…pues tu cuerpo te pide alegría cosa buena, eh macarena!-justo cuando el Jammer se disponía a seguir con su estúpida cantinela, un estrépito le hizo le hizo girarse para ver…¡¿Un chico montado sobre una especie de maquina de pelotas, con una gato negro en su hombro y deslizándose hacia él a toda velocidad mientras le miraba con furia? Antes siquiera de que el bicho pudiese terminar de formar su expresión de "WTF", Geo ya había gritado _"¡Dale caña, Pitcherman!"_ y el ser EM que controlaba la maquina descargó una potente andanada de pelotas sobre el atónito Jammer, el cual, como si las pelotas no le hubiesen ya roto la crisma, quedó completamente K.O. cuando la maquina se estampó estrepitosamente contra él, haciéndose pedazos, a la vez que Geo pegaba un salto digno de una peli de acción, para, encima, aterrizar perfectamente y que él y Shadow Night comenzase a correr en dirección al interior del basurero, a la vez que tras ellos ocurría una explosión cuando el sistema que hacía funcionar la maquina del demonio se hizo pedazos (¿Os preguntáis por que? Es como en las películas de acción, allí todo explota sin ningún motivo).

"_Por favor que Sonia esté bien, por favor que esté bien…"_ pensaba un frenético Geo (Y aparentemente habiéndose olvidado de Mega) mientras trepaba por una de las pilas de basura, que alguien había derribado, y rogaba que no fuera tarde. Pero cuando llegó a lo alto de la pila y observó la escena que se desarrollaba justo al otro lado, se congeló de la sorpresa.

¡Era Imposible!

Porque allí abajo, delante de unos semi-inconscientes y muy lastimados Mega y Harp Note, estaban ¡Taurus, Cygnus, Libra, Ofiuca y Gemini! ¡Los cinco FM-ianos que él mismo había destruido, y con una de esas extrañas esferas de ondas flotando sobre ellos (Lo cual explicaba más o menos como era que Harp Note estaba presente en el mundo real)! ¡¿Pero como demonios era posible?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿eso es todo? ¡Vosotros dais más pena que aquel fontanero bigotón de los videojuegos!-se burló Gemini con su doble voz tan molesta y profunda como siempre-Así que, ¿Vas a dárnoslas, Omega-xis, o tenemos que seguir…?

-Está bien…-gimió un derrotado Omega-xis y Geo se asustó de verdad pues nunca había oído al alien hablar en aquel tono tan lastimoso y cansado, y más aún ¡Rindiéndose! (Claro, y el hecho de estar gravísimamente herido no te impresiona nada…)-Tomadlas de una puñetera vez, malditos cabrones de ·%"&-nada más Mega terminó de soltar sus insultos, ocurrió otra de esas cosas que se podían considerar "un poco fuera de los normal": el cuerpo de Mega emitió un tenue brillo y, ante la mirada incrédula de Geo y la ansiosa de los FM-ianos, de su cuerpo surgió una enorme y extraña llave, rodeada de un aura púrpura, además de que levitaba ingrávidamente en el aire…y tenía un pequeño llavero con un dado de algodón atado. El curioso objeto flotó hasta Gemini mientras los FM-ianos se regocijaban por su victoria, a la vez que un pensamiento bastante tonto surcaba la mente de Geo: _"Pues menudo coche debe tener el rey FM para tener semejantes llaves…"_ sin embargo, lo siguiente que pasó lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad más rápido que un puñetazo de Rocky Balboa.

-Bien, ahora que las llaves son nuestras ya no hay necesidad de que sigáis con vida…-doble-dijo Gemini con una malévola doble-sonrisa.

-¡C-cabrón! ¡Me mentiste!-dijo Mega.

-¡Y tú fuiste tan subnormal como para creerme! ¡Pero ahora sí créeme, Omega-xis, ese fue tu último error!-una extraña electricidad se acumuló alrededor de su nuboso cuerpo-¡Alégrate, viejo camarada, ni tú ni la pija Harp, ni esta niñata tendrán que soportar ver impotentes el fin de este penoso mundo! ¡GEMINI THUNDER!-el FM-iano lanzó una versión de su ataque de cambio de onda que, si bien era más débil, era lo bastante fuerte como para eliminar a Mega y a Harp Note.

Y lo hubiera hecho.

**[Insertar aquí música de Superman]**

De no ser porque, para el asombro de Sonia, Mega y los demás FM-ianos, alguien "interceptó" el ataque… con su propio cuerpo.

-N-no pienso de-dejar…-dijo entrecortadamente Geo, con su cuerpo totalmente inmovilizado y cubierto de chispas eléctricas-…que los-lastiméis más a los que me im-importen, ya han sufrido bastante por mi cu-culpa-normalmente, a una persona normal el ataque debería haberle frito todos los nervios, pero a Geo, por alguna razón como la fuerza de voluntad o alguna chorrada de esas, no le hizo nada más que paralizarle ligeramente (Que lógico).

-¡Chaval!-Mega estaba totalmente incrédulo.

-G-Geo-susurró Sonia, pues la guerrera rosa estaba en peor estado que el alien azul, pero aún así esbozando una sonrisa-S-sabía que vendrías…

-Ja, patética e insignificante hormiga-se burló Gemini mientras miraba al medio paralizado Geo-Un ser tan patético como tú no merece ni siquiera estar en nuestra presencia.

-G-Geo tienes que irte-dijo Mega con esfuerzo-T-te harán pedazos…

-No Mega, no pienso irme-dijo Geo mientras afrontaba a los FM-ianos con decisión, aunque le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa a su amigo alienígena-Lamento todo lo que pasó, en verdad tú tenias razón y yo estaba equivocado…amigo.

Los ojos de Mega se abrieron como platos ¡Era la primera vez que Geo le llamaba amigo! Sin embargo Gemini, harto ya de aquella palabrería, empezó a cargar un segundo ataque del cual seguramente Geo no sobreviviría.

-¡Despídete de este mundo, Geo Stelar!

**[Insertar aquí Tema de "Shooting Star"]**

-No-para el asombro de todos, una brillante aura azul empezó a rodear tanto el cuerpo de Mega como el de Geo, mientras el alien se elevaba tras su compañero humano, ilógicamente recuperado-No lo entiendes Gemini, ninguno de vosotros lo entiende, mientras me quede gente a la que proteger…-las imágenes de sus seres queridos pasaron por su mente-…mientras aún quede alguien que crea en mí-los tres sabios AM aparecieron en su mente-¡Yo no pienso morir!

-¡GEMINI THUNDER!-gritó el FM-iano, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque en ese momento, a la vez que la música llegaba a su momento cumbre, Geo extendió su brazo en alto y, por primera vez, el legendario grito del bien y la justicia (Eso es discutible) fue audible para todos los presentes:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

El ultra poderosísimo rayo (Entiéndase eso como Mentira) fue desviado con un simple movimiento y, cuando el humo de la explosión se desvaneció, los FM-ianos pudieron contemplar ante ellos al legendario y temido héroe de la justicia.

-¡TÚ!-gritaron Cygnus, Libra, Taurus y Ofiuca con temor, pero Gemini se mantuvo impávido ante la fija mirada del justiciero.

-¡Megaman de vuelta a la acción!-anunció el héroe mientras se ponía ante Sonia en actitud defensora y apuntaba su Buster a los FM-ianos -¡Yo seré vuestro oponente!

-Lo siento Megaman, no sabes cuanto me alegraría arreglar las cuentas contigo, pero tenemos prisa. Ya sabes, tenemos un mundo que destruir-y tras las siniestras doble-palabras de Gemini, todos los FM-ianos se desvanecieron en diferentes haces de luz. Por alguna ilógica razón, esto también motivó la ilógica caída de la esfera de ondas, cancelando así la transformación de ambos jóvenes.

-Oh mierda, esos lunáticos la tienen…-dijo Mega con una cara de espanto, pero Geo no le hizo caso, pues ya se había acercado raudo como el rayo al lado de Sonia para comprobar su condición. Al mismo tiempo, Shadow Night se acercó a Mega.

-Miau.

-¡Oh Shadow Night, mi pequeño gatito!-lloró Mega mientras sostenía al minino en brazos-¡No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos!

-Miau…

-Sí, ya sé que tú también me extrañaste.

-Sonia, Sonia, por favor despierta-susurraba Geo frenéticamente mientras prácticamente abrazaba a la joven.

-Unngh…-Geo miró fijamente como la linda pelirosa hacia un gestote dolor antes de abrir los ojos. Su rostro se iluminó al verle-¡Geo! ¡Sabía que vendrías!-la joven le abrazó con más efusividad y alegría que nunca, sonrojando intensamente a Geo y a la vez haciéndolo sentir culpable, pues no se sentía merecedor de aquel abrazo-Es curioso, parece que siempre que estoy en problemas eres tú el que responde a mis señales de ayuda-le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que hizo que Geo estuviese a punto de perder su conexión con la realidad, pero se obligó a hacerlo.

-Sonia yo…lo siento-dijo con melancolía mientras miraba fijamente a la joven-Fui un completo idiota al pensar que recluirme en mi mismo me ayudaría a estar mejor…nunca debí haberos dicho lo que os dije a ti y a Luna… de verdad que lo siento y entiendo perfectamente si me odias o no quieres volver a verme, pero…-el joven fue repentinamente silenciado cuando la joven lo abrazó con más fuerza que antes, provocando que su rostro ardiese, su lengua se le enredase y su corazón casi le estallase en el pecho.

-Geo…-susurró la joven-No te negaré que me hiciste mucho daño al romper nuestra Banda-Hermano-el rostro de Geo se volvió la viva imagen del sufrimiento cuando Sonia dijo esas palabras, pero ella le sonrío mientras le abrazaba de nuevo, provocando que sintiese que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco-Pero no te preocupes, te perdono. Lo que te pasó debió ser algo muy fuerte para que tu confianza se rompiese de esa forma, pero veo que ya has comprendido que para superarlo no hay que olvidarse de los amigos, sino estar con ellos para que te apoyen-las sabias palabras de la joven estaban cargadas de tal ternura que esta vez el joven sí que no pudo evitar poner una cara de imbécil total mientras la miraba con dulzura ¡Era como un bellos ángel (El idiota hasta la podía imaginar con alas blancas y todo)! Pero en ese momento, sorprendentemente, salio de su embobamiento el solo cuando notó algo, o mejor dicho, la ausencia de algo.

No es que se quejase, pero… ¿Por qué Mega no se estaba burlando él?

Extrañado, Geo se puso el visualizador y miró hacia atrás, provocando que Sonia también lo hiciese, y ambos vieron como Mega iba mascullando cosas sin sentido con mucho nerviosismo y que Harp daba vueltas a su alrededor en el mismo estado.

-¡O sea, esto es una catástrofe!-lloriqueaba histérica la FM-iana.

-¡Maldición! esto es malo, malo, muuuy malo…-era la cantinela de Mega.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa a ustedes dos?-preguntaron los dos jóvenes con confusión.

-O sea ¡¿Pero como puedes estar tan tranquilo?-le chilló Harp a Geo, provocando que le surgiese una gotita y se confundiera aún más-¡¿Acaso no ves que se han llevado las llaves?

-Sí bueno, ¿Y que?-las palabras de Geo congelaron de golpe a Harp, como si se acabase de percatar de algo-Al fin el rey FM tiene las malditas llaves, pero ¿No deberían preocuparnos más él y sus guerreros? Digo, si han amenazado con destruir la tierra vendrá con un ejercito o algo así…

-¡¿O SEA, NO SE LO HAS DICHO?-le chilló de repente una escandalizada Harp a Mega, provocando que Geo y Sonia diesen un salto del susto y que al alien azul le surgiese una enorme gota en la cabeza-¡¿LLEVAIS MÁS DE UN MES COMBATIENDO JUNTOS Y AÚN NOS LO HAS CONTADO?

-¡Vale, vale, acepto que debí habérselo comentado, pero…!

-¿De que están hablando?-preguntó la confusa parejita.

-Verás chaval, y tú también Sonia, je, je, es algo muy gracioso-al ver que Mega estaba usando el mismo tono y palabras que cuando se conocieron, Geo supo que preferiría no oír aquellos, pero igual iba a hacerlo-Resulta que… el coche del rey FM…

-¿Siiii…?

-¡SU COCHE ES UN PODEROSISIMO ROBOT ARRASA-PLANETAS LLAMADO ANDRÓMEDA, ES POR ESO QUE LE QUITÉ LAS LLAVES Y ASÍ ES COMO VOLÓ EN PEDAZOS EL PLANETA AM!-un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de ambos jóvenes, a la vez que el rostro de Mega se relajaba bastante-Uf, que bien se siente cuando te sinceras con otros, nunca pensé que fuera tan…

-¡¿QUE QUÉ?-el grito de la pareja casi el voló los oídos a Mega, además de hacer que muchas de las pilas del basurero se derrumbaran, luego Geo añadió algo más-¡¿Por qué demonios no me contaste eso desde el principio? ¡Hubiese entendido mejor el porque de toda esta guerra absurda, que, pensándolo mejor, ahora ya no me parece tan absurda!

-Bueno, reconozco que debí habértelo dicho, pero es que… pensé que a lo mejor no te importaría…

-¡¿Qué no me importaría?-Geo estaba a punto de ponerse histérico, pero al sentir la preocupación de Sonia, que seguía abrazándole, dio un suspiro e intentó adoptar un aire heroico (Aunque más bien de idiota, según yo)-Buf, no importa, ya pensaremos en eso cuando llegue el momento. Ahora…-dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Sonia, como si dudase en como pedirle algo-Sonia, yo… quisiera saber… ¿Querrías reformar nuestra Band…?

-¡Me encantaría!-saltó la joven con una felicidad tan grande que hasta le dio un beso en la mejilla a Geo, y solo el hecho de que un posible fin del mundo estaba cerca evitó que el joven volviese a quedarse paralizado por horas. Eso sí, ni la mortal amenaza alienígena pudo evitar que el rostro de Geo superase la mayor escala conocida del color rojo y que saliese humo a presión de sus orejas. Por su parte, la joven casi ni se dio cuenta, ya que estaba muy ocupada acercando su Transador al de Geo y pulsando botones en ambos (Estaba tan ansiosa que ni esperaba a que Geo pulsase los de su propio Transador), y finalmente la Banda-Hermano fue reformada. Una vez más, ambos sintieron aquella calida unión que les hacia sentirse más cercanos el uno al otro.

-Sonia…me alegro mucho de que me perdones-dijo el sonrojado joven con una sonrisa, que provocó que ahora fuese la joven cantante la que se ruborizase. Quizá la tierna escenita hubiese podido seguir, pero Mega, ya recuperado de su ataque de nervios, empezó a soltar risitas que hicieron que ambos jóvenes se separasen sonrojados y que Geo volviese a disfrutar de la tentadora sensación de querer masacrar a Mega con sus Battle Cards.

-Je, je, je, con vosotros tengo para reírme el resto de mi vida-se burlaba Mega, pero al sentir la asesina mirada de Geo sobre él una ENORME gota le surgió en la cabeza (Hay cosas que no cambian… para pesar de muchos) y tuvo que pensar rápido en algo para librarse de la masacre que se le venia encima-Ehm… ¡Cierto! ¡Chaval, no has terminado de disculparte!

-¿Eh? ¿De que habl…?

-¡Aún no te has disculpado con la Dele y su pandilla!-aclaró el alien, sorprendiendo a Geo y a Sonia. El joven prácticamente se había olvidado de la existencia del resto del mundo (¿A que no adivináis por qué?) y la chica se sintió muy culpable de que se hubieran olvidado de ellos, sobretodo porque había visto de primera mano lo mal que había estado Luna y entendía perfectamente como debía sentirse.

-Geo, creo que deberías ir ahora y disculparte-le dijo Sonia con un sonrisa.

-Cl-claro-dijo Geo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Sonia. Súbitamente, se le ocurrió algo-Oye Sonia, ¿Vienes conmigo?

-¿D-de verdad? ¿No preferirías, no se, disculparte a solas o algo?-dijo la chica con nerviosismo, mientras intentaba disimular la alegría de que Geo fuera tan atento con ella.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Además seguro que todos se alegran más si ven que ya me he disculpado contigo!-dijo el ingenuo de Geo, sin saber que seria precisamente lo contrario.

-¡Pues entonces vamos!-dijo la cantante con alegría.

-Muy bien-Geo cogió a Sonia de la mano, volviendo a sonrojarse ambos, y caminaron hasta el agujero onda más cercano, donde sus respectivos compañeros, uno entre carcajadas burlonas y la otra entre risillas mal disimuladas, entraron en sus Transadores y, luego de mirarse sonrientes, ambos exclamaron la heroica y mítica frase:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Sonia Strumm__, En el Aire!_

000000000000000000000000000

-Oye Dele ¿Podrías decir algo?-dijo un nervioso Bud… mientras comía un bocata de chorizo, y a su lado Zack estaba en el mismo estado. La rubia había estado en un frío silencio todo el día y n se había dignado a dirigirles la palabra, es más, ¡Ni se había alterado en lo más mínimo cuando aquel alien apareció en todas las pantalla electrónicas anunciando el fin del mundo! Por eso es que ambos jóvenes estaban tan nerviosos y preocupados pensando en que demonios le había pasado para que se pusiera así-Estas empezando a preocuparnos y…

-¡Eh miren!-cortó Zack de repente al gordo joven-¡Es Geo…-aquello solo hizo que la Dele ni se dignase a mirar, con obstinación, pero…-….y viene con Sonia!-aquello sí que hizo que la silenciosa rubia se girase sorprendida para ver, efectivamente, a ambos jóvenes acercándose, lo cual la hizo sentir una extraña furia.

-De-Dele…-comenzó a decir Geo, pero la rubia simplemente apartó la mirada, molesta-En verdad necesito hablar contigo…

-…-Luna pareció escanearlo con la mirada un momento-…Zack, Bud, dejadnos solos-al ser la primera orden de su ama…, quiero decir, de su amiga que recibían en todo el día, ambos la obedecieron casi con entusiasmo (Subnormales…) a la vez que Sonia le decía algo a Geo en el oído y también se alejaba, para el pesar de este. Dele sin embargo, siguió a Sonia con la mirada hasta que demasiado lejos para escucharlos-¿Qué puñetas quieres?-dijo con una mezcla de enfado e indiferencia que provocó que a Geo le surgiese una gotita. Definitivamente, lograr que Dele le perdonase no iba a ser ni la mitad de fácil que con Sonia.

-Luna…-aunque rara vez (Creo que hasta ahora nunca) la llamaba por su nombre, Geo consideró que esta podía ser una ocasión en la que lo ayudase. Y aparentemente funcionó, pues Luna le miró fijamente-Yo… en verdad siento mucho todo lo que te dije, me dejé llevar por la sensación de desconfianza que me invadía y ya sé que no debí refugiarme en la soledad, ni mucho menos cortar nuestras Bandas-Hermano, pero… ¿Podrías perdonarme?-rogó… muy patéticamente, la verdad.

-Escúchame tú, inútil retrasado-dijo la Dele con un aire tan letal que Geo sintió ganas de salir corriendo, mientras Mega se aguantaba la risa a duras penas. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el tono de Luna cambió de golpe a uno más triste-Me hiciste sentir fatal cuando nos trataste de esa manera, como si pudieses deshacerte de nosotras con solo ignorarnos _"Y aún así te has disculpado con Sonia primero ¡Grrrr!"-_pensó lo último, haciendo que se letal enfado volviese para fulminar a Geo con la mirada-Después de todo eso, ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que te perdonaré?

Pero en ese momento, justo antes de que Geo pudiese responder, el suelo empezó a vibrar con violencia, provocando que mucha gente del pueblucho se pusiese a gritar y, estúpidamente, entrase en sus casa a toda prisa (¿Qué clase de personas imbéciles y subnormales ENTRAN a sus casa durante un temblor?) y que tanto Geo como Luna contemplasen sorprendidos la repentina visibilidad de los camino onda cuando otra de esas malditas esferas de ondas se materializó en el aire.

-¡¿Que demonios pasa?-gritó la asustada rubia.

-¡Oh no de nuevo!-gimió Geo mientras Mega se materializaba a su lado, asustando a Luna (Por si alguien no se acuerda, esas jodidas esferas vuelven reales a las ondas EM).

-¡Venga chaval, será mejor que hagamos algo antes de que…!

-¡ARGHHH! ¡SOCOROOOOO!-se oyeron de golpe los ensordecedores gritos de Zack y Bud.

-¡Soltadles, monstruos!-se oyó replicar a Sonia casi de inmediato.

-…antes de que pase algo así-terminó Mega con un suspiro mientras volvía a entrar en el Transador a la vez que Geo y Luna iban corriendo en dirección a la fuente de los gritos, para encontrarse a una consternada Sonia que miraba con impotencia como dos JammersG sujetaban con fuerza a Bud y a Zack sobre el tejado de una casa, mientras observaban a los jóvenes con sus típicas malvadas (Esto menos) y estúpidas (Esto más) sonrisas.

"_¡__¿Es que estos tipos no se cansan de fastidiarme la vida o qué?"_ pensó un cabreado Geo mientras miraba con fastidio a los bicharracos esos.

-Je, je, je, pronto este mundo será totalmente destruido por el poder de Andrómeda-dijo unos de los Jammers mientras miraba a Geo, Sonia y Luna con malicia-Así que no creo que a Cefeo le importe si nos divertimos un poco a costa d estos patéticos humanos (Mira quien habla de patético)-dijo mientras rodeaba su puño de energía oscura y lo acercaba peligrosamente a Bud, a la vez que su compañero hacia lo mismo con Zack, provocando que ambos se pusiesen a temblar como hojas mientras se preguntaban que puñetas tenía que ver Geo con aquellos monstruos.

-¡Malditos!-dijo Geo con indignación mientras a su lado Sonia estaba igual. Pero justo en ese momento, Luna, que había estado mirando toda la escena con una mezcla de miedo y furia, pegó un grito que alertó a los héroes, pero demasiado tarde, pues un tercer JammerG había atrapado de improvisto a la rubia y la había llevado de un salto hasta donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Je, je, ¿Y ahora que pensáis hacer hacer?-retó el tercer bicho a ambos jóvenes, que se miraron por un instante de duda, pero luego asintieron con decisión y encararon a los Jammers.

-¡Esto!-exclamaron ambos jóvenes mientras, para total asombro de los Jammers, Zack y Bud, Mega y Harp surgían detrás de ellos mientras levantaban sus Transadores y gritaban la heroica y legendaria frase, que solo los incrédulos presentes pudieron oír, pues todo el mundo estaba dentro de sus casas:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Sonia Strumm__, En el Aire!_

Un potente destello cegó a todos los espectadores y, cuando se hubo despejado, Zack y Bud pusieron la mayor cara de WTF de sus vidas al ver quienes estaban parados allí y en posición de combate.

-¡Son Megaman y Harp Note!-chillaron los Jammers con espanto mientras soltaban a los niños.

-¡¿Geo es Megaman?-fue lo que gritaron Zack y Bud sin poder creérselo. Ciertamente también les sorprendía la transformación de Sonia (Anotad esto, si ves a una estrella pop transformarse en superheroína y no te sorprendes, entonces ya te puedes tirar por un barranco), pero lo que de verdad los dejaba incrédulos era que aquel chico enclenque, bastante tímido, y hasta hace poco increíblemente antisocial, FUESE el legendario héroe Megaman (Como que lo de legendario es exagerar un poco…).

-¡Soltadles ahora mismo!-exclamaron ambos héroes mientras saltaban al tejado, pero, en ese mismo momento, los cobardes Jammers parecieron perder su chulería, pues salieron gritando como locos de un salto en dirección hacia otro tejado.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Megaman cuando él y Harp Note llegaron ante sus amigos, pero Zack y Bud seguían tan chocados psicológicamente por la reciente revelación que ni pudieron hablar. Sin embargo, Dele sí que le dirigió una mirada, que era de entre agradecimiento y culpa, pues los sentimientos encontrados entre las dos identidades del héroe azul parecían haber entrado en conflicto.

-S-sí, estamos bien… y gracias-añadió Luna, provocando una sonrisa en el héroe que la hizo ruborizarse ligeramente, si bien lo ocultó fingiendo un estornudo.

-¡Bien, enseñémosles a esos bicho a no meterse con nuestros amigos!-exclamó Megaman, haciendo que Harp Note asintiese y ambos empezasen a jugar con los Jammers a una absurda parodia del "pilla-pilla" sobre los tejados por casi 20 minutos, hasta que finalmente estos, cansados de saltar más que Súper Mario, se detuvieron en el tejado de la escuela.

-Arf, arg, bien vosotros dos, arf, preparaos para, arg, saber lo que es bueno-declaró uno de los Jammers mientras el y sus compañeros intentaban recuperar el aliento, provocando que una gotita surgiese sobre la cabeza de ambos héroes.

-Son tan patéticos que casi me da pena borrarlos-susurró Megaman.

-Pienso lo mismo-le dijo Harp Note, pero en ese momento los Jammers, aprovechando el descuido de los héroes, pegaron un potente salto a la vez que empezaban a girar sobre si mismos y una extraña luz morada los conectaba, formando una especie de triangulo de energía con efectos dignos de un anime de primera-¡¿Pero que demonios…?-se sorprendió la guerrera musical, provocando que Megaman también mirase sorprendido aquella extraña combinación de movimientos.

-¡Morid patéticos héroes! ¡TRIANGULO ERRADICADOR!-gritaron mientras el mortalmente devastador (Y cutre) ataque polígono empezaba a girar por si solo y se separaba de ellos-¡Tú primero, rosadita!-gritó el líder de los Jammer (O eso suponemos, pues los otros no han dicho ni pío) a la vez que el triangulo se dirigía a gran velocidad contra Harp Note, la cual sacó su guitarra para intentar defenderse. Sin embargo, aún a esa distancia, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de sus ataques podría hacerle frente a aquella maligna figura geométrica.

-¡Maldición!-dijo la heroína de rosa mientras se preparaba para recibir el impacto, pero…

-¡SONIA!-gritó Megaman mientras se interponía entre la joven y el ataque, sorprendiéndola-¡No dejaré que lastimen a la gente que me importa!-exclamó el héroe de azul mientras lanzaba una Battle Card al aire.

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Magic Pegasus!_

A una furiosa orden del gran Megaman, la imponente figura fantasmal del señor del hielo en su autentica forma surgió en el aire y lanzó una devastadora ráfaga congelante que no solo destruyó el estúpido ataque triangular, sino que también les enseñó a los Jammer la valiosa lección de porque debemos tener cuidado de no quedar atrapados en un congelador industrial (No os riáis, no os haría gracia si os pasara a vosotros). Los Jammers, convertidos un 99 % en hielo puro (El otro 1% es solo aire caliente), cayeron dramática y estúpidamente a la azotea, haciéndose pedazos con el impacto y provocando que los virus se borrasen y que tres tipos con muucho frío quedasen inconscientes en la azotea.

-Ha estado cerca-dijo el héroe de azul mientras observaba la escena-Sonia, ¿Estas bi…?-Megaman no pudo terminar su frase, pues la chica de rosa se lanzó alrededor del cuello, dándole un efusivo abrazo que, a pesar de que casi toda la azotea estaba congelada por el poder de la Card, le hizo sentir bastante caliente (No os mal penséis, pervertidos).

-Gra-gracias por salvarme Geo-dijo la joven con un evidente sonrojo (Evidente para cualquiera menos para Geo, pues estaba demasiado aturdido/embobado para notarlo), pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Geo _"¡No dejaré que lastimen a la gente que me importa!" _Tal vez fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero le había parecido que se había referido a ella de una manera especial…

-D-de na-nada Sonia-le respondió el héroe de azul, a la vez que ambos se daban cuenta de que se estaban abrazando mutuamente y se separaban tan rojos que el hielo a su alrededor se derretía-Se-será mejor q-que volvamos c-con Dele y los otros ¿no crees?-le dijo con un sonrisa nerviosa, que la joven le respondió del mismo modo, mientras se alejaban de la azotea de un salto.

000000000000000000000000000

-… no puedo creer que tú seas Megaman-dijo finalmente Bud luego de un silencio de casi 10 minutos. Cuando habían llegado cerca de Big Wave, Sonia había insistido en que lo mejor era que estuviese solo cuando se disculpase, pero que no pensase que estaba diciendo que le quería menos (Cuando Sonia dijo esas palabras a Geo casi se le sale el corazón por la boca… hasta que añadió "como amigo" Entonces su ánimo se hundió hasta el Tártaro), y finalmente, para el pesar de Geo, habían acordado en que ella iría a ver al Sr. Boreal para averiguar "sutilmente" si había alguna manera de acceder a la estación desde la Tierra, así que el había ido directamente a hablar con el conocido trío, pero Zack y Bud se habían adelantado hacia él y se le habían quedado mirando en silencio hasta ese momento, por eso no era de extrañar que, tras las estúpidas palabras del gordo joven, una enorme gota le surgiese en la cabeza.

-¡Sí, debiste habérnoslo contado!-le increpó Zack, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor-Aunque pensándolo bien, si tomamos en cuenta todos los ejemplos de héroes que hay, con todo el rollo ese de la identidad secreta supongo que tenias tus motivos…

-Esto…sí, algo así-aceptó Geo aún con una gotita-Y también debo pediros una disculpa a vosotros por como actúe ayer en mi casa, así que ¿Podrías…?

-Ejem-todos se giraron para mirar a la Dele nada más hubo llamado su atención. Acto seguido, la rubia se acercó a Geo-…gracias por salvarnos-Geo sonrío al ver que su agradecimiento era sincero… hasta que Luna añadió lo siguiente-¡Pero que te quede claro que las gracias son para Megaman, eh! (Otra de sus estupideces ilogicaza, ¡Es que no entiende que son el mismo!) A ti… bueno, supongo que puedo perdonarte, no me importa hacerlo-dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, pero Geo sonrío interiormente. Conocía lo suficiente a Luna como para saber que esas hostiles palabras eran un equivalente a un agradecimiento… o algo así-Bueno, ¿esperas una invitación o que? ¡Reformemos nuestra Banda-Hermano!-dijo con tono autoritario, haciendo que a Geo le surgiese otra gotita a la vez que acercaba su Transador al de Dele, finalizando finalmente la restauración del enlace con su… ¿amiga? (Como que eso no queda muy claro…)-Y…ten cuidado con lo que hagas-añadió con una mirada entre severa y preocupada-Zack, Bud, vámonos-declaró mientras se daba media vuelta y se empezaba a alejar, a la vez que sus secuaces hacían ademán de seguirla. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Geo, ambos se dieron media vuelta y se acercaron a él.

-¡Geo, formemos una Banda-Hermano!-le pidió Bud.

-¡¿EH?-vale, ese día si que le estaban pasando cosas muy raras al pobre Geo.

-Sí, por favor, conmigo también-le pidió el enanín de Zack con ojos brillantes-¡No sabes la ilusión que me haría saber que tengo una Banda-Hermano con un héroe de verdad!

Geo los miró a ambos con una gotita, pero aún así sonrío. Definitivamente, las cosas se estaban complicando, el mundo estaba al borde de la ruina y además estaba la amenaza de un poderosísimo coche-robot destructor de planetas, pero, a pesar de todo, al menos el valor de la amistad, el cual valoraba más a cada momento, le iba a dar fuerzas para afrontar cualquier cosa.

Y así, mejorando sus conocimientos sobre la amistad y aprendiendo a valorar más a sus amigos, es como Geo Stelar, el gran héroe Megaman, se dispone a afrontar su mayor reto hasta ahora ¿Podrá proteger a toda la inconsciente humanidad o acaso estamos todos condenados a sufrir una muerte horrible? Pero bueno, al menos sabemos que si alguien necesita ayuda, Megaman acudirá en su auxilio, porque siempre…

-Oye idiota, creo que estamos empezando a morirnos de hambre... y de sed.

-Tranquilo Mat, solo necesito reunir 37458 palitos de madera más para hacer una balsa lo suficientemente estable como para llevarnos la mitad del camino. Luego solo tendremos, y cuando digo tendremos quiero decir tendrás, que nadar el resto del camino.

-… ¿Por qué no podía ser la otra personalidad de una ameba?

-¡Oye, que te estoy oyendo!

-¿Y crees que no lo sé, subnormal?

… vale, quizá no todo el mundo pueda gozar de la ayuda de un héroe.

Fin del décimo primer capítulo

**Notas del autor:** Bueno, ya dije casi todo lo que tenía que decir antes, así que solo quiero añadir que les agradezco enormemente a todos los lectores el haberme apoyado. De verdad que sin vosotros este primer fic mío jamás hubiese llegado hasta aquí, y que me habéis motivado mucho con esto de la escritura. Quiero mandar un agradecimiento especial a mi amigo Naruichi-SS, que me ha apoyado y animado mucho, a Deltaman, por comenzar a leerse todo mi fic con tanto entusiasmo, a Emmanuel1498, por decirme repetidas veces que le encantan mis capítulos, y a Misora-chan por sus comentarios tan animosos a pesar de su falta de tiempo. Bueno, el siguiente cap. será el último, puede que sea un poco largo por eso, pero no os desaniméis je, je, que puede que os lleveis una sorpresa al final del cap. Bueno, sin más que decir se despide, vuestro humilde escritor, Lord of Fantasy27 ¡Ya nos leemos!

**P.D**. ¡No olvidéis pasaros por el fic de Naruichi-SS Megaman Star Force Viaje al planeta FM! Si buscáis la mejor mezcla de emoción, intriga, romance y hasta un poquito de humor en vuestras vidas es sin duda la mejor elección de todas.


	12. Capítulo 12:¡El nuevo mañana! Parte1

**Disclaimers: **Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!) así como todo aquellos que mencione en este cap. que no sea mío (Es fácil notarlo XD) es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos, alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho y en este cap, cuando Mega narré su historia en primera persona (Seguid leyendo y lo entenderéis, jeje).

**Advertencia:** La historia entre Mega y Kelvin tiene algunos eventos espacio/cronológicos modificados, pero solo para enfocarlos de manera más graciosa ja, ja. Y por cierto, este cap. me salió asombrosamente grande, así que lo he tenido que dividir en dos (Por eso hay cap. 13) o sino era monstruosamente extenso. De todos modos, disfutad del final de esta hilarante aventura

**Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon/Pegasus/Leo**

**Capitulo 12: ¡El nuevo mañana de un héroe! ¡La estrella fugaz contra el Arrasador de Mundos! (O el absurdo final de una lucha sin sentido) Parte 1**

-Bien, vamos a hacer esto-dijo Geo Stelar mientras observaba fijamente la entrada del basurero de Dream Island. Aunque pareció algo pensativo-¿Soy yo últimamente todas las cosas trascendentales, buenas o malas, pasan aquí?

-Bueno, al menos esta vez podemos afrontarlas juntos ¿no?-le respondió Sonia, que estaba a su lado, con una de esas sonrisas que, a pesar del posiblemente inminente fin del mundo, hacían que Geo sonriese como bobo y se olvidase del resto del mundo y que, por desgracia para el joven, que Mega empezase a reír como hiena. Por suerte para ambos, una mortalmente letal mirada de Harp, más letal (Al menos para Mega) que una bomba de vacío, bastó para silenciarle.

-Miau-estuvo de acuerdo Shadow Night con la actitud de Harp.

Lo que había pasado era bastante complejo y simple a la vez: después de haber formado Bandas-Hermano con Zack y Bud (Que aumentaba su total a 4, un record personal en su antes tan aburrida vida) había recibido un correo de Sonia en el cual le decía que el Sr. Boreal le había informado que podía ser posible enviar una transmisión de ondas (Entiéndase eso como: Transportar a un ser de ondas) a la estación espacial desde un solo lugar: el mismo troza de la estación espacial que había caído en mitad del océano, para luego ser recuperado y provocara que se anunciase, a pesar de estar intacto por dentro y por fuera y que no hubiese indicios de que se hubiese producido alguna clase de violencia, de que la estación había estallado y que todos sus tripulantes se habían considerado MICID (Cuyas siglas significaban, a pesar de que ningún civil lo sabía, Muertos Inútilmente en Cumplimiento de su Inútil Deber. Estos cabrones de la NAZA…), además de transformar la personalidad de Geo hasta convertirlo anaquel chico marginado y solitario que Omega-xis había conocido en Punto Vista hace casi un mes. Sin embargo, ahora que Geo se adentraba junto con Sonia entre las enormes pilas de basura de aquel basurero, aquello le parecía mucho más lejano, y también pensaba acerca de todos los enemigos y obstáculos a los que se había tenido que enfrentar y superar para llegar hasta allí, y en el hecho de que ahora un rey alienígena lunático pretendía eliminar todo eso de un plumazo.

"_¿Qué pasará si Mega y yo no somos lo bastante fuertes para vencer a__ esa cosa Andrómeda?"_ se preguntaba el frenético joven mientras sentía una enorme presión sobre él _"Si perdemos todo el mundo será aniquilado, todos los que me importan desaparecerán…" _lanzó una mirada hacia Sonia, la cual le devolvió una de sus radiantes sonrisas, haciéndole sonrojar intensamente y, mientras apartaba la mirada, adquirir un mirada llena de decisión _"No…, no pienso perder. El fracaso no es una opción, no permitiré que lastimen a Soni… ¡Quiero decir, que no lastimen a nadie! ¡Sí, eso, a nadie!"_ sus pensamientos cambiaron de golpe antes de volverse demasiado cursis mientras se sonrojaba aún más y su corazón iba a tanta velocidad que debería haberle roto algún hueso-Ya llegamos-dijo en voz alta (Al fin, porque tanto pensamiento empezaba a marearme) mientras se detenían ante una amplia pila de basura perfectamente ordenada… de viejos barriles de Nescafe (Se nota que a los Clasific-Bots les gusta su trabajo, pues ningún otro ordenaría con tanto entusiasmo semejantes barriles de asquerosa birria semi-liquida).

Si alguien se pregunta que hacían allí, es fácil de explicar: como la ubicación del trozo de la estación había sido considerada súper confidencial (A saber porque, pues no quedaba nada útil dentro), solo los altos cargos de la NAZA conocían su ubicación. Cuando Sonia le había preguntado al Sr. Boreal que sabía al respecto, este le había dicho que su cargo en la NAZA no había sido lo bastante alto como para saber esa información, pero no obstante su jefe de aquel entonces sí lo sabía. Sin embargo el había dicho a Sonia que no serviría de mucho preguntar por él, pues, a apenas unos días de jubilarse, había perdido el juicio y le habían internado en un psiquiátrico, del que se escapó poco después y nadie le había vuelto a ver. Como podréis esperar, a Geo casi le dio un patatús cuando Sonia le comunicó eso y, mientras tanto él como Mega se preguntaban si de verdad el mundo podía ser tan pequeño (Y mientras seguro tú te preguntas como el Argumento de un Juego podría ser tan obvio) y luego de decirle a Sonia y a Harp que les encontraran en Sierra del Eco, habían caminado por su querido pueblucho hasta dar con el viejo que conocieran el día siguiente a conocerse y que, casualmente, había resultado ser el ex-jefe del Sr. Boreal. Unas cuantas preguntas tontas por aquí y por allá, y reiteradas aseguraciones de que dos niños de 10 años no podían ser guardias del psiquiátrico que le buscaban, les habían permitido saber que… el viejo ya no se acordaba de donde estaba el trozo de la estación (Seguro que vosotros también hubierais sufrido una autentica y espectacular caída animé), pero también les dijo, justo cuando ya creían que sus esperanzas se habían aplastado, que había escondido las datos con la ubicación del fragmento en el Comp. principal de una de las maquetas de satélite que había en AMAKEN (A saber como y en qué momento, pero eso a los jóvenes ni les importó, pues se alejaron rápidamente muy entusiasmados con su hallazgo). Luego de eso, Geo le dijo a Sonia que él se encargaría de recuperar los datos, que ella ya había hecho bastante y que sí quería podía irse a descansar. Aquello había provocado que la joven se sonrojase intensamente, pero le había insistido en acompañarlo. Finalmente, luego de una pequeña discusión, habían acordado que Sonia iría a comprobar otras zonas en busca de otras presencias FM-ianas. Pero aquello solo había sido un pequeño engaño de Geo para que la chica no corriese ningún riesgo, pues Mega le había dicho que seguramente los FM-ianos estarían tranquilitos en la estación espacia, re-activando a Andrómeda y planeando su siguiente movimiento mientras miraban señales de televisión robada directamente de los satélites del canal ANI. De este modo, Geo había planeado que ninguno de los dos tendría que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Pero claro, una vez más se había demostrado el odio que le tenía alguna voluntad superior cuando encontró el Comp. de la maqueta repleto de súper virus de último nivel que el mismo viejo había puesto allí y que, por accidente, se había olvidado de mencionarles. Ni que decir que al final de sus "inofensivos trabajos sin esfuerzo", solo Geo y Mega estaban hechos una mierda, algo que extraño mucho a Sonia, pero que Geo ocultó con una sonrisa medio forzada (Aprended una valiosa lección compañeros: Intentar ser caballerosos solo trae dolor, mucho y estúpido dolor). Finalmente, los datos les habían indicado que el maldito trozo de la puñetera estación estaba enterrado… justamente bajo una de las pilas del basurero. Creo que no hace falta decir que Geo y Mega sufrieron aquella dolorosa y jodiente frustración que sentimos cuando algo que nos ha costado un €#%$ infierno encontrar resulta estar prácticamente ante nuestras malditas narices.

Hizo falta un poco de ayuda del puñetero (Puñetero porque no paraba de hablar sobre recoger y apilar cosas) ser EM que controlaba una de las grúas cercanas para, luego de unos 7 minutos en los que ambos jóvenes intentaron disminuir la tensión charlando sobre las estrellas y la música y los aliens jugando al Parchís con Shadow Night (Por si alguien lo dudaba, Shadow Night iba ganando, Harp la segunda y Mega iba perdiendo), finalmente se hiciesen a un lado todos los malditos barriles, revelando así justamente la parte de entrada a la sección, donde unas puertas metálicas dobles señalaban la entrada. Como si les hubiera estado esperando, las puertas se abrieron de golpe con un tétrico sonido de metal en movimiento, como invitándoles a entrar en una diabólica, obvia y estúpida trampa.

-Glups-Geo tragó saliva profundamente mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la densa oscuridad y sus manos temblaban ligeramente, algo en lo que se fijaron Mega y Sonia.

-Oye Geo, ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?-preguntó la joven con curiosidad mientras Mega empezaba a morirse de la risa y Geo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase… y que algo grande, afilado y de preferencia eléctrico cayese sobre la mandíbula del alien azul.

-¡Cla-cla-claro que no!-negó frenéticamente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro estilo animé, cual ladrón idiota pillado con las manos en la masa-¡So-solo que soy precavido, n-no sabemos que podría haber allí a-abajo!

-Je, sí claro, ¿Y que crees que va a haber, fantasmas?-se burló Mega con una sonrisita…la cual se le borró a la vez que su rostro perdía color cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, creyó ver un destello amarillo fantasmagórico en medio de las tinieblas más allá de las puertas-¿Ha-habéis vi-vi-visto e-eso?

-¿Eh?-dijeron todos mientras miraban hacia la aparentemente vacía oscuridad.

-Mega, si estas intentando asustarnos no te va a funcionar-dijo Geo a la vez que, para intentar parecer valiente ante Sonia, se adentraba primero en la tenebrosa oscuridad, seguido de cerca de Sonia y Harp y, en último lugar, del ahora acojonado Omega-xis, que no paraba de mirar en todas direcciones como si esperara que algo le saltase encima en cualquier momento (Si a alguno no os parece raro que un alien de ondas le tema a los fantasmas…es que tanto leer esto le ha afectado).

-O sea, te juro por Cefeo que esto está más oscuro que la caja de juguetes de un bebé-dijo la voz de Harp en medio de la oscuridad, de la cual solo se podían ver, al igual que a los demás, sus ojos (Típico efecto de dibujo animado).

-Me pregunto si por aquí habrá algún interruptor de la luz…-dijo Geo mientras caminaba unos pasos a tientas con los brazos extendidos…y al siguiente segundo sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo su pie derecho, haciéndole trastabillar mientras hacia ridículas piruetas en un intento para evitar caer por lo que parecía una absurdamente larga escalera-¡Waa, ah, ehhh…!

-¡Geo!-dijo Sonia mientras avanzaba hacia la voz del joven y le cogía del brazo antes de que cayese-¡Bien, ya te teng…!-y entonces… la joven estornudó, por el polvo (En un trozo de una estación espacial que lleva tres años enterrado en un basurero tiene que haber mucho), y tanto ella como Geo se precipitaron escaleras abajo con ridículos efectos de sonido de dibujo animado.

¡PIM!

¡PUM!

¡CATACRASH!

-Auch…-se quejó Geo mientras sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, además de que algo parecía haberle caído encia-Menuda caída más bestia…-gimió antes de oír la voz de Sonia, extrañamente cercana.

-Ouch, yo también me he hecho algo de daño, pero algo muy blandito ha amortiguado mi caída…-las palabras de la joven fueron disminuyendo de intensidad mientras tanto ella como Geo parecían comprender algo de golpe, pero en ese momento se oyó la voz de Harp diciendo que había encontrado un interruptor… y al instante la zona fue tenuemente iluminada por luces de emergencia que, si bien no eran demasiado fuertes, bastaban sobraban para revelar una MUY comprometedora escena.

-Ji, ji, o sea, ¡Pero que súper lindos os veis!

-Eh chaval, que estamos en una misión para salvar el mundo, no en una de vuestras citas, je, je-al parecer había cosas que hacían que Mega olvidase el miedo con facilidad y esa era una.

Al parecer, en algún momento de la caída, ambos jóvenes se habían aferrado el uno al otro y Geo, aparentemente por acto reflejo, había abrazado a Sonia para evitar que se diese contra el suelo, pero al hacerlo ambos habían caído al suelo uno encima del otro, además de que sus rostros habían quedado a apenas uno centímetros el uno del otro.

Creo que no hace falta decir que los rostros de ambos pasaron más de mil tonos diferentes de rojo antes de separarse bruscamente, los dos con sus corazones a cien mil por hora y casi morados de tanto sonrojo, para después estallar en repetidas y balbuceantes disculpas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, por la Gran Voluntad, con vosotros no hay quien se aburra!-se descojonaba Mega, avergonzando más a Sonia y haciendo que Geo se plantease el usarlo como diana para sus nuevas Cards Giga, pero en ese momento todos miraron a su alrededor, sorprendidos por el lugar, en el cual aparentemente (Por más que llevaba varios minutos iluminado) recién habían reparado.

La zona parecía una especie de mini-centro de mandos y transmisiones con un generador apagado en el centro (Menuda coincidencia que justamente fuese es trozo el que se desprendió de la estación, ¿No? Este argumento es más obvio…), prácticamente intacto salvo en una que otra pantalla de ordenador rota y la aparente falta de energía de los controles (¿A alguien más le parece raro que un trozo metálico que se estrelló contra la Tierra a nosecuantos Km /h, aunque fuera en el mar, esté en tan buen estado?).

-Vaya, este lugar es impresionante-susurro Sonia, en un intento de liberar la tensión del pequeño "incidente", mientras se acercaba a una de las pantallas.

-Hmm-dijo Geo mientras revisaba los ordenadores y el generador con fijeza y tocaba algunos botones-No sé demasiado de ingeniería espacial, pero yo diría que, salvo por la falta de energía del generador, estos mandos deberían transmitir a la perfección.

-¿De veras?-dijo Sonia mientras miraba los controles-Pero… ¿sabes como recargar el generador?-preguntó dudosa mientras miraba el inmenso aparato.

-Pues como no funcione a pilas…-dijo Mega desde el Transador, provocado que a todos les surgiese una gotita.

-Mira Mega, si solo vas a decir imbecilidades mejor quédate calla…

-¿Geo? ¿Sonia?-dijo de pronto una voz familiar, provocando que ambos jóvenes se voltearan y viesen a la última (Bueno, quizá no la última pero ustedes entienden) persona que esperaba ver allí: Aaron Boreal.

-¿Sr. Boreal-preguntaron los sorprendidos jóvenes mientras se acercaban al científico. Luego, Geo añadió algo-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntaros a vosotros dijo Aaron mientras les miraba y luego echaba un vistazo a los ordenadores, a la vez que ambos jóvenes empezaban a sudar y a lanzarse miraditas nerviosas, preguntándose que demonios iban a inventarse-Justo una media hora después de que Sonia se fuese me pasó algo increíble ¡De repente y sin motivo aparente, mi ex-jefe de la NAZA, al que llevaba casi 5 años sin ver y que tiene puesta una orden de busca y captura de un psiquiátrico, entra como si nada en mi laboratorio para avisarme que si veía a un niño de raras gafas y pelo puntiagudo y a una niña de cabello y ropas rosas con guitarra les dijera que ya se había acordado donde estaba el trozo de la estación, aquí en el basurero, y que no tenían que buscar los datos en el Comp. pues de todos modos había dejado tantos súper virus como medida de seguridad que no podrían obtenerlos!-al finalizar aquella exclamación tanto a Geo como a Mega les entraron graves tics en ambos ojos mientras maldecían al viejo hasta el infinito, a la vez que Sonia ahogaba una exclamación de sorpresa, ya que acaba de comprender que Geo la había engañado al decirle que no le había costado nada el conseguir los datos (Y comprender el misterio de porqué al joven y a Mega se les veía tan magullados y agotados), y le lanzó al joven una mirada enfadada, que provocó que una ENORME gota surgiese en la cabeza del joven-Y después de eso, estaba tan sorprendido que lo dejé irse sin más-continuó el Sr. Boreal mientras Geo intentaba inútilmente esconderse de la mirada de reproche que le dirigía Sonia-Entonces decidí venir Así que, ¿Podría alguno explicarme que demonios pasa aquí?-ante aquella pregunta ambos jóvenes se congelaron repentinamente mientras empezaban a sudar y a lanzar risillas nerviosas.

-Bu-bueno-comenzó Geo mientras se devanaba los sesos intentando pensar una manera de salir del asunto o, en el peor de los casos, que al menos Sonia pudiese irse sin problemas-Verá Sr. Boreal, lo que ocurre es que…

-¡Que todos vais a morir ahora!-gritó una tétrica doble voz de pronto.

Un pequeño movimiento sísmico sacudió el enterrado trozo de la estación y, ante el asombro de Aaron y el horror de Geo y Sonia, una de las malditas y puñeteras esferas de ondas surgió justo a unos 4 metros sobre el panel de control principal y entonces, una potente descarga eléctrica (Entiéndase eso como Mentira) impactó contra los tres espectadores, paralizándolos y lanzándolos al suelo de golpe, a Sonia de lado, casi sin hacerse daño, a Aaron de espaldas, algo más doloroso pero casi igual, y a Geo de cara, haciendo que literalmente se comiera el piso, demostrando una vez más como alguna voluntad superior le odiaba profundamente. Y de repente, oh sorpresa, Gemini apareció en el centro de la sala, soltando su diabólica (O más bien estúpida) doble-risa mientras contemplaba a los tres humanos, a los que se les empezaba a pasar la parálisis del cutre rayo del FM-iano.

-Ge-Gemini…-dijo Geo mientras miraba con furia al alien bicéfalo (O lo que sea), el cual le devolvió una mirada despectiva-Ma-maldito cobarde, atacándonos por la espalda…-gruño mientras sentía su furia encenderse al ver a Sonia soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor (Producto residual de la descarga, porque ella no era una quejica ni se había hecho gran cosa al caer).

-Je, ¿No creerás en serio que te iba a atacar de frente y con anuncio previo, verdad? Porque si lo hiciste, tienes más de tonto que de héroe-se burló mientras acumulaba la máxima cantidad de electricidad que soportaba su cuerpo (O sea, lo justo para matar a un ser humano pero inservible contra cualquier cosa ligeramente más fuerte) y sonreía malignamente mientras Geo palidecía al notar que la parálisis no se desvanecería a tiempo, que ninguno iba a sobrevivir si recibían el impacto directo, y que, como si eso ya no fuera bastante, el Sr. Boreal seguía demasiado chocado como para evitarlo aunque pudiese moverse.

"_¡Estamos perdidos!"_ pensó frenéticamente el joven héroe mientras cerraba los ojos, pues sabia que incluso si Harp y Mega intentasen protegerlos, también serian eliminados.

-¡Morid!-doble-bramó Gemini mientras lanzaba el poderoso ataque electico, pero justo cuando parecía el inevitable fin de esos tres (Como siempre que parece que es el fin de Geo o de algún protagonista)…

Se oyeron dos cosas.

Un maullido y un grito de _"¡Banzaiiiii!"_ justo antes de que una luz proveniente de una descarga los cegase a todos momentáneamente y, al volver la visibilidad, los tres espectadores, y Gemini, observaron incrédulos la increíble (Por no decir surrealista y absurda) escena que tenían delante.

Para empezar, Shadow Night (Que nadie sabía en que momento se había ido) estaba justo ante ellos observando con su imperturbable rostro gatuno a la persona que acaparaba un zoom especial de la cámara, el mismo que había sido lo bastante valiente (O subnormal) para parar el rayo con su cuerpo: ¡Nada menos que Patrick Sprigs en carne y hueso (Bueno, un poco frito, eso sí)!

**[Insertar aquí el Tema Musical de batalla de Naruto]**

-¡¿P-Pat?-exclamó Geo con incredulidad mientras el peliverde, ante el aún pasmado Gemini, le miraba y le sonreía, a pesar de que la parálisis electro-muscular hacia que le supusiese un esfuerzo dolorosamente tremendo (Para que luego digan que sonreír no duele…).

-H-hey Geo, ¿Qué tal?-preguntó entre jadeos con una mirada sonriente…que cambio, al igual que sus ojos, cuando su malvado (Y muy cabreado, cabe resaltar) alter-ego tomó el control-¡¿Se puede saber porque #%$ no se te ocurrió algo mejor para bloquear el maldito ataque que nuestro propio cuerpo? ¡Si no fuéramos dos entes en uno ya la hubiéramos palmado, grandísimo €#&%$!-fue la "amable bienvenida" de Mat antes de lanzarse contra Gemini y pegarle un doble puñetazo en sus feas y estupidizadas caras que, de algún modo lo aturdió lo bastante como para permitirle cogerlo (¿Qué como es posible que pudiese golpear y agarrar a un ser de ondas? Bueno, será mejor que se lo atribuyamos a la esfera de ondas, porque sino es que a estos guionistas se les va la olla cada dos por tres…)-¡Toma ya, cabezas huecas!

-¿Co-como es que esta…, digo, estáis aquí?-preguntó el joven héroe mientras se levantaba de a pocos, pues a la parálisis ya se le estaba pasando, al igual que a Sonia, quien logró arrodillarse. El Sr. Boreal, en cambio, aún no se había recuperado del shock de ver a una nube parlante de dos caras y a un joven que hablaba consigo mismo con extraños cambios en la forma de hablar y el color de ojos, además de ser capaz de aguantar una descarga eléctrica supuestamente mortal.

-Geo…-empezó a susurrar Pat tras recuperar el control, a pesar de estar haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por mantener sujeto a Gemini y aguantar sus leves descargas (Leves porque el inútil alien no podía concentrarse en cargar más energía debido a que tenía las manazas de Pat/Mat en toda su cara…eh, caras)-Yo…quería disculparme, lo que hice estuvo mal y además dejé que el odio que sentía hacia mis padres nublara mi buen juicio (El poco que tenga alguien con doble personalidad), nunca debí dejarme influenciar por Mat y por Gemini, pero ahora hemos… eh, bueno he rectificado por el buen camino y quiero pedirte, si me lo permites, que me des la oportunidad de ser tu amigo de nuevo…- como podéis ver, pasar tanto tiempo en una isla desierta sin nada más que hacer que discutir en casi todo con su otro yo le habían dado tiempo más que suficiente a Pat para reflexionar sobre el sentido de la vida y sus actos pasados (Siempre digo que no hay nada mejor para que un friki se aleje del lado oscuro que quedar abandonado en medio de la nada con su psicópata alter ego).

-Pat…-susurró Geo, conmovido por las palabras del chico, mientras Sonia miraba dubitativamente de un chico a otro, aún extrañada por el raro comportamiento del tal Pat, Mat o quien fuese, mientras entendía levemente que aquel chico peliverde debía de ser al ex-pareja de Gemini y el mismo que había hecho que Geo volviese a comportarse tan fríamente. Aquello la molestó un poco, pero también le pareció muy noble por su parte arriesgarse de esa manera contra un FM-iano (Y claro, estos subnormales pueden seguir hablando y reflexionando como si nada mientras Pat sufre descargas eléctricas y, para colmo, él también sigue hablando ¿Qué clase de tarados hicieron el argumento de este juego?)-Tranquilo Pat, te perdono, después de todo yo también le he hecho cosas malas a mis amigo últimamente. Pero… ¿Qué pinta Mat en todo esto?-preguntó el confuso joven, al no verle lógica a que el malvado y sin escrúpulos "yo" de Pat estuviese ayudándolo también.

-¡No creas que me caes mejor, que intento ayudarte ni nada de esas chorradas, eh!-aclaró Mat en ese momento, tras tomar el control-¡A mi me importa un pimiento si esos bichos os matan a vosotros, pero no pienso permitir que me maten A MI y destruyan el planeta en el que vivo!-puede que Mat fuese malvado, pero el tenía algo que los villanos definitivos de un juego no suelen poseer: sentido común (Es decir, ¿Qué sentido tienen los juegos en los que el malo intenta destruir su propio mundo? Al menos los guionistas de este tuvieron algo de inspiración en eso de que los villanos fueran alienígenas, no pirados con tendencias suicidas). Aquello aclaró finalmente las dudas de Geo, al cual le surgió una gotita, igual que a Sonia, que no entendía los cambios de actitud del peliverde, a la vez que Pat recuperaba su cuerpo-Eh… y ya aclarada eso, ¿por donde iba? ¡Ah sí! Geo, si aún quieres considerarlo, ¿Podríamos formar una Banda-Hermano?-nada más el joven terminó la frase (Como si estuviera pre-programado que pasará, que lo estaba) Gemini pareció finalmente hartarse de la charla.

-¡Joder, tanto hablar de amistad está haciendo queme ponga enfermo!-doble-gruñó mientras acumulaba aún más energía.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtió Sonia al percatarse de eso, pero no a tiempo de que Pat se comiese la descarga de lleno. Aún así, gracias a la surrealista magia de los videojuegos, el joven siguió aferrado a Gemini unos momentos, mientras su esqueleto se veía de manera intermitente.

-¡Ge-Geooooo…!-gritó el joven convertido en una improvisada bombilla humana, ante el horror de los jóvenes, el científico, los aliens buenos y el gato, mientras llegaba a su límite-¡Tra-transfórmate yaaaaa!-gritó mientras, para poder preservar su poca salud mental, finalmente soltaba a Gemini y caía al suelo, bastante quemado y echando humo, pero todavía consciente (Aunque teniendo en cuenta el dolor sufrido, creo que hubiera preferido desmayarse). Por ¿suerte? para todos, usar tanta energía hizo que Gemini quedara momentáneamente aturdido, dándole tiempo a Geo a reaccionar.

-¡Pat! ¡Se acabó Gemini, no volverás a lastimar a nadie!-y acto seguido exclamó su legendario frase que, como un milagro prueba de que el fin del mundo se acercaba, todos en la sala pudieron oír perfectamente:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, En el Aire!_

Ante el asombro del Sr. Boreal, que ya estaba punto de sufrir un infarto con tanta sorpresa, el legendario Megaman había surgido y estaba apuntando directamente a Gemini con su Buster, mientras este (Recordad que es la cabeza de Mega) le miraba con burla.

"_Oh Dios, voy a necesitar una__s cuantas cajas de aspirinas después de esto ¡¿Ahora resulta que Geo es Megaman?"_ fueron los pensamientos del incrédulo científico.

-Bien Gemini ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?-se chuleó Mega.

-Je, je, ¡Pues esto!-doble-bramó el FM-iano mientras su cuerpo, ante el asombro de todos, su cuerpo brillaba, se alargaba y se dividía. Y cuando el brillo desapareció…-Je, je ¿sorprendido Megaman?-se burlaron dos seres, pero, como hablaban al unísono, parecía más bien que eran uno solo.

-¡N-no puede ser!-exclamó Megaman, incrédulo, pues ante el estaban ¡Los dos Gemini Spark! Quizá el único más asombrado que él era Pat/Mat que miraba la escena alucinado-¡¿Cómo ha podido hacer cambio de onda sin Pat?

-Je, el "todopoderoso" Cefeo no solo nos resucitó, sino que aumentó nuestro poder, de manera que ahora no solo podemos cambiar de onda solos, sino que somos mucho más fuertes ¡Esta vez no tienes oportunidad, Megaman!-dijeron los dos Gemini mientras activaban sus Elec Swords y el héroe de azul sudaba la gota gorda ¡Con el infierno que había tenido que sufrir para derrotar a ese par! Si era verdad que ahora eran más poderosos…

-¡No puedo dejar que intentéis lastimar a Geo delante de mí y quedarme sin hacer nada!-gritó de pronto Sonia, sorprendiendo (De nuevo) a todos y alzando su propio Transador:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Sonia Strumm__, En el Aire!_

-¡Es hora del Rock! ¡Harp Note debuta!-exclamó la bella guerrera musical mientras se ponía de un salto al lado de Megaman. Sin embargo, antes de que este pudiese protestarle de que era muy peligroso, añadió algo más-Así estamos igualados, ¿no crees?-le dijo con un guiño que hizo que el héroe se sonrojara y que Mega soltase risitas, al igual que Harp, así que Megaman decidió que era mejor centrarse en el enemigo, no fuera a ser que los Gemini también empezasen a reírse (Eso habría sido el colmo de la estupidez). Estos por cierto, luego de quedarse un momento como tontos mirando sin hacer nada, al fin decidieron actuar, por lo que GSN se lanzó contra Harp Note, a la vez que GSB lo hacía contra Megaman.

-¡Combate de ondas! ¡Adelante!-exclamaron, sin saber porqué, ambos jóvenes mientras atacaban a sus enemigos, Megaman con un Break Saber y Harp Note lanzando su Pulse Song, haciendo que las ondas en forma de corazón mareasen al Gemini negro y lo tirasen al suelo mientras Geo chocaba su espada contra el blanco.

-¡Ja, pues no parecen gran cosa!-rugió Mega con chulería… antes de que ambos Gemini sonrieran, mientras el negro se levantaba como si nada, y se movieran a una velocidad ultra-sónica, golpeando repetidas veces a ambos sorprendidos héroes y obligándoles a retroceder y defenderse como pudiese, hasta dejarlos espalda con espalda. Luego, los dos entes malvados pegaron un salto para quedar uno al lado del otro y a unos cuantos metros de los héroes.

-Je, je, ¡Este es vuestro fin!-gritaron mientras unían sus manos en una posición terriblemente familiar para Megaman.

-¡Sonia, hazte a un lado!-gritó el héroe azul mientras activaba el Star Force Pegasus y se interponía entre los Gemini y la sorprendida heroína.

-¡GEMINI THUNDER!-gritaron ambos Gemini al unísono mientras el potentísimo (Al fin no es una mentira) rayo surgía en contra de ambos héroes, pero Megaman rápidamente lo contrarrestó con su Magic Freeze. Sin embargo, era cierto que el poder de Gemini había aumentado bastante, pues el héroe tuvo que aguantar casi 55 segundos antes de que ambos ataques se destruyesen mutuamente, su transformación Star Force se cancelase y cayese exhausto en los brazos de una angustiada Harp Note mientras los dos Gemini Spark estaban ilesos como si nada.

-¡Geo! ¡Oh por Dios, reacciona por favor!-gritó la joven mientras sacudía al medio mareado héroe, el cual la oía a medias mientras, para alivio de la joven de rosa, comenzaba a re-incorporarse.

-Je, je, patéticos tontos ¡Nada de lo que hagáis podrá…!

-¡Alto!-las palabras de los Gemini fueron cortadas cuando alguien gritó desde la parte delantera de la sala, provocando que todos se girasen y viesen a un milagrosamente recuperado Pat parado allí mirándoles con una mirada de decisión nada habitual en su rostro-¡Dejad de lastimar a mis amigos o yo mismo os detendré!-dijo con firmeza, provocando que los Gemini empezasen a descojonarse y que a ambos héroes les surgiese una gotita.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Dios que risa ja, ja! Si claro, ¿Tú y que ejército?-se burlaron los malvados gemelos con una sonrisa… que se convirtió en una expresión de ¡¿WTF? al igual que la de ambos héroes, cuando los 21 Clasific-Bots del basurero surgieron alrededor de Pat (Salidos vete a saber tú de donde), en posición defensiva y con Edward al frente.

-¡Con este ejército!-aclaró Pat con chulería mientras, invisible a su lado, Mat miraba a los viejos robots recoge basura (A algunos incluso les faltaba un ojo) con serias dudas sobre que fuesen a hacer algo útil. Y al parecer los Gemini estaban de acuerdo, pues solo miraron a los robots un momento antes de empezar a morirse de risa de nuevo-¡Oye, nadie, por muy doble-alien esquizofrénico que sea, se burla de mis amigos robots! ¡Enséñenles que pueden hacer, Edward!

-Afirmativo Pat-dijo Edward, sorprendiendo a todos con su hasta ahora ignorada capacidad de hablar, pero no les sorprendió ni la mitad de lo que iba a pasar a continuación-¡Clasific-Bots, uníos!-y tras decir esto, para alucine de todos, los aparentemente inútiles robots se elevaron de un salto (Que a saber como puñetas dieron, pues no tenían piernas)-¡Formen pies y piernas!-ordenó Edward mientras 5 Clasific-Bots se unían y formaban una especie de súper tecnológica pierna robótica de unos 2 metros, mientras otros 5 hacían lo mismo-¡Formen brazos y tronco!-tras la orden, otros 10 Clasific-Bots hicieron lo propio, formando dos increíbles Cyber-brazos de 1.70 metros y la musculosa y súper flipante parte central de un cuerpo robótico-¡Yo formaré la cabeza!-y tras auto anunciarlo, Edward se transformó una increíble cabeza de robot, digna de un Megazord de los Power Ranger, mientras todo el conjunto anterior se unía para que, finalmente, el súper robot desplegase una especie de propulsores dignos de una aeronave de su espalda-¡Ultra-Bot, defensor del basurero!-anunció _**(Si alguien nota de donde copió Pat esta chorrada que han hecho, antes de las notas del autor, puede considerarse una persona culta sobre animé antiguo)**_ mientras levantaba sus brazos el metálico titán de casi 5 metros, a la vez que se apreciaba que Megaman y Harp Note tenían las mayores caras de WTF de sus vidas, al igual que el invisible Mat, que los dos Gemini estaban paralizados con tics en ambos ojos, y que el Sr. Boreal observaba la escena mientras consideraba seriamente internarse en un psiquiátrico después de eso.

-¡Toma ya, ha funcionado!-vitoreó Pat al observar al súper robot ante él-¡Sabía que todas esas horas de modificarlos después de ver sin parar durante días los Power Rangers y Transformers darían sus frutos algún día!

-¡¿Pero cuando carajos les hicistes eso?-preguntó el aún alucinado Mat.

-Oh, fue esa tarde en la que le ataste al perro de la encargada del orfanato un coche de control remoto lleno de cohetes y como te lo pasaste tan pipa destruyendo casi todos los jardines te quedaste dormido más de un día ¡Pero no es hora de recordar viejos tiempos! ¡Vamos Ultra-Bot, enséñales a esos tarados de colores monótonos lo que la furia de la tecnología puede hacer!-ordenó a la gran maquina, a la cual le brillaron los ojos mientras se lanzaba a toda potencia contra los aún paralizados por el trauma Geminis.

-¡Probad esto! ¡Doble-Cometa de chatarra!-bramó Ultra-Bot mientras estampaba sus dos enormes puños contra los dos Gemini (Vaya, apuesto a que, al usar la esfera de ondas, nunca pensaron que ser reales les traería un problema así) y los catapultaba con increíble velocidad contra una de las metálicas paredes, casi rompiéndoles la crisma en el proceso mientras los dos héroes seguían mirando incrédulos aquella surrealista (Mira quien habla de surrealismo) escena-¡Ahora Megaman, acaba con ellos!-gritó el robot, provocando que el héroe de azul finalmente reaccionase.

-Esto… ¡De acuerdo! ¡Star Force Leo!-gritó el héroe de azul mientras se transformaba y apuntaba con el ardiente Buster a sus enemigos-¡Atomic Blazer!-bramó cuando el letal rayo híper calorífico surgió de las fauces de Mega y se dirigió contra los aún aturdidos gemelos.

-¿EH? ¡No, no pienso morir aquí!-gritó GSN antes de, para total asombro de todos, agarrar a su gemelo blanco y usarlo como escudo contra la técnica de Megaman. Obviamente, GSB no aguantó el ataque y, entre agónicos gritos de dolor, estalló en pedazos.

-¡¿Acaba de usarse a si mismo como escudo?-corearon incrédulos todos los de la sala, menos el Sr. Boreal que aún lo miraba todo con ojos desorbitados. Sin embargo, antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más, la esfera de ondas empezó a levarse hasta tocar el techo de la metálica zona, y acto seguido, como si estuviera hecha de ácido, empezó a atravesarlo mientras dejaba un gran hueco a su paso hacia la superficie. Sin perder tiempo, el Gemini Spark que quedaba subió por el hueco de un salto, con intención de huir, aparentemente.

-¡No podemos dejar que escape!-declaró Ultra-Bot antes de, sin previo aviso, sujetar a Megaman y a Harp Note con sus manazas metálicas y, ignorando las exclamaciones de sorpresa de estos, activar sus propulsores y salir volando tras Gemini, pero no antes de que un muy animado Pat, al que el combate empezaba a parecerle sacado de uno de sus animes favoritos, se agarrase de una de sus mecánicas piernas, pasando de los gritos de "¡_Ni se te ocurra hacer esa gil#€ !_"de Mat. Únicamente un traumatizado y aún inmóvil Aaron Boreal quedó en la ahora silenciosa sala.

Cuando la esfera y Gemini salieron a la superficie, este miró a su alrededor de manera frenética, en busca de un lugar al que huir, inexistente debido a que el camino onda del basurero estaba separado de la red principal. Y en esas estaba cuando los dos héroes, el súper robot y el chico de doble personalidad surgieron tras él, haciéndole girarse de sopetón.

-¡Ríndete Gemini!-gritó Megaman mientras le apuntaba-¡Te superamos en fuerza y en número!

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Prefiero huir mientras aún me quede algo de dignidad!-gritó Gemini mientras pegaba un salto hacia un camino onda, dispuesto a huir por donde fuera aunque tuviese que cancelar el cambio de onda (¿Cuál será ahora su aspecto si se ha cargado la mitad de su ser?... pensándolo bien, prefiero no saberlo), y justo cuando estaba a medio salto… una enorme y esquelética cola de dinosaurio le impactase en el estomago, ante las incrédulas miradas de los presentes, para luego lanzarlo contra una pila que, por desgracia para él y para risa de Mega, era de agujas sin esterilizar de un viejo hospital. Sobra decir que Gemini salió muy hecho mierda y cabreado, así que levantó la mirada y su rostro fue la viva imagen de la estupidez momentánea cuando vio… ¡Un esqueleto de Tiranosaurius-Rex…! ¡¿Con la cabeza de Crown Thunder?

-Hola Gemini, ¿me extrañaste?-preguntó el huesudo alien con socarronería.

-¡Crown!-exclamaron Geo y Mega de inmediato, con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa.

-¡¿T-tú? ¡Pero es imposi…!

-¡Bola del Trueno!-cortó Crown al "ya no doble alien" mientras el potente ataque lanzaba a Gemini contra la esfera de ondas, haciéndole caer justo bajo ella. Aquello pareció ser una señal para que los presentes saliesen de su estupor.

_¡__Battle Card!_

_¡Mad Vulcan!_

La ametralladora de Megaman se impactó contra Gemini, haciéndole bailar como un ridículo muñeco de trapo, pero Harp Note no perdió el tiempo.

-¡Machine Gun String!-gritó la guerrera musical mientras las cuerdas de su guitarra impactaban contra GSN y le hacían saborear el doloroso poder del Rock.

-¡Puño de Doble Reciclado!-bramó Ultra-Bot a una orden de Pat, haciendo que uno de sus puños se separase de su brazo mediante un propulsor y que Gemini se lo comiese de lleno.

-Bi-bien…-dijo el FM-iano con su armadura quebrada, su cuerno partido y sus ánimos por los suelos-Al menos moriré con dignidad…-dijo mientras se preparaba para vender cara su patética vida… un momento antes de que la esfera de ondas dejase de flotar, lo aplastase y, ante la mirada llena de gotitas de sus enemigos, le estallase encima-¡Esto no tiene graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!-fue el último grito agónico de Gemini antes de, esta vez esperemos que sí, desaparecer para siempre.

-Miau-opinó Shadow Night desde el hombro de Ultra-Bot, al que había llegado de la misma y desconocida manera de siempre.

-Pues a mí si me ha hecho gracia-dijo Mega antes de que la transformación de ambos jóvenes se cancelase y que el enorme esqueleto de dinosaurio se derrumbase ante ellos. Extrañado, Geo se puso el visualizador y miró hacia el camino onda sobre ellos, donde un sonriente Crown Thunder les observaba.

-O sea, muchísimas súper gracias Crown. Te juro por Cefeo que, sin ti, ese loco se hubiera dado a la fuga-dijo Harp que, al no haberles dicho Geo y Mega de su encuentro con Crown, no tenía ni idea que en teoría el alien esquelético debería estar muerto

-Je, ningún problema Srta. Harp-dijo mientras le hacia una cortés inclinación estilo antiguo para luego girarse hacia Geo y Mega-Y ha sido un placer volver a veros, Geo Stelar y Omega-xis.

-¡¿Pero como es que estás…?-empezó a preguntar el dúo heroico… pero su pregunta murió en su garganta cuando tanto ellos como Harp vieron como Crown, si perder su sonrisa, empezaba a desvanecerse en el aire, y no como cuando algo era borrado sino como si se volviese invisible a trozos.

-Hay algunas preguntas que aún no pueden ser contestadas, pero te diré una última cosa Megaman: Recuerda, nunca dejes de creer en quienes creen en ti… y que el destino del mundo esta en tus manos…-dijo casi en un susurro antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando tras de si una fantasmal ráfaga de aire frío que provocó que Sonia, que, por suerte para ella, no había visto la extrañamente tétrica escena, medio abrazase a Geo.

-Brrr, ¡Que frío tan repentino!... ¿Eh?-la joven se fijó en que Geo, Mega y Harp estaban pálidos y temblando, y no parecía ser por el frío-¿Estáis bien? Cualquiera diría que habéis visto un fantasma…

-Je, je, n-no que va, son imaginaciones tuyas-dijo Geo con nerviosismo mientras Mega y Harp intercambiaban una mirada de "Hagamos como que no hemos visto ni oído nada", a la vez que se sonrojaba al notar a la joven abrazándolo-P-por cierto, lo hiciste muy bien contra Gemini Spark Negro-sus palabras hicieron que ahora fuese la joven la que se sonrojara, pero Geo, al recordar que estaban siendo observados, se dio media vuelta mientras añadía rápidamente-Y-y también vosotros habéis hecho un gran trabajo, Pat, Ultra-Bot… y Mat-recordó al final con una gotita, pues el mencionado alter ego malvado había tomado el control y le había comenzado a fulminar con la mirada, lo cual motivó una mirada de confusión en Sonia.

-Esto…-la voz de Sonia hizo que todos (Geo, el gato, los dos aliens, el súper robot y el chico de doble personalidad) la mirasen fijamente. Sin embargo, su mirada más bien parecía dirigida a Geo-Disculpa si suena impertinente Geo, pero ¿Quién es este chico que cambia de mirada y forma de actuar a cada momento y ha convertido a los robots de la basura en un súper guerrero?-preguntó la joven (Y si no se lo preguntó directamente a Pat/Mat no fue por mala educación, sino que sus bruscos cambios de personalidad la ponían nerviosa) con rostro confundido, provocado que una gotita surgiese en la cabeza de Geo y de Pat mientras Mega invitaba a Ultra-Bot a jugar una partida de cartas con él, Harp y Shadow Night, pues el alien intuía que se iban a pasar dándole explicaciones a Sonia por muucho rato.

000000000000000000000000000

-Pues vaya por Dios-dijo un semi-recuperado Aaron Boreal mientras Pat le alcanzaba otra taza de té, salida del dispensador automático que Ultra-Bot llevaba incorporado, después de haber oído la "historia" completa de las aventuras (O mejor dicho desventuras) de Geo y Sonia, Mega y Harp, a los que le habían presentado formalmente con ayuda del visualizador. Por suerte para ellos, sus "encuentros cercanos" con la acción de hace unos minutos y el haber trabajado tanto tiempo en la NAZA en compañía de Kelvin y sus absur…, quiero decir, sus nobles ideales de contactar y entablar amistad con vida alienígena hicieron que el hombre lo aceptase todo con bastante calma, pero aún así se sorprendió al descubrir como Geo y Sonia habían arriesgado sus vidas repetidas veces y que Geo tenía un, eh, ¿amigo? con doble personalidad, con el cual, por cierto, acababa de formar una Banda-Hermano (Y con esa ya hacen 4, un nuevo record en la vida de Geo, ¿no creen?). Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que Gemini había pasado a la historia y, luego de contarle a Sonia una medio resumida historia sobre los, eh, "problemas" de Pat con su otro yo, finalmente se habían acordado del Sr. Boreal y del porque habían ido allí en primer lugar. No obstante, en ese momento solo Geo estaba allí con Aaron, pues Sonia había ido arriba a vigilar que no viniese ningún enemigo y Pat acababa de salir a buscar una chocolatina, de modo que él y el científico eran los únicos en la sala-Bueno Geo, no estoy nada de acuerdo en que arriesgues tu vida sin que nadie lo sepa en una misión aparentemente imposible-aquellas palabras provocaron que una gotita surgiera en la cabeza de Geo y Mega, pero el Sr. Boreal aún no había acabado-Sin embargo… sé que tienes que hacer esto… y esto seguro de que Kelvin, dondequiera que esté (Sí, hasta este sigue creyendo que puede seguir vivo después de tres años desaparecido en el espacio. Como se nota la firme convicción de los personajes de esta chorrada de juego), se sentiría orgulloso de ti, Geo-esas palabras hicieron que el ánimo del joven aumentase bastante, a la vez que el Sr. Boreal se acercaba al generador de la sala-Hmmm, creo que podré arreglar esto-miró a Geo fijamente por unos momentos y luego sonrío-De verdad cada día me recuerdas más a tu padre. Ven mañana a las 11 am., lo tendré reparado para entonces.

-¿De veras? ¡Wow, muchísimas gracias Sr. Boreal!-dijo Geo con alivio, pues él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo arreglar el cacharro aquel, y además el Sr. Boreal le prometió, luego de insistirle un poco, en que no les dijera a los otros que arreglaría el generador para mañana. Finalmente, él, Sonia y Pat se despidieron del Sr. Boreal y salieron del fragmento de estación, seguidos por el siempre sigiloso Shadow Night. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban a solo unos metros de la salida del basurero, Pat y Ultra-Bot se detuvieron repentinamente, captando la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Sucede algo Pat?-preguntó Sonia mirando al joven, el cual parecía estar intercambiando palabras con su otro yo. Al fin, el joven los miró con una extraña e indescifrable sonrisa.

-Discúlpenme amigos, pero aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan temporalmente-el rostro de los dos jóvenes se tornó en una confusión absoluta, pero lo comprendieron perfectamente al ver como Ultra-Bot subía a Pat/Mat a uno de sus hombros.

-¡Espera Pat! ¡¿A dónde demonios piensas ir?-preguntó Geo mientras daba unos pasos rápidos hacia delante, con intención de detener al joven, pero de pronto, Ultra-Bot desplegó sus imponentes propulsores y empezó a activarlos, provocando que Geo se cubriese con las manos mientras retrocedía ante la repentina corriente de aire y que Sonia le semi-abrazase para evitar que se estampase de culo al suelo.

-¡Oye pedazo de tonto!-el brusco cambio del tono de voz y una sola mirada bastaron para que Geo entendiese que Mat había tomado el control, a la vez que Ultra-Bot empezaba a ganar altura lentamente-Lamentamos profuuuundamente tener que largarnos así (Entiéndase eso como la mentira más grande de los últimos 666 años), pero, honestamente, no nos hace ni #$% gracia la idea de volver al orfanato, así que nos vamos a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, solo una última cosa-dijo mientras se ponía en pie y señalaba a Geo-¡Más te vale lograr salvar el mundo, eh! ¡Porque si todos morimos por tu culpa, ten por seguro que mía alma torturará a la tuya por el resto de la eternidad!-de repente, el rostro del joven cambió y mostró una amable sonrisa mientras se despedía con la mano-Je, no le hagas caso, así es como Mat te dice ¡Buena suerte!-y tras ese último gesto, y haciendo una especie de saludo militar, Pat levantó la mano hacia el cielo, haciendo que Ultra-Bot despegara totalmente a gran velocidad… y que, al estar de pie, el peliverde resbalase y, de no ser porque el robot le sujetó de una pierna a tiempo, se hubiera convertido en una desagradable mancha en el suelo. Ambos jóvenes miraron incrédulos como el robot y el joven se alejaban por el cielo, hasta desaparecer en el horizonte en medio de una espectacular puesta del sol en medio del océano, preguntándose si verían en sus vidas cosas más raras que esas.

-Eso ha sido…extraño-declaró Sonia con una gotita.

-Miau-expresó Shadow Night.

-A veces pienso que nunca me acostumbrare a las locuras de Pat… pero al menos es un buen chico… bueno, al menos medio bueno chico-dijo Geo también con una gotita…y entonces tanto él como Sonia se percataron de cómo la joven le abrazaba, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse y soltar involuntariamente al no menos sonrojado joven. Eso hizo que ambos se pusieran a balbucear incoherencias mientras las risas de los aliens se escuchaban de fondo… hasta que, al mirar de reojo la puesta del sol, Geo se percató de algo-Un momento…¡¿Qué clase de hora es?

-¿Eh?-Sonia le echó una mirada a su Transador, a la vez que Geo, y los ojos de ambos se abrieron de espanto al comprobar la hora.

-¡¿LAS 7:45 PM?-chillaron al unísono.

-¡So-Sonia, lo siento de veras pero tengo que irme, mi madre estará histérica preguntándose donde estoy (No sé porqué, pero yo lo dudo seriamente)!

-¡No te preocupes, a mi también se me ha hecho tarde! Je, en verdad el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes-dijo la joven mientras le abrazaba de nuevo, con un sonrisita que embobó totalmente a Geo y le hizo olvidar nuevamente al resto del mundo. Para él habían desaparecido los problemas, aliens, el tiempo y hasta el basurero, solo existía la preciosa joven que le abrazaba y a la que, inconcientemente, también abrazaba. Repentinamente, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y quizá esta vez sí que hubiera pasado algo… pero la desgraciada voluntad superior que tanto odiaba a Geo hizo de las suyas al provocar que uno de los barriles de Nescafe, que a saber como llegó hasta la cima de una pila, derramase su contenido sobre el joven héroe, provocando que Sonia le soltase de golpe y le surgiese un gotita, mientras Geo se preguntaba si de verdad alguien que dedicaba su vida a salvar a las personas podía tener una suerte tan…asquerosa (Por no decir otra palabra).

-… ya nos vemos, Sonia-dijo el joven, con un aura de depresión al encontrarse en una situación tan ridícula ante la joven, antes de dar media vuelta y empezar alejarse sintiéndose bastante idiota y seguido de cerca por Shadow Night.

-¡E-espera Geo! ¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó la joven, acercándose a él con un rostro de preocupación, provocando que el joven volviese a sonrojarse.

-Nada que un largo baño no pueda arreglar, je, je-le respondió el joven con una gotita mientras Mega se aguantaba la risa con tanta dificulta que apenas podía respirar. Ciertamente, sin importar cuantos fines del mundo estuviesen cerca ni cuantos enemigos poderosísimos quisiesen matarlos, nunca se cansaría de su actividad favorita: partirse de risa a costa de Geo.

000000000000000000000000000

**Mientras tanto, en la tétrica y oscura zona EM de la parte más profunda de la estación espacial Paz (¡Cielos, que descripción tan larga!)…**

-Su majestad-dijo Cygnus mientras él y los otros tres FM-ianos restantes se acercaban a la especie de improvisado trono que, a saber como, Cefeo se había hecho allí-Malas noticias señor, el subnormal de Gemini desobedeció sus órdenes de quedarnos aquí en espera e intentó derrotar a Megaman él solo. Como puede suponer, el tarado perdió y fue eliminado-la sonrisa que tenían Cygnus y sus compañeros indicaba claramente que la eliminación definitiva del alien doble no les molestaba precisamente.

-Bah, no importa. Gemini era un capullo, en eso todos estamos de acuerdo, y además daba muy mal rollo por aquí. Si se jodió por desobedecerme, allá él. Debió haber esperado a que destruyéramos tranquilamente la tierra desde aquí sin hacer nada en lugar de sucumbir a sus estúpidos deseos de venganza-expresó Cefeo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando-Pero bien, su muerte me ha motivado en algo: Ya hemos alargado la pausa dramática antes del fin del mundo demasiado tiempo, es hora de activar a Andrómeda y, una vez su energía esté cargada al máximo, usarlo para destruir la Tierra y enseñarles a esos humanos lo que pasa cuando primero nos amenazan y luego se burlan en mi cara-declaró el rey de los FM mientras se ponía ante una enorme e imponente sombra que flotaba tras su trono… y se quedaba ahí quieto, sin hacer nada.

-Eh…, disculpe señor, pero ¿Por qué no lo activa ya?-preguntó Ofiuca con extrañeza.

-Es cierto señor, ¿Qué le cuesta tanto? Solo tiene que **A:** Activarla ya, o **B:** Activarla de una vez-declaró Libra.

-Es que… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que… ¡Mierda, he olvidado como se encendía esta maldita cosa!-maldijo Cefeo, provocando que todos sus seguidores sufrieran una espectacular caída anime y les surgieran enormes gotas en sus cabezas-No importa ¡Taurus, tráeme el manual de instrucciones!-gritó mientras al FM-iano de fuego le surgía una gota aún más grande mientras traía un gigantesco libro de más de 6000 páginas-¡Vamos a recordar como se enciendo esto aunque nos cueste toda la noche!-exclamó el rey de manera medio lunática, recibiendo un coro de quejidos por parte de sus seguidores.

000000000000000000000000000

**Al día siguiente (Al que llamaremos el "Día Final**** X"), a las 10 am… **

-Hoy es el día…-susurró Geo mientras miraba por su ventana hacia el cielo. Afuera reinaba un silencio extraño y casi tangible, anormal incluso para el cutre pueblucho, debido a que todos estaban en sus casas, escondidos como cobardes ratones que ni siquiera intentan hacer algo para evitar su inminente fin. Sí, seguro que a alguien más le resulta muy extraño que el único que de verdad se atreva a hacer algo, por más inútil que parezca, para intentar salvar al mundo fuese un niño de 10 años.

-Así es chaval, mira bien tu habitación, podría ser la última vez que la veas-la mirada que Geo le lanzó hizo que a Mega le surgiese una gota en proporciones descomunales-¡E-era broma! ¡Ja, ja, por supuesto que nosotros SOLOS nos bastamos y sobramos para eliminar a esos FM-ianos y a Andrómeda seguidos y sin descansar, jajajaja…!

-Oye Mega…si estas intentando animarme, deja de hacerlo. Solo consigues que me deprima-le dijo el joven al alien, provocando que un aura de depresión le rodeara mientras el joven suspiraba y salía de su habitación lo más sigilosamente posible (Aunque claro, un Jammer borracho armando escándalo hubiera sido más sigiloso). Su madre estaba de espaldas, fregando los platos del desayuno. Si bien se había preocupado ligeramente debido a los últimos acontecimientos, Hope Stelar había demostrado ser la persona que se había tomado con más calma en todo el planeta el aparentemente inminente fin del mundo (Si en este juego pudieses votar por quien es el personaje más raro, aunque no lo crean, yo le votaría a esta tía). Geo intentó parecer tranquilo (No lo consiguió, por si lo dudasteis) y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, con el aún estúpidamente deprimido Omega-xis en su Transador. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta y pensaba que ya lo había logrado sin problemas, la voz de su madre le sobresaltó.

-Geo, cariño, ¿Acaso piensas salir?

-Esto… sí. Solo voy a revisar unas cosas y…

-¡Pero es muy peligroso!-el repentino tono de archisúper preocupación de su madre hizo que Geo pegara un salto de la sorpresa-¡Con todas las cosas extrañas y peligrosas que ocurren últimamente tengo mucho miedo de que te pase algo! Por favor cariño, quédate aquí, no tienes porque salir hoy, digo, no es como si el mundo fuera a acabarse si no sales…-dijo la mejer con preocupación (Y algo de ignorancia), mientras la ironía que acababa de decir provocaba que a Geo le surgiese una gotita, para luego suspirar y que su rostro se tornase muy serio.

-Mama, escúchame. Ahora no puedo decirte porqué, pero de verdad es imprescindible que… que salga a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. De verdad, solo yo puedo hacerlo-aquellas palabras hicieron que la mujer mirase impresionada a su hijo y que, ante la sorpresa del joven, pecunias lágrimas empezasen a caer de sus ojos mientras sonreía.

-Esas palabras…-susurró la mujer mientras, en su mente, veía a su esposo decir esas mismas palabras-Son las mismas que Kelvin me dijo aquel día y, al igual que aquella vez, aunque trajera consecuencias tan graves, sé en lo más profundo de mi corazón que estás diciéndome la verdad hijo-el joven no solo estaba impresionado por las palabras de su madre, sino porque… ¡Por primera vez en 3 años, su madre había mencionado el nombre de su padre sin echarse a llorar! Aquello era otra clara señal de que el fin del mundo era inminente-Pero por favor hijo, solo prométeme… que volverás sano y salvo.

-Mamá… tranquila, te lo prometo-dijo el joven con una sonrisa decidida en el rostro mientras, dentro del Transador, Mega disimulaba sus lagrimitas ante la emotiva (Y, si nos paramos a pensar un momento, bastante absurda) escena. Después de eso, el joven se dio media vuelta y, sin decir más, salió de su casa, dispuesto a enfrentarse con lo que le deparase el destino.

000000000000000000000000000

-¿Todo listo Sr. Boreal?-preguntó Geo mientras entraba en la sala principal del trozo de la estación. Sin embargo, no se esperaba encontrarse al susodicho científico tirado en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Temiéndose lo peor, el joven se acercó rápidamente hacia el inconsciente científico, mientras le sacudía sin parar-¡Sr. Boreal, contésteme!-y en medio de sus sacudidas vio como el científico se levantaba algo aturdido, haciéndole suspirar de alivio, para después adoptar un rostro más serio-Sr Boreal ¡¿Que le ha pasado? ¡¿Acaso ha sido un FM-iano? ¡¿O algún batallón de virus que enviaron a por usted?-preguntó el joven de manera frenética, mientras el científico bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos para luego mirarle con confusión.

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh no, lo que pasa es que me quedé dormido por estar toda la noche configurando el panel de mandos jaja...!-rió el Sr. Boreal, provocando que Geo sufriese la caída anime más espectacular de todas las habidas en este absurdo juego, mientras Mega se descojonaba como loco-Uaahhh-bostezó el científico mientras se ponía en pie-Bueno Geo, el punto es que lo he logrado, el transmisor de ondas está totalmente configurado así que solo tienes que, esto, "cambiar de onda"-Aaron aún no se acostumbraba al peculiar termino-Y encontrarás un pasaje tele portador electromagnético que te lanzará al espacio a una velocidad de "X*3/Z+V" Km./s (No intentéis comprenderlo, es del todo imposible comprender que potencia tiene la velocidad de las ondas EM como para poder mover un ser hecho de las mismas en 2 segundos a través de miles de Km. en el espacio) y te permitirá llegar al camino onda principal del interior de la estación espacial. Después de eso…estarás solo, la única manera de comunicarnos sería a través del transmisor que tiene la zona principal de trabajo, pero pienso que los FM-ianos estarán en a zona de armamento principal, así que tendrás que recorrer prácticamente toda la estación. Lo único que puedo decirte es…buena suerte Geo, y…ten mucho cuidado-añadió mientras se quitaba su gorra y le miraba con preocupación, a lo que Geo le respondió con una sonrisa y una mirada decidida.

-Miauu…-expresó Shadow Night su admiración por lo decidido que se veía el joven.

-No se preocupe Sr. Boreal, ¡Vamos a detener a esos aliens desquiciados sin buenas razones para destruir mundos y a su robot gigante arrasa-planetas y volver como si nada! ¡¿Verdad que sí Mega?-dijo el joven con todo el optimismo que pudo acumular (Seguramente el de varios años de su vida futura…si llegaba a tenerla) mientras miraba a su Transador, donde el alien le miró con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara de hiena.

-¡Pues claro que sí, chaval!-luego de una laaaarga sesión de charla con Shadow Night, que les había ocupado durante todo el trayecto de la casa de Geo hasta allí (Obviamente, los autobuses no estaban de servicio debido al inminente "Fin del Mundo"), Mega finalmente había encontrado el valor para afrontar sin dudas los suicidas misión y combates que se les venían encima, además de ayudarle a recuperar su chulería habitual-¡Vamos a machacar a esos tarados tanto que no los va a reconocer ni su madre, luego vamos a reducir a Andrómeda a trocitos de chatarra y finalmente a Cefeo…a Cefeo lo voy a $%·# y luego le voy a €&% porque es un &%$!-aquella nueva sarta repentina de palabrotas (Otra vez) hizo que Geo se preguntara que demonios tenía el alien en contra de su antiguo rey (Aunque, viendo su actitud, no hace falta demasiado para odiarlo a muerte) y en ese momento, Mega dijo una frase que, aunque la diría menos que la frase de Geo, todos terminarían aún más hartos de ella-¡Vamos a por ellos chaval! ¡Es hora de ponernos salvajes!

El joven simplemente suspiró mientras le salía una gotita, se paraba sobre el agujero onda de la sala y miraba al Sr. Boreal, el cual le devolvió una mirada solemne-No se preocupe Sr. Boreal, le prometo que volveré antes de que se de cuenta-dijo mientras Mega entraba en el Transador y él alzaba el aparato-¡Cambio de onda EM! ¡Geo Stelar…!

-Ejem, Ejem…-carraspeó repentinamente una conocida voz femenina, paralizando a Geo ridículamente en medio de su frase-¿Así que intentabais iros sin avisar, no?

-¡O sea, pero como podéis ser tan desconsiderados!-Mega soltó un gemido mientras Geo se volteaba y le surgían mil gotas de la cabeza al ver como Sonia y Harp caminaban hacia ellos, con una mirada más bien enfada en sus rostros.

-Eh, yo, esto… Ho-hola Sonia jeje-río Geo intentando hacerse el tonto.

-Geo…-el joven héroe notó, con una mezcla de alivio y culpa, como la mirada enfadada de Sonia cambiaba a una ligeramente melancólica-No puedo creer que fueras a ir a combatir contra los FM-ianos sin decirle nada a nadie, cuando Harp me dijo que sintió que la señal de Mega lo comprendimos inmediatamente, quieres luchar tú solo contra ellos…-antes de que Geo pudiese siquiera intentar responder, la joven le cogió de las manso, haciendo que su corazón empezase a latir como un reloj suizo y que sus mejillas se sonrojasen gravemente-¡Pero no pienso dejarte hacerlo Geo! ¡Voy a ir contigo a luchar!-declaró la joven cantante.

-So-Sonia…-haciendo acopio de más fuerza de voluntad de la que había hecho en su vida, soltó sus manos de las de la joven y las puso en sus hombros-No puedo dejarte hacerlo, pero por favor escúchame. Si algo llegara a pasarme-en ese momento tuvo que parar para calmar a la joven, pues la sola mención de ese pensamiento había estado a punto de hacerla llorar-Por favor, déjame seguir. Si algo me pasara, necesito que tú protejas la tierra ¿Me lo prometes?-le dijo el joven mientras la miraba fijamente. Sonia, luego de contener un débil sollozo y limpiarse una lágrima antes de que llegase a formarse, miró fijamente a los ojos del joven.

-No Geo, no te lo prometo-antes de que el joven terminase de formar su expresión de sorpresa y consternación, Sonia añadió algo más-No puedo prometértelo porque estoy segura de que los vencerás a todos y volverás sano y salvo ¿no es cierto?-dijo con una semi-sonrisa forzada, asombrando al joven, el cual suavizó su expresión mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, haciendo que el corazón de la joven estuviese a punto de estallar como fuegos artificiales y que ambos se sonrojaran intensamente.

-Sonia… Así será, no te preocupes.

-Miau-dijo Shadow Night suavemente mientras se acercaba a la parejita, provocando una mirada intrigada por parte de ambos.

-Dice que nos desea buena suerte, y que volvamos antes de la hora de la cena-tradujo Mega, provocando una gotita en todos los presentes y que Geo soltase un suspiro. Por alguna desconocida razón, justo después de que él y Sonia acabaran con los Jammers en el tejado de la escuela se había dado cuenta de que ya no podía entender lo que decía el gatito. Finalmente, luego de dar a todos una mirada decidida, Geo se paró sobre el agujero onda y dio otro suspiro.

-Bien Mega, es hora de hacer esto.

-O sea, más te vale que vuelvas, eh Mega-declaró Harp mientras mira fijamente a Mega con actitud mandona, provocando un gesto de desagrado en el alien azul-Si no vuelves te juro por Andrómeda que soy súper capaz de ir hasta el vacío digital solo para molerte a palos, ¿Me entiendes?-le dijo con tono severo. Aquello provocó que el alien le mirase de reojo por varios segundos, para luego soltar una leve, pero que minúscula, autentica sonrisa, la cual ocultó rápidamente con una de sus burlonas carcajadas socarronas.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, pues sí es así entonces más me vale no morirme-ironizó el alien mientras entraba en el Transador de Geo-¡Venga chaval, enseñémosles a esos idiotas de segunda que ni ellos ni ningún robot vuela-planetas puede con Megaman!

-Je, gracias por el apoyo Mega. Y vosotros no os preocupéis, vamos a ganar y a regresar, ¡Es una promesa!-exclamó el joven héroe mientras alzaba su brazo y gritaba la legendaria frase, la cual, señal inequívoca de que iba a pasar algo serio, nuevamente fue escuchada por más de un ser de vida inteligente (¡Dios, y ya van dos veces en un mismo capítulo!):

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar__, En el Aire!_

Lo último que vieron Sonia y el Sr. Boreal de Geo fue una brillante luz azul, antes de que el poderoso Megaman surgiese en el camino onda sobre ellos y, luego de echarle una última mirada y dedicarle una sonrisa a la bella cantante, saltó sobre el teleportador de ondas, siendo fragmentado en minúsculas ondas EM que fueron lanzadas al espacio a una velocidad más allá del entendimiento humano o felino. Unos cuantos datos en pantalla le indicaron a Aaron que la transmisión había finalizado.

-La estrella fugaz a partido…-declaró Sonia con un susurro, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Geo volviese pronto.

Y así es como parte Megaman parte en pos de su heroica misión, y la última esperanza de la tierra queda convertida en un niño de unos 10 años y medio, y un alien azul sarcástico hasta morir y medio sin cerebro…

…

…

¡A la mierda mi contrato de narrador, yo me largo antes de que muramos todos!

000000000000000000000000000

**De vuelta en la estación Paz (Por si os interesa, me han obligado a seguir aquí a punta de pisto… ¡Es decir, que estoy encantado de seguir narrando aquí jeje!)**

-Carga de Andrómeda al 78% y continuando, aproximadamente 20 minutos para alcanzar capacidad de destrucción planetaria.

-Excelente…-declaró Cefeo con malevolencia mientras miraba a la enorme sombra robótica en pleno proceso de activación-Dentro de nada el planeta Tierra no será más que polvo cósmico y entonces…

-¡Su majestad!-le interrumpió de pronto Cygnus, que estaba mirando un monitor de vigilancia sin dar crédito a lo que veía-¡Se ha detectado una transmisión de ondas no autorizada desde la Tierra!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ha de ser ese molesto enano de azul! No importa, le daremos una dulce bienvenida… ¡Y cuando digo dulce, me refiero a que ni siquiera va a lograr entrar! ¡Ahora Taurus, activa las ondas disruptoras!

-¡Muuuurrrrgh, será un placer, Su majestad!-dijo el toro alienígena mientras pulsaba un botón… y del techo (¿?) surgía ¡¿una bola de discoteca? y empezaba a proyectar luces psicodélicas por todo el lugar-¿Eh?

-¡So idiota!-le gritó Ofiuca, perdiendo los nervios-¡Has pulsado el botón de disco (Ahora sí que no pregunten), el botón correcto es este!-siguió hablando mientras pulsaba el botón correcto, provocando que una enorme cantidad de extrañas interferencias purpuras (Invisibles, como siempre, para cualquiera que no fuese un ser EM o tuviese un visualizador) surgiesen alrededor de la estación.

-Excelente-declaró Cefeo con una sonrisa diabólica-Ahora ningún ser de ondas EM puede entrar o salir de la estación sin ser desmolecularizado y convertido en fosfatina espacial. Pero no importa, una vez que Andrómeda esté listo podremos apagar las disrupciones y…

-Esto, señor…-dijo Libra con tono asustado y nervioso, captando la atención de todos-No quisiera aguarle la celebración, pero lo que ha dicho solo tendría razón si: **A**: Taurus no se hubiera equivocado de botón, o **B:** Si lo hubiéramos hecho 47 segundos antes-ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros, Libra se apartó del monitor que vigilaba para que todos pudiesen ver… ¡A Megaman, caminando como si nada por uno de los caminos onda del nivel inferior! Sobra decir que todos pudieron cara de ¡¿WTF?-Creo que entró entro lo que Taurus pulsó el botón ese y…

-¡Sí, ya lo entendemos, que no somos gili#€&%$ joder!-gritó Cefeo, frustrado-Maldición, habrá que hacerlo a la antigua, ¡Id y acabad con ese par de entrometidos!-al ver las caras dudosas y asustadas de sus sirvientes, Cefeo puso una de incredulidad-¡Venga ya! ¿Le tenéis miedo a un niño terrícola y a Omega-xis?

-Es que precisamente ese par es el que nos mandó al vacio digital, Sr. Cefeo, y no nos hace ni pu&% gracia la idea de volver allí-reveló Cygnus con una gotita, mientras sus compañeros asentían al unísono.

-¡Por favor, os he resucitado con más fuerza que antes y encima ahora no estáis limitados por esos estúpidos humanos! ¿Me estáis diciendo que aun así creéis que os van a ganar a los 4 a la vez?-ante las ultimas palabras de su rey, los FM-ianos se miraron con cara de asombro, como si acabasen de obtener una asombrosa revelación. Aquello hizo que Cefeo pusiese una cara aún más incrédula-Espera, no me digáis que estabais pensando luchar de uno en uno…-ante las afirmativas con gotitas de su secuaces, Cefeo no pudo sino sentarse en su trono improvisado y sujetarse su verde cabezota con las ¿manos?-Estoy rodeado de imbéciles.

000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya, así que aquí es donde papá trabajaba…-dijo Geo con un ligero toque de tristeza mientras miraba la vieja zona de trabajo, ubicada en la parte inferior de la estación. Se había expulsionado hace tan solo unos momentos (Algo muy estúpido si se tiene en cuenta que se enfrenta a aliens que atraviesan objetos sólidos) y alguna extraña clase de fuerza invisible (Argumento del juego) le había arrastrado hasta ese preciso lugar. Entonces, Mega le miró de una manera extrañamente seria antes de suspirar. Quizá fuese el volver a estar en ese lugar, o quizá la cara de panoli melancólico que tenía Geo, pero finalmente decidió decir aquellos que, seguramente ya habréis olvidado, prometió cuando conoció a Geo:

-Bien chaval, creo que es hora. Voy a contarte todo lo que sé de este lugar…y sobre tu padre-ante aquello el rostro de Geo cobró vida de nuevo y miró impacientemente a Mega-Y para hacerlo…¡Voy a recurrir al increíblemente chulo método de los flashbacks personalizados!-anunció el alien azul, provocando que una enorme gota surgiese en la cabeza de Geo mientras toda la pantalla se ponía negra, a la vez que la música de Star Wars comenzaba a sonar de fondo y unas exageradamente grandes letras amarillas fosforescentes acaparaban toda la pantalla:

_Las Crónicas de _(Narnia)_ Omega-xis._

_**Hace unos tres años y algo, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde están Geo y Mega ahora mismo…**_

_Veras chaval, aquel día que te dije que me fui del planeta FM para reflexionar un rato sobre las cosas, justo después de la destrucción de nuestro "planeta vecino", el AM, me topé con una sorpresa: la estación espacial Paz. Y recién tomada bajo el poder de los FM-ianos y Cefeo en persona. Fingí hacerme el aburrido para entrar y comprobar las cosas, ahí noté que mis compañeros eran unos imbéciles, pues ninguno me preguntó qué hacía allí si se suponía que era una misión repentina. La única que lo hizo fue Harp, pero solo lo hizo para joderme el día, como siempre. Allí me enteré de que Cefeo había condenado a todos los tripulantes a muerte, aunque no llegué a enterarme de porqué, pero seguro que fue porqué está totalmente zumbado del cerebro. Allí conocí a tu padre, Kelvin Stelar._

En ese momento (Al fin vuelvo a hablar, ya pensaba que Mega me había quitado el puesto… ¡¿Por qué no lo hizo?) se pudo ver en pantalla a un sonriente hombre, de unos treinta y algo o cuarenta y pocos años, bastante parecido a Geo, en el pelo y los ojos, pero más alto y musculoso. Lo que más le diferenciaba de su hijo era su peinado, pues lo llevaba algo más aplastado que el de Geo y menos largo (Y también menos puntiagudo e irracional).

_Tu padre__ era un tío muy guay, de esos que te caen bien desde el momento en que los conoces. Mantuvo la calma en todo momento e intentó razonar con Cefeo, pero este se negó siquiera a escucharle, que cabrón. Él y yo nos hicimos amigos de a pocos, entre los ratos que me tocaba vigilar la celda de los prisioneros hasta que un día, le conté mis planes secretos en contra del rey y…_

-Un momento-interrumpió Geo la narración-¿Tus planes secretos en contra del rey? ¿Por qué tenías ya motivos para traicionar a tu rey?

-Eh, yo… ¡No interrumpas el flashback en un momento cumbre!

-Pero…Bah, que más da, solo sigue-se resignó el joven héroe.

…_como decía, que se los conté y le dije que__, para empezar, planeaba robar la llave de Andrómeda. Y justo el día que iba a largarme, que coincidía con que solo yo y Taurus estuviésemos de guardia en la estación, Kelvin vino a hablarme…_

_-Así que lo vas a intentar después de todo, ¿eh, Mega?-_preguntó Kelvin al alien azul, justo en ese mismo lugar donde Geo y él estaban parados ahora mismo (Como se nota que a esta gente le falta imaginación).

_-__¡Ja, no solo voy a intentarlo, voy a lograrlo y por fin lograre enseñarle a ese imbécil de Cefeo lo que es bueno!_-le respondió el combativo alien.

_-Mega… ¿Podrías llevarnos contigo? Sé que si conviertes nuestros cuerpos en ondas EM puras __exponiéndonos a altas cantidades de ondas Z podremos seguirte a través del espacio, al menos hasta que nuestros caminos se separen._

_-Eh…Por mí no hay problema, pero, ¿exactamente como planeas que lleguéis a la Tierra? Yo tengo que tirar hacia FM y siendo ondas sin masa ni volumen podrías terminar a la deriva por el espacio por toooda la eternidad ¿sabes? Y aunque consiguierais llegar, ¿Cómo demonios planeas que recuperéis vuestros cuerpos físicos?_-explicó el alien, provocando algunas gotitas en Kelvin.

_-Bueno, para lo primero vamos bien, he enviado una señal de intensidad aumentada al Transador de mi hijo en la Tierra, así que mientras no nos alejemos de la ruta fija de ondas no tendremos problemas. En cuanto a lo segundo…pues ya improvisaremos sobre la marcha._

_-Este tiene que ser el plan más absurdamente arriesgado, estúpido, descabellado y peligroso que he oído en toda mi vida… ¡¿A que estamos esperando_?-gritó Mega, eufórico por el aparentemente peligrosísimo plan.

_-Pero Mega… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Olvida toda esa absurda __**venganza**__ tuya y ven con nosotros a la Tierra, estoy seguro de que te llevarías bien con mi hijo y…_

-Un momento-dijo Geo de pronto, volviendo a interrumpir la narración-¿Venganza? ¿De que querías vengarte, Mega? ¿Acaso me has estado ocultando algo todo este tiempo…?

-… ¡¿No te he dicho que no me interrumpas?-dijo un súper nervioso Mega-Ahora seguiré, si no te molesta.

_Pensaba que, con lo descabellado del plan, era seguro que no nos pasaría nada. __Pero todo salió mal. Cuando estábamos saliendo de la estación a hurtadillas, Taurus nos pilló mientras se dirigía a comer. Ya estábamos a casi 500 m. de la estación, pero cuando recibimos su impacto de lleno nos mandó en diferentes direcciones. Yo me volví, muy cabreado, y le pegué de ostias hasta que se quedó inconsciente, y seguro que no despertaría en un día o más. Pero cuando me giré para buscarlos, ya no estaban. Kelvin y los demás se habían esfumado y de repente me encontré solo en medio del vacío del espacio. Y entonces sentí la verdadera soledad…_

_Las Crónicas de_(Narnia)_Omega-xis, Fin._

-Entonces, ¿mi padre y los otros…?

-Podrían seguir vivos, después de todo una onda EM no necesita comer ni beber, pero estarán más perdidos que Gemini en un concurso de gente con mente sana, en algún lugar del infinito espacio-respondió Mega a la pregunta no formulada.

-Pero podría estar vivo… Eso significa que quizá pueda encontrarle algún día-dijo Geo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa (¿Vosotros sonreiríais si supierais que vuestro padre ha estado perdido por 3 años en el quinto pino espacial sin siquiera poder controlar bien a donde va? Este niño es más raro…)-¿Qué hiciste después, Mega?

-Pues como acababa de atacar a lo bestia a uno de mis compañeros justo después de que me pillara ayudando a escapar a prisioneros condenados a muerte, supe que si no actuaba rápido iba a terminar bien, pero que bien jodido. Volví raudo y veloz como una bala hacia el planeta FM y allí ideé un ingenioso y complicadísimo plan para robarle a Cefeo las llaves de Andrómeda.

-¿Y cual fue?-preguntó Geo con curiosidad, imaginándose que dificultades extremas habría tenido que afrontar Mega para conseguir las seguramente súper protegidas llaves…

-Simple: llegué al castillo, le dije al guardia de la sala del trono que venía a reemplazarle el turno, entré y mientras Cefeo me miraba con cara de _"¿Y tú que puñetas haces aquí?"_ le arreé una ostia en toda la cara, cogí las llaves, que las llevaba escondidas tras el trono, y me largué pitando-aquello provocó que Geo sufriese una súpermegaarchihiper espectacular caída anime mientras Mega seguía hablando-Y luego comenzaron los casi 3 años más jodidos de mi vida, vagando sin rumbo por el espacio todo el tiempo perseguido por esa panda de lunáticos, hasta que un día, después de estamparme de cabeza contra una lluvia de asteroides y de ser atrapado por la órbita gravitacional de uno de los satélites de Júpiter, de casualidad me acordé de que tu padre dijo que había enviado una transmisión hacia la Tierra, tu Transador para ser más precisos-a Geo le surgieron mil gotas al pensar que Mega había sido tan idiota como para olvidar eso POR 3 AÑOS-Así que me dirigí hacia la tierra con viento fresco y esos imbéciles pisándome los talones, y bueno, el resto es historia-concluyó (¡Aleluya!) su narración Mega. Sin embargo, antes de que Geo pudiese siquiera expresar algo sobre la historia, una serie de secos aplausos y una risa burlona hicieron que ambos se giraran y que, al hacerlo, Geo sintiese que sus problemas habían empezado a complicarse más aún.

-Vaya, vaya, una historia muy emotiva, Omega-xis. Quizá hasta puedas escribir un libro y publicarlo… ¡En el otro mundo!-anunció con maldad… ¡Cygnus Wing! Y no venia sola, justo detrás de él estaban Queen Ofiuca, Libra Scales y Taurus Fire, todos sonrientes y en posición de combate.

-Bien Megaman, es hora de la dulce y venenosa venganza.

-¡Mmmrrrrgh! Así es Megaman, y todos sabemos que la venganza es un plato se sirve bien caliente.

-Solo tengo que decir que **A:** Este es tu fin Megaman, y **B:** Taurus, no intentes imitar las frases hechas de los humanos, ni siquiera logras memorizarlas decentemente.

-Pero yo solo…

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar__, En el Aire!_

Los FM-ianos dejaron su estúpida charla para girarse, sorprendidos pues mientras ellos hacían el idiota hablando, Geo había hecho algo que muchos protas de videojuegos no saben hacer: aprovechar que los malos andan soltando discursillos estúpidos para hacer algo útil, en este caso andar hasta un agujero onda y transformarse, y por eso es que los malos malosos se encontraron cara a cada con un decidido Megaman apuntándoles con su Buster, el cual les gruñía con molestia.

-¡Haceos a un lado o tendré que apartaros yo, estáis avisados!-gruñó Omega-xis.

-Ja, ¡No te lo crees ni tú! ¡Danza de plumas vendaval!-gritó Cygnus mientras giraba más rápido que un Beyblade y lanzaban cientos de plumas, todas las cuales, a pesar ser lanzadas en todas direcciones, misteriosamente volaron directo hacia Megaman.

_¡Battle Card! _

_¡Sky Dragon!_

La imponente figura fantasmal de Sky Dragon surgió seguida de un devastador tornado, que mandó las plumas a tomar por saco y atrapó al grupo de payasos, haciéndoles girar sin control mientras les causaba muchos daños. Aún así, Geo supo que no bastaría para aniquilarles y que no podría luchar contra los cuatro y luego contra Andrómeda sin quedar hecho papilla en mitad del combate.

-¡Maldición, tiene que haber una manera de…!-en ese momento los ojos de Megaman se posaron sobre cierta parte de la pared-¡Eso es! ¡Eh idiotas, intentad dadme si podéis!-gritó mientras empezaba a correr a gran velocidad y les disparaba con su Buster.

-¡¿Te estás burlando de nosotros? ¡Vamos todos a la vez, enseñémosle a este enano de azul lo que es bueno-gritó Cygnus mientras generaba una enorme esfera de aire comprimido en sus manos-¡CASTIGO DEL AVE DANZANTE!-exclamó mientras lanzaba el súper ataque a ultra velocidad Megaman.

-¡GORGON EYE!

-¡TWIN BALANCE!

-¡ALIENTO HIPÈR LLAMEANTE!

_¡Battle Cards!_

_¡Aura/Barrera200!_

Megaman saltó sobre los ataques a la vez que ambas Cards lo protegían, y a medio salto Mega tuvo una vista de primera de cómo los ataques impactaban contra una compuerta metálica de doble hoja reforzada, volándola en pedazos y dejando que el frío vacio del espacio entrase de golpe y los empezase succionar a todos hacia el espacio. Eso sí, Geo demostró que no era un ignorante suicida cuando realizó la parte cumbre de su plan… romperlo los dientes a Mega contra una barra de metal y mantenerse sujeto a la estación solamente de su brazo izquierdo cabeza-Mega. Por desgracia para él, los FM-ianos se agarraron uno del otro hasta que formaron una especie de ridícula cadena alienígena cuya cumbre era Cygnus Wing agarrándose del borde del agujero que, muy estúpidamente, ellos mismos habían hecho.

-¡A-a-aarghh…! ¡Maldito Megaman, no acabarás con nosotros tan fácil!-gruñó Cygnus mientras Taurus empezaba a trepar agarrándose de él y Ofiuca usaba su cola para sujetarse a la entrada (Creo que sobre decir que Libra tenía serios problemas para mantener el equilibrio).

-¿Ah sí? ¡Y qué tal un viejo amigo vuestro!-gritó el héroe de azul mientras lanzaba una Card delante de él y casi hacía que Mega se atragantase con ella mientras se sujetaba con la otra mano.

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Gemini Spark!_

Ante el horror y la incredulidad de los aliens, la versión fantasmal de los dos Gemini surgió a la vez que juntaban sus brazos y apuntaban hacia ellos. Irónicamente, Mega hizo un gesto burlón de despedida a la vez que ambos lanzaban un potente combo electico contra los 4 FM-ianos, haciendo que se soltasen y que, curiosamente, el sistema de emergencia de la estación se activase y que una plancha de titanio cubriese la abertura, dejando a Megaman a salvo.

-¡Maldición!-gritaron los 4 aliens mientras salían volando e intentaban estabilizarse.

-Bueno, ha podido ser peor-dijo Ofiuca-Solo hay que volver a entrar y…-de pronto, los 4 sintieron como sus cuerpos se paralizaban y, lenta y dramáticamente, empezaban a explotar-¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑ…?

-Ups… creo que olvidé apagar el disruptor de ondas…-fue lo último que dijo Taurus antes de que todos se borrase, esta vez, esperemos que para siempre.

-Un problema menos…-susurro Megaman.

-Ahora vayamos a por él "Verdadero problema"-dijo Mega mientras ambos miraban hacia el camino onda que llevaba a la zona más profunda de la estación y, sin decir nada, se dirigían hacia allí a toda velocidad, dispuestos a afrontar la batalla final.

**CONTINÚA EN EL CAPÍTULO 13…**


	13. Capítulo 13:¡El nuevo mañana! Parte2

**Disclaimers: **Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!) así como todo aquellos que mencione en este cap. que no sea mío (Es fácil notarlo XD) es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos, alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho.

**Megamen Strikeforce: Dragon/Pegasus/Leo**

**Capitulo 13****: ¡El nuevo mañana de un héroe! ¡La estrella fugaz contra el Arrasador de Mundos! (O el absurdo final de una lucha sin sentido) Parte 2**

000000000000000000000000000

**Reanudando desde donde nos quedamos…**

-Vaya, vaya, si te digo la verdad, no esperaba que realmente fueras a llegar hasta aquí… Megaman-se rió Cefeo al ver entrar al héroe de azul en la tétrica zona EM de la parte más profunda de la estación, que parecía extrañamente destruida y tenía una profunda y misteriosa oscuridad sin fonda aparente justo debajo, haciéndose más intensa bajo el improvisado trono de Cefeo-Te aplaudo por tu valor y….. bah, para que fingir, en realidad me río de tu estupidez, ja ,ja , ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Es que hay que ser imbécil para venir solo a enfrentarse contra un enemigo varias veces superior a ti en todos los sentidos, tú eres tonto de cojones niño, jajajajajajajaja…!-siguió riendo como un lunático perturbado.

-¡Basta de risas Cefeo!-gritó Megaman mientras preparaba su Buster-¡Todos tus lacayos han sido eliminados, así que más vale que te rindas o seguirás su mismo camino!

-¡Grrrr…, eso tenlo por seguro!-rugió Mega, más cabreado de lo que Geo recordaba haberlo visto en mucho tiempo-¡Ahora pagarás por lo que le hiciste al planeta AM!

-¿AM? ¿A qué viene eso ahora, Omega-xis?-dijo Cefeo mientras miraba a la cabeza del alien con suspicacia-Tú ni siquiera participaste en la operación de reconocimiento, la única, pues después dejamos qua Andrómeda volase el planeta, y además los AM-ianos eran unos inútiles, ninguno pudo siquiera acercarse a mí mínimamente en menos de 700 metros sin quedar vaporizado.

-¿Tú estás mal de la chaveta? ¡Estás hablando de muertes como si hablaras de basura!-dijo Geo con indignación, pero antes de que este pudiese responder Mega les interrumpió con un tono extraño.

-¿Así que ningún AM-iano logró acercarse a ti nunca? Pues entonces… supengo… que soy **El Primero**.

**[Insertar aquí sonido de la revelación más impactante de todas + Rayos, truenos y relámpagos]**

-¡¿QUÉ?-exclamaron Megaman y Cefeo al unísono, a lo que el segundo añadió algo-Entonces… ¡Tú eres un AM-iano!

-¡Pues sí, lo soy!-gritó Mega mientras miraba a Cefeo con rabia-¡Y ha llegado la hora de la venganza por la muerte de todos los demás a habitantes de AM!

-¿Venganza? ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar de venganza cuando tus malditos compañeros planeaban invadir nuestro planeta y destruirlo, del mismo modo que estos asquerosos humanos?

Un profundo silencio se extendió por la sala mientras el heroico dúo intentaba procesar lo dicho por Cefeo con las mandíbulas desencajadas. Finalmente, luego de tantos segundos de Cefeo que hasta Cefeo se extrañó, Mega logró articular palabra.

-¡¿De qué #~%$ estás hablando? ¡Los AM-ianos nunca tuvimos ninguna intención de invadir FM! ¡Si hasta estábamos planeando organizar una gala benéfica por el 666 aniversario de paz entre ambos planetas antes de que nos destruyeseis!

-Ja, ¿Te crees que yo, el gran rey Cefeo, soy imbécil? ¡Fue el mismo Gemini, el que pilló en medio de la noche, a una hora en la que hay nadie de guardia ni ningún encargado de revisar las transmisiones, un mensaje extremadamente corto, que por desgracia no pudo grabar y nadie pudo respaldar, en el que decían que ibais a invadir nuestro mundo! ¿Y qué motivos podría haber tenido Gemini para mentirme?-cuestionó Cefeo.

A Megaman le tardó otros 15 segundos en procesar totalmente lo dicho.

-Eh, Cefeo-comenzó a decir el héroe de azul-No es por ofender pero creo que Gemini te engañó solo para divertirse viendo la destrucción de FM-al ver que el rey alienígena iba a replicarle, el héroe continuó-Quiero decir, piénsatelo bien por un momento, ¿Alguna vez, desde que lo conociste, Gemini dijo o hizo, o siquiera piensas que pensara, algo honesto?

Cefeo se quedó callado de golpe mientras otro largo silencio invadía la sala y Mega parecía tener el rostro congelado en una ridícula expresión con la boca semi-abierta.

-¡…pe-pero, aunque eso fuese cierto sigue sin ser excusa que los humanos hayan intentado destruirnos utilizando esta sofisticada estación de combate como avanzadilla, y encima tener el descaro de enviarnos una señal de advertencia hostil!-dujo Cefeo mientras sudaba a mares.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios dices?-exclamó Geo, finalmente recuperando el habla-¡Vale, ya sé que esta estación tiene toda la pinta de un tanque espacial pero eso solo es por capricho de los patrocinadores! ¡Esta estación espacial fue construida con motivos científicos para promover la paz entre la Tierra y otros mundos! ¡Y la susodicha "señal hostil" de la que hablas era una señal para establecer Bandas-Hermano! ¡¿Se puede saber quien #€%$ era el encargado de interpretar las señales como pare cometer semejante Ç*€| de fallo?-al ver como la cara de Cefeo se tornaba blanca (Por más ilógico que parezca) como si acabase de comprender algo, a Megaman le surgió una gotita mientras empezaba a tartamudear-N-no jodas q-que… ¿Gemini?-el silencio de Cefeo mientras miraba al dúo heroico fue el asentimiento más grande de la historia intergaláctica.

-A ver si lo entiendo-comenzó a decir Mega, captando toda la atención pues llevaba mudo un buen rato-¿Me estáis diciendo que todo esto no es más… que un absurdo malentendido?

-Pues eso parece…-dijo Cefeo mientras los tres se miraban fijamente.

Y de golpe, los tres empezaron a reírse, Mega y Cefeo como histéricos desquiciados y Geo como alguien al que se le han acabado los nervios.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, pues parece que volé a mi planeta vecino sin razón alguna, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, y yo he guardado toda esta rabia vengativa contra ti y la he descargado contra mis ex camaradas cuando en realidad tenía que haberla soltado toda contra Gemini, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA… ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE #€&* OS REÍS?-rugió Megaman de golpe con una cara de locura total, callando y acojanando a ambos aliens-¡Casi me matan varias veces, se ha provocado el caos mundial, y se ha estado a punto de volar la Tierra por un estúpido malentendido de carajos y vosotros estáis riendo como idiotas! ¡¿Es que no vais a poneros a decir nada decente? ¡Disculpaos de una puñetera vez!-y al parecer a Geo se le había pegado algo de Luna, pues ambos aliens se miraron unos segundos antes de suspirar y de que Cefeo se levantase.

-Omega-xis, yo… lamento de todo corazón haber destruido tu mundo y matado sin piedad a tus compañeros, y lamento haber mandado a mis soldados a matarte a través de todo el universo-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Snif, y yo lamento haberte golpeado hasta casi romperte la cara, haber llenado tu cara y tu sala del trono de grafitis y hacer que una bomba de pintura extra grande volara por todo tu castillo, ¡Buaaahhh!-se sumó Mega al llanto mientras Cefeo se giraba hacia Geo.

-Y… lamento haber intentado destruir tu planeta, de veras que… yo solo pensaba en proteger mi mundo…

-Creo… que puedo comprenderte en algo-dijo Geo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y solo se oían las lagrimitas de Mega de fondo-Si algo he aprendido de todo esto es que uno está dispuesto a todo para valorar lo que le importa y…

Y entonces,… la catástrofe ocurrió.

Bueno, en realidad _"estornudó"_

-¡A-A-ATCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS…!-estornudó violentamente Mega y, sorpresa, al hacerlo provocó que se disparase accidentalmente el Buster, que no le dio a Cefeo por un par de milímetros, y que el disparo laser se perdiese en la oscuridad bajo ellos.

Y entonces, los 3 oyeron un sonido que los paralizó.

El sonido de un láser chocando contra el metal… y justo después, el de una pesada máquina al ponerse en movimiento, a la vez que unos enormes y tétricos ojos naranjas se abrían en la oscuridad, mirándoles con ansias asesinas. En ese momento, una colosal monstruosidad mecánica de más de 9 metros de envergadura emergió de las sombras, saltando un rugido de destrucción y soledad que se pudo oír hasta la Tierra, acojonando a mucha gente.

El bestial ser se podía definir toscamente como una monstruosa cabeza, con la parte posterior de forma geométrica y grisácea mientras que tres alargadas aletas azules emergían de sus lados. De la parte superior de su cuerpo emergían dos puntiagudos cuernos, pero lo que de verdad era toda una obra del arte del miedo era su "rostro". Con dos malignos ojos naranjas vacios y carentes de sentimientos observándoles fijamente, mientras que su boca, de la cual emergían una serie de ocho garras con toda la pinta de ser una segunda hilera de dientes, ocupaba más de la mitad de su cuerpo.

Sobra decir que Geo y Mega se quedaron paralizados y empezaron a temblar como nunca lo habían hecho, mientras un miedo atroz les invadía.

-¡Andrómeda!-resaltó Cefeo lo evidente con una cara de profundo terror-¡Omega-xis, imbécil subnormal, le has dado y has activado el sistema de auto-defensa!-gritó horrorizado mientras una profunda voz robótica anunciaba _"Andrómeda pasando a modo devastador X. Procediendo a eliminar todo objeto vivo o no en un radio de 500 km. alrededor de la zona. Carga total al 90%"_

-¡¿Y entonces que carajos esperas para apagarlo?-exclamó Mega mientras Megaman retrocedía mirando asustado como la cabeza robótica rugía y le taladraba con los ojos.

-¡No puedo, pedazo de imbécil, estaba en modo "carga" así que dejé las llaves DENTRO! ¡Estamos mortalmente jodidos, solo al 90% Andrómeda se basta para arrasar varios ejércitos! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Y cuando nos mate, terminará su carga y destruirá la Tierra y luego todos los planetas del sistema!-chilló Cefeo mientras salía corriendo y gritando y se escondía detrás de un trozo de escombro medianamente grande que había por allí tirado (Y no pregunten cómo es que había un trozo de escombro sobre un camino onda, nadie os lo dirá).

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó el dúo heroico mientras Andrómeda parecía centrar su atención en ellos.

-Glups, tal parece que sí que vamos a tener que luchar contra esta cosa, chaval…-dijo Mega mientras miraba a Andrómeda con algo de temor…vale, para qué mentir, con muuucho miedo.

-…no importa dijo Megaman mientras miraba con decisión al engendro mecánico y le apuntaba con el Buster-¡Hay demasiado en juego como para permitirnos tener miedo!-las palabras del joven héroe parecieron infundir algo de valor en Mega, el cual le gruñó al monstruo robótico mientras le enseñaba sus ¿dientes?-¡Venga Mega, derrotemos a este bicho y salvemos al mundo! ¡Por toda la gente que me importa! ¡COMBATE FINAL, ADELANTE!-cambió el guerrero de azul se frase de batalla mientras se lanzaba contra Andrómeda disparando su Buster sin cesar, a la vez que su legendario tema de combate empezaba a sonar.

**[ACTIVAR TEMA SHOOTING STAR]**

(En serio, escuchadlo durante el combate, que queda genial XD. Aquí está la versión extra larga, recordad que es en Youtube: .com/watch?v=6qFSrzMBFHU&feature=related)

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Break Saber!_

La poderosa arma surgió en las manos de Megaman mientras este se lanzaba cual centella azul contra la monstruosa mole, a la cual el Buster no le había hecho ni mierda. Sin embargo, a un gesto de los garra-dientes de Andrómeda, una serie de meteros ardientes empezaron a surgir de ninguna parte y a dirigirse contra Megaman, el cual apenas pudo esquivar un par antes de que la mayoría le diesen de lleno, dejándole en el suelo para el arrastre.

-¡¿Cómo demonios pueden entrar meteoritos dentro de una sala de una estación espacial sin hacer ningún agujero?-preguntó el indignado y adolorido héroe mientras se levantaba.

-¡Chaval, cierra el pico y evita eso!-gritó Mega a la vez que Andrómeda generaba un potente rayo laser purpura en su boca el cual se hizo inexplicablemente más grande cuando lo lanzó.

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Leo Kingdom!_

La potente figura de la Giga Card surgió ante el llamado de Megaman y disparó un devastador aliento ígneo que impactó contra el rayo del malvado robot, provocando una gran explosión que cubrió toda la zona donde se encontraba Megaman de una gran nube de humo. Cefeo observó con mido la escena y tanto él como Andrómeda parecieron dar por sentado que ese había sido el fin del héroe de azul. pero justo cuando la mole mecánica se disponía a buscar otro objetivo para destruir…

-¡Magic Freeze!-el potente sello congelante surgió bajo Andrómeda, paralizándolo y dañándole medianamente, a la vez que Megaman en Star Force Pegasus surgía del humo y empezaba a disparar cristales de hielo con su Buster a toda potencia, dando repetidas vueltas aéreas alrededor de Andrómeda, esquivando lo mejor que podía los meteoritos que la bestia le lanzaba de manera ilógica. Entonces, Cefeo se dio cuenta de algo.

-Le está apuntando a los ojos…

¡CRASH!

¡BOOM!

-¡Diana, en el blanco!-gritaron Geo y Mega al unísono al ver como uno de los ojos de Andrómeda se hacia añicos con un ruido de hielo y cristales rotos, provocando que saltasen chispas y que la monstruosa bestia gritase de dolor. Pero justo cuando Geo y Mega estaban empezando a ponerse eufóricos por su logro, un rugido del monstruoso ser hizo que varios meteoritos impactasen contra el héroe, desactivando su Star Force y lanzándole a pocos metros del semi-congelado Andrómeda.

-Augh…-gruñó Megaman mientras se levantaba para observar como la cabeza mecánica empezaba a cargar otro rayo, muy lentamente debido al hielo-¡Ah no, de eso nada!-ritó mientras cambiaba a Star Force Leo-¡ATOMIC BLAZER!-el impacto de la potente onda calorífica dio justo en la boca de Andrómeda, provocando una explosión aún más grande que la anterior y que varios trozos de camino onda saliesen volando hechos pedazos entre el humo-¡Lo logramos Mega, lo hemos consegui…!

-Carga de poder, al 95%-sonó una voz entre el humo.

-¿EH?

El humo se disipó con rapidez, como si estuviese siendo absorbido por una fuerza centrífuga, para revelar a Andrómeda, libre del hielo y con su cuerpo comenzando a temblar y a brillar. Y entonces… la música de Transformers comenzó a sonar a todo volumen, a la vez que la cabeza sufría una alucinante e irreal transformación: con un rugido bestial, los dientes-garras se separaban en dos hileras junto con la boca y media cara hasta convertirse en dos tétricas y enormes manos, mientras que la parte posterior del cuerpo se abría hacia delante y hacia arriba, convirtiéndose en dos gruesos y musculosos brazos a los que se acoplaron las manos. Al mismo tiempo, la parte sobrante del cuerpo se inclinó hacia abajo cual picudo aguijón, mientras que los dos cuernos del ser, que habían estado girando durante toda la transformación, finalmente emergieron con un estallido a la vez que se desplegaban a los lados de una nueva cabeza de aspecto humanoide, pero carente de cualquier emoción. Cuando la cabeza emergió y el resto del cuerpo se acopló a su lugar, la parte inferior "jaló" algo hacia abajo, provocando que una enorme esfera de cristal verde con un núcleo eléctrico se convirtiese en el nuevo centro del robot y, para el colmo de los colmos, Andrómeda finalizó su transformación con el efecto extra de provocar explosiones de energía a su alrededor.

Creo que sobra decir que Geo y Mega se quedaron con una cara de ¡¿WTF? imposible de describir con palabras, a la vez que Cefeo se horrorizaba aún más.

-¡Os dije que le dejé las llaves puestas, malditos locos suicidas! ¡Ha estado cargándose todo el rato! ¡Ya todo es inútil, aunque antes le hayáis dañado un poquito, NADA puede resistir un combate contra Andrómeda en su forma máxima sin ser reducido a partículas protoplásmicas!-y como si el diabólico robot quisiese darle la razón a su antiguo amo, levantó una de su horribles manos y disparó gran cantidad de bolas de energía contra Megaman, desactivando nuevamente su Star Force y haciendo que Geo y Mega gritasen de dolor-¡Lo veis!

-E-es demasiado fuerte… ya casi no me quedan fuerzas…-jadeó el alien azul.

-N-no podemos rendirnos… ¡Star Force Dragon! ¡ELEMENTAL CYCLONE!-bramó Megaman mientras se transformaba y lanzaba su poderosa técnica, la cual cubrió a Andrómeda por completo… y no le hizo nada. La mole robótica ni siquiera se alteró mínimamente, ante la incredulidad del dúo heroico-N-no es posible que no le haya…-Megaman se vio interrumpido de golpe cuando más esferas de energía vinieron contra él, dándole varias antes de que pudiese esquivarlas-¡M-ma-maldición…p-probemos con…esto!

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Sky Dragon!_

La imponente figura fantasmal del señor del viento surgió y empezó a desatar un potentísimo ciclón alrededor de Andrómeda. Sin embargo, la técnica no estaba ni a la mitad cuando Andrómeda sujetó a la forma espectral de Sky Dragon con una de sus manos y la hizo pedazos, ante el horror total de Megaman. Luego la maligna máquina juntó sus manos y acumuló un potente rayo de energía, lanzándole contra Geo. El héroe intentó defenderse con la combinación Aura/Barrera200, pero ni eso logró evitar que el ataque le hiciese daños gravísimos y los mandase a volar, agrietándole el casco y el visor al caer, irónicamente, a unos metros de Cefeo, el cual ya daba por muerto al joven héroe.

-Ni…ni siquiera las Giga Cards… han p-podido hacerle daño…-dijo Megaman con voz muy débil y la Vista borrosa-C-creo… que este… es el final…

-E-eh chaval, le-levanta y p-pelea-jadeó Mega para intentar infundir valor al joven, aunque la verdad es que el tampoco podía ni levantar el hocico-N-no podemos…de-dejar que nos g-gane ahora…

"_Lo siento Mega, pero ya no puedo más"_ lamentó el joven en su mente, pues ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para murmurar "Lo intenté, hice todo lo que pude… pero creo que les he fallado a todos…" y su mente empezó a hundirse en una espesa niebla, alejándose de todo lentamente…

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Geo!-exclamó repentinamente Sonia en el trozo de la estación del basurero mientras se agarraba el pecho justo sobre su corazón, haciendo que Aaron y Harp la mirasen extrañados-No por favor, lo prometiste…dijiste que volverías… por favor… Mi Geo…yo creo en ti.

000000000000000000000000000

-¿Eh?-dijo Luna mientras ella, Zack y Bud miraban hacia la ventana de la casa de la primera, donde se encontraban en ese momento-¿Habéis sentido eso?

-Sí…ha sido como si… ¡Como si Geo tuviera problemas!-exclamó Bud mientras se levantaba asustado.

-¡No, Geo es Megaman! ¡A él nadie pude vencerle! ¡¿No es verdad Dele?-exclamó el enano mientras se giraba hacia la rubia, pero ambos jóvenes vieron como esta se había acercado a la ventana y estaba mirando hacia el cielo-¿Dele…?

-Megaman…Geo…-susurró Luna mientras entrecerraba los ojos-Tienes que volver, ¡¿Me has oído pedazo de tonto?-murmuró mientras apretaba los dientes y contenía las lágrimas-Porque...porque aquí nosotros creemos en ti…

000000000000000000000000000

-¿Ah? Mat, ¿Has podido sentir eso?-susurró Pat mientras miraba hacia el cielo, a la vez que su contraparte malvada y Ultra-Bot hacían lo mismo. Los dos… o tres, estaban parados en una pequeña colina cubierta de hierba en vete tú a saber donde.

-Sí, creo que ese tontaina de azul está en sus últimas…

-No…-dijo Pat mientras sonreía de nuevo, sorprendiendo a Mat-Geo no se rendirá…porque sabe que aquí todos creemos en él…

-Habla por ti…-susurró Mat mientras miraba hacia otro lado, pero en su mente pensaba otra cosa _"No te rindas idiota…tú eres nuestra última esperanza…"_

000000000000000000000000000

-Buku, ¿Lo sientes Wolf?

-Así es, Cancer-dijo el FM-iano mientras a su lado, Cancer se acurrucaba en el sombrero de Claud y Damien miraba fijamente hacia el cielo-Geo Stelar… Omega-xis… podéis hacerlo…Megaman…

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Miau!-maulló Shadow Night hacia el cielo con todas sus fuerzas desde lo alto de una de las pilas del basurero, mientras a pocos metros la invisible y traslúcida figura de Crown Thunder observaba el firmamento.

-Megaman…recuérdalo. Mientras quede alguien que crea en ti…

000000000000000000000000000

-…yo seguiré luchando-murmuró Megaman mientras una potente y devastadora aura azul le rodeaba sorprendiendo a Andrómeda y a Cefeo-Pat, Dele, Bud, Zack, Sonia, todos…Todos cuentan conmigo, yo… ¡Debo seguir adelante! Exclamó mientras empezaba a levantarse a duras penas.

"_¡Ánimo hijo!"_ la voz de Kelvin Stelar empezó a resonar en la mente de su hijo, una posible señal de que necesitaba ver a un psiquiatra "_Recuérdalo, las relaciones son lo más valioso que tenemos. Y es la fe que todos nos tenemos mutuamente lo que nos da ese infinito poder llamado…Valor"_ el aura de Megaman se intensificó hasta niveles insospechables a la vez que su tema musical llegaba al momento cumbre, asombrando a Cefeo más que nada en toda su vida.

-¡No puede ser, el Rayo Nébula de Andrómeda le ha impactado casi de lleno, tendría que estar más que muerto! ¡¿De donde demonios saca esta fuerza tan prodigiosa?

-¡Este será u final Andrómeda! ¡Tus días de destruir mundos se han terminado!-gritó Megaman mientras entraba en Star Force Dragon

-¿Qué planeas chaval?

-Voy a sobrecargar el Star Force fundiéndolo con las Giga Cards de los sabios, eso debería bastar para destruirle…espero-reveló Megaman, haciendo que Mega pusiese una cara de espanto.

-¡Pero si haces eso podrías destruir el Star Force para siempre!

-¡Es a única opción Mega, así que allá vamos!-gritó el héroe mientras lanzaba la Card de Sky Dragon y Mega se la tragaba, haciendo que un aura verde rodease a Megaman mientras sus ojos se tornaban esmeraldas-¡Hasta nunca Andrómeda! ¡DRAGON CYCLONE!-bramó mientras comenzaba a girar sin parar y un autentico huracán verde lleno de hojas cortantes se formaba ante el alucinado robot, y en el centro del vértice surgía la figura de Dragon hecha de viento comprimido puro, la cual atrapó a Andrómeda y lo hizo girar varios metros en el aire mientras le provocaba cortes por toda su armadura, le volaba un cuerno en pedazos y lo estampaba violentamente contra el suelo, a tal potencia que el camino onda se rompió en trozos bajo él antes de que comenzara a elevarse de nuevo. En ese momento, la armadura Dragon se desintegró en haces de luz verde, dejando a Megaman en modo normal, pero este no se detuvo ni un segundo antes de saltar con todas su fuerzas y entrar en modo Pegasus mientras Mega absorbía la siguiente Card, rodeándole así el aura turquesa-¡Enfríate un poco! ¡PEGASUS FREEZE!-bramó mientras de su Buster surgía una versión súper gigante de Magic Pegasus hecha de nitrógeno liquido puro y embistiese contra Andrómeda, congelándolo más del 90% y haciendo que múltiples estalagmitas de hielo surgiesen del suelo y le atravesasen en diversos puntos de los brazos. La armadura Pegasus también se esfumó, pero Megaman ya había activado el Star Force Leo antes de caer al suelo y hecho que Mega fundiese la última Card. La cámara hizo varios giros y zooms dramáticos alrededor de Megaman cuando este apuntó su Buster hacia el congelado monstruo-Game Over… Andrómeda… ¡ATOMIC… LEOOOOOOO!-una asombrosa y híper flipante explosión de energía ardiente emergió con violencia del Buster de Geo antes de transformarse en una versión infernal de magma liquida de Leo Kingdom y de impactar con fiereza letal contra Andrómeda, consumiéndolo en un infierno letal, además de volarle un brozo el otro cuerno. Y así, en medio de múltiples explosiones de energía, Andrómeda empezó a hundirse en la profunda oscuridad, mientras sus ojos se apagaban y su cuerpo vibraba…

El héroe de azul, una vez la última de sus armaduras se desintegró, cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo; los dos seres que lo formaban jadeantes y exhaustos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios…y hocico, o lo que sea.

-N-n-no es p-po-posible…-Megaman sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para medio levantarse y ver como Cefeo salía de su escondite y les miraba con absoluta incredulidad en su rostro, como si sus ojos no pudiesen aceptar lo que veían-Ejércitos enteros de cientos de guerreros… planetas de poder inconmensurable… todos ellos cayeron impotentes ante Andrómeda ¿Cómo es posible…que un simple humano… pudiese…?-Y justo cuando Megaman estaba a punto de responderle al rey alienígena…

El sonido de una voz mecánica llamó la atención de ambos.

-Carga 100%. Activando Cañón Iónico Proto-Destructor de Planetas. Objetivo fijado: La Tierra. Coordenadas: Vía Láctea .6….

-¡GROAAAARGHHHHH…!

El héroe, el alien azul y el rey FM giraron su mirada 360 grados… para ver como Andrómeda emergía del oscuro vacío en el que había caído. Eso sí, había vuelto a su forma de "cabeza monstruosa" sus cuernos estaban hechos pedazos, tenía grietas en casi toda su armadura, la hilera superior de sus "dientes-garras" había desaparecido y le saltaban chispas eléctricas de todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, nada de eso parecía impedirle mirar con odio al héroe de azul mientras acumulaba una enorme y potentísima cantidad de energía negra en su grotesca y medio destrozada boca.

-¡Estamos condenados!-gritó Cefeo antes de tirarse al suelo y cubrirse la cabeza con las manos. Pero algo lo hizo levantar la mirada, incrédulo una vez más.

Era la increíblemente inmensa aura azul que había rodeado repentinamente a Megaman, sorprendiendo incluso a Mega, pues sentía como el poder de Geo subía de manera exponencial, en contra de toda lógica, teniendo en cuenta el combate de hace un momento.

-¡Basta ya!-rugió Megaman mientras alzaba su Buster contra el semi-destruido robot definitivo-¡Este juego enfermizo de destrucción se termina ahora Andrómeda! ¡Voy a proteger a los que me importan con todas mis fuerzas!-una a una, las imágenes se arremolinaron en la cabeza de Geo: su madre, el Sr. boreal, Tom, el profesor Shepar, Bud, Zack, Luna, los administradores satélite, Claud y Cancer, Damien y Wolf, Crown, Shadow Night, Harp, Sonia, Mega… y, finalmente, la de su padre, sonriéndole-¡Así que esta vez…!-en ese momento el aura de Geo se comprimió sobre su Buster de una forma espectacular, haciendo que Mega sintiese una energía como nunca antes había imaginado recorrerle las ¿venas?-¡…NO VUELVAS A LEVANTARTE!

**[Insertar aquí el Momento cumbre del tema "Shooting Star"]**

¡MAX…!-una asombrosa luz azul-verdosa se acumuló en la cabeza de Mega…-¡…MEGA…!-…varias ondas de energía surgieron alrededor de las fauces del asombrado alien…-¡…BUSTEEEEERRRR!-…y finalmente, con un estallido de poder muy superior al del Star Force, un asombroso disparo de energía pura surgió del Buster con una potencia asombrosa, destrozando el vacío a medida que avanzaba hasta volverse más grande que Andrómeda, impactar contra él… y seguir adelante, consumiendo al diabólico demonio robótico con un rugido desintegrador asombroso y vaporizándolo hasta no dejar de él ni el recuerdo, solamente un minúsculo y efímero rastro de polvo estelar.

Y así, tras una de las batallas más grandes jamás narradas, el robot de destrucción planetaria más poderoso del universo fue destruido gracias al esfuerzo inapreciable de un chico de algo más de diez años y su amigo alien semi-retrasado (¿Alguien más piensa que el que escribió el guión de este juego estaba mal de la chaveta? Eso pensaba…).

-… ¡¿WTF?-fue finalmente la reacción de Cefeo-¡¿CÓMO… cómo es posible… que hayas hecho algo así?

-Sí chaval, dímelo ¿Cómo lo hemos hecho?-preguntó estúpidamente Mega, mientras Geo esbozaba una sonrisa heroica y levantaba la mirada.

-Ha sido gracias al poder de la amistad…-declaró con solemnidad mientras su tema musical empezaba a sonar de nuevo, pero de manera más lenta y solemne, de una forma que…

-… no, en serio ¿Cómo lo hemos hecho?-la imbecilidad suprema de la pregunta de Mega provocó que el tema musical sufriese un "rayazo" y que Megaman sufriese una espectacular caída al suelo estilo animé.

-El poder… de la amistad…-el susurro de Cefeo hizo que los dos seres que formaban a Megaman mirasen como el rey tenía la mirada perdida y confusa. Finalmente, el rey enfrentó su mirada a la del héroe-¿Quieres decir…que la "amistad" te ha dado un poder así de grande? Pero eso es…

-No, no es absurdo-le cortó repentinamente Megaman-Cuando luchas por los que te importan… para protegerlos… para asegurarte de que ellos serán felices y que estarán a salvo… entonces obtienes un poder que nada ni nadie puede parar. Créelo Cefeo, ha sido gracias a mis amigos… que he podido vencer a Andrómeda.

-Entonces… la amistad… todo este tiempo, he hecho siempre hasta lo impensable para proteger mi planeta, pero jamás me he parado a pensar en defender a su habitantes como individuos... siempre les he considerado simplemente mis súbditos… pero ahora que he visto lo que has logrado… creo que toda mi vida he estado equivocado… y que solo necesitaba… la amistad de alguien-las palabras de Cefeo provocaron un sonrisa en el héroe, el cual se acercó al rey y, para sorpresa del mismo y de Mega, le tendió la mano (Obviamente, la normal, no la cabeza de Mega).

-Si necesitas un amigo, entonces… yo podría ser tu Hermano…-aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos del rey se dilataran como pelotas de tenis.

-¿Estarías dispuesto, no solo a perdonarme, sino también a formar eso que vosotros llamáis "Banda-Hermano" conmigo?

-Estarás de bromo, ¿verdad chaval?-preguntó Mega con incredulidad

-Claro que no… mi padre decía… que siempre se puede perdonar a alguien que acepta y se arrepiente de sus errores, para ayudarle a seguirle buen camino.

-Megaman…no, Geo Stelar (No preguntéis como se enteró de su nombre)…yo, te lo agradezco profundamente…Hermano-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Geo, sellando así un pacto de amistad entre el alien que había estado a punto de destruir la Tierra y matar al héroe, y el susodicho niño que había hecho hasta lo imposible para detenerle (Otra escena que nos demuestra el buen juicio de los guionistas).

-Enhorabuena, Megaman-el héroe y el rey se giraron, sorprendidos ante la repentina y, al menos para el héroe, conocida voz. Efectivamente, los 3 sabios AM, forma sombras, surgieron de la nada en el mismo lugar donde había estado Andrómeda, siendo Magic Pegasus el que hablaba-Lo habéis logrado, habéis vencido a Andrómeda y salvado al mundo. Por eso…

-Eh un momento-le interrumpió Mega-¿Habéis estado mirando todo el rato y no nos habéis ayudado?-gruñó con enojo, provocando una gotita en la cabeza de los sabios.

-Es que… ¡Era una prueba que teníais que afronta vosotros mismos!-improvisó Sky Dragon esa excusa tan cutre y vieja de los videojuegos, que, una vez más, funcionó, pues Mega se calló y quedó pensativo.

-En cuanto a ti Cefeo, visto que has aprendido de tus errores, hemos decidido dejarte ir. Es más, nos vamos contigo. Ha pasado un laaargo tiempo y creo que nos haría bien volver a nuestra propia galaxia, así de paso hacemos algo de turismo y…

-Eh, un momento ¿Os vais? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Geo con confusión, cortando el parloteo de Leo Kingdom.

-Por 2 cosas: 1. Nuestra misión ya se ha cumplido y 2 y más importante, cuando has sobrecargado todo el poder que te dimos has volado nuestros satélites en pedazos y hemos tenido que salir pitando, así que es mejor largarnos-dijo Sky Dragon con simpleza, recibiendo una coz por parte de Magic Pegasus.

-¡¿Qué que? ¡Pero, sin los satélites…! ¡Oh Dios mío, que he hecho…!

-Eh, eh, cálmate. Hemos sellado los sistemas de seguridad terrestres antes de marcharnos. Al menos por un tiempo, la Tierra podrá subsistir tranquilamente sin los satélites-aclaró Magic Pegasus, calmando así al héroe de azul.

-¡Entonces al final todo salió bien!-celebró Mega, captando la atención de todos-Je, je, no sabéis lo genial que se siente uno cuando hace un trabajo bien hech… A…A…-todos tuvieron un MUY mal presentimiento-ATCHIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS…-Mega estornudó otra descarga láser, que se volvió a hundir en las sombras, pero esta vez, una voz muy diferente se oyó en la sala.

-¡EMERGENCIA, CODIGO OMEGA. ALGO HA VOLADO LOS REACTORES PRINCIPALES, SE CORTARAN TODAS LAS SALIDAS DE ONDAS **EM** DE LA ZONA! LA ESTACIÓN SE AUTODESTRUIRA EN 80 SEGUNDOS Y CONTANDO 79, 78, 77…

-¡OMEGA-XIS, ERES UN IMBÉCIL!-gritaron todos mientras perdían los nervios y Cefeo saltaba a la espalda de Magic Pegasus. Al ver eso, Megaman creyó que estaban salvados.

-¡Genial! ¡Dejadme subir a la espalda de alguno y podremos salir como si nada!-al ver la cara de circunstancias que intercambiaron Cefeo y los sabios, Geo y Mega sintieron un escalofrío-¿Qué pasa…?

-Bueno, es que solo podemos llevar encima a otros seres EM simples, no a humanos EM. Pero no os preocupéis, la sala de al fondo de la estación es una capsula de escape de emergencia, con algo de suerte podéis llegar antes de que os pille la explosión ¡Adiosito, Megaman y buena suerte!-y tras decir esto, los sabios y Cefeo se convirtieron en haces de luz y se alejaron por el espacio, dejando a Geo y a Mega con graves tics en ambos ojos.

-¡SERÁN CABRONES!-gritaron antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, mientras parte de esa zona ya empezaba a estallar y la cuenta atrás seguía…

50, 49, 48…

-¡Vamos chaval más rápido!

-¡Eso intento, no me presiones joder!

38, 37, 36…

-¡Que no lo logramos!

-¡¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE, JODER?-gritó Geo mientras se expulsionaba y miraba los controles del panel sin comprensión-¡¿Cómo puñetas esperan que ponga en marcha esto?

29, 28, 27…

-¡SOLO DALE A CUALQUIER #€% BOTÓN!-gritó Mega con histeria antes de pulsar un botón… y que una pared metálica surgiese tras ellos, los aislase del resto de la estación, y, con un sonido de aire a presión, los lanzase hacia el espacio, alejándolos de la estación y del peligro…-¡Lo hicimooooos!-lloró Mega.

-¡Estamos salvados!-de pronto, una luz intermitente sobre un botón llamó la atención de Geo-¿Y esto?-dijo pulsándolo, provocando que 2 caras conocidas surgiesen en pantalla-¡Sr. Boreal, Sonia!-dijo con felicidad.

-¡Geo, cuanto me alegro de que estés…!-Aaron no pudo terminar su frase, pues Sonia le había hecho a un lado de golpe y se había acercado a la pantalla con ansiedad.

-¿Geo? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué haces en una capsula de escape? ¿Qué…?

-Tranquila Sonia, estoy perfectamente-dijo Geo, pasando totalmente (Por primera vez) de las risas de Mega. Ver el lindo rostro de la joven de nuevo era lo único que le había faltado a su gloriosa victoria, y ahora se podía decir que todo estaba tranquilo y que podía volver a casa sin problemas-En cuanto a lo de esto, pues digamos que no puede tomar el transportador de ondas. Pero noo te preocupes, con el piloto automático que tiene esta cápsula llegaré a la tierra en una media hora y…

3, 2, 1, 0. HASTA LA VISTA, BABY

¡BOOOOM!

¡KABOOOOM!

¡KATAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Una híper letal onda expansiva sacudió el espacio cuando la estación Paz estalló en pedazos, alcanzando y sacudiendo la capsula de escape y demostrando, una vez más, como alguna voluntad superior detestaba a Geo Stelar.

-¡Arghh…!-gritaron el niño y el alien mientras se caían al suelo y salían algunas chispas del panel de control, provocando que la cápsula dejase de moverse y empezase aflotar a la deriva en el espacio.

-¡¿GEO? ¡GEO! ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-entonces, fue Aaron el que empujó a Sonia fuera de la pantalla.

-Geo, ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Dinos que ha pasado!-preguntó el científico mientras el joven se levantaba, miraba al panel… y su rostro se ensombreció de golpe, con una extraña mezcla de miedo y tristeza.

-Sr. Boreal… la estación ha estallado y la onda expansiva ha dañado el Navegador. Los motores aún funcionan, pero…no tengo dirección, ni modo de volver a la Tierra…Estoy a ciegas-al oír eso la cara de Aaron quedó blanca como el papel mientras la de Sonia se tornaba en el terror más puro y absoluto, al igual que la de Harp-Lo siento, creo que no podré cumplir mi promesa de volver…al menos me consuela que logré salvar la Tierra-dijo con una melancólica sonrisa-Decidle a todos… que lo lamento…

-¡NO!-las lágrimas empezaron a surgir sin control de los ojos de Sonia, provocando que Geo se sintiese aún más triste-¡No por favor Geo, no puedes rendirte! ¡Tienes que volver, me lo prometiste, se lo prometiste a todos!

-Sonia…yo de verdad…que…lo… siento…siempre… te…recordaré y…-y entonces, la señal se apagó, señal inequívoca de que el transmisor también se había dañado. Una devastada Sonia Strumm cayó al piso con incontenibles lágrimas de dolor puro en los ojos mientras Harp intentaba consolarla, a la vez que Aaron Boreal se quitaba su gorra y se agarraba la cara con las manos, profundamente dolido…

Y entonces, su rostro se iluminó súbitamente.

-¡Las Bandas-Hermano!-su gritó repentino llamó la atención de Sonia y Harp.

-¿Qué?

-¡Las Bandas-Hermano, generan un vinculo muy potente entre 2 personas!¡Tal vez, si logramos juntar a todos los hermanos de Geo en un mismo punto, la unión de las Bandas-Hermano podría se lo bastante fuerte como para enviarle una señal a su Transador que le permita volver a la Tierra! ¡Sé que suena a una chorrrada total salida de un videojuego, pero…!-y Aaron se dio cuenta de que hablaba solo, pues Sonia ya había salido corriendo y había comenzado a marcar como loca números en su Transador, para reunir a todos en un solo lugar…

000000000000000000000000000

**Unos minutos después, en Punto Vista (Vaya, que sorpresa)…**

-¿Que es eso de que Geo necesita nuestra ayuda?-preguntó Luna mientras ella, Zack y Bud subían rápidamente las escaleras del cutre mirador detrás de Sonia-¿Y en que le va a ayudar que subamos a Punto Vis…?-las palabras de Dele se interrumpieron, y también sus pasos, cuando ella y sus dos secuaces vieron algo que los dejó mudos de golpe: Un alucinante súper robot estaba descendiendo en el mirador, justo delante de ellos, y con nada menos que Patrick Sprigs en su hombro, saludándoles como si nada. La única que no pareció afectada por la escena fue Sonia, a la que el peliverde habló.

-¿Qué hay Sonia? ¿Dijiste que podríamos ayudar a Geo si estábamos todos aquí?

-¡Sí, eso mismo! ¡Escúchenme, necesito que…!

-Bud, ¿Tú también has visto a Pat llegando en un robot estilo Transformers volador?-preguntó el enanín de Zack, mientras miraba a Ultra-Bot con incredulidad.

-Si hubiera sido una hamburguesa gigante, te diría que fue solo mi imaginación, pero…

-…Así que por favor, necesito que os concentréis con todas vuestras fuerzas en el lazo que os une a Geo, en la confianza que tenéis en él-todos miraron fijamente a Sonia con seriedad antes de asentir. Los 5 jóvenes presentes cerraron sus ojos y empezaron a concentrarse, al mismo tiempo que Sonia pensaba _"No nos abandones, Geo"_ y pulsaba un botón de su Transador, haciendo que, a caber, como un haz de luz surgiese del Transador de cada uno de los otros, chocase contra el suyo y luego mandase una mucho más grande hacia el espacio, cada vez más lejos…

000000000000000000000000000

-Sabes Mega, he vivido muy poco en realidad, pero desde luego no me imaginaba que moriría por falta de oxígeno atrapado en una cápsula en medio del espacio justo después de haber salvado el mundo-murmuró el joven héroe.

-Ni yo que la haría atrapado en una cápsula porque las radiaciones de disrupción de ondas alrededor de la misma me matarían si intento salir, snif, la vida es muy corta…-se se sumó el alien al lamento del joven.

-Aún quería hacer tantas cosas…

-Como decirle a Sonia que las quieres.

-Sí, como decirle a Sonia que… ¡¿PERO QUE PUÑETAS DICES AHORA?-Geo taladró a Mega con la mirada de tal manera que casi le abre un hueco en la armadura-¡¿TE PARECE A TI QUE ES MOMENTO DE PONERSE A DECIR GILIPOLLE…?-Geo enmudeció de golpe, al sentir algo extrañamente cálido a su alredor-¿Qué es lo que…?-y de golpe, un brillante luz surcó el vacío del espacio y se unió con su Transador, generando una especie de largo hilo que iba más allá de su Vista.

-¿Y esto que demonios es?

-Esto es… ¡Son los chicos! ¡Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir las voces de los demás en esta luz, me están llamando! ¡Están guiándome devuelta con ellos! ¡Vamos Mega, podemos volver a casa!-dijo Geo y, haciendo maestría de conocimientos normalmente imposibles para un niño de diez años, puso en marcha la cápsula y empezó a seguir el haz de luz, mientras él y Mega observaban las estrellas y las infinitas constelaciones que se veían al pasar…

000000000000000000000000000

-¿Seguros que funcionara?-preguntó bus, tras 20 minutos de espera, ganándose otra mirada fulminante por parte de Luna-Digo, ¡Por supuesto que funcionara! Je, je, Glups.

-Geo…por favor, vuelve con nosotros… conmigo-susurró Sonia mientras juntaba las manos sobre su pecho… y al siguiente segundo la voz de Pat la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Mirad, allí!-todos alzaron la mirada hacia el cielo a la vez… y varias sonrisas y exclamaciones de emoción de emoción llenaron el cutre mirador cuando todos pudieron ver como la cápsula de escape de la estación espacial Paz, pequeña como un punto metálico luminoso, estaba surcando el cielo, a varios Km. sobre ellos.

-¡Lo ha logrado!

-¡Nunca lo dudé, ni por un segundo!

-¡Viva Megaman!

-¡Tres hurras por Geo, hip, hip…!

-Que te den.

-Geo…-una tierna sonrisa iluminaba la cara de la joven cantante… pero se transformó, al igual de todos, en una mueca de de miedo cuando vieron como el exterior de la capsula se prendía en llamas y empezaba a dar giros erraticos por el cielo, sin rumbo fijo-¡OH DIOS MÍO!

-¡Chaval, tienes que parar esta cosaaaaaaa….!-gritaba Mega mientras a su alrededor las luces rojas de emergencia parpadeaban sin parar y Geo pulsaba varios botones de la consola como loco, sudando a mares tanto por el aumento continuo de temperatura como por la presión a la que se sometía.

-¡Eso intento, pero la explosión debió haber dañado los escudos ignífugos, los controles se están…!-antes de que el joven pudiese decir nada más, el panel de mandos ardió en llamas y se medio derritió, provocando que tanto el como Mega se quedasen congelados en formato chibi animé durante varios segundos… antes de ponerse a correr y gritar en círculos como locos.

-¡VAMOS A MORIIIIIIIIIR…!

-¡Por la Gran Voluntad, hay que hacer algo!-gritó Pat mientras todos miraban con miedo como la cápsula ya se encontraba a menos de 4 Km. de colisionar y no había nada que pudiesen hacer…

¿Dónde está el milagro ahora?

**[Insertar aquí Música de Superman]**

-¡Miau, miau, miaumiau, miau!-ante la repentina sarta de maullidos los jóvenes se giraron de pronto, sorprendidos… para ver al gatito Shadow Night, parado en el hombro de Ultra-Bot y aparentemente dándole instrucciones con rapidez y precisión.

Y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, el súper robot, con el gato en el hombro, despegó raudo y veloz en dirección al cielo, dejándolos atónitos a todos.

-¡¿Pero que demonios pretenden? ¡Ultra-Bot no podrá parar esa cápsula sin hacerla pedazos, y sus manos son demasiado grandes para sacar a Geo de allí sin volar la cápsula!-la consternación de Pat hizo que todos mirasen aún más fijamente al gato y al robot, pero en pocos segundos estos eran tan pequeños a la vista que era imposible distinguirlos más que como pequeños puntos.

-Me-Mega…creo que este es nuestro fin…-susurró Geo mientras, ya sin fuerzas producto del calor y de tanto gritar, caía al suelo exhausto. Aunque en realidad hablaba solo, pues Mega hacia rato que se había quedado inconsciente dentro de su Transador, a saber por qué-En estos momentos me vienen tantas tonterías a la cabeza…como… que pasará con Shadow Night. Solo espero que mamá se acostumbre sin sustos a su peculiar forma de aparecer espontáneamente de ninguna parte-divariaba el joven mientras, en medio del leve humo que provocaba la derretida consola de mandos, una pequeña figura felina se acercaba a él-Es gracioso, ahora juraría que casi puedo verlo…

-Miau.

-Y hasta puedo oírlo…-y lo último que "creyó" ver Geo Stelar, antes de desmayarse, fue una figura mediana de aspecto humanoide cerniéndose sobre él y sujetándolo…

000000000000000000000000000

**2**** días después (Sí, es frustrante como te dejan colgado en lo mejor a veces ¿no creen?)…**

-Bien, es hora de ir a la escuela-dijo Geo Stelar, nuestro gran héroe, salvador del mundo… a punto de volver a otro día de clases de escuela primaria. Menudo coñazo después de haber tenido que salvar al mundo, o eso pensaría cualquier persona normal, pero, como ya sabemos, este de normal no tenía ni un pelo-Oye Mega, ¿me harías el favor de no pasarte la clase de hoy molestando todo el rato? Es que el otro día el Sr. Shepar…-entonces, el joven se percató de que el alien azul no estaba en su Transador y que, tras comprobarlo con el visualizador, tampoco en la habitación-¿Y ahora a donde demonios se ha ido? Esto empieza a ser un Deja vu constante…

-¡Geo, ya han venido a por ti! ¡Y hoy hay más gente de lo habitual!-el aviso de su madre, diferente al de todas las mañanas, extrañó al joven, haciéndole salir rápidamente a la calle. Y grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse afuera no solo a la Dele y su pandilla, como había esperado en un principio, sino también a Sonia, Pat, al Sr. Boreal, y hasta a ¿Bob Copper?

-En realidad yo solo pasaba por aquí y quise ver porque estaban tanta gente reunida, desde que el asunto con los aliens se acabó tengo demasiado tiempo libre-aclaró el inútil detective con un suspiro, aunque nadie le tomó demasiada atención.

-¡Hey Geo!-le saludó Sonia sonriente mientras se le acercaba con una sonrisa, algo que pareció enfadar ligeramente a Luna, aunque nadie lo notó-Decidimos que seria genial que pasásemos todos a por ti ¡Será mejor que te des prisa o llegaremos tarde a la escuela!-le dijo con una risilla mientras jalaba al chico del brazo, sonrojándolo ligeramente.

-Eh, claro, vámonos ya-dijo Geo con una sonrisa.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso… ¡Tú ni siquiera vas a nuestra escuela! No tienes porque venir si no quieres…-dijo Luna, con un claro doble sentido en sus palabras que, aparentemente, solo Sonia pilló. Aun así, la joven le devolvió una simple sonrisa.

-¡No te preocupes Luna, tengo tiempo de sobra para estar un rato con mis amigos! Además… se llega a casa bastante rápido por el camino onda je je-añadió lo último en voz baja, para que ni Hope ni Copper pudiesen oírle, provocando que Luna alzase una ceja y la mirase con ligero fastidio.

-Vaya Pat, me sorprende verte por aquí-le hablaba Geo a su amigo de doble personalidad mientras caminaban, ajeno a como Luna fulminaba a Sonia con la mirada justo detrás de él-Ya estaba empezando a pensar que no volverías a la escuela, aunque no sé como vas a poder explicar tu inasistencia a clases y…

-Oh, no te preocupes Geo-dijo con una extraña sonrisa que el joven no supo descifrar-Ya lo tengo todo arreglado…-tanto él como Mat, mientras los otros empezaban a pasarles y a dejarles atrás, intercambiaron un guiño, pues si en algo estaban de acuerdo en este mundo aquel par tan dispar era en que largarse de la escuela a lomos de Ultra-Bot sin duda alguna iba a ser algo extremadamente divertido. En cuando a donde irían… bueno, ya improvisarían sobre la marcha.

-¡Venga Geo, que llegamos tarde!-le gritó Sonia con dulzura desde una calle más adelante.

-¡Que tú ni siquiera vas a nuestra escuela!-se quejó Luna, y por, primera en su vida, Sonia recibió una mirad fulminante de alguien cuando la sintió que la rubia le lanzaba chispas, provocando que le saliese una gotita ¿Tanto le preocupaba a Luna eso de la escuela? (Sí señores, hay gente que es demasiado tonta…).

-Geo ha cambiado mucho últimamente, ¿no crees Hope?-dijo Aaron con una sonrisa mientras veía como el grupo de niños se alejaba entre charlas, dispuestos a vivir un día tranquilo como no tenían en mucho tiempo…

-Sí, ya lo creo-respondió la mujer con una sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo-Estoy segura de que Kelvin también piensa lo mismo… ¿Gustas un café, Aaron?-si bien al científico no le hacia ni gracia tener que beberse uno de los birriosos "Nescafés" que tanto le gustaban a Hope, por educación y porque aquel día era especialmente alegre después de haberse evitado el fin del mundo, decidió que podía tomarse uno sin decir nada. Y así ambos adultos entraron en la casa, a la vez que el aburrido detective de pacotilla miraba su reloj y se alejaba, sin percatarse, ni él ni nadie, del pequeño gato negro y de los dos invisibles aliens de ondas que estaban sobre la casa de los Stelar, contemplando con tranquilidad el cielo azul brillante.

-Ahhh, nada como un bien merecido descanso después de haber tenido que cargarte al arma más poderosa de todas para salvar al mundo-dijo Mega con cansancio mientras se recostaba sobre el tejado, provocando que Shadow Night maullase algo y que Harp girase los ojos.

-Ay Mega, o sea, tú si que eres súper modesto ¿no?-dijo con una risilla para luego observar nuevamente hacia el cielo-Sabes, es curioso, te juro por el color rosa que creo que fue algún súper designio del destino el que nos trajo hasta aquí. Han pasado tantas cosas…-el arpa FM-iana contempló como el AM-iano tenía la mirada pensativa en el cielo, como si meditara sus palabras-O sea, por cierto, nunca me aclaraste como os salvasteis tú y Geo.

-Ya te lo dije, Shadow Night nos salvó ¿no es verdad mi pequeñín?-dijo Mega mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato.

-Miau.

-O sea, pero ¿Cómo lo hizo? Dudo que un gatito pudiese hacer algo tan súper fuerte como para arrastraros a ti y a Geo hasta Ultra-Bot en tan poco tiempo y…

-Bah, Harp, no le busques lógica a cosas que ya no importan, deja de pensar en el pasado y concéntrate en el presente. Yo, por mi parte, planeó dedicar mi nueva vida a mis nuevas aficiones: los videojuegos, mi Blog y matarme de risa a costa del chaval ja, ja, ja, ja…

Y así, con la risa de hiena de Mega de fondo, es como concluye esta increíble aventura. Una aventura que ha sido guiada por el surrealismo, la ilógica y el poder de la amistad. Y por suerte el mañana no parece deparar ningún peligro, porque, francamente, can a tener que torturarme para volver a convencerme de narrar de nuevo, las desventuras del mayor héroe que este mundo haya conocido.

El único e inigualable Megaman.

Pero…

000000000000000000000000000

**En un tétrico, oscuro y desconocido lugar…**

Un extraño ser, totalmente cubierto por una armadura-túnica de tonos azulados y blancos con una especie de sombrero que recordaba a la mitra del Papa, tenía sus amarillos ojos fijos en una especie de cápsula contenedora de tamaño mediano, de unos 2 metros, que tenía un extraño símbolo en un costado. Parecía una especie de sello de algún tipo, con apariencia de dos líneas curvas bajo un rectángulo incompleto…

La cápsula se abrió de golpe, aunque el misterioso ser ni se inmutó. Ni entonces ni cuando dos ojos rojizos le miraron fijamente de entre el helado vapor que se había levantado al abrir la caja. Un destello de pelo blanco y puntiagudo fue visible mientras alguien salía de un ágil salto de la cápsula y quedaba medio oculto por las sombras. Mirando fijamente al ser que, finalmente, demostró que podía hablar.

-Seguro estás confuso. Llevas mucho tiempo "durmiendo" ¿Cómo te sientes?

Por toda respuesta, la desconocida figura puso una de sus manos contra una de las rocosas paredes y, con un rápido movimiento, se hizo un corte en la mano, sorprendiendo al ser…hasta que la figura levantó la mano, sin dar señas del más mínimo dolor, mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio, ligeramente ensangrentado, al ser de la túnica.

-Que te jodan-declaró con fría simpleza.

"_Puto… emo"_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió pensar al ser mientras le salía una gotita.

**¿FIN?**

**¿O ACASO SOLO ES UN NUEVO PRINCIPIO?**

**Notas del autor:** ¡Redoble de tambores y trompetas, finalmente lo logré, he terminado mi primer fic, sugoi! Espero que este último cap. les haya gustado y lamento la ENORME demora, pero es que con la vuelta a clases y las tareas he estado tan liado que apenas he podido escribir, por eso he aprovechado un puente de vacaciones y me he dado caña a escribir, y he logrado darle un final que me ha parecido bastante bueno para ser mi primer trabajo, pero eso lo juzgáis vosotros jeje. Bueno, supongo que el final os habrá dado una idea de cual es la sorpresita ¿no? ¡Pues sí amigos, he decidido seguir con esta locura mía! ¡Así que, si no os habéis hartado ya de mis locuras, os invito a que me acompañéis en mi secuela de esta loca parodia, continuando con la saga Star Force, que se llamará **Megamen Strikeforce 2: Ninja X Zerker X Saurian! **Es posible que tarde un poco con el primer cap. pues ya se me ha acabado el puente, pero prometo que mientras que uno solo que lea mis fics estos no morirán. Y no dudéis que, si queréis, os avisaré con un mensaje privado a vuestras cuentas cuando suba el primer cap. A los que no tengáis cuenta, pues estad atentos a Fanfiction, sobre todo a los que también leéis los fics de mi amigo Naruichi-SS, pues puede que por allí avise cuando sigo. Finalmente, quiero dar un agradecimiento a todos vosotros, NUAJava, emmanuel1498, misora-chan, deltaman y sobre todo mi colega Naruichi-SS, así como a todos los que alguna vez se han leído mi fic. Si he llegado hasta el final y aún me han quedado ganas de seguir es gracias al apoyo que todos vosotros me habéis dado. Y ahora sí, más en serio que nunca, ¡Ya nos leemos, amigos míos! ¡Dattebayo! XD.


End file.
